The Voice of an Angel
by Xaphrin
Summary: Usagi gets attracted to her music instructor, eh? And why are things that exist only in comic books suddenly real? Beautiful Senshi, Dangerous Attacks... it's any one's game here! **COMPLETED... or is it?**
1. The Problem and What to do about it

Hi it's me, Xaph, I don't own Sailor Moon 

Hi it's me, Xaph, I don't own Sailor Moon. I have a feeling I will never own Sailor Moon. And that's my story and I'm stickin' to it. So here's my little ditty for ya'll to read! Enjoy!

****

The Voice of an Angel 

Usagi pranced into her house, her blue eyes dancing like stars. At age seventeen, Tsukino Usagi was a very unique beauty. She had the perfect creamy skin tone accented by soft features and skin. Her full, delicate, pink lips were usually in a smile or pout, either of the expressions lighting up the room. She had long golden tresses of hair that were pulled into two buns atop her head, each with a pigtail streaming down. She wasn't awfully tall or willowy, in fact she barely came above five feet; but it had never bothered her, so she thought nothing of it. She had a size six waist, and was proud of it, and damned by anyone whom said otherwise.

"Usagi," her mother said from the living room. Tsukino Ikuko was an elegant lady with deep violet eyes and long locks of ebony hair. She had high cheekbones and very rich lips; it was a face that made her seem very commanding, but not domineering. A look she prided herself on. She was tall and held a good five inches over her daughter, using that to her advantage when she was reprimanding her.

"Coming, Mother!" Usagi slipped off her shoes and softly padded into the living room where he parents waited for her arrival. They sat around the coffee table with tea, and Usagi could tell that they had been talking about something, she also could tell that the something was she.

"Usagi, sit down," her father motioned to the chair across from Ikuko. Usagi looked at Kenji worriedly, she knew something was going to happen and she was pretty sure it wasn't good. She sat down, trying to stay calm.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi," Her mother began, "It has come to our attention that your grades are… low. Very low. And your father and I are worried about your future, we think you are spending too much time away from home and away from your studies."

Uh-oh… Usagi knew where this speech was headed too. She knew her mother was right and tired to hide in broad daylight. She almost never did her homework and never ever studied, and her parents knew that also. So it was pointless to try and deny it.

"We have decided on a few rules for you," Her father's deep voice continued, after Ikuko, "You will come home immediately after school and do your homework and study. Also, to make sure you aren't wasting any fee time and to help you broaden your horizons, your mother and I have enrolled you in private vocal lessons."

Usagi sat there in shock. WHAT!? She wasn't allowed to go with her friends! And now they made her take these stupid lessons! It wasn't fair. "Buh-" She began to protest. She didn't get very far.

"No, Usagi," her mother broke her off, "Do not object to this one. This is our decision, and there is no changing it. You lessons begin tomorrow, your instructor will be here at six o'clock and the lesson lasts an hour every night, Monday through Friday. You will obey him and do whatever he tells you to do. After your lessons on Friday night you are free to do whatever you want to do, as well as on Saturday, but on Sunday you will be working your butt off on your weekend schoolwork. Now, do I make myself clear?" Ikuko asked. Usagi nodded solemnly. It wasn't fair! How could her parents take away from her social life like that! 

"Now, Usagi. You will go an do your homework now, and I will see you tomorrow morning," Kenji said. Ikuko nodded.

"Yes, Mother. Yes, Father," Usagi carried her heavy book-bag up to her room and flopped down on her bed to cry a little before opening her math book. It wasn't fair! They had to get her music lessons! They couldn't have gotten her a tutor to do her homework for her! They just had to get music lessons. She had no social life from there on out… it was going to be a very bumpy and winding road.

The night stumbled on, as did the day and Usagi eventually found her self at lunch with her friends, gathered under a tree. She told them about the night before and the vocal lessons.

"So now what!" Usagi cried out, upset.

"Don't be so upset, Usagi! You never know it could be a totally hot guy!" Makoto offered her green eyes sparkling in hopefulness. 

Usagi sighed, "Or some old hag of a woman… or some ornery old man! What are the chances of it being a guy and cute?"

"It'll look good on a college application!" Ami offered. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Only you, Ami, would think about something like that!"

"We have to get Usagi's freedom back!" Minako called out, "We need her! She's Usagi! What will boy ogling be like without her?"

"Against Usagi's mother?" Makoto cringed, "Even I'm not that crazy…"

"Yeah, I agree with Makoto on this one," Usagi replied. Even Ami sided with them. Minako groaned.

"I guess your right… heaven knows what she'd do to us…"

Usagi sighed, "I guess I'll just have to wait and see what is going on…"


	2. Oh My He's CUTE!

KONNICHIWA MINNA! It's me! Xaph-chan! If you don't know already. I've been busy and working hard on several stories besides this one, I'm anxious to get them out soon. SO YIPPIE! HORRAH FOR ME!!!!!!! Okay I'm quite done.. Anywho, I just though I'd give you the latest on my story so ENJOY! And I don't own Sailor moon!  
  
Usagi paced restlessly in her room. It was six-oh-seven. Her mother and her instructor had been talking for five minutes now and it was making Usagi go nuts! She just wanted to get these lessons over with. She already had to do all her homework and study! It wasn't fair!  
  
"Usagi! Come down! Kou-san is ready to start your lessons!" Her mother called up. Usagi walked down the stairs angrily and then stopped at the bottom. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat.  
  
He was handsome! Deathly handsome! He towered over her by several inches, and had the perfect muscular build. His face had soft, yet defined features, but his dancing indigo eyes made him look playful and fun loving. His long, midnight hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, accented all of the features that made him so desirable. Usagi suddenly blushed, looking down at the ground.  
  
"He- Hello, You must be Kou-sama," Usagi said politely, her cheeks flaming red by now. The man smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes! And you must be Usagi! Well, Usagi, why don't we go to the study and we can get to know each other a little better and get started!" He said. His voice was even playful! It had a tenor tone and flowed through the air like a thick warm blanket.  
  
They went into the study, where the piano was, and Kou-san sat down on the bench, placing his brief case down and looking up at Usagi.  
  
"So, Usagi, let me tell you a little about myself! You can call me, Seiya. I am eighteen years old and you are my fourth student since I have been giving lessons. I used to live in Osaka, but moved here when I decided that Tokyo would be a better place for education and work.  
  
"I also know that this is some type of punishment for you and I want to let you know that as soon as you close that door," He pointed to the door, "We're on equal terms. I'm not too much older then you and I want you to be more of my friend then anything else. To me this is a way of teaching some one how to sing, not forcing them too. If sometime you just really don't feel like singing at all, then we can just sit here and talk and make it sound like we're singing, okay?" He smiled brightly again. Usagi nodded before she nearly melted onto the floor.  
  
"Great. I guess we should get started then, Ne?" he chuckled and turned to the piano, "Okay, see if you can match my pitch." He rolled back the cover and pressed one of the keys with a delicate precision.  
  
Usagi clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to sing for him! What if she was way off pitch? What if she totally embarrassed herself? What f Seiya thought she was beyond help and left and never came back?  
  
Seiya looked up at her again, he noted the 'what if' look in her eyes. She had no reason to be afraid of him. But he had a feeling he was going to have to do a lot of work to coax her out of her cage. "Tell me, Usagi, do you have a CD player down here?" he asked. Usagi nodded a little and went to a small cabinet to open its cherry doors. Seiya nodded and smiled.  
  
"Good! What's your favorite CD?" He asked.  
  
"Um. I um." Usagi blushed again. Why did he make her feel as if she were five? She felt like she had been caught doing something wrong all of the sudden. "I guess I don't really have a favorite CD."  
  
"Well. why don't you run upstairs and grab any CD, okay?"  
  
Usagi raced out of the room as fast as she could. She felt so dumb in there! He was her instructor, not some totally hot babe she'd just met! Just her instructor! As she came upon the study again, she peaked through the crack in the door into the room.  
  
Seiya was standing there looking at a family portrait taken last year. She blushed. He was so cute. and so nice about everything. but. he probably had a girlfriend. Which sucked.  
  
She stepped into the room with silent footsteps and handed him the CD. He smiled again at her, trying to ease her a little, then his eyes ran over the case.  
  
"Not, bad. Why don't you put it in?" He asked. Usagi did and pressed play. She was a little confused on what this was to accomplish but. oh well. If that's what he wanted, then that's what he got.  
  
"So Usagi," Seiya sat down on the piano bench and covered the keys again. He turned to look up at her, ebony locks falling over his crystal indigo eyes, "Tell me about your self."  
  
"What do you want to know?" She was caught totally off guard.  
  
"I don't know. You're. Seventeen, if I remember correctly?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai."  
  
"Come sit down," He moved to the right to make room for Usagi to sit. She blushed a deep red again.  
  
"I'm fine." She said.  
  
"Why are you so nervous, Usagi?" Seiya asked her. She blushed yet again. This was becoming a pain. His voice was just so soft and gentle though. she couldn't help but blush at him.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I feel weird. You aren't like other instructors."  
  
"I pride myself on that!" he chuckled. "Do you know this song, Usagi?" He asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Will you sing it for me? Please? You don't have to sing really loudly." He asked.  
  
Usagi blushed.. Oh well. here goes nothing. She turned away from him and began to sing very softly, her volume increasing only once in a very little while.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice," Seiya said, after the song had ended. He got up and stopped the CD. "Simply beautiful." He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. "Do you mind if I invade your personal space a little, Usagi?" he asked.  
  
Invade her personal space? Heck! He could 'invade her personal space' anytime he wanted! Usagi blushed and nodded.  
  
"Alright, but If I touch you in any way and you don't like it, I give you the right to slap me, okay?" He said. Usagi blushed. She doubted very much she would do that.  
  
Seiya got down onto the floor and ran his fingertips up the sides of her calves. He looked up at her, "Part you feet a little, please."  
  
Usagi did as she was told as Seiya walked around her. He was behind her as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled them back just slightly, while gently moving one had to the small of her back.  
  
Usagi's heart was pounding in her ears. All she felt were his gentle touches. She suddenly had the urge to tell him that she didn't want to sing, just so she could talk to him.or better yet.  
  
She felt pains of suppressing giggles and smiles, the effect of some of the thoughts that were running through her head. Usagi glanced at the clock. She had just over half an hour left with him. And then she'd have to wait another whole 24 hours before she got to look upon his handsome face once again. Her attention turned quickly back to Seiya and his touches.  
  
One hand smoothed up her stomach a little then he took it away and poked her ribs, tickling her a little and making her stand up straighter.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Seiya said in triumph, "I fixed your posture problem, almost. Now, just relax your shoulders," He took his thumbs and pressed them with the just the right pressure, and in just the right place, on her shoulders. Then he ran them over her tense muscle there, relaxing them immediately.  
  
"There we go, feel better?" he asked, coming around to her front.  
  
"H- Hai." She blushed.  
  
"Good," Seiya reached forward and tilted her chin up, and ran his hands softly down her neck, then over her shoulders. Walking around her once more, he made a few more adjustments in her posture. After he was done he smiled. "Now, Usagi, how do you feel. besides violated?"  
  
Usagi blushed. Hell she would have paid a million dollars for him to do that again, "Good. my back feels a little stiff."  
  
"It should, your posture is terrible. I'm going to make you do a little exercise for the first five minutes of every session alright?" Seiya went to his briefcase and took out a book, He was thinking about how soft she felt in his hands. sure he didn't have to touch her all those places. but it got the job done, ne? She was only a year younger then him self, the perfect age! And simply beautiful to boot! Demo. she was still his student. It wouldn't be very proper.  
  
He pushed his emotions off as he walked over to her and smiled, "Keep your posture, okay?" He balanced the book on her head and smiled. "There you go. I want you to balance this book on you head in front of me everyday. When you get used to it, I'll have you sing a scale for me, but that won't be for a long while, Okay?"  
  
"Alright. can I take it off now?" She asked, "My back is hurting."  
  
"Sure," he took the book off her and placed it back into his bag. "I have something else to ask of you, alright? Will you drink hot tea, with no lemon, before I come. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, do you want to try and match my pitch again or should we call it a day and just sit down and talk?"  
  
"I guess I could try to match the pitch again." Usagi blushed a little more. She should have thought about that! She could have been talking with him! She pouted a little while he turned back to the piano.  
  
"Alright. Try this." he struck a note and Usagi opened her mouth to sing out the note. she aimed a little too high. Oops! Too low! Finally her voice leveled on the right pitch and she turned away, blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized.  
  
"Ne? What for?" he asked, "I can tell you that I certainly couldn't have done that well when I started singing. Hell If I was any more off the note it would have been harmony." He chuckled.  
  
"Really? How long have you been singing?"  
  
"I started when I was about seven or eight. maybe nine? I don't know, but I was pretty young for most boys my age. I started playing the piano when I was about seven."  
  
Usagi watched him with wide, interested eyes, "You play the piano?"  
  
"Yep." He turned to the keyboard and tapped out the beginning of 'Fur Elise'. "It just takes a lot of patience and practice, no matter what you are learning."  
  
"Will you sing for me?" Usagi asked very innocently. Seiya laughed then blushed.  
  
"Maybe some other time."  
  
"But you're my instructor!" Usagi protested. Seiya laughed again.  
  
"Hai, and I still say: Some other time."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Alright."  
  
"Usagi, Sing the pitch for me again," Seiya struck the key, and after a few more faults she found the pitch again.  
  
"Good, now if you could hold it."  
  
She held the pitch as Seiya watched her.  
  
"That's very good, however your tone needs to be a little longer."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi's eyes looked blankly at him at her laughed.  
  
"Here," Seiya got up and, laid his hands on her cheeks, close to her mouth. "Sing the pitch again."  
  
Usagi blushed and sang, but her mouth became elongated, producing an operatic sound. Seiya grinned and took away his hands.  
  
"See?" He asked, laughing. "It's a more mature sound. If you don't sing like that from now on I'll pack my bags and leave, " He said jokingly. His laughter nearly stopped when he saw Usagi starring at him with a look of horror. 'Hm.' he thought, 'Could she like me too?. Nah. Not possible.'  
  
"Oh." She said blushing.  
  
"Well," He checked his watch, "We've got ten minutes left. Care to song me a scale?" He asked, "Just a C major. Nothing you probably haven't heard before." He played the notes on the piano as she sung along, working hard to keep her mouth elongated and to match the pitch.  
  
"You did well," Seiya said calmly, as he picked up his papers and put them back in his briefcase. "It's time for me to go, but you'll see me tomorrow."  
  
"Hai." Usagi whispered.  
  
"It was a good practice, Usagi," he smiled, "Don't be worried!" With that he gave a wink and walked out of the study and into the afternoon light. Usagi stared at him. Makoto was right, he was cute. deathly cute. hot. sexy. good-looking. attractive. and any other name you could come up with for 'cute'.  
  
He waved once more before he got into his car and drove away. Usagi sighed deeply. He was only a year older then her self, it wouldn't be such a big deal if. a relationship started.  
  
"Keep dreaming, Usagi," She told herself, walking up to her room, "He's probably got a girlfriend."  
  
The night went on, and Usagi couldn't keep her mind off Seiya. 


	3. An Attack?

It's here! It's Here! After you thought I killed it off! Ha ha ha ha ha!! So here you go, I hope you have fun, this chapter is a little short but it's filled with a lot of information, so take notes! Well… not really but you know what I mean. Lots o love: Xaph!

PS: I don't own Sailor Moon ^^

            The night went on, and Usagi couldn't keep her mind off Seiya. His eyes bore into her memory and his touches still burned on her skin.

            It was silly, she knew that. Silly to be falling for a guy like him… but OOOOOO was he ever so cute! And she couldn't get her mind off him. 

            Usagi smiled as she dressed the next day, she couldn't wait to tell her friends what he was like. She sighed happily and bounded out the door for school. 

            "Did you hear Usagi?" Makoto asked as she got to school. Usagi shook her head.

            "Hear what?" Usagi asked. Makoto opened her mouth to speak but Minako quickly butted in.

            "That there was an attack last night!! By _monsters!" Minako said, throwing her arms into the air dramatically. Usagi made a face._

            "Monsters don't exist, Minako-chan," Usagi said bluntly.

            "Talk to Ami about it! She was the one who was attacked!" Minako 'hmph'ed and then crossed her arms over her chest. Usagi gave a start.

            "Nani?" Usagi gave a start.

            Makoto nodded, "Hai. She's right, Usagi-chan. Ami was attacked last night by monsters… it surprised me too!"

            "I think they've come to suck our brains out and take over the world!!!" Minako giggled. Usagi raised an eyebrow.

            "Minako-chan… you have issues…"

            "It's all those Sailor-V games…" Makoto responded.

            "How is Ami?" Usagi asked. 

            "She's fine… she was saved by superheroes… or that's what the paper dubbed them as," Makoto dug around in her bag for the paper. "Ah! Here it is," She pulled it out and began to read the article aloud, "'…Three women dressed in black leather came to the aid of the young Mizuno-san. They called themselves 'Bishoujou Senshi Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer'.  They attacked with what looked like magical powers… and then quickly disappeared after they found out Mizuno-san was fine…'" Makoto looked up. 

            "It's so weird…" Usagi said, "Do you think this is the only attack?"

            "You never know…" Minako grinned. If there was one thing special about Minako, it was that she was always ready for a fight. 

            "I hope so…" Makoto sighed, "Everyone's been flipping out and it's totally bizarre…" 

            "We should go see Ami today," Usagi spoke. Her friends nodded.

            "Hai, after school. Usagi tell us about your lesson yesterday?" Makoto said, changing the subject.

            "My instructor…. SO FINE!" Usagi yelled. Makoto and Minako both gave her a high-five.

            "Alright. Looks like you lucked out! So what's he look like?" Makoto asked.

            "Well… he's like five inches taller then me… and he has long, jet-black hair tied into a pony-tail, and these AMAZING indigo eyes, that are so soft. He has gentle skin… and these perfectly kissable lips…" Usagi sighed, "But I bet he's got a girlfriend or something… you wanna know the best part?"

            "What?" The two of them asked excitedly.

            "He's only eighteen!" Usagi giggled. The other two girls gasped.

            "Oh, you have been blessed, Usagi. You better get your hands on that boy and claim him!" Minako said. Usagi blushed.

            "I can't tell him any of that… I'm too shy…" Usagi blushed. "Maybe by some twist of fate he'll like me… You never know…" 

            "You're pretty! That's always a plus!" 

            Usagi shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever… c'mon… let's go."

            Minako grinned, "Not yet! I wanna see if I can scare the freshman!" Minako slunk off to throw some of her outrageous antics at the freshman that had just arrived. Usagi and Makoto laughed as they headed inside the school.

            "Don't let me forget, I promised Ami we'd bring her stuff to her house," Makoto said, putting some books in her locker.

            "Sure," Usagi tossed several books into her locker and pulled out a few. She put them in her book-bag, and then shouldered it.

            "So, what are we doing in Geography today…" The two of them walked off towards their class, Minako popping up suddenly and joining them.

            Usagi was in her fifth block, taking horribly boring notes of the mating rituals of flies. She couldn't be more disgusted. Slowly she let her eyelids drift down…

            "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a high-pitched scream penetrated Usagi's sleep pattern. Her eyes shot open. A student grabbed her arms and pulled her against the wall. Usagi stared at whatever it was that was blocking the door. She couldn't even understand what it was…

            It looked like an eight-foot fly as its disgusting head brushed against the ceiling. It had ten wings, ten eyes, and ten legs. It stared right at her and almost…

            "You…" It spoke! Glowing green gelatin oozed from its sorry excuse for a proboscis. Usagi took a step back, bumping into another student. The thing was staring right at Usagi.

            "You…" It spoke again. Its proboscis extended out in a flash and wrapped around Usagi's neck. She tried to scream, but she couldn't breathe! Usagi was suddenly lifted six feet off the ground and she stared into the bottom of its large, round, blue eyes.

            "You…" 

            Usagi struggled, gasping for air, feeling something drain from her… it was suddenly as if she'd just run ten miles in three minutes. She could feel energy leaving her. Usagi struggled more as her vision blurred, and as she began to black out.

            "…LASER!" A bright flash smacked the monster square in the back and Usagi crashed to the ground.  She fell on all fours and gasped for breath, not hearing anything that went on around her, but she certainly felt it. The monster stepped back in response to one of the mysterious attacks and nearly crushed Usagi's ribs. 

            A flash of bright green light, and suddenly there was a pool of green ooze on the floor, pooling outward toward the gasping Usagi. She felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and lay her on a lab table.

            "Are you alright?" a soft voice asked. Usagi fought to open her eyes.

            "Nani?" She asked.

            "Are you alright, Us-… Miss?" the voice asked again. Usagi felt her ooze-covered neck and nodded.

            "Hai… Daijobu." She propped herself up on her elbows at stared at the figure. "Who are you?"

            The person was clad in black leather shorts, black leather thigh-highs, a black leather bikini top with a Sailor collar, and gold stars and ribbons adorned the rest of her body. Strange… her eyes seemed familiar…            indigo…

            "Fighter," The woman said shortly, then rushed out of the room. Usagi fell back on to the table and gasped for breath. What had just happened…? She propped herself up on her elbows again and looked at her teacher.

            "Kagawa-san? May I be released to go to the office?" she asked. Her teacher stared at her. 

            "Hai… I'm come with you…"

            School had been released early and Usagi went straight home to take a shower. It had taken nearly three fourths of a bottle of shampoo to get the ooze out of her hair. The rest of the day was spent sleeping. Finally, six o'clock had rolled around and Usagi was wakened by the sound of her mother and her vocal director. She listened as they spoke.

            "… I just feel so bad about it. She could have been killed by that… thing." Her mother said.     

            "She's fine though, isn't she?" Seiya's voice asked.

            "Yes, she's slept basically since she got home."

            "It's a good thing for those superheroes, ne?"

            "Hai…"

            "May I go see your daughter. I just hope she feels well, we'll skip lessons today."

            "Oh, sure. She'll be upstairs, third door on the right."

            "Arigato."

            Usagi heard someone climbing the stairs and she sat up. A knock came from her door. Usagi quickly smoothed her hair down.

            "Nani?"

            "It's me, Seiya." He called. 

            "Oh, come in."

            Seiya walked it, looking as cute as ever. Usagi smiled. "Konnichiwa, Seiya-san."

            "Hey, Usagi-chan. How are you feeling?" He sat at the end of her bed and looked at her. She shrugged  little.

            "So-so… I'm a bit tired."

            "I'm sorry, from what I hear you slept the day away," Seiya chuckled. 

            Usagi blushed, "I did…"

            Seiya's eyes narrowed and he got up and walked closer to her. "Don't move, Usagi…" He said as he got down on his knees. Usagi didn't know what to think of this. He was close but he seemed very concentrated on something else…

            She felt his soft, skilled hands brush against her neck, and her eyes half-closed in pure pleasure of his touch. Then a sharp pain brought her back to reality.

            "AEI!" She yelped bringing her neck away from him. "What'd you do!?"

            Seiya's eyebrows knitted together. "There's a strange scar on your neck… I wanted to make sure you were alright." His face was close to hers and Usagi could feel small wisps of his breath on her neck.

            Seiya looked deeply into her eyes and brought his face closer to hers. Usagi stared at him curiously, wondering what he was going to do…

            A strange sound from Seiya's back pocket knocked them back into reality. The sound went on, playing 'La Cucarcha'. Seiya groaned and pulled a small silver cell phone from his back pocket.

            "Nani?" He asked. "Hai… fine… okay… hai… Iie… ja." He snapped it shut and placed it back in his pocket. Usagi watched him silently.

            "Lessons are canceled for today and tomorrow. I'll see you in a few days, Usagi," Seiya said calmly. Usagi looked down, suddenly feeling very strange.

            "Sayonara…" She whispered. Seiya smiled and let his fingertips lay on her neck for a moment longer.

            "Ja ne," He smiled again. and walked away, leaving Usagi very stunned watching his good-looking body leave the room, and close the door. Usagi blushed and rubbed her neck, she felt a strange bump there. Pushing off the covers, she went to her mirror. There was a large gash across her neck, a blackish scar was healing it. 

            "MOM!" Usagi rushed downstairs. Usagi's mother looked up.

            "Nani?" She asked.

            "Mom! Look!" She showed her mother the scar on her neck. Usagi's mother gasped and touched it, earning a yelp of pain from Usagi.

            "Oh dear! Usagi, get dressed, we're taking you to the doctor to see that."

            Usagi didn't want to put that nasty smelling cream on, but she did it anyway. As she crawled in bed her mind drifted to Seiya's touch. It was so soft… she closed her eyes and tried to feel it again… She sighed as her eyes opened again.

            "If only…" She looked out the window and turned off the lamp. "If only…"

            Usagi's sleep was short-lived, dreams of the dreaded green-ooze fly came into her mind. She woke up in a cold sweat, breathing shallowly. Her eyes drifted outside to the skyline. She wanted to get out… after today her mother would probably never let her go anywhere alone. Usagi sighed again, glancing at the clock. It read: 1:32.

She let herself fall back on her pillow and tried to fall asleep. It finally came about two forty five.


	4. Emotional Aftermath

HELLO THERE PEOPLES!! ^^ How are you today? Doing good? I hope so. Well, here ya go, it's the next chapter of my story. You go an have fun okay? Ja ne! PS: I don't own Sailor Moon!

            Usagi woke up the next morning, sleep deprived and angry that she didn't get to see Seiya today. She got out of bed and dressed, then walked downstairs and out the door without a single thought for breakfast.

            She walked to the school with a slowed pace. Her eyes were glued to the ground as she was in deep thought about the attack, and the strange scar, but mostly Seiya. She wondered if his cell phone went off, would he have kissed her? It seemed almost like a distant fantasy… and yet…

            "Usagi!" a voice called from behind her. She turned around and Seiya jogged up to her. "How's my favorite student doing?" He asked, breathing hard. Usagi blushed.

            "I'm fine, what about you?" She asked.

            "Oh, I thought I'd change my jogging route. I didn't know I would go by you," Seiya smiled. 

            "Thanks, Seiya, for coming to see me yesterday," She said slowly. Seiya smiled.

            "I'm always worried about the well being of my students. I'll walk you to school," He said. Usagi smiled and thanked him. "Don't mention it. How's the scar doing?" He asked.

            Usagi touched it tentatively, "It's very gross. The doctor thinks it's infected…"

            "Ooo, that's not good. Did he give you something for it?" 

            "Yeah, this nasty smelling cream. It smells like decomposing grass," Usagi chortled. Seiya laughed.

            "Sounds invigorating. I've been looking for some sheet music for us to work on together."

            "Oh, did you find anything?"

            "Nope. Not a blasted thing. I'm looking for something… something that reflects your essence."

            Usagi blushed a deep red. "Oh…"

            "If all else fails I may just have to write a piece myself, as long as you don't mind."

            Usagi shook her head, "No… not at all."

            "Good, is this your school?" Seiya asked, looking toward the building. Usagi nodded.

            "Hai… domo-arigato." Usagi said. Seiya smiled.

            "Don't mention it. You have a good day now okay?" He tossed a wink in her direction, then jogged off. Usagi was blushing very deeply by now.

            "Usagi! Who was that!?" Makoto and Minako asked, coming up behind Usagi. She just smiled.

            "That… was Seiya."

            "He was hot," Makoto giggled.

            "I told you," Usagi smiled. "He ran into me while he was jogging and decided to walk me to school."

            "What a nice guy!" Minako giggled, "He walked you to school… and he's totally hot…" She sighed.

            Usagi blushed, "Is Ami back?" Usagi questioned, quickly changing the subject.

            "Hai. She's talking to her teachers right now," Makoto said, "She's worried about all the notes she missed" She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes… Usagi?"

            "Hm?" Usagi asked.

            "What is that on your neck?" 

            Minako looked at Usagi, "Yeah, it looks like a scar."

            Usagi blushed, "I found it yesterday. The doctor really doesn't know what it is, but he thinks it's infected from the green ooze." 

            "Ooo, that doesn't sound good."

            "No… not really," Usagi shrugged.

            "Hey! You're that girl that got attacked yesterday! COOL! What was it LIKE!?" Some freshmen ran up to her and she raised an eyebrow.

            "It was the most thrilling, exotic, and erotic adventure of my life. Now go away," Usagi turned and headed for the school, leaving some very weirded-out people. 

            Usagi's day went by lowly, somewhere in the back of her mind she kept anticipating another monster to burst through the door and attack her. But nothing really did. 

            Ami was feeling all right, _she didn't have an unsightly scar on her neck… She said it was so bizarre to be saved by something that didn't exist. Usagi agreed with her on that one. So the day went by slowly, and Usagi did her homework with a little more care then usual. _

It wasn't long before she fell asleep… but soon to be wakened by unpleasant dreams…

            Usagi's dreams never really made sense to her before… but this dream was so real… All she could feel was immense pain. And not only that, but no the scar was throbbing with a dull kind of pain. She sighed and looked out the window. 

            She wanted to go out… maybe right now… maybe later sometime… but she wanted to go. She was sick of being cooped up here all the time… at least with Seiya she got to stare at his good looks for an hour. Usagi smirked.

            Lately the episode that had happened in her room had been playing over and over in her mind. She had started day dreaming about his kisses… she could imagine them soft. Or starting soft… and passion growing within them… Usagi giggled suddenly. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. Just once… just to see what it was like…

            Maybe… maybe tomorrow she could kiss him… just softly. She sighed sweetly. It would never happen. No matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't kiss her… 

            Usagi threw the covers over her and tried to sleep. It didn't come easily… but it came… 

            "Usagi! Usagi, Kou-san is going to be here any minute!" Her mother called. Usagi quickly freshened up and went down to wait for Seiya in the study. She didn't have to wait long.

            "Konnichiwa, Usagi," He came in and closed the door, "How've you been lately?" 

            "Alright I suppose," Usagi said, giving a slight sigh.

            "Why so down?" Seiya asked as he pulled several sheets of music from his briefcase and sat down at the piano.

            Usagi shrugged, "I'm not down… My scar… it's really been bothering me lately," She gave it a slight touch, but only succeeded in sending the 'pins and needles' feeling through her body. She gave a slight jump.

            Seiya looked very concerned. He rose from the bench and went to her. "Pull back your hair and let me look at it."

            Usagi blushed and took her hair into her hand and pulled it away from her neck. Seiya's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, and Usagi couldn't help but gaze at his handsome face and soft features…

            "Usagi… this really doesn't look good… maybe it's just me." The way he said it made him sound like he was going to cancel a few more lessons so she could go to the doctor. 

            There was no way in hell Usagi was going to let that happen to her, "Oh, I'm sure it's just a side effect from healing, I'll give it another day or so…"

            "Alright, but promise me you'll go see a doctor if the condition doesn't improve by Monday," Seiya said, brushing his fingertips across her neck and bring his face close to hers. He looked deeply into her baby blue eyes. "Promise?" He asked, his sweet breath tickling her senses. 

            Usagi could feel herself loosing control… she nodded and swallowed hard. "Hai… Hai, I promise…" she whispered.

            Seiya smiled that smile that was unique only to him, and that simply stated: 'I care for you, so be careful.' Usagi let a faint blush across her cheeks, then she leaned forward, letting her eyes flutter shut-

            "Hey! I just in came to grab some files!" Usagi's father burst into the room. Usagi had never felt so embarrassed. She watched as her father grabbed some papers. He turned to Seiya as he was heading out. "Now why aren't you singing?"

            "Oh! Her scar, I was just making sure she was alright," Seiya smiled very brightly at Usagi's father. He shrugged and nodded.

            "Well, alright! You have fun now!" He walked out and closed the door.

            Seiya turned to Usagi, "Well…" 

            Usagi turned away and blushed. She was going to kiss him. She was going to do it! It had to be a miracle… and now all she wanted was that she _could have kissed him. _

            Seiya smiled at her.  Usagi could see in his eyes that he knew what she was going to do, and he didn't seem to have a problem with it. He just smiled very pleasantly at her and resumed his seat at the piano.

            "Do you remember your posture?" He asked. Usagi nodded slowly. "Good! Now… sing a c-scale for me." He tapped the notes on the keyboard as she sang along. He did this with thirds, and then pulled a chromatic scale on her. Usagi was thoroughly confused by the end of the last scale.

            "You did good, Usagi," he said, pulling out some music. "I can't find anything I really liked yet, so I thought we'd work on something a little fun and reasonably easy. Here you go, 'Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend'." He gave her a grin.

            "I think I heard my mother singing this once…" Usagi said, looking over his shoulder at the music. Seiya chuckled.

            "You'll like it," he fingered a couple notes. "Now, Just the first line, and slowly."

            Usagi followed his notes on the keyboard, "The French are glad to, die for love…" She paused as her voice wavered, Seiya smiled.

            "It's okay, try it again…"

            So Usagi worked on it carefully, by the end of the hour, she had gone through the whole thing twice. She smiled happily at Seiya as he packed up to go.

            "You did great, Usagi, You even kept your posture," He smiled at her, and handed her a photocopy of the music. "Here, I want you to practice, alright?"

            "Mm-hm," She took the copy from him and nodded. Seiya smiled and took one last look at her scar. 

            "And promise me you'll get that checked out if it's not better by Monday, okay?" His fingers were splayed on her neck and Usagi blushed, then nodded. Seiya played with her hair for a moment, before he bent down and gave her a very quick, and soft kiss on her cheek.  Usagi gave a gasp… she didn't think…

            "I'll see you Monday, Usagi," Seiya smiled and walked from the room, leaving Usagi very stunned. 

            She sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the wall. She touched her cheek softly and smiled. He kissed her cheek… was it possible that he liked her too? Maybe he saw that a year wasn't a big difference too… She sighed. 

            Next Monday… she wouldn't see him for two whole days! It just wasn't fair at all! Usagi pouted for a moment, then a knock came at the door.

            "Usagi, Makoto wants you to spend the night at her house," Usagi's mother spoke. 

            "Alright, I'll be right there," Usagi ran up to her room and quickly packed, and went over to Makoto's apartment.

            "So, Usagi-chan," Minako said, eating a handful of popcorn, "How was practice today?" 

            Usagi grabbed a piece of pizza and blushed, "I almost kissed him… I was _so close… then my dad walked in!"_

            "You were going to kiss your _instructor?" Ami looked very appalled at the idea._

            Usagi blushed, "Yeah… Ami, you don't understand… he's only eighteen, hot-" 

            "Very hot!" Minako busted in.

            "Extremely HOT!" Makoto giggled.

            "And nice, and flirty… I can't help it…" Usagi twisted some hair around her finger and sighed.

            "But that doesn't make any difference!" Ami said, "He's still your superior."

            "Not in my book," Said Minako, butting in, "If he's less then five years older then you, then he's fair game."

            "That's a lovely way of putting it, treat him like he's raw meat…" Makoto said and shook her head. 

            "I really like him you guys…" Usagi blushed, she fingered her hair for a moment. Minako giggled.

            "We can totally tell."

            Ami was totally against the idea of having _any kind of crush on any one of your instructors. Minako was all for it, and Makoto just thought it was cute. Usagi was confused by the whole situation. It had only been a few days and already she was confessing her feelings for him. Usagi sighed, maybe she was just going insane… she really liked him though… _

            "Usagi? Come on! We're gonna play truth or dare!" Minako giggled, Usagi shrugged and joined in the fun. She was chosen last to go, after some gruesome details about Ami's first kiss, and Minako having to flash a guy on the street from Makoto's balcony, and then Makoto having to tell weather or not she was a virgin (Which she wasn't).

            "Okay, Usagi. Truth or dare?" Makoto asked.

            "Dare…" Usagi said hesitantly. 

            Makoto thought for a moment, "I dare you to do cartwheels down the hall… in your underwear," She grinned. 

            Usagi gave a start. "NANI!?"

            "Go on, Usagi!" Minako giggled. Usagi slowly unrobed herself and went to the door. She turned around to look at her three friends.

            "If I get caught…" She growled.

            "Don't worry… you won't!" Makoto giggled. Usagi sighed and opened the door and stepped outside, she glanced around to make sure no one was there and did several cartwheels to the end of the hall. Then a familiar voice made her stop.

            "Now I would have expected better of you," Said a laughing voice. Two gasps and a 'Wha?' sounded from Makoto's doorway. Usagi didn't turn around. She wanted to die right about now.

            "Usagi… Usagi… now what am I going to do with you?" The voice said again.

            "MAKOTO!" Usagi screeched, turning around. There stood a familiar figure with laughing indigo eyes.

            "Aren't you a little cold in that?" He questioned. Usagi blushed, then with as much dignity as she could, walked to Makoto's doorway.

            "Oh my gosh, Usagi!" Makoto said when the door was closed, "I didn't know he lived here! Oh, Usagi… I'm so sorry…" 

            Usagi was so embarrassed she felt like she was going to cry. She quickly dressed and sat on the couch as her friends tried to cheer her up. Usagi suddenly thought that her relationship with Seiya was now over… she felt like she was going to cry again, when there came a rapping at the door. Makoto looked strangely at the others, then went to the door.

            "Can I talk to Usagi?" It was that same voice. Usagi blushed, as she listened to Makoto speak. Usagi got up and went behind Makoto.

            "I'll be right back Makoto," She followed Seiya out into the hall. There was a deep silence between the two of them. Usagi looked up at him.

            "So?"

            "Uh… I'm sorry Usagi. That was awfully rude of me," Seiya said, leaning against the wall.

            "What was?" Usagi asked.

            "Making fun of you just now… the kiss before…"

            "The kiss?" Usagi questioned, she wanted him to go into detail about it.

            "I just figured that maybe you liked me… but if you don't, I totally understand," Seiya blushed and looked at the ground.

            "Are you trying to say you like me?" Usagi questioned. Seiya blushed even redder and looked away.

            "Yeah… I do like you… I mean, you always seem so nice in lessons… I just hope that we could grow out of the lesson etiquette we have… and maybe hang out some time," He rubbed the back of his neck, then looked up at Usagi, "What do you think?"

            Usagi smiled, "I think I'd like that a lot…"

            "I'm sorry… you're the only student I've ever really wanted to be friends with… all my other students were brats," He smiled.

            "Ahhh, like my little brother? Man, is he a pain," Usagi giggled. Seiya laughed.

            "I don't think I've met him yet."

            "Lucky you," She replied sardonically. Seiya laughed, then smiled at her again.

            "Maybe next weekend we could do something," Seiya shrugged, "Like go see a movie?" 

            "That'd be nice," Usagi blushed.

            "Well, I guess I'll let you go back to your party or whatever…" He smiled, then his eyes darted to her neck, "And get that checked out please… I'd hate to loose my best student to carelessness." 

            Usagi smiled a little, "Alright. If it doesn't get better by Monday." 

            Seiya laughed, "Same deal we made before, eh?" 

            Usagi laughed along with him, "Guess so."

            Seiya reached out and gently touched her neck, "Be careful alright?"

            "Alright…" Usagi said softly as he looking into her eyes.

            Seiya smiled, then bent down and kissed her cheek again. "Good night, Usagi…" 

            Usagi looked up into his eyes softly… it was almost as though she were pleading for more then the gentle kiss on the cheek. Seiya's fingertips moved slowly upward and traced her jaw line. Usagi's eyes never left his, slowly he bent down… and his eyes closed as her breath touched his lips. Just a few more millimeters and the daydreams that had been torturing them both would finally come true…

            "Usagi! Hurry up!" Came a voice through Makoto's door. Usagi gave a jump and looked up at Seiya.  She blushed.

            "I… I guess I better go, ne?" Usagi asked. Seiya nodded.

            "Yeah… I guess so…" He smiled weakly, "'Night, Usagi."

            "'Night, Seiya…" She turned into Makoto's apartment, her mind still on Seiya and his alarmingly tempting kisses, which she hadn't even tasted yet. 


	5. Seiya has a little car trouble and this ...

KONNICHIWA MINNA! Okay. I have a few notes for you:

1) Seiya and Usagi are NOT together … yet. There is a reason for this, and you will see it in this chapter.

2) I'm putting 'Future Love' oh hold until I can re-read some of my sci-fi books to get ideas.

3) In place of 'Future Love' will be a story called: 'Battle of the Egos' It's reasonably cute, but it flows a little fast. 

4) Seiya is hot. Need I say more?

5) I am in dire need of a detailed plot summary for the Sailor Stars Keitaban (I can't spell that) or 'Revised' musical. I have to movie with no subtitles and it's great but I am thoroughly confused. Especially that whole scene with cow-boy-dude-thingy… anywho… if you know what's going on, could you send me a detailed plot summary OR a link where I can find one?

6) I don't own Sailor Moon.

7) The end: Now continue with the story…

            The rest of Usagi's night was filled with more dreams, some of Seiya, others of the pain. That immense pain that grew every night… When she woke up in the dead of night, her first instinct was to go to Seiya and bask in his comforting aura, then she realized it was a silly notion and forced herself back into a dreamless sleep.

            Dreamless… yes. Painless… no. What was it? 

            Usagi smiled weakly at her friends as she left Makoto's apartment the next morning.  As she stepped out of the apartment she saw someone standing there. Usagi quickly blushed a light pink.

            "Seiya? What are you doing here?" She asked.

            "Your friends told me you weren't sleeping well, that you were crying out last night. I thought I'd offer you a ride home, just to make sure you're okay," He smiled and brushed some golden hair from her face.

            "Um, sure… Thank you, Seiya," She blushed again.

            Seiya smiled and took her hand in his, feeling Usagi give a start. He led her down the hall to the elevator. She liked the warmth of his hand upon her own, and the way his thumb caressed her skin… it sent the most pleasurable signals down her spine. 

            Seiya opened the door to his car for Usagi, and she smiled at his little act of chivalry. The car ride was nearly silent, except for the occasional question, and Seiya talking about a few other pieces he'd found.

            "Thank you…" Usagi said when they arrived at her house. Seiya walked her to her front door and smiled down on her.

            "So I'll see you Monday, Usagi?" He asked, taking her hand again. Usagi blushed and nodded.

            "Hai… ari-arigato, Seiya-kun," Usagi stumbled out.

            "Don't worry about it, at least I know your safe… and be careful, okay?" He asked, reaching out and touching her neck. Usagi nodded dumbly.

            "Hai…" She felt his lips brush against her cheek softly, then he pulled away and smiled weakly. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to kiss her on the lips, and kiss her like he'd never kissed before… he smiled once more before he walked back to his car.

            "Ja ne, Usagi-chan!" He waved before he got into his car and drove off, his mind still on the pretty, petite blonde.

            The rest of Usagi's weekend was uneventful.  The pain from her neck wasn't really going away, but for once it wasn't growing worse. She said nothing about it though, figuring it was supposed to feel like that when it healed. 

            Monday was also about as normal as you could get, save for the common buzz and rumor about the latest youma attack. There had been one concerning a couple from the East Side of the city on Sunday night. No one had been hurt, but there was still the threat of the imaginary villains… or non-imaginary, as the case may be. 

            Usagi just wanted to be home… singing. Well, not really singing… but just being within Seiya's presence was intoxicating enough. Was it so much to ask to just have a day with him?

            Apparently it was.

            When Usagi got home she quickly rushed through her homework, almost as if it would make the time go faster. When her mother had returned home, Usagi rushed downstairs to greet her.

            "Konnichiwa, Usagi. You're lessons are canceled for tonight," Ikuko said calmly, hanging her coat up.

            "Nani!?" Usagi's mouth dropped. Not see Seiya? "Doshite!?"

"Kou-san is having some car trouble, he won't be able to return for a week or two," Ikuko said, walking into the kitchen. Usagi followed her.

            "A week or two!? That's not fair! I really like lessons," Usagi pouted. Ikuko gave a start, then looked suspiciously at her daughter. 

            "I didn't know you felt that way, Usa. If it means that much to you I'm sure I can call him up and we can work something out," Ikuko said, looking at Usagi, then at the phone. 

Usagi nodded fervently, "Hai! I was doing so well!"

            "Alright, Usagi. I'll call him up," Ikuko picked up the phone and dialed his number carefully. She waited a moment, "Is Kou-san there? …Well, Konnichiwa! Hai. … Well, Usagi still wants to go to lessons. … Hai, she's very interested… Well, I can drop her off every other day… oh, for two hours? Well, that sounds good… Hai, we'll be over in less then an hour. … Hai! Arigato!" Ikuko hung up the phone.

            "Usagi go get ready we're going to leave in a little bit," Ikuko smiled at her daughter, who was already rushing up the stairs. "I have a feeling that something is going on between those two." Ikuko smiled to herself.

            Usagi waved good-bye to her mother and walked into Makoto's apartment building. She went to the elevator and the doors opened for her. Slowly she rose to Seiya's floor and went to his door, then knocked. It immediately opened to find Seiya there, smiling at her.

            "And how's my favorite student?" He smiled, closing the door behind her. Usagi blushed, and smiled up at him.

            "I'm good, what about you?" Usagi asked.

            "I'm well. My roommate is going to be back later, but he shouldn't get in our way," He smiled at her. "How's your scar?"

"It's doing better," Usagi lied. The condition hadn't improved, but it hadn't gotten any worse either. Somehow Seiya seemed to know that.  

            "Mmm," he raised an eyebrow, then smiled and took her hand softly, "Come."

            Usagi followed him to a small study where a messy computer desk and keyboard were placed. Seiya sat before the keyboard and turned it on, then turned around and mussled through some papers before he came upon a few sheets of music. 

            He smiled carefully at her, then placed the music in front of him and pressed a few notes on the keyboard. "So, sing me your scale…"

            Usagi sang the scale, nearly perfectly and Seiya pulled an arpeggio on her, making her voice waver each time she knew she it a wrong note. Seiya chuckled as her warm-up came to an end.

            "I like to keep my students on their toes. Now, you did practice the song, did you not?" Seiya said, giving her 'the look'. Usagi blushed.

            "A little…" 

            "Just 'a little'?" Seiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "H-hai…" Usagi blushed again. 

            Seiya chuckled, "Well, I think I found a better song to work on, but I'm putting it away until I have more time to look over it." 

            "Now… let's go over that one part you had trouble with… Come here," He moved aside, so Usagi could stand next to him and look over the music as he played. Usagi sang carefully the whole time, but she wasn't pleased with her self at all. Seiya laughed after a while.

            "Usagi, don't expect to be perfect in the beginning, it takes time," he reached out and covered her hand with his for a moment, then smiled encouragingly. "Now, let's try it again…"

            Usagi tried it again, feeling suddenly better and more confident in her self. She looked down at Seiya, whose eyes were locked onto the sheet music and she smiled. Then sang again but her music was short lived.

            "Seiya! Seiya, I'm home," the sound of the door opening and closing was heard outside the study. Seiya got up and looked at his watch. They'd been practicing for about an hour, it was time for a break. He looked at Usagi and smiled.

            "Let's take a break, I'll make you some tea and you might as well meet my roommate. " he smiled again, and Usagi thanked him. They walked out into the living room, and Usagi blushed immediately. There stood a tall man with short black hair, sparkling ice-blue eyes, and a very defined jaw. 

            "Oh," He shot a look towards Seiya, "I didn't know you were busy."

            Seiya rolled his eyes, "Mamoru, I'd like you to meet my student, Tsukino Usagi. Usagi, this is my roommate, Chiba Mamoru."

            Mamoru took a step forward, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

            Usagi smiled softly, blushing again, "It's a pleasure to met you also."

            "Usagi, I promised you some tea," he said, taking her hand. He led her to the kitchen and shot a nasty look in Mamoru's direction. Mamoru smirked, so Seiya was attracted to the little odangoed blonde, ne? This could seriously be fun.

            Mamoru swaggered into the kitchen, smiling again at Usagi. "Is it alright if I join you two?"

            Seiya raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have work to do, Mamoru?"

            "Not much, I can get it done later. I'd really like to get to know, Usagi," He smiled in her direction, making her blush a deep shade of red. 

            "Mmm," Seiya grunted. Mamoru approached Usagi.

            "So, Usagi… how old are you?" he asked softly, sitting next to her.

            "Seventeen," Usagi replied. "How old are you?"

            "Nineteen," he smiled very sweetly at her.

            "Oh," Usagi smiled back innocently.

            "Usagi!" Seiya said quickly, making Usagi jump. She'd nearly forgotten his presence. "Usagi, why don't you go get the music, so we can look over it, and try to find a pencil while you're there, alright?"

            Usagi nodded, and went to the study, smiling over her shoulder at the two of them. Seiya watched her leave with steady eyes. After she disappeared, he turned to Mamoru angrily.

            "And just what, do you think you're doing?" Seiya hissed at him.

            "Making a new friend," Mamoru said innocently, "Is that so wrong?"

            "I know what you're doing, Mamoru. She's innocent to your oncomings, let her be," Seiya said, staring down Mamoru.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," Mamoru said calmly. Seiya threw a teacup on the floor, making the pale porcelain shatter like the stars. Mamoru jumped, and looked at the fragmented cup, then at Seiya.

            "Like hell you don't!" Seiya yelled suddenly, eyes narrowing on him. "I know you, Mamoru. Let her be, she's innocent."

            "And you're intentions are so pure?" Mamoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "At least-"

            "I'm back," Usagi giggled walking into the kitchen. Seiya glared at Mamoru for a moment. Usagi looked down at the broken teacup, then back up with a confused expression. She had heard yelling, then the crashing of glass or porcelain.

            "Oh, what happened?" She asked, fingering the pencil she held.

            Seiya grabbed a rag, "I was being clumsy."

            "Oh, would you like some help?" Usagi offered. Seiya looked up at her and smiled softly.

            "Iie, daijobu. Arigato," Seiya said, getting down on his knees to clean. Usagi noticed the icy stare from Mamoru to Seiya, and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

            "So, Usagi," Mamoru said casually, leaning back in his chair, "What are you doing Saturday?"

            Seiya coughed suddenly, then yelped in pain as a shard of porcelain sliced the palm of his hand. Usagi gasped and ran to his side.

            "Oh, Kami-sama! Are you alright?" She asked, taking his closed fist. "Let me see." She pried his fingers opened to find a neat slice across his palm. Usagi dragged him to the sink and ran his hand under cold water.

            "Baka," She shook her head, "And you call me careless…"

            Seiya cracked a smile, "Hm." He looked into her eyes for a moment, and Usagi blushed. "Domo-arigato."

            "Don't worry about it, as long as you're alright," Usagi smiled, making sure the cut was cleaned. She turned to Mamoru, "Do you have a first aid kit?" he nodded. "Oh, could you get it for me, please?"

            "Sure," he grunted, getting up.

            Usagi turned back to Seiya, who watched her carefully. "What is it?" She asked.

            "Mamoru was going to ask you out this Saturday… what would you have said?" He asked. Usagi blushed.

            "Do you really want to know?"

            "Hai." 

            "I would have told him that it was awfully nice, but I was busy. I already told a friend I'd go see a movie with them," She smiled, and grabbed his wrist, pushing his palm back under the cold water.

            Seiya smiled and brought his other hand down softly upon her hand on his wrist. Usagi blushed, then smiled up at him. 

            "I've got it," Mamoru said, walking into the kitchen. Usagi took the small box from him. 

            "Arigato, Mamoru-san," she took Seiya's hand out from under the water and dried it with a paper towel. 

            Seiya looked over at Mamoru, "Why aren't you helping? After all, you're getting the medical doctorate." 

            "I have work," Mamoru replied bluntly, leaving the room. Usagi looked naively at the empty doorway, then at Seiya.

            "What was that about?" She asked.

            "Nothing," Seiya said in a very convincing calmness. His fingers suddenly intertwined with her own and he looked softly into her eyes. Usagi blushed, looking down at his skilled hands, then into his indigo eyes. He smiled, then let her go so she could repair him.

            When she was done, Seiya took her hand and brought it to his lips. Usagi blushed again, then nearly stopped breathing when he brought her hand to his chest, right above his heart. Usagi looked softly into his eyes, her stomach was twisting in odd fashions. A very sudden knock came from the door, startling them both.

            "It must be your mother," Seiya said, his eyes a little sad. Usagi nodded dumbly.

            "Hai…"

            Seiya brought her hand to his lips again and he walked to the door. Sure enough, there stood Ikuko, waiting for her daughter. Seiya smiled brightly.

            "Koban wa, Tsukino-san, won't you come in?" Seiya offered. Ikuko smiled.

            "Gomen ne, We've got to go. I've got so much work piling up. But thank you for the offer," Ikuko smiled again.

            "No, it was my pleasure. So, I'll see you Wednesday, Usagi-san?" he offered. Usagi nodded.

            "Hai. Ja ne, Seiya-san," She said as she walked to the elevator. Seiya smiled and waited until the doors closed behind her. 

            'Usagi… I think I'm falling in love with you…' Seiya whispered in his mind.


	6. A Cat, A Dream, And Some Fueding

HOLA! What's up all of you? Well, here's the latest chapter of 'Voice of an Angel' just for you. It gets a little twisted… I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did anyway. SO you have fun and enjoy yourself okay? Keep in touch, and remember that I don't own Sailor Moon! Ja ne!

            Usagi was very quiet the next day. So many things were running through her mind. Seiya… Mamoru… the pain. It had paused for the night before, or maybe because Usagi had become so used to it's presence. 

            "What is it, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, looking up from her lunch. Usagi sighed.

            "It's Seiya…" She looked down at the and that had covered his heart, "I can't stop thinking about him…"

            Ami looked questioningly at her, "What do you mean?"

            "He's always on my mind. There's so much going on… and his roommate…" Usagi blushed then smiled, "His roommate was CUTE!"

            Minako giggled, "Take your pick and I'll have which one you don't want."

            Usagi blushed, "Mmm…"

            "Usagi… there's something else on your mind, what is it?" Ami asked.

            "There isn't… well there is… but I can't express it…" She sighed, then looked down at her hand again. "Maybe I'm under too much stress…"

            "Stress of what?" Makoto raised an eyebrow and Usagi giggled.

            "Guess you're right," The bell rang and the four of them got up and walked to their classes.

            Usagi paced around her phone. She wanted to call him, and talk to him.

            'You can't wait until tomorrow?' her common sense said. 

Her heart replied with a very stern and blunt, 'No.'.

            Usagi slowly  and shakily dialed the numbers and listened as the phone rang, finally it stopped and someone picked it up.

            "Moshi Moshi?" the voice asked.

            "Ah… Is Kou-san there?" Usagi asked.

            "Usagi?" the voice asked.

            "Hai… Seiya-san?" She blushed.

            "Usagi, it's good to hear from you," Seiya smiled on the other end. "I hope you're practicing."

            Usagi blushed, "Hai…"

            "So, not that I mind but, why'd you call?" Seiya asked.

            "I was hoping we could plan a time and place for Saturday," Usagi lied. Truth was, she just wanted to talk to him. 

            "Well, I'll pick yo up about seven, and the rest will be up to me," he chuckled.

            "Nani? What do you have up your sleeve?" Usagi asked curiously.

            "That's a surprise," Seiya chuckled. 

            "Have you been planing this?" Usagi giggled.

            "Hai!" Seiya laughed, "And it'll show."

            "Is Mamoru home yet?" Usagi questioned.

            "Iie, he'll be home a little later. Why?"

            "Just curious… Um, Seiya?" Usagi questioned softly.

            "Hai, Usagi-chan?" 

            Usagi gave a start at the friendly term he used, then continued with her sentence. "About… about yesterday…"

            Seiya felt his face grow a little pink, "Hai?" He struggled to keep his cool.

            "I- the… " Usagi paused for a quick moment, "The cut… on your hand… is it okay?" She swore silently at herself.

            "Hai. It's scabbing, so it's a little hard to play the piano, but it's nothing that I can't handle," Seiya chuckled.

            Usagi blushed again, "Can I ask you something?"

            "Hai… ask away."

            "Yesterday… when you held my hand… what did you mean by that?" Usagi asked. Seiya felt himself grow warm.

            "Usagi… I…" Seiya blushed again, "Usagi… there is something different about you… something special…"

            "And?" Usagi questioned.

            "And it's a very soothing aura that you posses."

            "But, that-"

            "I have to go, Usagi… Mamoru just got home. Ja ne," Seiya said.

            Usagi sighed, "Ja ne, Seiya-san. I'll see you tomorrow…"

            -click- 

            Usagi hung the phone back up and sighed. Boys were stupid and a pain in the butt. His little ditty had flattered her, but it hadn't answered her question. She wanted to know what he meant by that…

            "Seiya-san…" Usagi sighed and looked out the window. Her mind slowly drifted back to his roommate… he was so good-looking…

            The phone rang, startling her from her thoughts. She picked it up, and held the phone to her ear, "Moshi Moshi?" 

            "Konnichiwa. Is Usagi-san there?" a very deep voice said.

            "This is she."

            "Usagi, it's me, Mamoru," the voice said again. Usagi's hart did a little dance and she smiled.

            "Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san," Usagi smiled.

            "How've you been?" He asked calmly.

            "I'm doing alright, what about you?" Usagi asked. 

            "I'm doing pretty good. Um, Usagi? Well, I know that you're going out with Seiya Saturday, but I was hoping you and I could do something after your lessons on Friday," he asked calmly. Usagi blushed a deep red.

            "That… would be nice…" Usagi smiled softly, the color on her cheeks growing a few shades darker.

            "That's great… we can go out to dinner or something," He smiled. 

            "Domo-arigato, Mamoru-san," Usagi said softly.

            "Don't mention it… so, Usagi… what are you and Seiya working on?" 

            "Diamonds are a girls best friend."

            "And do you think they are?" Mamoru chuckled. Usagi giggled.

            "They're good enough for me!" 

            Mamoru laughed, "I see."

            "Well, I'd better be going, Seiya will kill me if he found out I called you," Mamoru spoke.

            "Doshite?"

            Mamoru smiled, "You know… the whole protective over your students gig… I'll see you tomorrow Usagi. Ja ne."

            "Ja ne, Mamoru-san." Usagi hung the phone back up and stared out her window. Mamoru's words echoed over in her mind: 'You know… the whole protective over your students gig…' 

            ''Protective over your students…'?' Usagi thought, 'Why would he be protective over me…?' Seiya's own words from a few days back flooded into her mind: 'I just hope that we could grow out of the lesson etiquette…'

            Usagi blushed, men were too confusing for her to handle. Maybe she should just give up. She sighed and pulled out her homework, maybe she should talk to him about it tomorrow…? 

            Usagi rolled her shoulders and could feel the tightening scar on her neck. It hadn't been getting any better and she was beginning to worry. She rubbed the vile cream on her neck and proceeded to do her homework. 

            Night came, and Usagi awoke in the middle of it. Something was wrong… something was desperately wrong… Usagi rose from her bed and went to her window. The half moon was hidden behind shreds of clouds, and the stars twinkled dimly. 

            'Something's not right…' Her eyes drifted downward and on her lawn sat a small black cat. It was barely visible from Usagi's window… Usagi threw on her housecoat and rushed down the stairs to the front door and threw it open. At the end of her walkway sat the same black cat. 

            "Neko?" Usagi called. The cat blinked its large eyes at her, then ran off into the night. Usagi suddenly had this impulsive urge to chase after it, but she just watched the darkness for a while more before she locked the door and went back up to her room.

            Something wasn't right about that cat… something was out of place… She sighed and placed her head on the pillow in her bed. She wasn't going to get anywhere without sleep, Usagi sighed and let her eyes close. Maybe it was all a dream…

            "Well?" a voice asked. Usagi found herself in a strange room, it was dark at first but then lights filled the moderately decorated room. Everything wasn't in focus, like a badly taken picture. Usagi couldn't make out anything but misshapen figures.

            "I saw her…" A female voice said.

            "You did?" said the first voice.

            "She's only a child," the female voice responded.

            "A CHILD!?" A third voice bellowed. Usagi took a step back in shock.

            "Not like that, you dim-whit!" the female voice said, "She's innocent, I could tell by her eyes that she didn't understand who or what she was… She doesn't remember."

            "We can't continue to do this alone…" A fourth voice joined in. That voice… it sounded so familiar…

            "I know…" The first voice said, a blur walked across the room. "We've got to make her understand somehow…"

            "I know…" the female voice faded away and was replaced by an incessant beeping.  Usagi bolted up in bed, the dream fading away like fog pierced by sunlight.

            She got out of bed and turned off her alarm clock then proceeded to get ready for the day ahead of her. At least she got to see Seiya again…

            Usagi was in a very happy mood by the time she got home. She'd gotten a B- on her biology test, she was sure her mother would be excited. She went through her homework smiling and humming the whole time. When that was finished she went downstairs to show her mother her test, and sure enough Usagi's mother was beaming.

            Usagi smiled happily as she went into the study to practice her song, and couldn't help but be joyful. 

            "You seem to be in a happy mood today," Seiya said as he let Usagi into his apartment. She smiled, then jumped up and hugged him. Seiya gave a start, then his eyes half-closed in pure pleasure. She was so warm and was smelled so sweet. 

            Usagi let go and blushed, then smiled again, "I got a B- on my biology test. I'm so happy!"

            Seiya smiled, "That's great, Usagi."

            "Seiya! Hello, We have business here!" A voice said from the living room. Usagi blushed and looked up at Seiya.

            "If you had something else, then why didn't you call?" She asked, hurt that she was impeding in his life. Seiya shook his head.

            "I wasn't supposed to have something else. Come on, Usagi. Yaten can wait a few hours, can't he?" Seiya smirked as he led Usagi into the living room. 

            There sat a man who looked about Seiya's age, but he had a smaller frame and wasn't too much taller then Usagi. He had long silver hair, pulling into the same style ponytail as Seiya's, and jade eyes that shown a very irritated look. 

            "Usagi, this is Kou Yaten. Yaten, this Tsukino Usagi," Seiya introduced the two, "And Yaten was just about to leave, wasn't he?" 

            Yaten rose from the couch and glared at Seiya, "You are a pain in the ass."

            "I know, so are you," Seiya smirked, "I'll be done in about two hours, so if you want you can come back."

            Yaten rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

            "Ja ne, Yaten!" Seiya called in a singsong voice. He reply was the door slamming.

            "Alright then…" Seiya smiled and turned to Usagi, "Shall we?"

            Usagi blushed and followed Seiya to his study. He turned on the keyboard and sat down, "I hope you've been practicing."

            "Of course!" Usagi smiled.

            Seiya pulled out the music, then played several scales for Usagi to sing, and an arpeggio. Usagi was prepared this time, and sing perfectly. Seiya smiled.

            "Alright… now… measure 55…"

            They worked and worked and Usagi was finally getting the hand of it when there came a knock at the study door. Seiya checked his watch and rolled his eyes, then smiled at Usagi.

            "Ready for a break?" He asked. Usagi touched her throat, then nodded.

            "Hai… I could really use a glass of water," She said. Seiya smiled.

            "Come on, I'll make you some tea," He got up and looked into her eyes, suddenly the simple hug from before came back into his mind and he wanted to feel her small frame pressed up against him again. He wanted to take her into her arms and kiss hr softly… and tell her that he was falling in love with her…

            "Seiya?" Usagi questioned. Seiya shook his head and came out of his reverie.

            "Hai, Usagi?" He asked, as if nothing had happened.

            Usagi looked at him questioningly, "Are you alright?" 

            "I'm fine, I was just thinking…" Seiya smiled, and they walked out of the room together. 

            Mamoru looked up from the paper as the two walked into the kitchen. He smiled slyly, "Hello, Seiya. Hello, Usagi… you look beautiful today."

            Usagi blushed, "Arigato, Mamoru-san."

            Mamoru could hear Seiya growl under his breath as he filled the water kettle. Mamoru smirked, this was _really grinding Seiya's nerves… and could be way fun._

            "So, Usagi, are we still on for Friday night?" he asked. Seiya whipped around and stared at Mamoru.

            Seiya's worst fears came true when Usagi nodded, "Hai. It's very nice of you to take me out."

            Seiya was boiling with anger now. He slowly turned to Usagi, "Usagi, could you go get the music and a pencil please?"

            She smiled and nodded, walking off. Seiya glared at Mamoru.

            "What the HELL?" He yelled. Mamoru smirked.

            "You should clean off the caller ID more frequently."

            "That's no fucking reason to take advantage of her," Seiya yelled. 

            "I'm not taking advantage of her… I really like her. She's nice," Mamoru said calmly, leaning back in his chair.

            "And beautiful, and innocent… and willing to do anything to make people happy…" Seiya glared at Mamoru, "I know what's going on in your mind, and if I find out you did anything unethical to her, you'll be finding your body in several pieces," Seiya glared at him.

            "Is that a threat?" Mamoru asked, sitting forward.

            "It's a promise," Seiya said, glaring.

            "Seiya?" Usagi asked sweetly from the doorway. Seiya looked up at her and forced a smile.

            "Did you find one Usagi?" he asked. She nodded, then looked at Mamoru, then back at Seiya.

            "What is it?" She questioned.

            "Nothing… Mamoru has some work to do, doesn't he?" 

            Mamoru rose from his chair and went to Usagi, "I'll see you right after lessons on Friday, and I'll have you back about then or eleven, how does that sound?"

            Usagi smiled sweetly, "It sounds nice…"

            "Good," Mamoru leaned down and kissed Usagi's cheek. "Ja ne." He walked out of the kitchen. Usagi watched him go, blushing. She could hear a low growling sound from behind her. She looked over at Seiya, who was busy pouring water into teacups. 

            "Seiya-san?" She questioned innocently.

            "Hm?" he looked up at her.

            "Are you upset that I took Mamoru up on his offer?" she questioned. Seiya gave a start, and shook his head.

            "No… you're free to do as you wish," Seiya noted. Usagi blushed.

            "Hai…" she seemed uncertain.

            Seiya raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" 

            "Nothing…"

            Seiya walked over to where she stood, "It's something…" he said softly.

            Usagi blushed, "How's your hand?" she quickly changed the subject.

            "Better, it's healing nicely," Seiya said, sighing. Usagi reached out and took his bandaged hand. He looked at her as she ran her finders softly over his palm.

            "Usagi…" Seiya said, looking deeply into her eyes. Usagi blushed.

            "The tea is ready," She stated. Seiya nodded, then reached out and stroked her cheek for a second. He felt Usagi tremble under his touch, then she took a small step forward and leaned upward to him. Seiya let his eyes drift close as he felt her breath touch his lips softly. Seiya's hands slipped around her waist slowly as she came closer…

            "Aren't you two supposed to be working?" A voice asked. Seiya jumped and stepped away from Usagi. He looked over at the silver haired menace.

            "Aren't you not supposed to be here for another hour?" Seiya reached over and gripped his long silver ponytail. "I'll be back Usagi…" He yanked Yaten along, while he was screaming bloody murder. They went out into the hall and Usagi picked up a mug of tea to wait for Seiya. She waited… and waited…

            "Something's not right…" Usagi said to herself after a while. She rose from her chair to walk to the front door, but stopped when Mamoru came into the kitchen, he smiled at her.

            "Where's Seiya?" he asked, going to the refrigerator. 

            "I don't know…" Usagi looked toward the door. "Yaten came in and asked for him and they haven't returned since."

            Mamoru looked over at Usagi suddenly and dropped the bottle of soda, the liquid spilled across the floor. "Nani? I've gotta go, Usagi, I just remembered something, I'll be right back…" Mamoru fled toward the door.

            "Nani? Mamoru, wait!" But the door had closed behind him. Usagi growled and went back into the kitchen to clean up the spilled liquid. Men were confusing and drove her up the wall. She was nearly finished when Seiya and Mamoru came back into the apartment, bickering. 

"You should have stayed with her!" Seiya yelled at Mamoru. Mamoru glared down at him.

            Usagi looked innocently at them as she tossed away the paper towel she had been using. "Nani?" She asked. Seiya and Mamoru whipped around to find Usagi standing there.

            "What happened?" She asked Seiya, "You were gone for a long time."

            Seiya and Mamoru exchanged glances. 

            "Yaten need help with something at that moment," Seiya said, he checked his watch, and realized that Usagi would be leaving in about ten minutes. Mamoru had slunk back to his room. 

            "I'm sorry, Usagi… I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long," Seiya said. Usagi looked up at him and sighed.

            "What is it?" Seiya asked.

            Usagi wanted to kiss him… she wanted to feel his lips against hers… but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Nothing." Was all she said.

            "It's something, otherwise you wouldn't be making that face…" Seiya reached out and took her hand. Usagi looked up at him and blushed suddenly.

            "It's nothing…" She whispered. Seiya smiled a little looking into her eyes. He knew what she was thinking… and he wanted to kiss her too. He took a step forward and kissed her cheeks, then slowly trailed the kisses to her lips. 

            In just a moment, Seiya would kiss her… and everything would be perfe-

            A knock made Seiya jump, "That must be your mother."

            "Yeah…" Usagi said, not wanting to move. She looked up at him, then swallowed her fear and kissed him very quickly on the lips and ran off. Seiya watched her go, holding his fingertips to his lips.

            He'd barely gotten a taste of her… but what he had made him yearn for more. 


	7. A Disaster Date

HOLA! So what's up? How's it going? Enjoying yourselves? Well, here ya go, the next chapter. This chapter is rated R… but nothing really happens so…. Whatever! Here you go, enjoy Love ya lots: Xaph!

(I don't own Sailor Moon!)

            Usagi went to bed that night with Seiya dancing in her mind. It was terrible, she couldn't believe that she had been that stupid. How could she have kissed him? Now she had put their whole relationship in danger and she wasn't quite sure of what to do.  How could she have just thrown away her common sense like that? It wasn't fair!

            She rolled over and shed a few tears into her pillow. He probably didn't even like her like that. He was probably just being nice to her… Usagi let a soft sob escape her throat. She ruined everything now… nothing would ever be the same between the two of them again.

            "I've ruined everything…" Usagi whispered as her tears comforted her and she cried herself into a heavy, almost dreamless sleep. 

            The dreams had entered her subconscious again anyway… she didn't know what they were or what they meant. It was so strange… the fuzzy figures had appeared again… and Usagi decided to listen tentatively to their words…

            "Have you gone to her again, Luna?" a new voice asked. Usagi looked to her left, then around the room. There were four large, fuzzy blobs, and one smaller one. 

            "No… not tonight. Should I?" The female voice questioned.

            "Iie," Said that same hauntingly familiar voice, "It's late…"

            "The attacks are increasing," Said another voice from the night before, "And the government is getting ready to call in reinforcements… It's like they don't trust us!"

            "Reinforcements? What do you mean?" said a voice from Usagi's right. 

            "Like soldiers from America…" 

            "Should we meet with the government and tell them that simple weapons won't beat these creatures?" Asked the second voice.

            "I don't know… we may have to… if they evacuate the area, the youma will just go someplace else…"

            "I know… It'll be hard to make them understand…"

            "We're not planing on talking to them yet, right?"

            "No, not yet… But if they impede on this anymore…"

            "I know, I know…"

            "And we have yet to find her."

            "We've _found her, it's the matter of making her remember, or at least realize who she is…" The female voice sounded sad._

            "What is it, Luna?" 

            "She doesn't remember me… It's sad… we were best friends and I was so excited to finally have found her after all these years, and she doesn't even remember me…" 

            "It's alright, Luna… she mustn't remember anything…"

            "We will make her realize someday, who she is…"

            "It'll be work, and things are not always as they seem…"

            "Hai…"

            The voices rumbled together and were broke as the incessant beeping returned Usagi to the world she knew. She sat up, the voices and conversation fading away like a dull mist. Usagi yawned and prepared herself for another day in the life of an ordinary teenager.

            Usagi sat at lunch, quite again for the third time in the row. Her friends were a little worried for her. Normally she was bursting with new gossip and things of the sort. But lately she had been quiet and passive.

            "Usagi, wanna head to the parlor-" Minako began.

            "I can't, remember?" Usagi interjected.

            "Oh… Gomen. I forgot."

            "Don't worry about it, Mom said if I bring good grades home for the next two weeks she'll make and adjustment in my schedule… I just hope that doesn't include getting rid of voice lessons…" Usagi blushed, then smiled.

            "Alright, Usa," Makoto smiled, "So anyway, this morning you said you had a date Friday night, who's it with?" 

            "Seiya's roommate, Mamoru-san," Usagi blushed then giggled, "He's so _sweet… and __way cute too!"_

            "Usagi!" Makoto and Minako said swiftly. Usagi gave a start.

            "Nani?" She asked.

            "We thought you liked Seiya! That you had this major crush on him," Makoto said. Usagi blushed again and looked away.

            "H-hai… but I think I screwed everything up…" 

            "Nani? What do you mean?" Ami questioned. Minako and Makoto nodded, looking curiously at Usagi.

            "Yesterday… I tried to kiss him several times but we got interrupted… and finally I just gave up and gave him this really quick peck on the lips and fled from his apartment. I was so embarrassed and I didn't want him to reject me…" Usagi looked down. "It's not fair…"

            "What was it like?" Minako questioned. Usagi sighed suddenly.

            "Wonderful… even though it lasted all of a tenth of a second…" Usagi looked around at her friends.

            "And you have these _immense feelings for this guy, and yet you're going to go out with his __roommate… explain this one?" Makoto looked confused._

            "I don't know… his roommate is really nice, and just as cute… but Seiya has more of a fun cuteness to him…" Usagi sighed again, "He seems interested in me…"

            "And Seiya isn't?" Minako laughed, "From what you told me, Seiya is about two steps away from dropping down on one knee and popping the question."

            "It's not like that… I'm just his student…" Usagi blushed, looking down.

            "And here a week ago you were saying how much you liked him and all the nice things he's doing for you," Ami interjected, surprising everyone.

            "I know… maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me…" Usagi looked away.

            "Usagi… You've got to figure this out. If it' Seiya you like, then good. If you're starting to fall for Mamoru, then good. But you have to make out who's more important… you can't go through life undecided like this…"

            "Maybe you're right…"

            The bell rang and Usagi quickly hurried from her friends, she didn't know what to say to them. She was just so confused.

            Usagi went home that night, exhausted and confused from worrying. She finished her homework later the what she had been doing lately, and nearly skipped dinner had it not been for her mother's incessant nagging.

            She wasn't feeling well at all, maybe sleep was what she needed; and in an essence it was, had it not been for the haunting dreams…

            "I saw her again today," The female voice spoke. This time there were only two blurry figures in the room, a small one and a larger one. Usagi watched them quietly.

            "Luna, you've got to stop obsessing over her," It was the same haunting voice as the nights before. 

            "I know… but I just want to see her again, and talk with her, like nothing ever changed. You of all people should miss her the most," The female voice spoke the last sentence accusingly at the larger figure.

            "I do," Said the voice sadly, almost as if it were ripping its heart out, "Everything about her… but you don't know who she is now, and I don't she'd want us to move on."

            "But she's right here in front of us! How can you just give up so easily! All we had to do is make her remember and understand!"

            "Can we do it though?" The voice asked sadly.

            There was a long, heavy silence. 

            "Why does it seem that you don't want her back?" the female voice asked questioningly. 

            "I do!" The second voice defended its self, "It's just… I met some one…"

            "YOU WHAT!? WHO!?" The female voice screamed.

            "My student," The voice said sheepishly, "She reminds me so much of her… and she's right in front of me…"

            "But she's not the real thing!"

            "I know… but, will we ever get her back?"

            "So you're just going to give up like that?"

            "I love her."

            "You can't!"

            "I do…"

            Usagi woke up the next day, with a strange sensation running through her body. She wasn't sure of what had happened last night… there was a dream of some sort… Usagi rubbed her temples and proceeded to get ready for school.

            The day passed like any other. Usagi was even less talkative then she had been lately. She would have to see him again today. What would se say to him? How would she react? Would he bring the kiss up?

            Or what if… what if he was attracted to her… maybe just a little? Usagi sighed, she was setting herself up for heartache.

            Usagi waited as the door slowly opened to reveal two beautiful indigo eyes. 

            Seeing as Usagi had her date with Mamoru right after lessons, she had dressed nicely in a white mini-skirt and a buttoned light pink shirt with a slightly low neckline. She braided her hair, instead of leaving it in her normal buns and pigtails. 

            Seiya stared at her for several long moments before he said anything. "Usagi… you look beautiful…" 

            Usagi blushed, and looked up at him. "Arigato…"

            Seiya stepped to the side and let her come in. She made sure that she didn't make eye contact with him, and Seiya noted this also.

            "Would you like to start now?" Seiya questioned.

            "Yes, please…" Usagi said. Seiya nodded and they walked into the study. As Seiya was closing the door, he turned to speak to her.

            "Usagi… why are you avoiding my eyes?" He questioned. In response to this Usagi forced herself to look at him, only to discover that he was extremely close to her.

            "I… I'm not avoiding you…" She stuttered. She felt his warmth, and smelled the scent of his cologne, it made her heart weak.

            "Oh, aren't you?" Seiya bent down a little. "Do I make you uncomfortable…?" 

            "N-no…" She spoke softly.

            "Mmm…" Seiya said, stepping away and sitting down at the piano. "Let's try it from memory today, Usagi." He seemed suddenly formal and it broke Usagi down inside.

            'I told you you were going to set yourself up for heartache…' Usagi thought as Seiya played the introduction. Usagi sang, and worked on the song, and sang some more, and worked more. Finally, Seiya decided it was time for a break. 

            "Would you like some tea?" He questioned. Usagi nodded.

            "Hai… arigato." 

            "Usagi?" Seiya questioned, before they exited the study. Usagi turned to look at him.

            "Hai?"

            "I… Be careful tonight with Mamoru…" He said.

            "Doushite?"

            Seiya looked down, then back into her eyes, "Because you are important to me."

            Usagi gave a start, but decided to question further, "How so?"

            "You're my friend, Usagi. I care for you," Seiya said softly. Usagi blushed.

            "I'll be careful. I promise, Seiya-san," Usagi whispered out. Seiya smiled, and led the girl to the kitchen, where he proceeded to make her tea.

            "So what are you and Mamoru doing? He hasn't said a word to me," Seiya asked as he put the water on the stove.

            "I don't know…"  Usagi said quietly.

            "Oh? Usagi… do you still want to go out with me tomorrow?" Seiya questioned cautiously. Usagi blushed and looked up.

            "Of course… why wouldn't I?"

            "I don't know… I mean you seem so interested in Mamoru…" Seiya said.

            "I am… I mean, he's nice to me…" Usagi blushed, "I like him."

            "Oh," Came her response. Inside Seiya felt as though his heart had been ripped out. He handed Usagi her tea with a weak smile, and Mamoru came walking into the kitchen.

            "Usagi-san!" he said happily, offering a hand to her. Usagi blushed then smiled.

            "Koban wa, Mamoru-san," Usagi said.

            "You look stunning tonight," He said as he helped her to her feet. Usagi blushed again, and even harder when he kissed her cheek.

            "Arigato, Mamoru-san. You look very nice also," She was ginger about her words, but Mamoru smiled anyway.

            "Arigato. Hey, Seiya, do you mind if she skips the last twenty minutes of practice?" Mamoru asked. Seiya looked up from his tea mug.

            "Go a head," he said calmly. He had been speared through the heart, and he didn't know what to say to Usagi. He was passive and quiet, Mamoru was very confused.

            "Arigato! Let's go, Usagi… I thought we could go see a movie…" Mamoru talked as they walked out of the apartment. Seiya watched them go with sad eyed.

            'Usagi-chan… I love you…'

            Usagi and Mamoru were in the dark Movie Theater, all the way in the back. Mamoru smiled over at her… she was so beautiful… Slowly he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Usagi looked over at him curiously.

            "May I kiss you?" He asked. Usagi blushed. She thought for a moment, it almost felt as though she were betraying Seiya… but they weren't together, and he didn't like her anyway. Usagi nodded, and Mamoru's lips came down on hers. 

            His kiss was alien to Usagi. It was filled with an emotion that Usagi didn't understand. Slowly his tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth. Usagi kissed him back, but the sensation was strange.

            Usagi had been kissed before but not like this… this was something different. He pulled away and smiled. 

            "You kiss well," he said, taking her hand in his. Usagi blushed a deep, deep crimson.

            "So do you…" she said. Mamoru smiled, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. The movie was nearly over and Mamoru hadn't even paid attention to the plot, and cared not what happened, he was waiting till the end where Usagi and him could just sit in the park and talk…

            Usagi smiled as she lay on her back and looked at the stars above her. Mamoru was next to her and they were alone.

            "They're beautiful…" She whispered.

            "Just like you," Mamoru said smoothly. Usagi looked over at him and blushed again. Mamoru leaned over and caught her lips with his. This time the kiss didn't stop. 

            Mamoru kissed her deeply as one hand played with her hair and the other rest on her waist. After a long time, Mamoru finally pulled away. Usagi was dumbfounded and barely felt Mamoru kissing and sucking on her neck. 

            Mamoru had moved so that he pinned her to the grass, and he let his lips travel to her collarbone. Usagi finally gained enough awareness that she could feel Mamoru's tongue trace her collarbone, then kiss down even further.

            She wanted to say no… but nothing came from her throat. Mamoru unbuttoned the first button on her shirt slowly, then the next one, and the next one, until her shirt lay open, exposing her light pink brassiere. 

            Mamoru moved to the flesh of one breast and sucked gently while he worked to unhook her bra. Usagi wanted to say no! She wanted to get him off her, but every word was caught in her throat. 

            Mamoru successfully unhooked her bra and kissed over to the other breast and nibbled on the flesh. Usagi tried again to say no! This wasn't right, she didn't want this! Why wouldn't her voice make a sound!?

            His hands traveled up the inside of her legs, and under her skirt, to where Mamoru would feel her cotton underwear. He touched 'that' space between her legs softly and Usagi's voice finally made a sound.

            "NO!" She yelled. Mamoru gave a start and pulled away.

            "Nani?" he asked. Usagi pushed him off her and redressed herself.

            "I don't know who you think I am, Mamoru!" She picked up her purse, "But I am NOT like that!" She turned and walked away, angry at him, angry at the world, angry at herself, and angry at Seiya for being right…

            "Usagi!" Mamoru called, but Usagi didn't turn around. "Blast that Seiya," he mumbled under his breath, and stalked away.


	8. Um Nearly Pointless, Yet Ever Fluffy Cha...

KONNICHIWA MINNA! How are you today? It's all good here, well here you go, the second part of 'Voice' just for you, because you are so very very special to me! Just remember:

            If four dogs ganged up on sixty three cats, then there would be many cups of pudding for the world!

            And those are your words of wisdom for the day! ^^ 

I don't own Sailor Moon!

            Usagi almost had half a mind to go back to Seiya's… it would have been closer and safer then walking the streets during the night. But she couldn't… her body shook suddenly at the thought of what could have happened had she not found her voice.

            She wasn't like that… she was pure and only one person was allowed to take that special thing from her… She always believed in waiting until you found the one you knew you were truly in love with. She barely knew Mamoru, and he was already trying to take something important from her.

            "Usagi?" A soft voice asked, startling Usagi. She turned to find Seiya standing there with a book in his hand. He looked curiously at her, "Usagi, I thought you were with… ma…mo…ru…" He finally understood and Usagi blushed, then turned away.

            "Seiya… you were right… how could I have been so stupid?" Usagi wanted to cry, but she forced the tears back. She had to prove to herself and others that she was stronger then what they thought.

            Seiya stared at her with worry, anger, care, and sadness in his eyes. He was going to have to have a little 'talk' with Mamoru later… this certainly wasn't allowed. Seiya had let Mamoru take this precious gift to the world out, and he destroyed everything in one blasted night.

            "Come on, Usagi, I'll take you home…" Seiya said reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder. He led her to his car, and Usagi made a face.

            "I thought your car was in the shop?" She questioned.

            "It was, until yesterday evening," Seiya smiled gently. 

            "Then why…"

"I wanted to see you today." He said calmly, opening the door for her.

             "Oh…" Usagi blushed and got in the car silently. Seiya walked around and got in, then started the car. 

            "So, Usagi… what happened tonight?" Seiya questioned tenderly, he didn't want to frighten her anymore. 

            "I don't want to talk about it…" Usagi bit out, suddenly angry, and turning away. The tears would return if she didn't keep herself from it.

            Seiya gave a small start at her sudden change of mood, "Alright… I respect that."

            There was a long pause from Usagi, and then several tears rolled down her cheeks, "Seiya, I should have said no…" She said sadly. "I can't believe I was so stupid." 

            "Usagi," Seiya said sternly, "You are far from stupid."

            "Then why did it happen? I let him touch me…" Usagi wiped away a tear and sniffed. Seiya couldn't stand to see Usagi like this, it ripped him apart inside. It was all Mamoru's fault. Him and his blasted hormones.

            "Usagi… it's not your fault," Seiya said, trying to keep her from crying any more, "Mamoru… Mamoru took advantage of you, it wasn't right, and it's not your fault."

            "I feel like it is," Usagi wiped a few more tears away.

            "It's not," Seiya said sternly. He reached over and took her hand for a moment, feeling her flinch a little. "I promise, Usagi, you're safe with me."

            Usagi felt comforted, some how she knew Seiya wouldn't try to take advantage of her. It seemed almost like a sixth sense… She let a faint blush flow over her cheeks and then looked out the window again.

            "I'm sorry, Seiya," Usagi whispered hoarsely.

            "What for?"

            "For everything… For being such a bad student, for not listening to you, for taking Mamoru up on his offer…" She was breaking down inside and it was hard to keep up the 'I'm brave' act.

            "Usagi… You are a wonderful student, and you did _nothing wrong…" Seiya spoke sternly to her as he pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. Usagi got out and Seiya followed her to her door. _

            "Domo arigato, Seiya-san," Usagi whispered, looking at the boards below her feet. Seiya took her hands very softly and gently made her look into his eyes. 

            "Usagi… smile," He smiled softly himself, "You're safe now, nothing is going to happen, and tomorrow is going to be much better then today."

            "How so?" Usagi questioned.

            "You'll be going on a date with me… that is… if you still want to. I respect you if you don't…" 

            Usagi thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded at him. Seiya kissed her hands softly, making her weak at the knees. 

            "Arigato…" He smiled charmingly at her, "Don't forget to dress nice."

            "I thought we were going to a movie," Usagi looked confused.

            "I changed my mind," Seiya grinned at her, then gently kissed her cheek. "It's a good change though. I'll pick you up about seven, alright?"

            "Alright… Ja ne, Seiya-san…" Usagi said, watching him confusedly. Seiya smiled once again.

            "Ja ne, Usagi-san," He walked off, smiling and humming to himself. Their date would be perfect, and if it wasn't… well, Seiya would make up for it. 

            Usagi woke the next morning, feeling much better then she did the night before. And the dreams hadn't come, so it seemed better then usual. It was now about eleven and she quickly dialed her friends' numbers, and so they could meet at the mall.

            "So, why are we out here?" Minako asked as they stopped in a nice dress shop.

            "Because I have to find a new dress! Seiya told me to dress nice and I was looking through my closet this morning and I didn't have anything really _nice…" Usagi sighed as she flitted through some racks of dresses._

            Makoto held up a red dress and looked at it, "This?"

            Ami made a face, "No. Usagi would look like a tube of possessed lipstick. How about a pale, blue satin?" Ami held up a pretty dress. "It would accent her eyes."

            "No… I'm thinking something simple…" Minako flitted through some dresses until she discovered a deep violet dress. "Hm?"

            "She'll look like a deformed grape!" Makoto giggled. Minako made a face.

            "I guess you're right…"

            "How about this?" Usagi held up a silver dress.

            "It's pretty, you should dry it on…" Minako said. Her friends nodded, and Usagi tried on the little silver thing, almost automatically she took it off.

            "I'll pass…" Usagi said. Her friends and her tried on more and more dresses, a pink one a violet one, and any other color you could imagine, and she didn't find one thing. Usagi sighed angrily as she put another dress back on the rack.

            "I'm losing!" She growled. 

            "How about this one?" Makoto, Minako and Ami held up a beautiful black dress that fell all the way to the floor and had beautiful silver rhinestones across the bottom. Usagi's eyes lit up and she tried it on.

            "Oh… wow… Usagi you look beautiful," Ami said when she came out of the dressing room.

            "Really?" Usagi slipped the silver wrap over her shoulders and struck a movie star pose. "Good enough for him?" 

            "Good enough for anyone! Buy it!!"

            "Just one thing…" Usagi pointed to the nasty scar on her neck.

            "I've got the perfect remedy…" Minako grinned.

            Usagi had on a thick choker made purely of rhinestones. She looked up at Minako and raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it a bit flashy?"

            Ami was making a face, "It is…"

            "But it matches, and it looks cute… so shut up and take off the dress so we can do your make up, hair, and nails. He'll be here in four hours so we better get started…"

            Usagi sat there in her underwear and bra as her friends started working on her. 

            "So, Usagi, tell us about your date with Seiya's roommate last night," Makoto said, filing Usagi's nails as Ami matched a polish color and Minako went to pick out a pair of shoes. Usagi sighed and looked down.

            "It was terrible, you guys… He tried to get with me," Usagi looked out the window, as her friends gasped.

            "Nani!? What a bastard!" Minako snuffed angrily as Makoto growled.

            "Did he touch you?" she asked. Usagi nodded.

            Ami shook her head, "I agree with Minako…" She went to painting her fingernails.

            "You didn't let him though, right?" Makoto asked.

            "Of course not! You know I believe in waiting for the one you know you truly love…" Usagi sighed sadly.

            "Usagi, it'll be okay…"

            "I know… it's just… I don't know… I feel as though something has been missing in me lately… I've got to start getting more sleep," She chuckled as her and her friends talked some more.

            Time passed and after lots of primping, and pulling, and painting, and arguing they had finally finished making Usagi beautiful. 

            Half of her hair was pulled up in a beautiful curly bun, while the other half hung freely down her back in soft curls. Her eyelids glittered with a pale silver, and a simple pale gloss lay temptingly on her lips.  Halfway through her nails they decided Usagi should wear three quarter length black gloves, and so the nails had been forgotten. After all of the work, Usagi looked at her friends and smiled brightly.

            "Thank you so much!" She hugged each of them and smiled, then heard a knock at the door. She swallowed her worries and the four of the walked down the stairs.

            "… Yes, is Usagi ready?" the male voice asked. Usagi stepped out and smiled gently. His back was turned to her and he hadn't seen her come down the stairs. 

            'He looks so handsome in his black suit,' Usagi blushed, and walked down the last few steps.

            "Koban wa, Seiya-san," she smiled. Seiya stopped talking mid-sentence to turn and look at her. He couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful, wonderful… and simply magnificent.

            "Usagi… you look so beautiful," He said, offering his hand to her. Usagi turned a shade of pink, then smiled.

             "Arigato, Seiya-san. You also look very handsome tonight," She blushed some more and tried to hide her nervousness.

             "Arigato," He smiled, then looked behind her at the three girls. "These must be your friends?"

            "Hai, this is Ami, Minako, and Makoto," Usagi said introducing each of them.

            "Koban wa, Kou-san," They smiled at Usagi and gave her a wink. She blushed yet again and looked back at Seiya.

            "We don't want to be late, so I think we'll be going now…" Seiya smiled and offered his arm to her like a gentleman. Usagi threaded her arm through his, said good-bye to her friends, and they walked out to his car. 

            "So where are we going?" Usagi questioned as they got on the freeway. Seiya smiled like he was hiding a fun secret.

            "It's a surprise," He said, turning on the radio to a soft jazz station. Usagi gave a start and pouted.

            "It's the night of, and you still won't tell me?" 

            "Nope… I want to see the look on your face. I guarantee you'll like it."

            There was a little conversation after that, mostly about Usagi's friends, then Seiya turned off the freeway and down a large street into a parking ramp. 

            "We're here," he said, getting out of the car and going around to open the door for her, "Come, the doors open in ten minutes."

            "Huh?" Usagi took his offered arm again and they walked onto an elevator, then…

            Usagi gasped. It was a large theater, guilded with gold and packed with beautiful people in beautiful dresses and clothing, mingling about and talking to one another. Seiya smiled at her surprised expression and took her hand in his.

            "Welcome… to the opera," He said grandly. 

            "Nani? The opera…?" Usagi looked up at Seiya, then out at the people around her. Seiya nodded and smiled.

            "The opera, I thought this would be a good experience for you… I kind of convinced your parents that it was kind of an… _educational outing…"_

            "Huh?" Usagi looked up at him naively.

            "I have a feeling your parents would think it improper if I took you out on a 'date', so I said I wanted to take you to the opera to give you choices of what to do with your voice."

            Usagi looked up at him for a long moment, the din around her was forgotten as she stared into his endless eyes. "_Could a relationship start?" Her voice was soft and innocent as she spoke._

            Seiya blushed, and hurriedly searched for an answer when… a bell suddenly rang, signaling the patrons to take their seats in the house. "Shall we go?" Seiya asked quickly, to change the subject. 

He offered his arm to her, and Usagi blushed then threaded her arm with his own and followed him to the doors and they walked into the ornately decorated house, and into third row, balcony, center. Seiya handed her a program. Usagi just stared, dumbfounded.

            "Seiya this is wonderful…" She whispered after a while, the question pertaining to his and her relationship was starting to fade from her memory.

            "Thank you… I'm very crafty," Seiya smiled, then his eyes turned to the stage as the lights dimmed. Usagi watched his stunningly handsome profile for a moment, then turned to the stage herself as a beautiful, lone voice broke across the hall.

            The opera had been magnificent, and Usagi couldn't help but love every moment, note, and chord. She nearly refused to take her eyes from the stage. Like all good things though, it had to end, and Seiya and her were walking back to his car.

            "So? You enjoyed it?" he questioned. Usagi hugged him tightly, a large smile playing on her lips.

            "I loved it… her voice was so magnificent…" Usagi sighed as he opened the car door for her.

            "You could do that with your voice, Usagi," Seiya said, "It's certainly not out of your range, it just takes practice."

            "I know…" Usagi smiled at him innocently. "Thank you so much, Seiya-san, it was wonderful."

            Seiya smiled as he started the car, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

            "Seiya?" Usagi questioned softly, her mood suddenly changing.  

            "Hai?" 

            "I… I'm wondering…"

            "About what?" 

            "How… you and Mamoru were getting along…"

            Seiya made a face. "Not at all."

            "Nani?"

            "Mamoru and I aren't getting along…"

            Usagi was quiet, "Oh… it's all my fault, isn't it… this wouldn't have happened if  never met him!"

            Seiya chuckled, "Hardly. Mamoru's so full of himself I'm surprised I can breathe in the apartment, seeing as his ego takes up most of the air."

            Usagi blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry…"

            "Usagi…" Seiya said softly, "It's not your fault. Mamoru and I never got along before, why should we now?"

            "Then why are you two roommates?" Usagi questioned.

            Seiya sighed, "Let's call it an arranged match."

            Usagi looked questioningly at him, "Nani?"

            Seiya smiled, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

            She looked out the window as the time passed and he pulled into her driveway. He stepped out of the car, then walked around and let her out. It was nearing eleven thirty as they walked up to her house. Usagi looked at him and smiled softly.

            "Thank you, Seiya, for such a wonderful time…" 

            Seiya smiled and took her hands in his, "I hope… we can do it again sometime?" 

            Usagi blushed then hugged him for a moment. Seiya smiled and whispered into her ear, "May I kiss you?"

            Usagi took a step back. That was the same way Mamoru had kissed her first. She didn't want to feel that again… anything… 

"No."

            Seiya looked a little confused, then sad, then he nodded, "Alright, I respect that." He smiled softly. "Good night, Usagi. I'll see you here on Monday." He gave her hands a soft kiss, then bowed to her and left.

            Usagi stood there and watched him go. She wanted to kiss him, but the way he asked her had frightened her and brought up crude memories she wanted to forget. She didn't want to feel anything like she had the night before… not until she was good and ready to give herself to someone she knew deserved it. 

Now he was opening his car door… If she didn't go to him soon she might never be able to kiss him again.

            "Seiya, Wait!" She called, starting towards him. Seiya paused and looked back at her, with a confused expression.

            "Hai?"

            Usagi rushed up to him, "Kiss me." Was all she said. Seiya smiled and brought his arms softly around her waist, then his lips touched hers.

            Usagi was stunned by the gentleness of his kiss, his lips were soft and smooth like silk, and there was a new emotion buried into his innocent kiss. An emotion Usagi had never felt before. Not with Mamoru, not with anyone else…

            Seiya released Usagi's lips, before he was tempted to go farther with his kiss. Usagi looked at him with curiosity, then she kissed him quickly once again. 

            That emotion was still there… even in the quickest kiss she could still feel it. What was it and why didn't she understand it? 

            "Usagi?" Seiya questioned. Usagi looked up at him, then smiled and hugged him. That emotion made her feel so nice and safe in his arms. Like she could stay there forever. Seiya kissed her forehead and held her softly.

            "Usagi… you are wonderful," he whispered softly into her ear.

            Usagi blushed and looked up at him as he took her hands again. "Can I see you tomorrow?" She asked. Seiya chuckled.

            "Don't you think your parents will be getting suspicious?" he smiled. Usagi blushed, then looked up at him.

            "Alright…"

            "I'll see you Monday…" Seiya kissed her forehead again and held her. Usagi slowly nodded and pulled away from him a little.

            "I'll work on my song, I promise…" Usagi said. Seiya chuckled and fingered her soft golden curls for a moment. 

            "Usagi… have a nice night," Seiya smiled, Usagi blushed and nodded. Then she stood on tip-toe and kissed him quickly and gently once again. Seiya smiled, when Usagi kissed him… it was like nothing else, it was like Seiya had been transported to some fantasy world, and he was waiting to wake up. She was so innocent, and wonderful… nothing could make him happier then when she was wrapped in his arms. 

            "Seiya?" Usagi questioned. She had long since taken her lips from his, but his eyes were still closed and he seemed in perfect contentment.

            He gave a start, then smiled. "I'll see you Monday, Usagi…" He paused for a moment, his eyes at her neck, then his arms wrapped around her neck and the necklace slid off her and into Seiya's hand. Her scar was more irritated then ever, since it had been rubbing against the metal all night. 

Seiya made a face as he looked Usagi in the eyes. "I thought you said you were going to get this checked out by Monday," he scolded.

            "I forgot…" Usagi blushed. Well, that was a lie… how could she forget a pain that severe? 

            "Mmm," Seiya didn't buy her act. He sighed and placed a few fingertips on her neck, seeing the cringe pass over Usagi's face. "Usagi…" he was almost pleading with her, "I want you to see a doctor… if you don't then I will take you myself."

            "I've already seen a doctor!" Usagi protested, "And it's getting better!"

            "Oh, _yes… instead of being black and green, now it's bright red. And that's supposed to be better how?" Seiya crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her sternly. _

            Usagi pouted and turned away from him, "I'm fine."

            "Usagi…" His voice was softer as he spoke to her, "I care about you," Seiya placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to be safe and healthy… I want you to be happy, but please just go see a doctor."

            Usagi looked up at him and sighed, "Does it mean _that much to you?"_

            "If it pertains to you, of course," Seiya said calmly.

            "Alright…" Usagi sighed and gave in, "I'll have my mother make an appointment… It's just… I hate missing time with you."

            Seiya kissed her lips softly and smiled at her stunned expression. He kissed her again, "Arigato… and Usagi, you don't have to worry about missing classes with me, we can always make them up."

            Usagi smiled and blushed some more. "Arigato, Seiya-san."

            Seiya smiled again, and held her close for several more minutes. Then he walked her up to her house and said good night again. Usagi hugged him, then walked inside and smiled happily as she went to bed. 


	9. To be fluffy? Or Not to be fluffy?

HEY EVERYONE! What's up? How's it going? Well, here is the chapter to my story! ^^;; I'm so excite. I've got a few announcements for ya'll:

1) **YOU SHOULD ALL READ A STORY CALLED _ 'STARLIGHT COOKIE'_**I guarantee a laugh!

2) I don't own Sailor Moon.

3) My latest story seems to reflect an upcoming regression so… I'm apologizing in advance. And if you don't know what my first story's were like… oooo… If you're really THAT curious go to: www.moonromance.com and look under: Xaphrin…. Trust me… it's REALLY scary…

4) And Seiya is HOT! Need I say more?

            Usagi's dreams seemed even stranger this night. Visually, everything was perfectly clear, but nothing made any sense to her. There was no apartment, but a very large, ornately decorated room with cathedral ceilings. Against the far wall there seemed to be a bed with a body buried under thick white covers. Across the room were two large French doors that were opened to a white marble balcony. A blue orb hung in the starry night sky over head. 

            A sound from the balcony brought Usagi's attention there. She watched as two hands grasped the railing and then as half a person appeared and pushed their whole self over the railing. It appeared to be a man, but the light was so dim that Usagi couldn't make out a face.

            He walked over to the bed and leaned down. Usagi moved to she could see better what was happening. He had kissed a beautiful young woman with golden hair, and now she was waking up. 

            "Hmmm? Oh!" She had woken and looked at then man, then jumped up and hugged him. "I've missed you."

            "I've missed you too," Said the man. He kissed her softly and sat down next to her on the bed. 

            "You've been gone for so long…" The woman said sadly. The man took her hands and kissed them.

            "I know… I tried everything to get back here as soon as possible. I couldn't get away until now," He kissed her again.

            "I'm engaged," The woman said softly and suddenly. There was a deep sadness in her voice. She a paused, then spoke again, "No… betrothed. It was an arranged marriage."

            "_What?" the man had to fight from screaming. He just sat there in shock._

            "That's not only it…" The woman seemed even sadder, "I'm pregnant."

            The man jumped up and glared at her. "With _his bastard child!?" this time he did yell. Anger seemingly ran through his every vein, action, and word. The woman fought back tears as she spoke._

            "No… with yours…" She reached out and took his suddenly shaking hand, then held it to her stomach. "It's our child."

            The man was in pure shock as he fell into a sitting position next to her. "M- my child?" He looked at his hand, still trembling on her stomach. The woman nodded.

            "I'm going to have your child…" Tears streamed down her face, but they didn't seem to be tears of sadness, more like tears of joy.

            "I don't know what to say…" The man whispered.

            "Aren't you happy?"

            "I'm everything _above happiness… but our child… your betrothal…"_

            "We'll talk to mother… I'm sure she'll understand…" The woman hugged him tightly, "We're going to have a family."

            The man smiled for the first time that night, "I love you." He kissed her, then bent down low and kissed her stomach, "And I love you too."

            The woman smiled and threw herself into his arms, "I love you…" She whispered. The man kissed her again as the dream faded out and a bright white light penetrated her mind.

            Sunday's sun had risen to wake Usagi from a dream that had made no sense to her what-so-ever. But it mattered not, for the dream, like the others, was fading fast from her memory. Now, all Usagi could think about was her night with Seiya. 

            It had been perfect and she wished it hadn't ended. His kisses were so sweet and innocent. Usagi lay there for a while, playing and replaying what had happened the night before. It had been the perfect night for her… so romantic in every aspect… 

            Maybe… maybe it wouldn't be so bad if a relationship started. Usagi sat up and looked outside at the beautiful morning. Everything was a thousand-fold more brilliant then it had been the day before. 

            Usagi got up and dressed herself for another day. On Monday regular lessons would resume, and Usagi would see Seiya everyday. She liked that idea…

            Smiling she went through the day, the happiest person on the earth. Until she read the afternoon paper…

            _There was another attack by the so called 'Monsters' yesterday afternoon. It involved several 'magical power bursts' toward a young woman of sixteen from Tenth District high school, named Kino Makoto. She has been severely injured and is being treated at Mitsune National Hospital, however her condition had changed from critical to stable as of three this morning. _

_             Eyewitnesses report that the 'monster' jumped out of what appeared to be a small black hole and charged at the unsuspecting woman. It attacked with what looked like a 'magical blue blast'._

_            Not long after the first attacks toward Miss Kino, the people, whom we can only describe as 'Superheroes', entered in and attacked with their own 'magical blast'. One of the eyewitnesses reported that it appeared that the one called 'Sailor Star Fighter' used what could only be called a 'magical' phrase, and that it sounded some thing like "Star Serious Laser". _

_The government is preparing to take action against these attacks, and relocation as well as reinforcements from the United States of America, Russia, and Germany are among the propositions that will be brought forth in the government meeting next week. The president from the United States will attend with several other world leaders._

_            We can only surmise why this attack has taken place and what will happen if action is or is not taken. However, the only thing we can do now, is pray for the best._

_            Written by: Miya Kaoraan_

            Usagi stared at the paper, Mako-chan had been attacked and was in the _hospital!? Usagi must have come out lucky when she was attacked. _

            "MOM!" Usagi yelled. Ikuko rushed into the kitchen.

            "Usagi-chan, what is it?" She asked, her eyes looking worried.

            "Mama, Mako-chan was attacked by one of those things that attacked me! And now she's in the hospital!" Usagi tossed the paper toward her mother as Ikuko gasped. 

            "Oh my gosh! Usagi, you should go see her immediately," Ikuko said. Usagi nodded, as she grabbed her purse.

            "Alright, Mom. I'll be back before supper. I love you," She said.

            "I love you too, and tell Makoto I send my love and I hope she gets better," Ikuko said. Usagi nodded and smiled.

            "I will. Ja ne, Mother!" Usagi stepped quickly out of the house and onto the house. Her best friend in the world had been attacked… how could this have happened? Poor Makoto must be scared stiff. 

            Usagi rushed down the street for nearly an hour, before she came upon a till building and ran inside.

            "I'm looking for Kino Makoto's room?" She huffed out. The nurse looked up at her.

            "I'm sorry, but Kino-san has requested that all media personnel be refused," She said politely.

            "I'm not media personnel," Usagi looked stunned, "I'm her best friend, Usagi Tsukino."

            "Oh! She said you'd be here eventually. Her room is 516, Tsukino-san."

            "Arigato!" Usagi said cheerfully as she walked to the elevator and pressed five. The elevator took her up and then she rushed to 516. 

            "Usagi-chan!" Makoto said happily from the bed by the window. Ami and Minako were already gathered around her. 

            "Mako-chan! Are you alright!?" Usagi hugged her friend and Makoto laughed.

            "I'm fine, besides those pestering media people… I swear if one more comes in here saying they're my mother or father, I'm gonna pop them in the jaw." (Note: Remember, Makoto has no parents)

            Everyone laughed. "So what's wrong with you?" Usagi questioned.

            "A few scrapes and bruises. I was temporarily blind for several hours, but my vision is coming back. Those blasts hit hard…" Makoto said, rolling her shoulders, "I was thrown several meters… ohhh it hurt. Anyway, the doctors say they want to run some more tests on me and see if those blasts will have any long-time effects, and stuff like that. I should be back around Wednesday."

            "Good," Usagi said, "It won't be the same without you."

            "Which brings up the question…" Makoto grinned, "How  was your date with Seiya-san last night?"

            Ami and Minako giggled and nodded. "Yeah, Usagi, tell us."

            "Wonderful…" She sighed. "He took me to the opera…" She blushed.

            "The opera!" Ami exclaimed, "Usagi, I'm so jealous!" 

            "It was amazing you guys… and he was such a gentleman…" Usagi giggled.

            "Soooo… did you kiss him?" Minako asked. Usagi blushed, and hid her face behind her hands.

            "Hai…" 

            "So… does he kiss well?" Makoto giggled. Usagi blushed again.

            "Hai…" Usagi blushed again.

            "Oooh… so what's the scoop? Are you two officially going out or what?" Minako asked, placing her hands on her hips.

            "I don't know… but my hopes are high!" Usagi giggled.

            Ami laughed, "Usagi-chan… you are so funny."

            Usagi blushed, "I'm really happy… and I'm so glad that you're okay, Makoto. I was so worried about you!" 

            "You don't need to be worried about me! I'm tough," Makoto winked at Usagi.

            "Excuse me?" Said a soft voice from the doorway, "Is this the room of Kino Makoto-san?"

            All four pairs of eyes turned to see a beautiful young woman about their age, standing in the doorway. She had beautiful black that glimmered purple when it caught the sun, and deep violet eyes. She was perfectly shaped and held herself very proudly.

            "I thought I said no media personnel!" Makoto glared.

            "I'm not from the media," The woman said calmly, walking into the room. "My name is Hino Rei. I read the article about you in the news paper."

            Makoto didn't look convinced, "Yeah… and?"

            "I was wondering… if you knew the identity of the three senshi that attacked the monster that attacked you."

            "Of course not," Makoto said, "And even if I did, do you really think I'd tell a complete stranger?"

            Rei raised an eyebrow, "I guess not. Sorry for bothering you, Kino-san."

            "Yeah… whatever. Sayonara."

            "Sayonara," Rei walked out of the room with as much poise as possible.

            "That was odd," Usagi said, watching the silhouette of the young woman leave. 

            Makoto shrugged, "I bet you a hundred thousand yen she was from the media," Makoto sighed, flopping back on her pillows. (If you're wondering how much 100,000 yen is in US dollars, take a hundred thousand and divide it by 8.4. The international exchange equivalents change from day to day but that's pretty close to what it is now.)

            "Excuse me, visiting time is almost over," Said a nurse from the doorway. Usagi, Minako, and Ami nodded, then said their good-byes to Makoto.

            "We'll see you tomorrow… well, Ami and I will," Minako said. Usagi smiled.

            "I'll see you as soon as I can, Makoto."

            "Alright. Ja ne, minna!" Makoto waved goodbye as they walked out. The three of them said their good-byes and they all headed home. As Usagi was walking home she spotted that same woman that had asked to see Makoto.

            "Hino-san!" Usagi called out. The woman turned around and watched as Usagi jogged to catch up with her. "Excuse me, Hino-san, but I should apologize for the way my friend talked to you this afternoon, she was sure that you were from the media."

            Rei looked at her nonchalantly. "I could tell," She said apathetically, "But I accept your apology none-the-less."

            "Arigato!" Usagi said cheerfully. "So where do you come from?" She was trying to make pleasant conversation.

            "I am a priestess at the Hiawaka Shinto shrine," Rei's eyes were directed forward.

            "Oh? That's very interesting, is it a hard job?"

            "Yes," Came her blunt reply.

            "Oh, I'm sorry. Um… if you don't mind me asking, but… why were you looking for the Sailor Starlights?" Usagi questioned innocently. Rei stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Usagi.

            "They have a name?" 

            "Well, yes. That's what the news paper dubbed them as after the first attack," Usagi said, a little stunned.

            "The media is naïve, they don't know what they're dealing with," Rei said with despise running through her voice.. Usagi watched her confusedly. 

            "Why do you mean?" Usagi watched as Rei looked over at her, then her eyes landed on her neck.

            "That's quite a scar you have there," she said suddenly.

            "Oh…" Usagi blushed, "I was attacked by one of those monsters," she touched the still tender flesh and cringed.

            Rei seemed perfectly surprised by this, "You were?"

            "Hai. I was also saved by the Sailor Starlights… And, no I have no idea who they are," Usagi said quickly as she noticed Rei's mouth opening to speak.

            "Alright then," Rei said calmly, "I'm sorry, but I must be getting back to the shrine. Sayonara."

            "Sayonara, Hino-san!" Usagi said happily as the woman walked off. 'She's different… there's something not quite right about her…' Usagi thought.

            "Usagi?" A voice asked. Usagi turned to stare into a pair of magnificent indigo eyes and a charming smile.

            "Seiya-san!" Usagi gave a slight jump. Seiya looked over her shoulder at the retreating silhouette of Hino Rei.

            "Who's the snob?" He questioned. Usagi made a face.

            "She wasn't snobby… was she?"

            Seiya laughed, "Usagi… you are adorably innocent." He reached out and took her hand. "So, what brings you out here?" 

            Usagi blushed and looked at his hand that held her smaller one. He still gave her stomach the worst case of butterflies. She then looked up at him and blushed harder. "I… went to go see Mako-chan at the hospital. She was attacked last night… by one of those monster things."

            Seiya gave a start, "Nani? That girl last night was _your Makoto?"_

            "Hai… she says she's fine now though…" Usagi smiled at him. 

            "Oh, that's terrible about her…" Seiya said sympathetically. Usagi gave his hand a slight squeeze.

            "Mako-chan's tough. She can pull through anything."

            Seiya smiled down on her, then kissed her cheek, making Usagi blush a bright red. He chuckled for a moment.

            "Did anyone ever tell you how adorable you are when you blush?" he said. Usagi's eyes went wide and she tried to hide her blush behind her hands.

            "Iie…" she choked out.

            Seiya kissed the top of her head, "Can I walk you home?"

            Usagi looked over her hands, "If you want to…"

            "I'd like to."

            "Alright…"

            Seiya took Usagi's hand again and they started off for Usagi's house. Usagi felt the same comforting emotion bury her again. The same emotion that she couldn't place, but enjoyed it's feeling anyway. She looked up at Seiya and walked a little closer to him. He smiled down on her, and wrapped one arm lightly across the small of her back to lay on her waist.

            Usagi wanted him to hold her like he had the night before, but this was fine. She was _okay with this… _

            "Usagi?" Seiya questioned, noting she had been perfectly silent for the last several minutes. 

            "Hai?" She asked. 

            "Are you alright?"

            She smiled peacefully, "I'm fine."

            Seiya kissed her lips quickly and softly, making Usagi weak at the knees. She blushed a little as Seiya pulled away. He smiled and held her hand again, it was warm and made him feel so nice inside.

            "So when do then expect Makoto-san out of the hospital?" Seiya asked. 

            "She said about Wednesday," Usagi said, looking up at him. "I feel so terrible about what happened to her…"

            "Oh, Usagi. There was nothing you could have done, it's not your fault," Seiya said. He took his hand off her waist and took her hand again, kissing the top of it.

            Usagi blushed a bright red and quickly changed the subject, "How has Mamoru been lately?"

            "He hasn't said a word to me since yesterday," Seiya shrugged, "Maybe I can con him off on Yaten and Taiki and I can room together…"

            Usagi gave him a confused look, then spoke, "I'm sorry for ruining the peace between you and Mamoru…"

            Seiya kissed her cheek, "Usagi, you did nothing wrong. Nothing at all."

            She blushed up at him, then directed her eyes to the ground again.

            "Usagi… can I ask you a question?" Seiya asked tentatively. 

            She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, of course."

            "Last night… and I asked if I could kiss you… and you said no… what did you mean by that?" he asked softly.

            Usagi blushed and looked away, "It was the same way Mamoru asked to kiss me… I'm sorry, Seiya-san, it frightened me… I didn't want to feel that again, not at all…" 

            Seiya smiled softly, then reached out and cupped her cheek, leading her eyes back to his. "Usagi-chan, I'm not Mamoru… and I'm sorry that it frightened you. If there's something I do that makes you uncomfortable, just tell me so. I want you to be happy and if I do something that takes that away, it's not right."

            Usagi blushed, then stood on tip toe and kissed him innocently and quickly. "Can I ask a small favor of you?"

            "Nani?"

            Usagi took his hand, and put it around her waist again, then smiled as they started off again. Seiya loved being this close to her, hell he loved _her. _

            Seiya dropped her off at her house, bidding her farewell. Usagi wanted to be wrapped in his arms again. He was warm and gentle, and perfect in every way to her. She wished there was some way that him and Mamoru could get along. But maybe some things just weren't meant to be. 

            Tomorrow was Monday… Usagi smiled. Tomorrow it would be just her and Seiya…

            She liked the sound of that; Her and Seiya. Was it pointless to wish for a relationship? Was Seiya just playing with her heart… or did he really like her? And what was that strange feeling she got every time he got close to her, or kissed her, or touched her in anyway…? What was that little twinkle in his eye every time he looked at her?

            There were so many questions and no answers. Even now she longed to be in his arms… It almost felt like a silly notion as it infiltrated her mind, but she couldn't help but long for every moment that she wasn't with him.

            "Usagi?" Usagi's mother walked into her room.

            "Hai?" Usagi looked up from her text book.

            Ikuko sat down next to her daughter, "You seem to have been deep in thought. Is the question hard?"

            Usagi blushed. "Iie," She lied, "It just requires a little thinking."

            "Ah." Ikuko smiled, "Usagi, I'm very proud of the way you've been handling your punishment these last few weeks, and I want to offer a break from your sentence. If you don't want the music lessons any more just tell me and I'll cancel them." 

            Nani? Not want them! Well of _course she wanted them! How else was she going to see Seiya? "Iie. I'm having a lot of fun in lessons and I'm learning some great things."_

            "Oh," Ikuko smiled, "Alright, Usagi. I'll leave you to your homework." Ikuko smiled and rose from her spot next to her daughter, then walked out the door.

            She'd better not cancel lessons! That was Usagi's little brightness of the day… to stare into his endless blue eyes… listen to is voice… it was wonderful. 

            Night was turning dark and late, and Usagi decided she'd better get to sleep. She hurried through her last few problems before she dressed and crawled into bed. 

            What night wouldn't be complete without some bizarre dreams?

            There were five blurry images this night. One of them was moving across the room in a pace. Usagi watched and listened carefully as they spoke.

            "So they government is going to try and take action now, eh?" one voice asked.

            "Hai… what are we going to do? We have to tell them about the dangers. Using their stupid conventional methods won't work," it was that voice that she couldn't place…

            "The power is getting stronger… we have to have her find her memory…" Said the female voice.

            "We have to _find all of them first!" Said an exasperated male voice._

            "Iie, one of them never regressed," Said a strikingly calm male voice.

            "Hai, but she will never leave her post and will attack us if we try to talk to her," The female voice sighed.

            "True… she will only come once the princess has been awakened…"

            "This is too hard…"

            "We have to get into that meeting next week…we have to explain to them what we're doing and _not to interfere."_

            "Yes, but will they believe us?"

            "They have no choice."

            "As do we."

            "That is the way the world turns… we _will get into that meeting. Some how or another."_

            "Right!" Said all five of them together, before the dream faded away like all the others. Usagi woke to the beeping of her alarm clock and stared out the window. It was Monday… it was the day lessons resumed.

            Today was a good day. She happily got ready for school, nothing could bring her spirits down today! Even school seemed like a breeze as she floated on by it.

            Her homework would have been done faster, had she actually paid attention to it and stopped day dreaming. Before she knew it, it was six o'clock. 

            Usagi pushed the last of her things into her backpack. She happily stepped down stairs, but stopped when she heard her mother, father and Seiya talking.

            "… It's going to be lonesome without the music around here anymore," Her father said. Usagi was confused by this… what was going on?

            "Are you sure this is what you want?" her mother asked.

            "Yes… it would be the best."

            "I'm sorry to have you stop the lessons," Usagi's mother said. At this point, Usagi decided to make herself known.

            "NANI! Mother I thought you would keep the lessons on, I asked you to!" Usagi yelled running down the stairs. 

            Ikuko, Kenji, and Seiya all exchanged glances. Then Ikuko and Kenji smiled and backed away. "We'll let you handle this one."

            Usagi watched them go with angry eyes, then turned to Seiya, "What's going on?" she pleaded.

            "Usagi… I can't teach you anymore," Seiya said in a deadpan voice. 

            Usagi had tears fill her eyes, "Nani? Why not?"

            "Because… it's just not right…"

            "Not right! Not RIGHT!? I don't understand! Why do you have to make this so difficult? What did I do wrong?" Usagi was crying hardly by now. So he didn't want her any more… but he kissed her… and kept saying nice things about her.

            "Usagi… it's nothing you did." That same calm and cool voice! He was going to drive her insane.

            "Then what is it?" Usagi said through her tears.

            "It wouldn't be proper for me to be involved with my student."

            "Huh?" Usagi was confused… what did he mean?

            "Let me phrase it like this: It's not right for me to be teaching my girlfriend. I'd get distracted easily," Seiya smiled as Usagi's jaw fell. "That is… if you _want to be my girlfriend?"_

            Usagi screamed happily, then ran and threw herself into his arms. Seiya laughed as she hugged him tightly. He looked into her eyes.

            "Can I take that as a yes?"

            "Absolutely!" Usagi smiled, then stood on tip-toe and kissed him softly. Seiya kissed her again, after they had parted. He liked the feel of her in his arms and knowing that she was _his. Nothing could take that feeling away. _

Remember: If chickens could bark like dogs then monkeys and do the Macarena.

AND

**READ  _'STARLIGHT COOKIE'_**


	10. Love Lost and Found

KONNICHIWA MINNA! It's me! Xaph-chan! So how've all of you been this lovely day? (Note: It's raining AND snowing here! -_-;;) Any way… here you go, the next chapter of 'Voice' for ya'll. I'm a little worried cause I really don't like the next part to the story so if it takes a little longer then usual, IT"S NOT MY FAULT! ^^;; ANYwho… I just wanted to say a big HI! And that I love you and I LOVE SAILOR MOON, but I don't own it! Ja ne!

            He reached out and cupped her cheeks, then kissed her again. Usagi didn't want him to stop, but he did anyway. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

            Usagi nodded, then told her parents she was going out and they left. She turned to him as they strolled through the park, "So explain all of this to me."

            "All of what?" Seiya questioned, taking her hand.

            "Everything… why the little masquerade before?"

            "The look on your face was… priceless. Besides, I wanted you to be surprised," Seiya leaned over and kissed her cheek. Usagi blushed.

            "Did you tell mum and papa?" She questioned.

            "Yes… well, I told them I wanted you as my girlfriend, but that I wasn't sure if you'd take me…"

            Usagi looked up at him and smiled softly, "And why wouldn't I take you?"

            Seiya chuckled, then kissed her delicately. Usagi loved it… she was finally his. And he was finally hers! Life was near being perfect.

            "I'm going to miss lessons…" Usagi blurted out. Seiya chuckled.

            "I can still teach you… or _try to anyway," he laughed. _

            "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she said defensively.

            "Mmm, you're a distraction," Seiya said, then kissed her cheek. Usagi blushed and looked up at him. She smiled.

            "So, was I distraction before… or is this just a new thing?"

            "You were a distraction before," Seiya smiled, then wrapped an arm around her waist. Usagi giggled.

            "Seiya! Seiya! I've been looking for you all over!" A deep voice suddenly said from behind the two. Seiya stopped and turned around to face a tall man with cobalt eyes and long brown hair, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

            Seiya let go of Usagi's waist to look calmly, and a little irritably, at the strange, new man. "Hai, Taiki? What is it?" Seiya asked. Usagi looked questioningly from Seiya to the new man.

            "We've got to talk about something fairly important… uh… Hi," Taiki looked oddly at Usagi, suddenly realizing that Seiya had once been holding her waist. "Do I know you?"

            "No," Seiya said calmly, "Taiki, this is my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi."

            "Girlfriend?" Taiki gave a start, "Since when do you have a girlfriend."

            "Since now," Seiya shrugged as Usagi blushed and averted her eyes from Taiki's.

            "Usagi, this is my friend, Kou Taiki…" Seiya introduced. Usagi looked up and smiled softly and politely.

            "Hello," She said. 

            Taiki smiled politely back, "Hello," Then quickly turned to Seiya, "Seiya, we've got some major things going on… this is going to be really big…"

            Usagi looked questioningly at the two of them as Seiya spoke. "This can't wait? I'm a little busy right now…"

            "Speaking of which… Luna isn't going to be so happy about this…"

            "Luna's never happy with anything I do. Shoo! I'll get to you guys later, this is a _little more important to me right now," Seiya took Usagi's hand again and they walked away. Usagi looked apologetically over her shoulder at a confused and steaming Taiki._

            "Who's Luna?" Usagi questioned.

            "A friend of ours… she can be a real pain sometimes…" Seiya sighed and shook his head. 

            "You seem frustrated… is there anything I can do?"

            Seiya smiled at her innocence, then bent down and kissed her softly, "You just did." He kissed her again.

            Usagi smiled, "Glad I could make you feel better."

            Seiya hugged her and played with her golden locks of hair. His fingers drifted down and one hand brushed against the red scar. "By the way… your mother is making you an appointment."

            "Nani!" Usagi said. Seiya laughed.

            "I told you I would take matters into my own hands if you didn't," Seiya kissed her cheek.

            "But I'm fine!" Usagi whined.

            "Hardly… I can feel you cringe every time I touch that scar… I'm not stupid…" Seiya kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, being completely serious. "It's not healthy. I don't trust it, Usagi…" 

            Usagi made a face. "Hmph!"

             Seiya kissed her softly and smiled, "Just like you don't trust me, ne?"

            Usagi pouted for a second, "I trust you!"           

            "Then why won't you go to the doctors for me?" He questioned, smiling.

            Usagi made a face and crossed her arms over her chest. Seiya chuckled and took her hand. "I'll be taking you on Wednesday, that way I know what the doctor says."

            Usagi smiled and shook her head, "You're more protective then my family…"

            "And I have the perfect reason to be," he smiled.

            "And what reason would that be?" 

            "You."

            "Charmer," Usagi said, laughing. He stopped walking to wrap his arms around her waist, then picked her up and twirled her around. Usagi laughed as he put her down. 

            "You say charmer like it's a bad thing, Usa-chan," Seiya teased, using a playful name for her. Usagi blushed a light pink, then hugged him tightly. 

            Seiya and her walked for a while before they stopped under a tree to and sat down to watch the setting sun set. Usagi had snuggled deep into Seiya's arms, much to his delight. 

            "Usagi?" Seiya questioned after a while of silence.

            "Hm?" Usagi looked up at him.

            "Usagi… are you… happy  being my girlfriend?" 

            Usagi looked stunned at the question. "Seiya… I couldn't be any happier then what I am now." She leaned upward and captured his lips with her own, then blushed as she felt Seiya smiled under her lips.

            "Come on, Usagi… It's late," Seiya offered his hand to her and they stood up, then walked out of the park. 

            "Seiya… Thank you," Usagi said, just before they reached her walkway. Seiya looked at her confusedly. 

            "What for?" he questioned, taking her both her hands into his.

            Usagi smiled up at him gently, "For everything… for making me happy."

            Seiya kissed her gently, "Usagi, we're both happy."

            Usagi smiled and bid him farewell as she walked up the walk way to her house. Seiya watched her go, smiling happily as he watched her every move. Everything was perfect now…

            Usagi's parents _did know about Seiya's intentions, and after some important conversation and setting some boundaries down, they had accepted the relationship between the two._

            Usagi was now immensely happy and couldn't stop smiling as she prepared for sleep. Everything was perfect now; She had Seiya… and her grades were improving. What more could she want?

            Something did bother Usagi as she fell asleep. It was almost as if a sixth sense had taken over her body and she could feel the eyes of some one or something… watching her every move…

            "So?" a deep voice asked.

            Usagi was shocked not to find herself in the same room as before. Not even in the large marble room before. In fact… it was cold. Cold and damp… the air had a musty metallic scent and funny stench she couldn't place…

            "We cannot trace her, your majest-" the squirrelly voice was cut off as a loud crack burst through the air, soon followed by a strange burning scent. 

            "FIND HER! FIND MOON! She must be found before those sorry excuses for senshi find her…" The voice was deep and cracked, as though it had been weathered and tormented by years of endless tears, or having been trapped in this strange place.

            The dream faded off as Usagi bolted up in bed. It was strange… not right… The dream was dwindling fast from her memory like an ember, and Usagi couldn't place a single thing that had happened within the fire of her subconciousness. 

            Her head was pounding from all the strange sensations she had just felt. Felt, but didn't remember… Usagi felt sick to her stomach. Her head was spinning from strange emotions and she felt dizzy. Heaving herself out of her bed she went to the bathroom and proceeded to get sick. 

            She fell to the floor and started to sob… something wasn't right. She had never felt so strange in her life. Her body ached in so many places it was hard to count. And her scar throbbed incessantly. 

            "What is this I'm feeling…?" She asked, holding a hand to her head. It couldn't be the flu… she didn't feel sick, just strange.

            Pushing herself into a standing position, she walked to the stairs, and then down them, nearly toppling over her legs as she went. She felt like a new-born lamb, afraid, uncoordinated, and confused all at the same time. 

            Usagi went to her front door and opened it to feel the cool night air on her skin. She sat down and stared up at the stars and she tried to calm herself. It wasn't long before something warm and soft brushed against her exposed leg. 

            Usagi's eyes shot down to find a cat rubbing against her leg. She smiled, noting it was the cat she had seen before.

            "Koban wa, Neko-chan," She said, scratching it behind it's ears. It purred, then jumped onto her lap and stared at Usagi with big, cinnamon eyes. 

            It was strange how Usagi instantly felt better, when this cat was around her. Usagi picked up the black furred animal and went inside the house. The cat jumped down from her arms and glided gracefully around her Usagi's legs as she walked to the kitchen. Usagi smiled as shi poured some milk into a saucer and placed it on the ground. 

            "So, Neko-chan… do you have a name?" Usagi asked, sliding to the floor, next to the tiny creature. The cat looked up at her and the moonlight caught a small mark on her forehead. Usagi reached out and touched it gingerly. A strange, tingling sensation pranced through her fingertips, and Usagi looked curiously at the small animal.

            "I wonder…" She scratched the cat behind the ear, "Luna?"

            The cat meowed in response and jumped onto Usagi's lap. She smiled happily and sighed as the cat curled up in her arms. Usagi rose, and took the car upstairs to her room.

            She liked Luna… she seemed to comfort her strained mind. Usagi crawled into her bed and Luna curled up next to her. Usagi soon fell asleep, her mind once again becoming the empty canvas for strange musings within her head.

            "Where has she gone?" 

            Usagi was in the same apartment she was usually in, only this time there were only four blurs, compared to the five.

            "I don't know! She fled after I yelled at her about controlling my life…" It was the nagging voice…

            "Well, what do you expect!?" Said an airy and feminine, yet still masculine voice. "You're destined for one and you suddenly fall in love with another!"

            "I can't help it! I love her! I really do! I'm sorry that she isn't the princess… but I love her more then anything now…"

            "You can't mean that!"

            "I can and I DO! I LOVE her!"

            "YOU CAN'T!!"

            "She's everything to me…."

            "You bastard!" There was the loud crack of skin against skin.

            "FINE! Tell me not to love the one I do! I'm leaving and I'm not coming back!" There were angry foot steps, then the slamming of a door and all was silent.

            "Do you think he's serious?"

            "I don't know…"

            "We can only pray…"

            Usagi awoke with a confused stature in her head. Nothing from the dream could be recalled… all she remembered was someone's profession of love for another. 

            "Usagi! Time to get up!" Her mother called through the door. Usagi felt something licking her cheek, then a 'meow'.

            "Luna!" Usagi exclaimed, smiling at the cat that lay on her bed. She stood up and proceeded to get ready for school…

            Usagi rushed over to the hospital with her friends to visit Mako-chan. As expected, she was more then willing to get out of the hospital.

            "I don't care where I go! I just want to get out of the way of all these bumbling doctors!" She heaved a sigh of distress.

            Ami made a face, "They only care about your safety, Mako."

            Makoto shot Ami a look that could almost kill, "Ami-chan, I'm fine."

            "True… Mako-chan's the strongest woman in the world," Minako giggled. Usagi grinned.

            "Every one I have NEWS!" Usagi suddenly spoke out. Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. "Seiya and I are officially dating!" She grinned happily as everyone cheered. Everyone, except Ami.

            "Usagi-chan… you're dating your instructor?" She asked with a mild degree of disappointment.

            Usagi sighed, "No, Ami-chan, We decided to stop the lessons… although he said he'd give me a few lessons if I asked him too… He really is a good teacher…"

            "And a good kisser," Minako shot a wink at Usagi.

            "Yeah, Usagi-chan, You've got it made!" Makoto laughed. Everyone joined in on Makoto's laughing as Usagi's cheeks began to glow red.

            "So, what else is going on?" Makoto asked.

            "Usagi almost blew up the science lab!" Minako shouted out as Usagi turned several shades darker.

            "I did NOT! It was my lab partner! He mixed the wrong chemicals together!" Usagi protested, "I told him not to, but dorkus wouldn't listen to me…"

            "There's talent show tryouts coming up!" Minako giggled, "I'm going to do a dance number, and Ami and I think Usagi should sing!"

            Usagi shook her head furiously, "No! No way! I am NOT going to tryout!"

            "But with an instructor like me, you should be perfect," Said a voice behind Usagi. Her friends in front of her were laughing and giggling as Usagi's cheeks burned a magnificent fuchsia color.  She whipped around to find a pair of stunning indigo eyes and a sparkling smile.

            "Konnichiwa, Usa-chan," He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

            "Konnichiwa, Seiya," Usagi said in response, her cheeks still burning. 

            "Konnichiwa, Minna!" He smiled at Usagi's friends, "How are you?"

            "I WANNA GET OUT!" Makoto said loudly before anyone could answer Seiya's question. He laughed as Makoto pouted.

            "Konnichiwa, Seiya-san," Ami replied politely. Seiya smiled at the blue-haired maiden.

            "How did you know where to find me?" Usagi questioned. Seiya took her hand and smiled down at her.

            "Your mother," His smile turned to a grin as Usagi made a face.

            "So what do you two plan on doing today?" Minako questioned.

            Seiya smiled down at Usagi, "I have some things to talk to her about, why?"

            "Just asking." Minako shrugged. 

            "Excuse me?" Asked a nurse from the door way. Everyone turned to look at the petite woman. "The doctor has a few more tests to run on Kino-san. We must ask they you not be present for these."

            Makoto moaned audibly, "Alright, you guys better get going. I'll see you tomorrow! Ja ne!"

            "Ja ne!" Everyone said as the four of them walked out. Usagi and Seiya said goodbye to Usagi's friends as they split up.

            "What is so important?" Usagi questioned. Seiya sighed deeply as they walked out into the late sunlight. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

            Usagi made a face, then she looked upset, "Please don't tell me you have to move out of the country!"

            Seiya laughed and, "No. It's just…" They sat under a tree in a nearby park. "I had the worst day yesterday."

            There was an empty pause.

            "Besides you."

            "What's wrong?" Usagi questioned. 

            Seiya pulled her close, "I fought with Mamoru, Yaten, and Taiki… last night, I left."

            Usagi gave a start, "Oh my gosh! Do you have a place to stay?"

            Seiya looked down, "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about…" 

            "Nani?" Usagi questioned.

            "I wanted to make sure it's okay with you that I'm staying with one of my older students," Seiya said tentatively.

            Usagi made a face, "Why would I have a problem?"

            "It's a woman…"

            "NANI!?" Usagi yelled, jumping up from her seat next to him. Seiya cringed. "I can't believe YOU! You just wanna stay with her and not even think about me!? You're a perverted little-"

            "Usagi," Seiya butted in, trying to calm her down ,"we'd never do anything like that. We're only really good friends, and besides, she lives with another woman."

            "And that's supposed to make me feel BETTER!? Now you can have TWO women!?" Usagi yelled again. She gave her heart to this man and he was going to treat her like _this?_

            "Usagi," Seiya said calmly, "You're missing something here…"

            "NO I SEE IT **ALL SEIYA!" She was about to walk away, when Seiya grabbed her hand.**

            "No, you don't. Haruka lives with another woman because she isn't attracted to men." He sighed and looked up at her.

            Usagi stood there for a moment, then dropped to the ground next to Seiya. "Oh…" A sheepish look crossed over her face. Seiya raised an eyebrow at her then smiled comfortingly as he spoke. 

            "Usagi, you should know I'm not like that. Besides, this is only for a week or two before I can get all the forms and papers filled out for my new apartment."

            She looked down at the ground as though she had done something wrong. "Gomen-nasi, Seiya…"

            "Usa-chan," He put his fingertips under her chin and gently forced her to look at him, "You should know that you're the only one for me."

            Usagi's cheeks flared red. Seiya bent forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her harms tightly around his neck and snuggled deep into his comforting embrace. Seiya smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

            "You're wonderful, Usagi…" 

            Usagi kissed him softly, "So where's you're new apartment?" She questioned.

            "It's several blocks north of here," Seiya stated, sighing.

            "What is it, Seiya?" Usagi questioned. 

            "It's not really anything… I guess I'm just worried about this whole deal… I've never really lived alone for any part of my life…"

            Usagi leaned up and kissed him, "Seiya, if you ever need anyone, You know I'm right here for you."

            Seiya smiled at her sweetness. "So, how's school coming along?"

            "Well!" Usagi's eyes lit up, "All my grades are coming up!"

            "I'm glad. Do you have any idea what you want to do after school?" Seiya questioned. He'd never really asked Usagi these questions before, and now was really curious. It was good to be able just to sit and talk with her.

            "A little, I know I wanna go to college but I don't know what I want to do…" She thought for a moment.

            "Well," Seiya offered as they looked out at the sunset, "What are you good at?"

            Usagi let a blush spread across her cheeks, "Not much…"

            Seiya laughed, "Usagi, you're good at a lot of things!"

            "Like what?"

            "You sing well, first off."

            "But that's only because I had a teacher like you," She teased giving him a playful push. Seiya loved the way she played with him, it felt so close and intimate. Her smile warmed him from the inside and he couldn't hold back any more.

            "Usagi… I… I love you."  He said. Usagi sat there in shock as he said those three simple words. He'd told her that he loved her… what was she going to say back? Did she love him? What was his love for her like? Was love the emotion she felt every time he kissed her? 

            Usagi looked deeply into his eyes… and started to cry. She was full of strange emotions she didn't understand. She didn't mean to what she did, but it had happened anyway. 

            She backed away from him and ran. Seiya watched her go with tears in his eyes. So, she didn't love him back…. But he still loved her. He would always love her… was their relationship over now? Would he ever get to feel her lips against his again?

            Seiya rose from the ground to walk back to his temporary shelter. Michiru greeted him at the door as always. Michiru was a beautiful woman with sea-green hair that fell slightly past her shoulders, comforting aquamarine eyes, and a light creamy complexion. 

            "Seiya! What's wrong?"  She questioned. Haruka looked over the paper at him.

            "Buddy?" She questioned. Haruka was as far from Michiru as you could get. She was about as tall as Seiya, with short sandy blonde hair, navy blue eyes, and she always dressed in men's clothing. 

            Seiya sighed, and looked at his two friends, "Nothing really… a little girlfriend trouble," he lied. She didn't want Michiru all over him because of this thing with Usagi. 

            "Oh, Dear? What happened?" Michiru asked. There she starts…

            "Just a little miscommunication… um, I've got some stuff to do, so call me if you need any help with anything okay?" He smiled at his friends before he retired to his room.

            Usagi sobbed into her pillow… why had she run? She screwed up the relationship before it even really started, how had this happened? Now all she wanted to feel was his sweet kiss. 

            Luna padded up on her bed and looked at her questioningly. Usagi started to cry some more and took Luna into her arms. 

            "Oh Luna… I feel so stupid…" she started to cry some more. Luna looked a little confused, but curled up on her lap.

            "I wonder what's going to happen now…"

            Days passed slowly. Usagi's dreams had eluded her for several nights as her mind was tormented by those three words. She acted like everything was fine when she was with her friends, no one seemed to notice how upset she really was inside. 

            Seiya hadn't called at all, and Usagi didn't know where to find him… She was becoming extremely lonely and depression was sweeping over her head like a foreshadow of doom. Tears soaked her face when she was alone.

            Her family had permanently adopted Luna and she seemed quite happy with the choice. Usagi was just as happy, Luna made her feel good inside when she was feeling lonely or upset.

            It was now Saturday and Usagi just sat under the tree where Seiya had told her he loved her. She had pushed him away… and she was lonely now.

            "Hey there, Pretty Lady," Said a soft and sweet voice. Usagi turned and looked up into a smiling face. She blushed and stood up.

            "Konnichiwa," She said softly.

            "Konnichiwa," He said back. "Usagi? Can I talk to you?"

            "Hai…"

            "I'm sorry for what I did… I didn't mean to treat you the way I did. I feel terrible about it … Sometimes I forget that you're younger then what you seem… I feel horrible… and I wish that we could be friends again," He got down on one knee and offered a single white rose to her. Usagi smiled for the first time in a few days. She accepted the rose.

            "As long as you promise to not do it again…" She said. He nodded and smiled, then held both hands over his heart.

            "I promise," He stood up, "If I do something you don't like, I give you full permission to compensate."

            Usagi smiled again, "I trust you… Don't abuse my trust, alright?"

            "Alright," He offered his hand to her, "Wanna go for a shake?"

            Usagi smiled, and took the offered hand, "I'd love to, Mamoru." 

            Seiya had eluded Usagi for several days, he'd almost run into her a couple times, but stayed out of sight. He wished he hadn't told her he loved her. It was too soon for her to know… and now he was suffering the consequences of his stupidity.

            He walked past the Crowne Parlor barely glancing in the window. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, noticing a familiar pair of odangos. 

            Seiya just stood there and stared at her. She was smiling and laughing… and talking with _Mamoru!? True it was the first time he'd seen her smile since he'd told her he loved her. But… why with Mamoru?_

            Seiya's heart was twisted within his chest as he watched Mamoru cover her hand with his. Usagi's cheeks turned a light pink and Seiya felt the pang of his broken heart.  

            ' "Did anyone ever tell you how adorable you are when you blush?" 

            ' "Iie…" She hid her face behind her hands.'

            'She only used to blush like that for me…' Seiya looked away, 'I'm being childish.' He started walking once again, only looking back once over his shoulder. 'Usagi… I love you… no matter what.'

            Usagi was so glad that Mamoru had apologized. She felt a little better, even though she still missed Seiya.

            "Thanks, Mamoru, for everything," Usagi smiled up at him.

            "Thank you, Usagi…" He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Maybe I'll be able to see you again, Alright?"

            "Sure," Usagi waved goodbye and they went their separate ways. The sun was setting in the west and she wanted to watch it. So she sat down on a bench and watch the colors spread across the sky.

            Her and Seiya used to do this… they used to watch the sun fall behind the horizon. Tears fell down her cheeks as she wished she could feel Seiya kiss her again. Like he used to…

            'But he's gone,' She thought sadly, 'I ran away from him… he's not going to call after what I did… he'd never want me back anyway.' 

            Slowly her mind drifted to Mamoru… He'd apologized to her… and he made her smile. Usagi liked the way she felt around Mamoru… maybe…

            Rising up slowly from the bench she saw a black cat approach her. Usagi leaned down and picked up the little cat. She snuggled into Usagi's arms. 

            Usagi traced the little mark on Luna's forehead, "Hey, Luna… let's go home…" She smiled and walked home with her cat in her arms.


	11. Dreams, Love, and Angst

KOBANWA MINNA-SAN! How are you today? I've done it! I've finally done it! I've got the pain in the bum done! Just for you! Feel SPECIAL! Okay, well, as you know I don't own Sailor Moon and I hope you have a blast! Even thought this chapter is a little bit angsty… Sorry.. but it'll get really cute later! Ja ne, Minna-san!

            Her mind was filled with strange thoughts as she fell into sleep that night. Yet, the calming day she had allowed for the dreams to return to her mind…

            "Princess! Princess! It's a little boy!… WAIT! There are twins!" A woman said from behind Usagi. She whipped around to find a plump woman standing in front of another woman who laid on the bed. There was a red liquid that was smudged nearly everywhere, that Usagi soon defined as blood.

            "IT'S A GIRL! Princess, you have a boy and a girl!" 

            The sound of crying from children could be heard. The nurse held two babies in her arms, they both looked as though they'd been born, not only a minute ago. Usagi was shocked as she gave them to the woman laying on the bed. The woman couldn't have been much older then Usagi.

            The woman smiled, holding the small, young children in her arms. Her breath was ragged and sweat pasted her long golden hair to her forehead. Usagi watched with deep curiosity as the nurse took the young children from her.

            "Wait…" A voice said from the door. The voice was dark and cracked and Usagi's blood went cold at the noise. Swallowing hard, she turned around.

            "_I haven't been able to see the young children yet…" There, stood an eloquently dressed man with short, deep navy hair and ice blue eyes, that seemed void of any emotion._

            "Xavier!" The nurse said pulling the children tightly against her chest. The man took a step forward and ice cold air swept through the room, making it like an arctic zone. Usagi trembled fearfully. There was something about him… something that chilled every emotion of hers to the bone.

            "I want to see the young children that took _my love away from me…" He snarled at the nurse, who backed away at every word._

            The woman on the bed forced herself to sit up and stare and the man, "I never loved you!" She growled, her voice ragged. 

            "SILENCE!" He yelled, extending his arm toward her. Blue bolts of power shot from his fingertips at the blonde woman. A loud scream erupted from her mouth and the evident scent of burning flesh tainted the pure air of the room. When the power surge had subsided, the woman lay there… dead. Usagi's stomach was churning in strange ways as her eyes locked on ashes, burned flesh, and boiling blood left on the bed. Something was wrong… why was this whole thing frightening her… what was wrong!

            Usagi's gaze shot over at 'Xavier' as he spoke again, walking slowly toward the nurse.

            "Now… the children…." 

            Usagi shot up in bed and sobbed. What was making her feel these strange emotions? She forced herself to the bathroom and proceeded to get sick, for the second time this week. 

            Usagi sat on the floor and cried deeply. What was wrong with her? What were these strange emotions running through her body? Why did she feel almost as though her life was coming to an end? 

Usagi strained to rise back up on her feet. Her body was weak and shaky. She could use the comforting embrace of a certain raven-haired man. This thought made Usagi cry even harder. She wanted to understand everything…  but nothing was in focus.

            "Meow?" Luna looked up questioningly at Usagi from the floor next to her. Usagi swept Luna into her arms and cried even more. A loud crack of thunder was heard and then the sound of pouring rain. 

            Getting up, Usagi placed Luna on her shoulder, then stumbled back into her room. She felt lonely and longed for someone to be by her side. Her breath ached in her chest and her scar pulsated with a dull pain, as well as a strange sensation deep within her chest.

            "Luna… I miss him…" Usagi said before pushing her physical pain aside, and letting her eyes close. Luna snuggled under Usagi's arm and fell into sleep herself.

            "Any luck?" A voice asked. Three large black smudges were in the same room as they had been the nights before. The sounds of pouring rain could be heard from outside the window to Usagi's left.

            "No… not at all."

            "How's the rabbit coming?"

            "She hasn't said a word… I don't think she knows where he is."

            "Well, keep with her and see it she says anything."

            "Actually… I was kinda … enjoying her company today…"

            "Oh, _you're not gonna go soft on us and fall for her too?"_

            "No! Of course not… I'm just saying… I feel a little bad about this… using her, I mean."

            "How else are we going to find him? We have no idea where he is, and the meeting is in just a few days…"

            "True… we need all of us…"

            "Any one find Luna yet?"

            "Iie… I've looked just about everywhere."

            "My best guess is that she'd be with the princess…"

            "She never told us who she is though."

            "So we're basically at stage one, ne?"

            "Hai…"

            "I hate this!"

            "We all do…"

            Usagi's days passed slowly. Everyone was now starting to notice the little changes in her behavior. The way she never finished her lunch; the way she cried in the bathroom; the fact that she didn't smile as much any more. Everything seemed to bring out another unwanted emotion in Usagi. All she wanted to do was to find Seiya and apologize. She'd been so stupid…

            Wednesday, Usagi walked out of school to find a tall, smiling man. 

            "Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan!" He called to her. Usagi blushed, then smiled at him.

            "Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san!" She walked up to him, "What brings you here?"

            "I just thought maybe you wanted to go out for a shake or something after school," He offered. Usagi smiled again.

            "That's very nice of you to offer, Mamoru-san, but I've got a lot of homework," Usagi said. Mamoru nodded.

            "Alright, maybe some other day then?"

            "Sure."

            "Can I drive you home?"

            "I only live six blocks away."

            "It's okay, that's six minutes I get to spend with you."

            Usagi blushed, then smiled and nodded, "Alright."

            Mamoru opened her door and walked to the other side of the car  and got in. "So, Usagi?" Mamoru asked as he started the car.

            "Hai?"

            "What do you want to do after high school?"

            "I don't know… I'm not sure what will be best for me."

            "Do you want to go to college?"

            "Yeah… I've been thinking a lot about that lately."

            "I can help you look for colleges if you want. It's never too early to look for colleges."

            "I know… next year I'll be a senior…"

            "How much longer until your summer vacation?"

            "A month and a half…"

            Mamoru was a little shocked, "Really? That close?"

            "Yeah… I guess I'd better start on those colleges huh?" She smiled at him as he turned into her driveway. "Thanks a lot, Mamoru-san."

            "It was my pleasure. Hey, give me a call if you need help with anything okay?"

            "Sure! Bye, Mamoru!" She waved as he drove off down the street.

            Usagi was glad Mamoru was hang out with her and being so nice to her. He made her feel kinda… nice inside. Granted, it was _nothing like the way Seiya made her feel, but… but Mamoru-san was right in front of her. And he __did make her feel special…_

            "I think too much about things like this for my own good!" Usagi griped, tramping up her steps and into her house. 

            As she walked in the kitchen, she turned on the TV. A broadcast of the government meeting on what to do about the youma, was on. Usagi, half curious half too bored to change the station, left it on and listened to it with half an ear as she proceeded to make herself something to eat.

            The American secretary of war was speaking to the congregation, "… America is more then willing and prepared to give any assistance you ask for."

            The Emperor stood to address the congregation, "We are honored and pleased to accept any assistance from your countries. Domo-arigato."

            The Russian president rose from his seat to address the congregation himself, "I believe that the only way to rid the world of these… so called monsters, is to use brute force against them." He slammed his fist on the table in front of him in emphasis. 

            "No!" Said a firm voice from the entrance. Nearly a hundred bodyguards jumped forward and pulled their weapons on the four figures. Each of them yelled 'Don't Move!' in several different languages.

            Usagi shot around from the counter to stare at the four figures on the screen. There were the three 'Sailor Starlight' senshi and one new figure she had never seen before. He was dressed in a very crisp tuxedo with a long, red velvet lined cape flowing behind him. A black silk top hat and white mask that lined his eyes, finished of the ensemble. 

            Usagi watched intensely as Sailor Star Fighter stood battle ready for everything.

            The emperor stood and raised his hand for the guards to lower their weapons. "Sailor Senshi, you have protected the city and all of Japan from this evil, what is your point of view on this situation?"

            "Emperor," Fighter bowed deeply, soon followed by the other three, "This situation is unknown to you, if you use brute force against these youma is will stop them, but not for long.  They will either move to another part of Japan, or to another part of the world. They are mindless drones and only follow orders."

            "And who controls them?" the American president asked the question that was on the worlds mind. Everyone stared intensely at Fighter as she spoke.

            "Pure evil. His name is Xavier-"

            "Pardon my interruption, but," The Chinese president stood to look at the four figures, "This… sounds like something from a child's comic book."

            "In many ways it does seem like that," Healer spoke for the first time that day, "But this is completely real. We know how hard it is for you to comprehend all of this."

            "And what do we need to defeat this… Xavier?" Germany's Prime Minister spoke, raising an eyebrow.

            "The four of us, Sailor Star Healer, Maker, Fighter, and I, Tuxedo Kamen, are on a quest for… -for lack of better wording- a magical princess…" Tuxedo Kamen spoke articulately and the voice had a very chilling and familiar sound.

            Maker spoke quickly after Kamen, "She and her own Senshi are very powerful… unfortunately, their memories have been lost over the years… they don't remember who they are or the powers they posses. Our quest is to reawaken them and then to defeat Xavier, and ward off any more evil that could stray into the planet…"

            "This…" The emperor rubbed his temples fiercely, trying to calm a new headache, "… Is so hard to comprehend…"

            "I know, Emperor," Fighter spoke again, "But you must understand that this is the only way to defeat these beast and bring piece back to the world."

            The congregation was silent for a long time as each authority contemplated their own take on the situation. The emperor finally spoke, after quite some time.

            "Senshi, will you continue to fight these… youma, as you call them?"

            "It is our duty, Emperor," They each replied patriotically. 

            "Then… I am trusting you four to keep the peace that you have been doing-"

            "Wait!" The American secretary of war slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "Are you telling me that we are trusting out precious future, and the future of the entire world, to some 'magical' …" There was a pause as he stopped to translate the word 'senshi', "_Warriors from who knows where, and we don't even know if their telling the truth about their 'mission'?"_

            There was a murmuring through out the hall as the three Starlights and Tuxedo Mask gave a start. They looked around at the high authorities, mutiny seemed near.

            Fighter spoke up, "Emperor… May I approach you?"

            He looked at her and then nodded. Fighter walked up to him, then covered his microphone with one hand and bent down to quickly whisper in his ear. The Emperor looked at her and nodded.

            "Alright…" He paused as Fighter took her place with the others, "You four are dismissed."

            The four bowed deeply and exited the room. Immediately there was an uproar from the congregation and Usagi turned off the TV to spare her ears from the din.

            Usagi's day went pretty much the way it usually did. The dreams… were not present. In fact, they weren't present for the rest of the week. Usagi's Saturday came, along with a call from a certain raven haired man.

            "Hey, Usagi." Mamoru said when she answered the phone. Usagi smiled gently.

            "Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san. What brings you to call today?" She questioned.

            "I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something today… maybe I could help you with the college shopping deal…"

            Usagi smiled, "That'd be great."

            "Do you want to meet at the Juuban District Library?" 

            "Sure. Can I see you in an hour?"

            "Yeah, that'd be great."

            "Thanks a lot Mamoru," Usagi blushed slightly.

            "No, Usagi it was my pleasure." 

            "Ja ne, Mamoru-san!"

            "Ja ne, Usagi-san."

            They hung up the phone and Usagi quickly got ready, then left so her and Mamoru could spend some time together. 

            "What about… this one?" Mamoru pointed to a college in a large book. They seemed to be the only ones inside the library on such a nice day.

            Usagi leaned over to look at the text and read what the academic requirements were. She thought for a moment, then nodded. "It's a possibility… but it's so far away."

            Mamoru blinked, "It's only in Thailand."

            "Hai… but I don't know… I've never really been away from home…"

            Mamoru looked a little surprised, but soon his eyes found the page again, and silence covered the two for a moment.  Mamoru was actually really happy they were spending time together, and Usagi seemed excited about school.

            "I need a break…" Usagi said after nearly another hour of hard reading.

            "Yeah…" Mamoru closed the book and removed his small glasses from his face, "Me too." 

            "I opt for a soda break and the Crowne Parlor!" Usagi said, smiling. A smile also broke across Mamoru's face.

            "Me too!"

            They stood up and walked out of the library and into the slanted afternoon light. Usagi smiled happily as they strolled down the street… Maybe, things wouldn't be as bad as she made them out to be…

            Two weeks later, Usagi and Mamoru were officially dating. Usagi was happy when she was around him. He made her feel nice inside. However… when she was alone her heart ached for another, and her scar throbbed painfully. 

            The dreams hadn't ceased… in fact, they seemed more frequent then ever. They were often about finding 'Magical' Senshi, or something having to do with the powerful figure she'd seen in the other dream. Not that she remembered them anyway, but simply for your information.

            She hadn't seen one trace of Seiya since that day… it had been a whole month now. And her heart still  yearned for him. In some ways she felt as though she was betraying Mamoru, but in other ways… it was stupid for her to dawdle on a man. 

            Minako's birthday was in a few days, and Usagi had decided to pick something nice up for her at the mall. Mamoru tagged along as she went through countless girly stores, mock complaining at every step.

            "Now come on, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said smiling, "Don't you think Minako would look so cute in this dress?"

            Mamoru made a face. "It's lime green."

            "But, it's a _cute lime green!"_

            "It's still lime green…"

            Usagi grinned, "Maybe you should try it on… just so I can see what it looks like on a person."

            "Oh no! There is no way you're going to do that to me!" He said. Usagi laughed.

            "You're right… I'm too nice," Usagi leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled as Usagi put the dress back on the rack. Mamoru and her exited the store, talking amongst themselves, almost oblivious to the world around them.

            Seiya exited a music store with Haruka at his side. They'd been looking for some new sheet music to get Haruka started on. He looked up and saw a beautiful blonde talking sweetly with a tall, raven-haired man. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched as she smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

            Haruka looked over at the pretty girl, then back at Seiya. "Yo, Seiya?" She asked.

            Seiya pulled his gaze away from the happy couple to look at his friend, "Nani?"

            "Who's the chick?" She questioned, nodding at the retreating couple.

            Seiya shrugged, "No one."

            Haruka raised an eyebrow, "No one, eh?"

            "Nope…" Seiya shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

            Haruka smiled malevolently. Oh, _she could get Seiya to talk. No problem. "Oh, man, she is __so hot! I would so do her in an instant…"_

            Seiya's gaze snapped at his friend and glared, "You don't even know her!"

            She shrugged, "That doesn't matter."

            "Usagi'll be mine again, you'll see," Seiya said angrily. Haruka's eyes widened in surprise.

            "That's Usagi?" 

            Seiya let a quick blush cover his face, then he shrugged and walked on. He'd fallen to one of Haruka's mind games. What a stupid idiot…

            "Come on, Haruka-kun, let's go," He walked on, Haruka close behind him.

            "So you two broke up then, ne?"

            Seiya shrugged again, "Yeah… so?"

            "I've never seen you so upset about something like this, Seiya. I mean, you're the chick magnet."

            "Usagi's not like anyone else though… there's something different about her…"

            "So Usagi is to you… what Michiru is to me then?"

            Seiya looked over at her and shrugged, "If you want to put it like that… yeah."

            "What happened between you two anyway?"

            Seiya sighed, "I told her I loved her."

            "And that's a bad thing?"

            "On our second 'date'. If that's what'd you call it."

            "Ouch… bad move."

            "I couldn't help myself… I really do love her… and it hurts to know I can't have her." Seiya looked into a store shop and sighed.

            "You can get her back ya know."

            "I haven't even made contact with her for like… a month now."

            "Well, that was stupid."

            "Yeah, I know…"

            "So? What are you going to do?"

            "Try to live without her I guess…"

            "Seiya, you're a fool."

            "I know."

            Another week passed before anything significant happened in Usagi's life. Then, two days after Minako's birthday, she was attacked by one of those… youma. Needless to say the four of them were very worried because they had all been attacked … was it just a coincidence? Out of several million people, the four of them and one couple (They didn't know who) were attacked?

            Minako was in the hospital for two days, seeing as her attack hadn't been as bad as Makoto's, but Minako was still pretty traumatized. Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and even Mamoru went to see her. 

            Summer vacation was approaching even more rapidly then it had seemed a month before. And now the girls were riddled with homework and study sessions. Exams came and went, and Usagi was free from the clutches of school for a whole two months and one week.

            "I can't believe it's finally over!" Minako giggled as the four of them walked away from the school with raised spirits. Usagi looked around her, it was a pleasant day and everything seemed wonderful.

            "Let's go for some ice cream!" She said happily, "My treat!" 

            The three other girls agreed without question, and they rushed to the Crowne Parlor. Motoki was working, Makoto's latest crush, and he was glad to see them.

            "Hey, girls!" He walked up to them and smiled, "What's up?"

            "Nothing, and I like it that way!" Minako giggled happily. Motoki laughed.

            "So, what can I get for you girls?"

            Usagi was suddenly distracted as she noticed a raven haired man with sparkling indigo eyes, enter. At his side was a very beautiful woman with sea green hair and sea-blue eyes, that complemented a very light and creamy complexion.

            "Usagi!" Motoki nearly yelled. Usagi jumped, realizing she had been staring at Seiya and the mysterious woman. She blushed softly.

            "Just a chocolate malt will be fine, Motoki-san," She said quickly. Motoki shook his head and sighed, then walked off.

            "What is it, Usagi-chan?" Minako said, looking where Usagi had been. Then she gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

            As luck would have it… the only table open was the one next to them. Usagi looked up as Motoki sat them and her and Seiya locked eyes.

            "Konnichiwa, Seiya-san," She spoke after a long time of silence.

            Seiya looked at her silently, his eyes almost seemed to be pleading with her. Finally he spoke, "Konnichiwa, Usagi-san." His voice was filled with sadness.

            The beautiful woman, whom Usagi could only guess was his new girlfriend, looked strangely at the two of them, and was about to speak when Motoki interrupted them. Usagi quickly looked away, and then back at her friends. They looked empathetically at her.

            "Do you want to go?" Minako questioned under her breath. 

            "No…" She watched as Motoki left. Seiya looked at her again, then Usagi stood up and walked the several feet parting them, to stand in front of him. 

            "Hai?" He questioned looking up at her.

            "You never called, Seiya-san."

            "I…"

            "Doushite?"

            "Usagi-san… I…" His voice wavered for a moment.

            The woman across from him glared at him, "_So … that's what you've been holding from me! I thought you said everything was alright between you two!"_

            "New girlfriend?" Usagi questioned softly, looking down at the ground.

            "Michiru?" Seiya asked, looking confusedly at Usagi.

            The woman made a face, "Me? HA! No, Usagi-san… I'm… not attracted to men."  

            Usagi looked up as Michiru smiled at her. "Oh, Gomen-nasi…"

            "Iie, it's alright. I'm okay with it."

            Seiya blushed, "Usagi… I don't want to talk about this with all these people around…"

            "If I leave you now, you won't ever call me again… or talk to me… or see me…" her voice started to crack and her friends were getting angrier and angrier at the scene before them. It was like watching a real-life soap opera.

            Seiya gave a start and looked up at her. His eyes were full of hurt and question, "Is that what you think?"

            "Seiya… two months have passed. You never even called…"

            "You have a new boyfriend now, Usagi-san…" He looked away.

            A tear rolled down her cheek, "Hai…"

            'You're a fool'. Haruka's words echoed in Seiya's mind. He had been a fool… now all he wanted was Usagi, back in his arms again. He watched silently as she picked up her purse and walked outside, her head hanging low. 

            "Ja ne, Minna," She said very softly, before she left. Her three friends glared over at Seiya before they continued on with their conversation. 

            Michiru looked over her iced tea glass to stare at him, "Well?"

            "Well what?" Seiya questioned, stirring his soda aimlessly with his straw.

            "Aren't you going after her?"

            "What's the point? She loves Mamoru," It speared him through the heart to say those words. 

            "You don't know that," Michiru said calmly. Seiya looked up at her, his eyes were shining with hope at her words. Michiru motioned to the door. "Go on. I'm not stopping you."

            Seiya picked himself up and rushed out the door. Michiru looked at Usagi's friends, then picked up her iced tea and joined them.

            "So, who are all of you…"

            Seiya saw her sitting alone in the park. Her body was bent over as she was being racked with sobs. His heart was tormented at this scene… he'd done this to her. He was the one who caused her pain…

            "Usagi?" He questioned, coming up behind her. She whipped around to look at him. Tears rolled down her face silently as they looked at each other for a long time. 

            "Seiya…" She said, "Seiya… I don't understand… why you didn't call me…"

            Seiya looked softly down, "I figured you hated me and never wanted to see me again. You ran away from me, Usagi-chan."

            Usagi looked up when he called her that… Seiya looked surprised at himself.

            "Gomen, Usagi-san…"

            Usagi blushed, "Seiya… I didn't mean to run… I was scared I didn't know what else to do!" She started to sob heavily again. 

            Seiya stood there, staring silently. He wanted to stop her tears. He wanted her to smile again, like she'd done for him. But she was Mamoru's now… 

            "Usagi… I…" He struggled for the right words. Usagi's tears thinned out and she slowly pushed herself into a rickety standing position.

            "I must go, Kou-sama. Sayonara…" 

            Seiya's mouth dropped. Never had she treated him with such formalities. Never had her voice been so void of life…


	12. The Pain of Your First Love

KOBANWA! How are you mis amigos!? So what's up? Doing fine are you? This part of the story is sad and depressing… and it was so terribly well written that I had to give credit to my inspiration: First Love (Piano Version) by: Utada Hikaru. I hope you enjoy… and Oh yeah! There's one line in there that I don't own, it's from 'The Princess Bride' I just thought it worked so well, so I added it. And if you love the movie like I do you'll now what it is. Okay… um… I don't own Sailor Moon, and I hope you have a blast! Ja ne, Minna-chan!

            Usagi was hurt. Not physically hurt, but emotionally hurt. Her spirit had been torn to shreds by this man. By the constant torment one mental thought of him put her through. She ran down the streets, gasping for breath and wanting deeply to just stop living in torture. 

            Her house was several more blocks and then she would be free to cry. Free to let her emotions go. 

            She wouldn't feel that freedom.

            "You…" A voice hissed from the shadows of the ally next to her. Usagi's heart speed up and she gasped. A black shadow emerged from the ally, it was a tall, almost oozing cloud, of what looked like a powdered ink. 

            "You…" It said again. Usagi didn't know what to her. Her legs wouldn't move, and she couldn't run away. She watched in horror as the thing took a solid shape. Looking like some demented, deformed version of Godzilla, it began to approach her.

            "You…" It said again, reaching out with one hand. Usagi screamed as it grasped her waist in one tight fist. Her breath was being cut off and she was fighting the ten-foot creature.

            "Usagi-chan!" A voice yelled. 

            THUMP. Something knocked into her, releasing the grasp from her waist, and tumbling down to the ground.

            "Usagi!" The voice called again. Usagi looked up into indigo eyes, barely comprehending any thought. Before she could speak a word, the thing let out and ear-piercing scream, and tumbled toward them.  

Whatever had saved Usagi from the thing's grasp, was now shielding her with its body. The creature loomed ever closer and Usagi could feel a strange liquid seep through her clothes. Whatever had saved her, now pushed her out of the way of something terrible.

            Her vision was getting blurry and daylight was becoming night…

            "Usagi-chan? Usagi?" A soft voice asked. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked into two indigo stars. Her vision was slightly blurred and a deep pain etched its way across her stomach as she tried to move.

            "Usagi-chan, don't move. It's okay," the voice said again. Usagi lay back on the softness under her body and tried to remember what happened. All she remembered was being attacked… and then… that thing… Indigo.

            Her vision snapped into place as she looked over at the man kneeling next to her. He brushed some hair out of her face. 

            "Seiya? … You saved me…" she whispered. He had the courtesy to let a blush cover his cheeks.

            "Hai…"

            "You shielded me… from… that thing…"

            "Hai…"

            "What… else happened?" 

            "We were going to be attacked, but those… Sailor Senshi came. When the youma was gone, I took you to the hospital. You have a nasty gash across you stomach, they stitched you up and gave me some antiseptics to apply."

            Usagi pulled down the covers to reveal that there _was a very nasty looking gash across her stomach. It had been stitched, but the pristine sheets she had been lying in were now stained with blood. Usagi suddenly realized that she was only in her bra and underwear._

            "Seiya!" She shrieked. Seiya let a blush cover his cheeks. 

            "Usagi-chan, Gomen-nasi, but the doctors-"

            "Blast them! Seiya!" A deep blush worked its way across her cheeks. 

            He blushed, "They told me to-"

            "Wait a moment," She interrupted, suddenly realizing that the surrounding were anything but familiar, "Where are we?"

            "In my apartment, why?"

            "YOUR apartment!?"

            "No one was at you home!" Seiya suddenly yelled back. He'd gone through all this trouble to keep her safe and she treated him like he was some rapist! "I wasn't going to leave you there in your condition!"

            Usagi blushed and her shoulders hunched. "Gomen, Seiya-san."

            Seiya sighed, "It's alright, Usagi-chan." He took a cloth from the bed side table and soaked it with a foul smelling liquid.

            "What is that?" Usagi said, making a face.

            "Antiseptic," Seiya said, reaching down and pulling the covers from her. Usagi's face turned bright red with embarrassment as he pressed the cloth to her stomach softly.

            "OUCH!" She gave a slight jump, and shielded her gash with her arm and hand. "You never said it would sting!"

            "Usagi! It has to kill the bacteria," Seiya peeled away her hand and pressed the cloth back to her stomach. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering around her body, but he couldn't help but look. She was the most magnificent woman he'd ever seen, and it tore him apart inside to know that she wasn't his.

            Slowly he pulled the cloth away, "Alright? Is there anything I can get you?"

            Usagi looked innocently up at him and shook her head, her hands pulling the covers around herself tightly again.  

            "You sure?"

            She nodded. Seiya smiled softly, "Try to get some more sleep, okay? I'll try to call your parents in a few hours. Do you want to call Mamoru-san?"

            Usagi wanted to, but then something in the back of her mind told her no. So she shook her head. 

            "Are you sure?"

            "Hai… Seiya?" She questioned before he walked out of the room.

            "Hai?"

            "Thank you… for everything."

            He smiled, "Sleep well, Usagi-chan."

            Usagi tried to sleep, but she couldn't. The events of the day swirled around her mind like a dust storm. The first time she saw Seiya in two months and this was what she looked like? Some battle-torn, blood-covered, rag-doll? Man, Seiya must really think she was ugly right about now.

            She propped herself up on her elbows as well as she could, without hurting herself. The sun was shining at an angle and Usagi was sure that it was past seven. There came a soft knock at the door.

            "You don't have to knock, it's your home," She said loudly. Seiya entered with a light blush across his face.

            "I called your parents, they're out of town at your mother's third aunt right now. She's in the hospital. They said they wouldn't be back for another few days," Seiya said, kneeling next to her.

            "So where am I going to go?" She asked. Seiya blushed.

            "They told me to take care of you…"

            "NANI!?" She shrieked, "You?"

            Seiya rolled his eyes, "Usagi, I'm not going to try and kill you. You should know better then that."

            "Yeah well, it's bad enough I'm suck with you now…"

            Seiya growled a little, "Oh!? So everything's _my fault now, ne?"_

            Usagi looked angrily at him, but said nothing.

            "Forget it, I'm calling Mamoru-san to get you," Seiya picked up the phone by his bed and began to dial. Usagi reached over and snatched the phone from his grasp mid-dial. He looked strangely at her as she turned it off.

            "Don't call, Mamo-chan… I don't want him to know I was being careless…" Usagi said, blushing deeply.  Truth was… she didn't want to be away from Seiya, she was enjoying his attention, but she'd never let Seiya know that.

            Seiya sighed, exasperated, "Forget it… I'll be in the study. If you need anything, just call." Usagi watched as he paused at the door, "I'll be back in a couple hours to reapply the antiseptic." He walked out and closed the door. 

            "I HATE YOU!" Usagi yelled after him. She swiftly covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't mean that did she? 

            Seiya walked back into the room, to look at her. A tear worked its way down his cheek, "Fine, go ahead and hate me, Usagi." 

            "Seiya… I didn't mean it… I'm just…" She watched as he left her to herself. Usagi felt alone now. Seiya… she didn't mean to say that. She was just frustrated… she couldn't move, or do anything for herself. 

            'You should be happy,' her common sense said, 'You're in his hands now. His caring, loving hands. And this is how you treat him?'

            Usagi sat there for a long while, thinking. She didn't mean to say it… she wanted to apologize. Forcing her pain to the back of her mind, she pushed herself out of his bed and discovered her clothes folded neatly on the chair in the far corner. She dressed herself and walked to the door, each step a mountain of pain. 

            She opened the door silently and walked out, slowly heading toward the study. The door was open, allowing Usagi to peer inside. He was hunched over a mess of papers on a desk and she saw a tear drop or two fall on to them. She walked slowly up behind him.

            "Seiya-san?" She questioned.  He sat up straight and whipped around to look into her blue eyes.

            "Usagi! You-"

            "Shut up," She said sternly, then moved to sit on his lap and lay her head on his shoulder. He was surprised at her act of affection, but any affection from her he would gladly accept. 

            "Seiya, I didn't mean to say that… I don't hate you.  I can't hate you…" her fingers played with his hair, "I'm just… frustrated. Thank you, Seiya, for taking care of me."

            "Usagi… I-" Seiya was cut off as she pressed her lips to his. She was kissing him! Him! But… it was wrong, and he knew that. He pulled away quickly, "Usagi, I can't kiss you. You have a boyfriend."

            She looked up at him innocently and blushed, "Gomen."

            Seiya smiled softly then kissed her cheek gently. "Can I fix you something to eat, Usagi-chan?"

            She shook her head, letting her eyes close as she rested on his shoulder again. She was suddenly very exhausted and only wanted rest. Seiya could tell by her silence, that fatigue was catching up to her. He knew it must have taken immense amounts of energy to push the pain aside to walk out to talk to him. And he was glad for every ounce. 

            Seiya kissed her temple when her eyes finally drifted shut. Smiling, he picked her up and placed her back in his bed to rest. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. He smiled again as he went to cancel his lessons for tomorrow and the day after. 

            Usagi woke up later then usual the next day. Her body was sore as pain from her gash had worked its spinney fingers through out her body. The sun slanted in the room at a pleasurable angle and she let out a soft sigh.

            She listened as the door to his room opened almost silently. Usagi, curious to see what he wanted, but not wanting to bother him, lay back on her pillow and pretended to be asleep. 

He stepped into the room and smiled softly at her. Then he walked past her to his dresser, right across from Usagi, and she got a good view of what he was wearing: Almost nothing. He was dressed simply in a pair of boxers and Usagi couldn't help but stare at his muscular body. Had she known he looked _that good, she would have never left him in the first place._

            He pulled out a pair of khakis and a tee-shirt, then smiled once more at Usagi's 'sleeping' form, and walked silently out of the room. She sat up as she heard the water in the bathroom turn on. 

            'My dear lord!' Her mind screamed, 'Why in heaven's does he even _dress?' She propped herself up on her elbows and sighed. This was going to be pure torture. She  knew that if she tried to do anything with him, he'd refuse her. Like a gentleman. Life __sucked!_

            Time passed and there came a soft knock at the door, "Usagi-chan? Are you up?"

            "Hai," She said. Seiya walked in, his hair damp and his eyes twinkling as much as they always did.

            "Ohayo, Usagi-chan," He smiled, sitting on the bed next to her, "How are you feeling?"  The hypnotizing scent of soap wafted toward her.

            Usagi traced her scar with a finger and winced, "Not good."

            "May I?" Seiya asked, pulling off the covers and touching the hem of her shirt.

            Usagi nodded nervously and weakly, then he pulled her shirt over her head carefully. Usagi's stomach churned in odd ways as he undressed her. It was so… different… but there was something about it. Something that made her heart beat faster, and adrenaline run thickly in her veins. 

            He covered a cloth with the foul smelling liquid again and pressed it to her bare stomach. She clenched her teeth lightly together and moaned. Seiya lifted it off after a while and brushed stray hairs from her face. 

            "Alright there?" He questioned, cupping a cheek with his hand. She nodded softly and Seiya helped her put her shirt back on. "I've got some medicine for the pain, but you have to eat first."

            "Oh," Was all she said. Seiya knelt down next to her and picked her up 'Over the Threshold' style. She blushed deeply, and marveled slightly at his strength as he carried her with ease to the kitchen. 

            "Do you want anything particular for breakfast?" He questioned, setting her down. She shook her head slightly.

            "Iie, Arigato," She said softly. Seiya smiled, and made her some pancakes, after she had finished he handed her a pill and glass of water. 

            "Here, Motrin eight-hundred, When you take this make _sure_ that you've eaten within 30 minutes or this stuff'll tear your stomach apart, okay?"

            She nodded and choked down the large white pill. She made a face and Seiya laughed. 

            "So…" She questioned, looking up at him with innocent eyes, "When do you expect my parents back?"

            He smiled at her before taking a sip of his coffee, "The day after next. They're really worried about you and they said they'd call as soon as possible. Your mother was throwing a fit when I was on the phone with her." 

            "Am I in capable hands?" She questioned smiling.

             Seiya chuckled, "As capable as they'll ever be."

            Usagi smiled softly at him, "Seiya?"

            "Hm?" He asked.

            "Um…" She blushed deeply, "About the other month…"

            "Hai?"

            "What did you mean, when you said-"

            "Usagi," Seiya cut her off, "I don't really have the emotional stability to be put under questions like that."

            Usagi gave a start. His tone hadn't been angry, or upset, but simply a command. A command for her to not ask questions about it… for fear it would open an unhealed wound. Usagi's shoulders hunched and she sat in silence as Seiya finished his coffee. 

            "Gomen," She whispered after a while. Seiya sat there and sighed, then took her hand softly.

            "Usagi… I can't tell you how I feel right now… and I wish I could but…" He looked at her, and took his hand away, "You wouldn't understand."

            Usagi's head gave a jerk. Not understand? What wouldn't she understand? She wanted answers now! 

            "NO!" She yelled suddenly. Seiya looked up at her, surprised. She continued her talking, "Don't you tell me I don't understand! Why didn't you call me!? We could have worked this out!"

            Seiya's lips pressed into a thin line and he stood up, "I don't have time for this." He began to walk away from his emotions, until Usagi yelled at him again.

            "WHY!?"

            Seiya whipped around at her, "I DIED THAT DAY!" He yelled suddenly. Usagi stood there in shock. Usagi didn't understand what he was telling her. He died that day…?

            "Forget it… forget I said anything," Seiya said coldly, then walked away again, this time locking himself in the study. 

            A tear worked its way down Usagi's cheek as she watched the closed door. A strange sensation worked its way through her body as tears fell from her eyes. A feeling of deep loss. It was feeling she never wanted to feel…


	13. Kidnapped

KONNICHIWA MINNA-CHAN! It's me! Xaph-chan. Here it is, short sweet, to the point, and the starting of something extremely fun to write. So you have a blast reading it and keep in touch, and remember: I don't own Sailor Moon! ^^

            Seiya had been in his study for nearly six hours when the door handle turned. Usagi had sat in a chair and watched the door the whole time. She had been confused, and tears had found their way down her cheeks.

            The door opened and Seiya appeared, his face was buried in several papers. Usagi looked up at him, but he didn't even turn his head. He walked past her without a word or glance, and headed into the kitchen. 

            Nose still buried in the papers, he began to make two sandwiches. Usagi watched silently as he made the sandwiches and placed one at the table with a glass of water and a large white pill. Then he headed back into the study, his own in his hand. 

            Usagi listened as the door locked and she hung her head. Too depressed to eat, she walked into his bedroom and lay down on his king-sized bed. A sweet scent infiltrated her senses and she suddenly recognized it as Seiya's. Tears soaked the pillow beneath her as         the pain worked its way across her stomach slowly. 

            She was so confused by everything that had happened… why was she acting so strange around him? Why couldn't she get along with him? Had she forgotten how to act around him, since she hadn't seen him for so long? 

            She stared up at the ceiling, her heart felt heavy in her chest. Thoughts of Mamoru wandered occasionally into her mind, but she could think about him. Not when Seiya sat out there, telling Usagi she killed him. 

            Usagi looked out the window, the sky became dark and the moon was the only light in the room. She listened quietly as the study door opened, then as some one sat ruefully on the couch. 

            Fighting back the onslaught of pain, she pushed herself to the door and cracked it open. It was just as dark as it had been in his room, and the only source of light was the full moon shining through the large window on the far wall. She watched carefully as he laid down on the couch and sighed deeply. 

            "Luna's left me… Usagi hates me… and I'll never be able to find _her… I'm back at stage one… Oh, Kami-sama, what should I do?" He spoke softly out loud._

            "I don't hate you, you know," Usagi whispered softly, mostly to herself, but Seiya had heard her anyway and his gaze snapped over to the dark, shapely silhouette.

            "Do you need something?" He questioned. Usagi took a trembling step forward, using the doorframe to support her.

            "No…" She paused, "Yes."

            "What?" Seiya questioned.

            Taking another trembling step forward, Usagi choked out, "Your forgiveness." 

            Seiya gave a start, his eyes locked with her own. She took another step forward, using a small tale to support herself. 

Seiya's heart burst with so many emotions at that moment. She looked so beautiful, bathed in the moonlight. She was so innocent, and Seiya loved her… he truly loved her. Yet… he knew she belonged to another. Her heart was centered on anyone but himself. 

            He still loved her… no matter what.

            Seiya stood up, walked over to where she stood, then picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

            "You should rest," he said, laying her back down beneath the covers.

            "I've been resting all day, I don't want to rest anymore," She said defiantly. "I want you," Her voice was softer now, "To stay with me."

            Seiya gave a start as she took his hand and rubbed it against her soft cheek. She kissed his fingertips and looked back up at him innocently.

            "Stay with me?" She questioned, moving to the side and making it evident she didn't want to be alone. 

            Seiya always did have a weak spot for her innocence. 

            He crawled next to her, and immediately she laid her head on his chest. Usagi let herself feel and hear his heart, the center of his existence, and she sighed in contentment. 

            Seiya smiled softly and he stroked her hair, feeling her body ease into sleep. He took her hand in his and examined it with an artist's and lover's point of view. Her skin was unimaginably soft, and her hand was so delicate, like it would break if he held it too tight. Her fingers were long and slender and tightened slightly on his own hand. 

            He looked at her closed eyes and slightly parted lips. She was so beautiful… both in looks and in her spirit. Her cheeks were a delicate pink and her lips were so full. The lips he had once kissed before, and now longed to kiss again.

            His arms draped lightly across her slender waist and he smiled as she sighed a content sigh. He allowed himself to close his eyes, drifting off to sleep by lull of both her breath and heartbeat.

            The sun streaked through the windows lighting the room fully. Usagi's eyes drifted open and she looked up into the sleeping face of Seiya. He had stayed with her all night. Usagi found something about that very … romantic. He smiled softly in his sleep as his fingers entangled in her soft, golden hair.

            Usagi closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat as his the rising and falling of his chest lulled her into half-sleep. She'd never felt this content when she was with Mamoru… what was so different about Seiya? Why did he make her feel so complete and satisfied with whatever he had to offer?

            Usagi suddenly let out a small yelp and pressed a hand softly to her stomach in response to an abruptly growing pain. This, in turn, woke Seiya from his boyish slumber to look into her bright blue eyes. 

            "Usagi?" he questioned. She looked up at him and blushed.

            "I'm fine," She said quickly. Seiya became fully aware of the world around him and he took the hand that was covering her stomach. 

            "Usagi, if it hurts, just tell me. I'm here to take care of you…" He brushed hair from her face and cupped her cheek. 

            Usagi blushed at both his comment and his touch. He smiled again, then got out of bed and looked softly at her. 

            "Do you want a shower or bath?" He questioned. Usagi nodded slowly and Seiya helped her up from the bed, and took her to the bathroom. 

            "Arigato…" She said blushing. Seiya smiled slightly and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. 

            "I'll be making breakfast, call if you need anything…" 

            "Wait, do you have any other clothes?"

            Usagi sat in a pair of pajama pants and a tee-shirt as Seiya placed breakfast in front of her. She smiled at him as he sat across from her. 

            "Seiya?"

            "Hm?" He questioned looking over his coffee mug at her.

            "I just… I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. It wasn't my place to ask." She looked down quietly as Seiya smiled softly.

            He set his mug down and covered her hand with his, "Usagi, it's alright. I would have done the same thing, had I been in your position. You are… aware of the way I feel towards you now. I don't want to force you to make any decisions. I want you to be happy, even if that happiness doesn't come from me."

            There was a long silence before Usagi inquired something towards Seiya. "Do you still feel the same way about me?"

            "Huh?" Seiya questioned, not quite sure what she was asking him.

            "Do you still feel the same way towards me, as you did… before?"

            Seiya fought to keep himself from showing any emotion, save for the one she wanted to see. "Do you want me to answer truthfully?"

            Usagi looked a little confused. What else would he reply with but the truth? She nodded slowly.

            "Alright. Usagi my feelings towards you haven't diminished at all… in fact, they've grown." He was alarmingly calm about this whole situation. 

            "Into what?" Usagi questioned again.

            Seiya looked placidly at her and smiled gently, "Whatever you want them to be."

            Usagi was, once again, confused by this, but decided not to press the issue. In some ways… she was content with the answer. Whatever she wanted. Outside, Usagi wanted very little feelings from him. Inside, she wanted all he could offer and more. 

            And some how, Seiya seemed to have developed a window into her soul. True, it clouded on occasion, but he seemed content with the silence that sat before them now. This was the kind of silence that could tell everything, in a single instant. 

            Usagi blushed slightly and continued with the meal before her. The rest of breakfast was spent in a growing calm silence.

            From there on out, the rest of the day was spent lounging around his apartment, with Usagi refusing him to be more then a room away from her. Seiya was quite flattered by this.

            Later in the evening Usagi found herself snuggled deeply into Seiya's arms as they watched television quietly. Seiya liked the warmth that surrounded him when he was with her. It was almost like they were in their own world. 

            "Seiya?" Usagi questioned suddenly, looking up at him.

            "Hai?" He asked, smiling gently down at her. 

            Her eyes were suddenly locked on his lips. His full, soft, warm, kissable lips. She blushed suddenly and forced herself to look him in the eyes. She had forgotten what she was going to say… damnit!

            "I just… I wanted to thank you. For everything," She said quickly. Seiya smiled softly at her.

            "Usagi, you don't need to thank me for anything," He kissed her forehead softly and smiled again at her. Usagi snuggled even deeper into his embrace, enjoying the feeling he gave her. It made her heart beat faster and her brain feel as though she weren't getting enough oxygen. It was both addicting and narcotic. 

            Seiya's arm hand lay lightly on her waist. He rubbed her side gently with his fingertips, feeling the perfect skin through his cotton tee-shirt. The shirt slowly began to bunch up, exposing a small amount of her milky-white skin. 

            Seiya took it beyond chastity and rubbed the skin its self softly. This sent shivers down his spine, and the action resulted in a very soft, almost inaudible, moan from Usagi. It was a moan of pleasure.

            Seiya smiled. Knowing he could make Usagi feel this way made his heart burst with millions of emotions. He pressed his whole hand to her waist and rubbed gently again. He could feel Usagi's suddenly erratic breath on his neck. 

            He decided that he could hold this back anymore… He brought his other hand around to touch her chin and tilt her face towards him. Usagi's eyes were closed and she seemed to know what was going to happen. And was perfectly content with it.

            Seiya leaned down, his lips brushing against her gently. Then-

            CRASH! A large ball of feathers crashed through Seiya's window and rolled to a loud stop, by crashing into his entertainment system. Seiya was immediately at his feet, stepping in front of Usagi to protect her.

            The giant bird stood up and ruffled its teal and purple feathers. Then glared at the couple, who's romantic moment it broke. It let out a 'caw' and glared again, this time specifically at Usagi.

            "Usagi," Seiya whispered to her, barely moving, "When I say 'go', run for the door to the hall."

            The bird glared at Seiya, then cawed again. He slowly picked up a vase beside the couch, swallowed hard, then threw it at the giant bird. It hit his square between the eyes, blinding him momentarily and dizzying him. The vase chattered, sending shards all over the floor.

            "GO!" Seiya yelled giving Usagi a push for the door.

            "What about you!? Usagi yelled, frightened. 

            "Forget about me! RUN USAGI!" He yelled as the bird began to regain its sense of vision. "USAGI! RUN!"

            Usagi didn't run, she stared in a scared stupor. Then the monster turned its gaze to her again, cawing incessantly. It took one step toward her before-

            "STOP!" Three figures stood in Seiya's living room. Two of them beautiful women dressed in black leather, and one of them a dashing young man dressed in a crisp tuxedo.

            "STAR SENSTIVE INFRNO!" A woman with magnificent silver hair said, rushing her hand to the monster. The bird fluttered its wings to avoid the attack, and the beam of silvery light slipped past the thing, only to smack Usagi dead in the chest. She fell to the floor, loosing consciousness.

             The bird cawed again, in an almost happy way and picked up the limp girl in its beak. Seiya was loosing his mind now. 

            "USAGI!" He gasped wanting to run forward and grab his beloved from the clutches of this evil bird. The others held him back.

            "Seiya! You could get killed!" Healer told him.

            "I DON'T CARE! Usagi!" He cried, watching the bird cross the room.

            "Kamen!" Maker yelled quickly.

            Kamen jumped forward and tried to grab Usagi, but instead missed as the bird took flight. Seiya screamed in anguish.

            "USAGI!" He yelled, running toward the window, and watching the creature fly off into the night.

            "USAGI!" Tuxedo Kamen ran to the window next to Seiya and gasped. The bird was flying away… what was going to happen to her? Where in hell was she going!?

            Seiya pulled from the window to glare at the two sailor senshi. "Why aren't you going after her!?" He screamed.

            "It's not like _we can fly okay!?" Healer growled at him. Maker crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two bickering people. _

            Seiya's head whipped at Healer, "YOU, shot her with your attack! She'd still be here if it wasn't for you!"

            "SHUT UP, both of you! Don't you even realize that the bird didn't kill her!?" Maker growled at the two of them. 

            Seiya sobbed and fell down to the couch, now covered in shards of glass. "I need to talk to Luna… but I don't know where she is!" Seiya growled jumping up throwing another item to the floor. 

            "Calm down," Maker said calmly, "Luna returned to me, after Usagi didn't come home last night."

            Seiya's head whipped around to stare at Maker. "Nani?" His face was drained of color. Luna had gone to stay with the moon princess… oh no. WHY HADN'T HE SEEN IT BEFORE!? 

Healer and Kamen hadn't heard this story and seemed entranced by it.

            "Usagi is… the Moon Princess…"

            Seiya's body shivered, then wobbled, then lost balance and went crashing to the floor. Usagi… his beloved, was his princess. Oh Kami-sama! 


	14. Xavier And a Past

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! It's me! Xaph-chan, here for your literary pleasure! ^^;; Anywho… It's the next chapter of 'Voice' here for you! Sorry It's so short but I was fighting writer's block for the longest time! Well enjoy! And remember: I Don't own Sailor Moon!

            Her head was spinning. Everything around her was running in circles of a thousand miles and hour. She sat up slowly, placing a hand to her head. She lay on a large bed, covered in blue satins. The walls were stone, adorned with tapestries and banners of varying shades of blue. A carpet of silver and blue lay on the floor at the end on the bed.

            "So you're up?" A voice said from the far corner of the room. A man rose to his feet and walked to where she lay. He was a tall man with long silver hair and sparkling blue eyes. His face was slender and he was clothed in different shades of blue and silver.

            Usagi was frightened by this man… he held an air about him that was commanding and domineering. She swallowed hard and looked at him.

            "You're frightened, aren't you?" He reached out and touched her soft golden hair. Usagi's breath deepened in fear.

            He smiled an icy smile, "Usagi, I believe they called you?"

            Usagi nodded slowly.

            "Funny little name, it is. In some ways it suits you perfectly, in other ways… it does not." He bowed slightly.

            "Xavier. Although I doubt you remember me, Princess."

            "Princess?" Usagi questioned.

            He looked at her curiously, bending over and placing his hands on his knees to look her in the eyes. "So you've forgotten everything, haven't you?"

            "Forgotten  what?" She questioned. Her throat was dry and her body was in deep pain. 

            "Your past," He stood tall again, "But, no matter. In time, all will unfold. I welcome you to my palace, Princess. You are free to roam where ever you wish. These are your quarters, dinner will be served in three hours. It is the tenth door on the left from the main staircase. I expect you to attend." He paused for a moment, "If you need me, ask one of my servants for me and they will come for me." He started to leave but Usagi started to talk.

            "I… I don't understand?" She begged, confused by everything.

            "Princess, you are my guest," He said, then rushed out the room in a flash of blue. Usagi sat there, dumb founded as she stared at the ebony door. 

            She understood nothing… this man was… 

            She had no more time to think as three women walked into the room with fabrics in their hands.

            "Princess," They curtsied and began to attack her with satins, silks, and lace. 

            "Why do you keep calling me princess?" She questioned as they pulled Seiya's shirt off over her head. 

            "Because, Miss! You are the princess of the moon! Ruler of the galaxy!" Said one with dark brown hair, tucked under a bonnet.

            Usagi stood shocked, "I'm sorry… you must be confused with some one else."

            "No, we aren't miss," They shoved Usagi into a light pink dress and took her hair down, then began to brush it. They primed and pulled as Usagi stood there in a stupor. Finally they finished, curtsied, and left. 

            Usagi looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful… but… she was so confused about all of this. She didn't understand what they were trying to tell her. A princess, her? It was less then impossible!

            Her mother was a lawyer and her father was a doctor, none of them were royalty. And yet… these people insisted that she was some kind of princess of the moon… it didn't make any sense to her at all. 

            'Maybe the Xavier man can answer some questions for me,' she thought, smoothing the large skirt down. She stepped outside the room into a large, stone hallway, covered in deep red banners, tapestries, and carpets. 

            She looked at all the beautiful work carefully, strolling down the hall in her pink slippers. She stopped to look at a work of art.

            "Beautiful, isn't it?" Said a voice from behind her. Usagi whipped around to face Xavier. A blush crept softly across her cheeks. "Although…" He reached out and gently stroked her cheek with his fore-finger. "It will never compare with your beauty."

            At this, Usagi blushed harder and she forced herself to look at him. "Xavier?" She questioned. "I don't understand all of this. Why do you keep calling me princess? What is this place? Why are you talking about things I've forgotten?"

            "Because… you are the Princess of the Moon. The one the elusive Sailor Senshi have been looking for," he said, his voice calm, but with a hint of something Usagi couldn't place. But she didn't have time to place it, before her mind reacted to the statement before. 

            "I can't be! I just can't! I'm an ordinary girl!"

            "As I said, there is much you do not remember."

            Usagi turned to look into his handsome face, "How come I don't remember anything?"

            "A side effect… of the spell."

            "What spell?"

            He simply smiled in response to this and offered his arm to her, "Come, dinner will be served shortly."

            Usagi looked into his beautiful blue eyes, then slipped her arm through his and followed him through the corridors.

            Seiya looked up and growled at his companions. The princess was lost. Captured by Xavier… Seiya was going to scream.

            "So… Usagi was…?" Luna asked. Seiya looked away. He didn't care about anything right now. He needed to get Usagi back. He needed to kiss her and tell her he loved her. 

            "Seiya. We've got to work together to get Usagi back. If we don't all will be lost," Luna said, jumping onto his lap. He looked down at her and sighed slightly.

            "I know, Luna…"

            "Have you contacted Sailor Pluto?" Taiki asked glancing up from the floor. 

            "Not yet… I have a deep fear that she'll refuse our plead," Luna stated.

            "If she does that then… we can't get the princess back. We'll need every senshi to rescue her!" Seiya stated, jumping to his feet and pacing around. "Only the princess and Pluto have the power to revive them."

            "Hai… I know…" Luna said sadly, she couldn't only imagine the torture Usagi was going through right now…. in a dungeon alone, cold, unclothed, not fed… lightless…

            Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing as a hush fell over the group.

            Usagi smiled up at Xavier. He had been extremely polite to her all through dinner, and it had been a wonderful meal. They now sat by a roaring fire as Xavier absorbed himself in a book, occasionally glancing up at this beautiful woman.

            Usagi watched the fire with silent eyes, her mind wandering back to Seiya and Mamoru… and the senshi. And back on the idea of her the Princess of the Moon. It was impossible! She was just an ordinary girl like everyone she knew. Then why did Xavier insist on her bring the alleged princess?

            Xavier set his book down on his lap and looked up at her. "You seem discouraged, care to tell me what's on your mind?"

            Usagi glanced up, her face covered with a slight blush. "I'm just confused… I don't understand about me being a princess."

            Xavier smiled softly, "Let me explain. Once long ago there was a beautiful kingdom on the moon. Your mother was a magnificent ruler… and you were going to rule just as well as she had. But then the kingdom was attacked and you were all killed, however the Queen used the last of her energy to put a spell on you and your subjects to be reborn in the next millennium. And so you were, however, as a side effect you're memories have been buried and hidden from your present mind."

            Usagi looked up, his icy eyes glittering in the fire. She breathed deeply and leaned back in the chair to think again.

            Xavier was quite proud of himself. He had explained everything she wanted to hear, and hadn't had to explain about her and General Seiya. He smirked quickly before returning to him book. After several more minutes, Usagi glanced up at him again.

            "I think I'll go to bed," She rose and bowed slightly to him. Xavier rose from his chair to join her as she walked out of the room.

            "Let me escort you…"

            For the first time in weeks, Usagi's dreams had returned. She tossed and turned of the soft sheets as the scenes played themselves out. And this time… they were so powerful, so prominent, she actually remembered every minute detail…

            "What…?" A tall, beautiful woman who looked about forty or forty five with sparkling blue eyes and long silver hair, stood in the center of a room gaping at two figures across the room. Usagi turned and gasped.

            One of them bore an extraordinary resemblance to her… and the other… the other looked… exactly like Seiya!! 

            He had the same hairstyle, the same features… the same laughing and playful indigo eyes. Except now… now he was dressed in a navy blue uniform, with twenty or twenty five medals adorning his chest. Despite all of his impressive garb… he looked a touch sheepish as he stood next to the young blonde, who resembled Usagi.

            "… I'm pregnant, Mother…" The blonde spoke again. The man next to her looked up at the regal woman softly.

            "My Queen, I am the father… and I take full responsibility," He spoke quietly.

            "_You?" The woman's face turned nearly as white as her hair, as her eyes grew large, "__Seiya? … I __never expected…"_

            "I'm sorry, My Queen… I love your daughter…" His voice was strained as he spoke. Usagi felt a heart-wrenching feeling deep in he chest as he said those words. She watched the scene intently, trying to push back oncoming tears.

            The Queen stared at the man, "You _love, My __daughter?"_

            "Mother," The young blonde spoke up, "I return his love… please mother…"

            The Queen stared at the couple for a long moment, "Please what? There's nothing I can do! What do you want me to do!?" The pair was apparently not expecting this reaction as they gave a small start.

            "Nani?" The blonde asked. 

            The queen smiled softly at the two, "You two are in love… what am I supposed to do about it?"

            The couple's eyes lit up and they looked at each other with overbearing happiness. The man bent down and kissed the young woman softly. 

            "Why didn't you talk to me about this before?" The Queen questioned.

            "We were afraid you wouldn't approve," The young blonde spoke, "Since Seiya isn't royalty…"

            "Serenity…" The Queen shook her head, smiling, "So what that Seiya isn't royalty? Even if he was a peasant… I wouldn't care… as long as you two are in love."

            "But what about the kingdom? I'm the only heir to the throne…"

            "Serenity, Seiya is captain of the army of the moon… sweetheart, he probably knows more royal and legal protocol then I do, and he's a wonderful leader of the army… I'm sure he'll be a wonderful king."

            Seiya blushed lightly at the complement, then smiled down at Usagi. His smile quickly faded as a thought jumped into his mind.

            "My Queen? What about… the arranged marriage?"

            The queen looked shocked, "Oh no! The marriage! Serenity…" 

            Serenity looked up at Seiya, her eyes filled with tears. He tried hard to hide his fear  and sadness from the young blonde. He seemed to want nothing more then to be with her … forever. 

            The queen thought very hard for several long moments, "I'll talk to Xavier… I'm sure everything will be worked out fine."

            Serenity looked up hopefully into the silver-haired woman's ice-blue eyes, "Really?"

            "Really," She stated firmly. 

            Serenity smiled up at Seiya…

            Usagi gasped hard as a searing pain ripped through her body. Images and emotions flooded her senses and mind. The pain became almost too intense… Usagi had only one thought:

            'I'm dying.' 


	15. Pluto

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! Heheheheeee! It's MEEEE! I'm back to torture you with all my horrific events of how the Sailor Moon Story should go! ::Grins:: Feel lucky! Anywho…. Well my PC crashed a couple days ago so I stuck using my Laptop and it doesn't quite save HTML documents very well… without the paragraph indents. Now to you guys out there you might not care… but it's a little nit-picky thing I have. Remember: I don't own Sailor Moon! ^^;;

**And… I NEED YOUR HELP!**

I've got parental approval to go to Japan as a foreign-exchange student, but the program I'm going through (Youth For Understanding) is EXTREAMLY expensive -_-;; and I have to pay for it out of my own pocked o.O so… if anyone out there knows where I can get a program at a reasonable cost… I'd be glad to have any contributions! THANKS A BUNCH! KISSIES! 

A beautiful woman with milky skin, garnet eyes, and long, flowing, deep-green hair stood dressed in very strange garb. It seemed to be a tight white leotard with a short ruffled, black skirt with a dark purple bow at the small of her back. Around her neck sat a black sailor collar, and on her head was placed a golden tiara with a garnet crystal n the center. Three-quarter length gloves and knee-high black boots seemed to make the costume even stranger. 

"Hm… I feel something strange…" Her voice was soft as she spoke. Stepping forward and holding out her hand, a beautiful silver staff appeared. Adorning the top of the staff was a shining garnet orb. She took the staff in both hands and began to draw a rectangle in the air. The rectangle was large enough to pass a person through.

As the woman finished drawing the rectangle a doorway appeared; an elaborate, silver one, who's strange adornments seemed to match the staff in the woman's hand. She touched the top of the doorway with the top of her staff. A bright white light flashed and the doors opened… showing nothing.

The woman gasped and quickly closed the doors. There was no image! What could be happening to the princess? It was time to speak with the guardian. 

Luna was curled on the couch comfortably. It was the first good night of sleep… as strange as it may sound. Her primitive nocturnal senses began to kick in as she woke slowly. Glancing toward the clock she noticed it was nearing one o'clock. She forced herself back into a half-sleep. 

"Luna," Came a soft voice. 

"I'm not here… leave a message after the beep…" Luna yawned in response.

"Luna!" The soft voice said more urgently.

"Uh."

"Luna!"

Luna's eyes shot open and she stared back into a pair of garnet ones.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelped, jumping back from the strange eyes that glittered in the dark. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Lights flashed on as two bed-dressed men walked into the living room. There, bathed in light was one black cat and one beautiful woman with long green hair and garnet eyes. 

"P… Pluto?" The cat choked out. The woman nodded. Her attire was odd… it seemed to be an original Senshi fuku. The kind that hadn't been used since the Silver Millennium. 

"Luna-san, I have opened the gates of time," Pluto spoke, "… And I saw nothing. Something is happening to our princess."

Luna gasped, "Oh no… you saw nothing?"

"Nothing… I have come to help rescue the princess and restore the future," She was so calm about the news she had been speaking, that it seemed very odd compared to the urgency of the situation.

Luna's head snapped to the two young men, "Yaten, contact Taiki and Seiya this moment!" 

Yaten nodded and quickly picked up the phone, dialing the number. Luna turned back to Pluto. 

"What do you think we should do?" She questioned.

Pluto seemed very calm and slightly ashamed, "We must awaken the other senshi…"

"All of them?" Luna gasped.

"We have to!" Pluto snapped suddenly, "I know it's dangerous… but we have no choice! If we don't awaken them, the princess will die! I feel it!" Tears flooded her eyes as a look of deep pain and loss crossed her face. 

Luna looked up at Yaten at the phone, and then over at Mamoru who seemed frozen in both fear and thought. Her throat tightened up at the thought of anything happening to her princess… Pluto was right, it was the only way to save her. 

Usagi gasped and threw herself to the floor on her hands and knees. She began to cough fiercely, her body racking in convulsions. Blood flowed from her mouth in a sickening, metallic taste. 

Holding her stomach she fell back against her bed. Sweat poured off her body as her mind tried to make sense of everything that had just happened. What were these feelings she was having? Her breath seemed to scrape hard against her lungs in her chest as she fought to regain sensible thought. What were all those images… what were those emotions? 

She let a few tears fall from her eyes as she recalled the images. Blood covered bodies… chard flesh. The screaming… the yelling…

She sobbed suddenly, feeling a small flow of blood stream from her mouth. What was this… why was she in this pain…?

Seiya looked up at the strange woman before him, she was beautiful… no doubt about that, but there was something foggy about her. Something that didn't seem to fit. 

Mamoru began to speak, "Pluto-"

The woman looked up quickly, "I'll be living with you, Mamoru-san, as a… civilian. You might as well call me by my real name."

"And that is?" He questioned.

"Setsuna," She said softy. It was a strange name to her… she hadn't used it in over two millennium.

"Setsuna-san," Mamoru began again, "How are we going to wake the other senshi?" 

"One at a time," She spoke.

Luna looked up, "We must train them also, I have a good feeling that Xavier won't stop with attacks… even though he has Serenity."

Seiya cringed at the name. It didn't seem right to call her Serenity… He was still coping with the fact that Usagi was his princess.

"I agree," Taiki said calmly, "He won't stop until he has the Earth."

"Who is to be woken first?" Yaten questioned.

"We've talked about it… and we've decided Uranus must be woken. She is the physically strongest of the Senshi."

"I know who everyone of the Senshi is… however awakening them drains much of my energy… so we must only awaken one senshi every seven to ten days…" Setsuna said in her strangely calm voice. 

"Hai…" everyone said calmly, almost deadpan like. 

"We will contact Uranus tomorrow evening," Luna said, her eyes closed in some attempt to calm her mind, in order to make sense of all of this.

"If I man be so bold as to ask… who is Uranus?" Taiki questioned.

Setsuna looked up, glanced at Seiya then looked at Taiki, "Tenoh Haruka. I believe… a friend of Seiya-san?"

"Ha… Haruka-kun?" Seiya nearly choked.

"Hai… Gomen-nasai, Seiya-san…" Setsuna said quietly, "She _is_ Sailor Uranus."

All this information was too much for Seiya. For a moment he thought his head would explode… His princess… his _soul-mate_ was Usagi… and now… now, his best friend was the strongest Sailor Senshi? The world was screwing with his mind and he didn't like it at all.

"Excuse me… while I process this information…" Seiya stood up and walked out of the apartment and down the hall to where he lived with Taiki temporarily. He walked into the apartment and went directly to his room. 

'Usa… damnit… I wish you cold be here now… you'd know what to do… how to make me feel better. I'll get you back, Usa… I swear.'

Usagi's mind whirled as a sudden calm washed over her. It was so strange… like a blanket of serenity had just draped across her shoulders. She touched her heart, wishing more then anything that she could be free from this place. All it was, was an elaborate prison… 

But, none of that seemed to matter right now… this calm feeling had taken her almost into a state of ecstasy. It was like… like when she was… when she was with Seiya! That's what it felt like!

Like the morning she woke up to him… or when he held her in his arms… it was that exact same feeling! Like how he kissed her…

Her lips tingled softly and she touched the cracked skin with her fingertips. Seiya… she missed him. Some how she felt Seiya would do anything to get her out of here… anything at all. That seemed to offer some kind of comfort, no matter how deranged. 

She climbed back onto the bed, burying herself deep under the covers, wrapping her arms tightly around herself… imagining Seiya was holding her and keeping her safe from anything. 

Imagination is a powerful tool.

Seiya woke the next morning feeling heavy in his soul. His mind wasn't cleared as it usually was, only more cluttered. His dreams had been… less then invigorating. 

Images of that blasted Xavier taking advantage of Usagi had danced through his mind… and one image he never wanted to see again, something he had buried long ago.

The image of his children being murdered… after his beautiful wife. 

He wanted to forget that… he never wanted to feel that pain again! That was the day he declared war on Novith-Prime… that was the day all had ended in the Galaxy…

Seiya looked up his body and mind screaming in pain… one lone vision passed over his eyes… the charred remains of his love… and the death of his new-born children.

"**NOOOOOOO!**" He slammed his body into the door, breaking through the barrier. There stood a man with long white hair, icy eyes and a cruel smile.

"Oh… so the pitiful general has come to play has he?" The man laughed.

"XAVIER!" It was Xavier… it was Usagi's arranged marriage. 

Xavier bent down slowly picking up ashes from the floor, he threw them into Seiya's face. "Meet your children, _General _Seiya!"

Forcing back tars of anguish he threw himself at the man, "FUCK YOU, BASTARD!" They tumbled to the ground, Seiya throwing rock hard punches at the man. 

"Damn you! Moon-being!" Xavier threw energy at him pushing him off and throwing him into the wall. He touched his lip and forehead… a strange deep-blue substance flowed from small gashes. "You'll pay! You have shed the blood of one powerful being!" In a flash he was gone. 

Seiya picked himself up from the floor, holding his dislocated shoulder. "Damn you…" He sobbed, "You'll never get away… we're at WAR!"

Seiya sat up in bed sobbing… he'd now been up for a good hour, and the tears hadn't subsided. Usagi… all he wanted was for Usagi to be safe… Damnit! He hated feeling this helpless. He hated not being able to be with Usagi.

"I swear… I swear I will kill you my self, Xavier…" Seiya growled through clenched teeth, "You'll pay for what you have done… my daughter… my son… my love… I'll kill you with my bare HANDS!"

Rage seemed to be his only company… and company loves misery. 

Depression creeped up on him like a foreshadow of doom. Like some omnipotent demon, there to collect his soul. Seiya liked the feeling for once… it made him feel like he could do something… 

He reached under his bed and pulled out a small rectangular box. It was dusty and aged… as though it was thousands of years old. He opened the lid, and there sat an elaborate golden dagger. The dagger he would use to kill the one who had killed his children. Who had killed his young wife.

"Seiya…" Taiki stood in the door way, and Seiya's state of mind snapped as he looked up at him.

"Taiki-kun?" he questioned.

"Seiya… you're not going to get anywhere is anger is your only fuel. Seiya… you love Usagi, use that to help you conquer Xavier… not your rage."

"Taiki! You don't understand! My children! Barely taken from the womb and he KILLED THEM!" Seiya sobbed heartily, the dagger falling to the floor, box and all. 

"You're right… I don't understand… I can only imagine. But, Seiya… you can't let this eat you. This feeling will consume you and you'll be no better then Xavier himself…"

This statement struck Seiya through the heart like a cold sword. He looked up at Taiki, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Maybe… maybe Taiki was right. Seiya couldn't let this consume him… it would do no good. And it wouldn't get Usagi back any faster. 

He nodded slowly, rising to him feet, "You're right, Taiki-kun."

Taiki smiled weakly, "Everyone's over at Mamoru's. You can come when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay," Seiya said. Taiki nodded and walked out of the room, then out of the apartment. Seiya let tears stream down his face. 

He was frustrated… all he wanted was his princess back. His beautiful Usagi-chan…. Getting up he quickly showered and dressed. He knew he should eat, knowing he'd barely eaten anything since Usagi was kidnapped, but his heart didn't feel like it.

'You're going to hurt yourself… all you need is a little something… just a piece of fruit…' his mind tempted him. Seiya pushed the little voice away and walked out of the apartment, frustrated, confused, and terribly lonely.


	16. Uranus

Konnichiwa Minna-san! It's me! Xaphy! Here for your literary pleasure! ^^ Okay so… here's the deal: I don't own Sailor Moon and I hope you like this fic! PS: If You leave your IM on a review I'll be sure to IM you! I LOVE to talk! ^^ Ja ne! Love: Xaph!

Setsuna sat, dressed in civilian clothes, on Mamoru's couch as Yaten took his sweet time in getting ready. Taiki had been there for a half an hour and nothing was said. Four pairs of sleep deprived eyes looked up as they heard the apartment door open. Seiya's sagging shoulders and sad features, were what that saw.

"Ohayo, Seiya-kun," Mamoru said. Setsuna was quiet and she nodded softly up at him. He sat next to Taiki on the couch and sighed heavily.

Taiki looked over at him, "Seiya?"

"Hai?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

Seiya thought for a moment, "Hai… as soon as we get her back."

Setsuna showed the first sign of any emotion since she got here. Empathy. She looked up at him sadly, "Gomen, Seiya-san…"

He was surprised to hear her talk in such a way and blushed slightly, "Thank you, Setsuna-san."

"I'm ready!" Yaten said as he walked from the hallway. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"About time!" Luna snipped, "I swear you take longer then any girl I've known!"

Yaten rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I need to be pampered, I'm a delicate human being," He said waving his hand in the air to dismiss her comment. 

Setsuna didn't seem the least bit amused. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and glared at him, her red eyes nearly shooting lightning bolts. "Yaten-san, you are a Senshi! Have you know sense of responsibility!?" She'd lost her temper now.

This comment, however sharp, seemed to work. Yaten immediately blushed and sat down. Setsuna glared at him again before turning to the entire group.

"Luna and I have been talking, and we have a good feeling that Xavier is going to detect us awakening Sailor Uranus. One way… or another."

"Hai," Luna spoke, "There are several way that he could detect her awakening… one is simply by the fact that the surge of magical energy given off is immense. The other is if… well…" Luna blushed. Setsuna looked confusedly at her. Why was Luna having such a hard time with this?

"The other way is that Serenity lets off a surge of power, and this could be detected by Xavier. However he would have to be close to her," Setsuna spoke.

"Close to her?" Seiya and Mamoru questioned at the same time, "What do you mean?" They paused for a moment to glare at each other. 

"In some kind of physical contact with her," Luna blushed and looked away.

"NANI!?" Mamoru and Seiya jumped from their positions. "Such as!?"

Setsuna was completely calm as she spoke, "A touch, a kiss… anything of the sort."

"A KISS!?" They yelled again. Funny how different they were usually… and how alike they were sometimes.

"Do you actually think that Xavier won't try to … seduce Serenity?" Setsuna was being practical.

"Well… I mean…" Mamoru stumbled.

"Hell if Mamoru tried it what's to keep Xavier from trying it?" Seiya glared at Mamoru as he blushed.

"Mamoru!?" Luna yelped.

"I can't help it! I love her!" Mamoru immediately knew his mistake in choice of wording. Everyone stared at him, and Seiya looked as though he wanted to kill him.

"What? You WHAT!? I HARDLY-"

"STOP!" Setsuna yelled, "We don't have time for this unfruitful feuding! Yell at each other on your own time! Right now we need to go."

Everyone stared at each other for a long time before any action was made.

Seya rose his fist to bang lightly at the door. There was the sound of footsteps and the door opened to reveal a masculine looking woman.

"Konnichiwa Seiya-kun. Konnichiwa… minna-san," She said in her deep voice. Her eyes drifted around to stare at several unfamiliar faces. 

"Konnichiwa Haruka-kun. Is Michiru around?"

"No why?" Haruka looked confused by all the strange faces. And the solemn feeling in the air. 

"I have some news…" Seiya chose his words carefully, "You _may_ was to sit down for it…"

"I'M A WHAT!?" Haruka yelled, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "This is _not_ funny, Seiya-kun! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Seiya looked appalled, "No! Of course not! I would never joke with stuff like this!" Haruka glared at him.

"So what do you mean by 'Sailor Senshi'?"

Setsuna spoke up, "As in one of the powerful planetary senshi to protect the Sol Solar system."

"_Yeah?"_ Her voice was sardonic as she snipped at Setsuna. "If I'm some 'powerful Sailor Senshi' How come I don't remember a blasted thing about some stupid princess and shit like that?" Haruka snipped again. She was… confused and angry. This stupid little joke was pissing her off.

"A side effect of the spell…" The cat spoke, "You're memories were blocked from you until the princess is awakened."

"What the… Seiya-kun, do you know your cat talks?" She stared at the black thing steadily, unblinking.

"Yes… yes, I do."

"Just… Just thought I'd check…" Haruka now went into her state of shock. 

"Haruka-kun," Seiya said, "You are Sailor Uranus… we need you… your princess is in deep peril. Please… let me awaken your memories and you energy," This pleading comment coming from Setsuna. She looked a Haruka sadly.

"What will happen to me?" Haruka questioned.

"Nothing… there will be… a pain of some sort, but all your energy will be restored to you," Setsuna spoke quietly.

"Power?" The cat spoke again, "Aren't memories supposed to be returned also?"

"Hm? No. Of course not… I mean…. Some memories can start to surface as a side effect… but all-in-all only when the princess regains her memory will the others follow."

Luna let out a very audible string of cursing, "What half-witted queen thought this up!?" Luna received a glare from Setsuna, but she brushed it off.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Haruka questioned, she seemed nervous and her hands were shaking furiously in her lap.

"Nothing… I will transform," Setsuna rose to her feet and called out her henshin phrase, "Pluto Planet Power MAKE UP!" 

Swirls of a water-looking magical dust swarmed around her nude body as bits and pieces of her fuku appeared on her. Haruka was entranced by the whole mystical air of it all. 

After several seconds, Sailor Pluto stood in her tiny fuku with a staff in her right hand. Haruka looked her up and down then glared into her garnet eyes.

"Tell me I'm not wearing something like that?" She said, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm Sorry, Haruka-san, but this is standard uniform for all Sailor Senshi," Pluto responded.

"Hey… at least I am not in one of the Sailor Starlight fuku… I swear it must be half of what you're wearing…"

"Hey," Yaten said, "Our fuku isn't bad…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "You're living in your own delusion." 

"Enough of this," Pluto spoke, irritated, "Come here, Haruka-san."

Haruka stood up and took several steps forward as Setsuna rose her staff and touched Haruka's forehead with the glowing, garnet orb…

Usagi's whole body felt considerably numb. Feeling and memories swarmed through her mind, a dull ring passed over her ears, drowning out all noise. Her stomach churned and she fell to her knees coughing. A small steam of blood flowed from her mouth, staining the floor. 

'I have to get up…' Pushing herself up, she stumbled back to her room, using the wall for support. As she found her door, she pushed it open to reveal two maids cleaning her room. 

"Princess!" They both yelled in their funny sounding accents.

"I need some water…" Usagi said, trying to remove the elaborate gown. 

"Right away, princess!" One yelled, she ran off quickly as the second maid undressed Usagi.

Usagi's body was racked with convulsions of pain and distress. Something was wrong… what was doing this to her…

Haruka rubbed a burning spot in her forehead harshly. It itched furiously and gave her a searing headache.

"What the hell is that?" she said, rubbing the burning spot some more. 

"Your emblem," Pluto said calmly, "Stop rubbing it, it will fade away eventually." She batted at Haruka's hand.

"Jeez…" Haruka huffed, taking her hand away. She took a second look at the woman in front of her. Pluto had de-transformed into Setsuna again. "What happened?" Haruka questioned.

Setsuna looked calm, as if she expected the sudden change. "Bringing back your energy has temporarily drained me of mine." Setsuna sat down on Haruka's couch calmly, looking a little fatigued. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Seiya questioned. 

"Yes… I'll be just fine…" She held a hand to her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Taiki questioned.

"Yes… maybe you should finish answering Haruka-san's questions…"

Haruka made a face, "Well that'll take all night anyway… I do have one question though…"

"Nani?"

"Who was this woman… I saw her when Setsuna touched me with the staff. she had long blonde hair… I felt… drawn to her some how. She seemed so important… almost like my own child…" Haruka looked down quietly, "That was her, wasn't it?"

Seiya nodded solemnly, "Serenity…" Tears entered his eyes at the loss and worry of his beloved princess. 

"It will be fine, Seiya…" Luna said.

"And you…" Haruka said, "Luna… guardian of the princess…"

Luna blushed, "So some of your memory is returning?"

Haruka placed a hand on her forehead, "Bits and pieces… it's like half a piece of a five thousand piece puzzle…" 

"I know it's hard," Taiki spoke, "But it'll come back."

Haruka seemed distressed, but nodded slowly.

Usagi cried out… there was a deep pain ripping through her body as a fever began to settle in her system. She barely recognized Xavier standing next to her.

"Serenity?" He questioned, taking her cold hand.

"Mm?" She groaned, forcing her eyes open. 

"You'll be just fine, Serenity. Rest… I'll be back later," Xavier bent down and kissed her burning forehead. Then turned and walked out of her room. 

A woman stood at attention in the center of the hall, her hands clasped tightly behind her back. She was dressed in a dark scarlet uniform, and her brown hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her yellow eyes locked onto Xavier's own ice one's.

"General Kaoraan? What seems to be the matter?" Xavier questioned.

"My lord… we seem to have made a discovery…" her voice said, choosing her words carefully.

"What?" Xavier was concerned by the tone of her voice.

"It seems that another one of the Sol senshi have awakened."

Xavier's mouth dropped, his mind suddenly cluttered. "_What?_"

"My lord… they're after Serenity."

"Who is it?"

"Uranus… or so our sources tell us…"

"Damnit!" Xavier swore under his breath.

"My lord… this is going to get out of control if action isn't taken." 

"I refuse for them to take Serenity away!" Xavier yelled, slamming his fist into his hand angrily.

"My lord… I can… take care of them."

Xavier looked at her with mild surprise, "I don't know… I'd hate to lose my best general … however…" he glanced back to Usagi's closed door, "Proceed." 

Kaoraan crossed one arm over her chest and bowed deeply in salute. "I will not fail." Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

Haruka looked at the six beings in front of her. "So how are we supposed to know if this really worked?"

"When we are attacked," Seiya said, glancing worriedly at Setsuna. Her eyes were heavy as was her breath. She looked exhausted. 

Haruka made a face, "Nani? When we're attacked? What's that all about?"

"Well… I mean… being a senshi has it's price…" Taiki looked at her confusedly, "You didn't think that you didn't have to fight?"

Haruka looked surprised, "Well… no. I mean I expected to fight, but from what you told me, Xavier has … Serenity. Why would he come after the senshi?"

"Xavier… isn't only after the princess… he has a personal score to settle with the whole Sol system it's self…" Setsuna heaved out, her breath raspy. She seemed to get worse by the second.

"What is it?" Haruka questioned.

"No one … really knows … except the princess … and the queen …" She heaved again. 

"Rest, Setsuna-san," Luna said, "I'll explain it too them."

"Hai…"

"The princess's memories are trapped… we must find all the senshi… when they are woken… so too will the princess wake. Then we must rescue her."

"It sounds… confusing…"

Luna blushed, "It is…"

"We'll be able to get her back… won't we?" Mamoru questioned, "I'm worried about her…"

"Worried for your toy?" Seiya hissed.

Mamoru glared at him angrily, "Toy? I love her more then you'll ever know!"

Seiya jumped to his feet and stared down at Mamoru, "BULLSH-"

"Seiya! Mamoru! Stop it! Now!" Luna yelled. Haruka looked curiously at her friend and Mamoru-san. She never knew Seiya to pick fights, let alone be that violent. 

Mamoru glared at Seiya as he sat back down. Seiya glared back, the only thought in his mind being, 'You don't love her… not like I do'.

"Everyone… let's just settle down… we've got a lot to do and little time to do it in," Taiki spoke reasonably. Seiya nodded slowly, as did Mamoru. 

Luna nodded, "Good… now-" Luna stopped suddenly as her eyes unfocused quickly. With the same rapidity, her eyes became focused again, "Attack!"

Haruka found herself running at top speed to keep up with the four nibble men in front of her. Her breath caught harshly in her throat. Even though she was in good shape, there was a distinct determination about the four men that gave them pure drive. 

Finally they came to an abrupt stop, in front of a trail of what looked like black flower petals. There was an acrid scent that wafted through the air. Haruka felt slightly sick to her stomach.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"A phage…" Yaten hissed, "Better transform."

"Transform…?" Haruka looked anything but pleased.

"Hai," Taiki spoke up, "Just say: Uranus Planet Power Make-Up."

"Ah…"

Seiya wasted no time, "Fighter Star Power MAKE-UP!" In a flash of red lights and golden stars, the handsome man had turned into a very pretty woman. She was dressed in tight leather shorts, leather thigh-high boots, a leather bikini top with a sailor collar, leather three quarter length gloves, and a golden headband finished off the eccentric outfit. 

"Ikimashou*!" She yelled in her higher, more feminine voice. (*Let's Go)

"Hai!" Taiki and Yaten followed Seiya's move.

"Healer Star Power…" Yaten started.

"Maker Star Power…" Taiki began.

"MAKE-UP!" they both finished, yelling. Taiki was swarmed by golden stars and blue lights also. When the effects had subsided, Sailor Star Maker stood there in the same attire as Fighter. 

Yaten was swarmed by green magic and golden stars. He also was transformed into Sailor Star Healer, battle-ready. 

Tuxedo Kamen had taken a rose from his jacket, and in a quick flash of white light, he had been redressed in a crisp tuxedo complete with a top hat, white gloves, a red-lined cape, and a white mask that hid his features. 

"Come on, Haruka-kun!" Fighter yelled.

Nervously Haruka yelled out in a shaky voice, "Uranus Star Power Make-up!" Golden light poured over her body as a strange feeling passed over her. Things began to reappear in her memory a surge of immense power drenched her soul.

All the golden light disappeared and Haruka was redressed in a fuku very similar to Sailor Pluto's. Her skirt however was a navy blue, as was her sailor collar. A yellow bow was attached very uncomfortably at the small of her back, and the high-heeled boots were anything but nice. High heels just weren't really Haruka's thing.

"Haruka… you actually look like a woman in that fuku," Fighter said, still finding time to joke with her friend.

"Funny," Haruka shot back, "I was going to say the same thing about you…"

Luna looked up angrily at the two, "We don't have time for this! The phage is attacking! Go save the city!"

The five looked at each other, shrugged and ran off. Luna shook her head and sighed exasperatedly at the retreating figures. "Superheroes…" 

"So what am I supposed to do?" Haruka yelled as they ran to where the phage was.

"You'll know! Or you should… after you've transformed!" Fighter yelled back. Haruka thought for a moment.

"Attack?" She questioned.

"Yeah… You'll know! Have some faith!" 

"Faith is not my strong point!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a swarm of people running directly into their path. Some of them stopped suddenly and gawked at the strange beautiful women and one stunning man. 

"We must be close!" Healer yelled, dodging a stand-stiller. He seemed perfectly thrilled to have seen a skimpily dressed woman in the midst of this terror. 

"I feel naked!" Haruka yelled, growling slightly at a stand-stiller next to her.

"It's natural! Just keep those sexy legs moving Uranus!" Fighter laughed out toward her friend. Haruka growled at her.

"Remind me to kill you later, okay?" She yelled.

Suddenly they stopped dead. There was a very seductive looking woman covered in black flower petals. Her skin was a pale, sickening white, and her lips and eyes were blood red. Platinum-blonde hair made her look even stranger.

"What in hell is that?" Haruka stared at the beautiful and strange thing in front of her. 

"That… is a phage. Stay on your guard!" Maker hissed, bending forward slightly in a battle-ready position.

"I am Hikari…" It hissed reaching out for Uranus with it's clawed hands. 

"Bitch!" Haruka yelled. Without thinking she said the first thing that came to her mind, "WORLD SHAKING!" Throwing her fist at the ground, there was a slight rumple and a ball of immense power went rolling towards the phage. It ran into her, smacking her off her feet. 

Hikari hissed with a snake-like tongue before she stood up and rose her hands at the five figures. "HELL STORM!" She shrieked as storms of black flower petals were thrown at the quintet. 

"MOVE!" Kamen yelled, throwing his cape around himself to shield him from the razor edges of the deadly flower petals. 

"AIIIIII!" Haruka yelled, covering a large gash in her arm with a gloved hand. 

"Healer! Now!" Kamen yelled through the storm.

Healer nodded and stood up against the razor petals. "Star Sensitive Inferno!!" Her hand flew out as a star appeared in it and the power flew out at the Phage, attacking it and sending it back to the hell it came from. 

Everyone rejoined into a group again. Fighter had a small cut across her cheek as she looked at the four others, "Is everyone alright?"

"I've got a cut on my arm, but I'm okay…" Haruka said, still holding her upper arm, "It'll heal." 

"I'm fine…" 

"Are you? Well, that's a pity." Said a cool, harsh voice behind the five. They whipped around to view a pretty woman with long brown hair and very odd-looking yellow eyes. She was dressed in a flowing gown of reds, oranges, and yellows. She looked very much like a living flame.

"Who are you!?" Kamen hissed stepping forward. She looked at him calmly.

"General Kaoraan," She was calm as she spoke to them, "Some one I'm sure you won't forget!" With a crack of red lightning, she had vanished.

"Who is she…?" Fighter looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. 

"I have a feeling that is one of Xavier's … pawns…" Maker said solemnly.

"Usako…" Kamen whispered.


	17. Mars

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! It's me! Xaph-chan! Here for your literary pleasure! I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter! Remember: Seiya is Hot, I don't own Sailor Moon, and If you have some Cake, you should eat it! CHIBI-CHIBI! 

Love, your neighborhood psycho: Xaph!

            A raven haired woman looked up from the blazing fire in front of her.

            Soon.

            Soon, they would be coming for her. Soon, she would have to live another life…

            Usagi looked up at the ceiling. It had been nearly two days since she had fallen ill and she was exhausted as ever. Her body felt numb all over and her brain seemed like it couldn't function properly. 

            It felt as if her spirit had grown… like freezing water in a sealed jar.  She felt like her whole being was different… 

            She rolled over, rubbing her face into the silk pillow. She breathed in deeply, wishing more then anything she could get away from here. These odd bursts of pain were reeking havoc on both her nervous system, and mental stability. It was almost as if she had some deranged case of cabin fever.  

            She swallowed hard, trying to settle her self. But nothing seemed to be working. And so she sat in the empty room, alone, confused, and scared.

            Seiya walked over to Haruka's apartment. He'd asked her out to lunch the day before and was looking forward to the outing. It was positively horrible back at Taiki's apartment. 

            He hated being so close to Mamoru. They always seemed to get into fights and arguments over who Usagi truly belonged to. And when they questioned Pluto, she would simply stare back at them with those placid, monotone eyes and sigh. 

            It felt good to get away from that, even if it was only a for a few hours. It was like hell not having his apartment repaired yet. Living with Taiki wasn't bad. He usually kept to himself, occasionally going out to the library or to meet one of his friends. When dinner came around he would talk to Seiya, but Seiya didn't talk much. He was still brooding over not being able to rescue Usagi… 

            "Seiya!" Michiru smiled as she answered the door. "Come on in!"

            He smiled slightly, and walked into the living room. A large white drop-cloth sat in the center and Haruka stood in the middle  of it with a purple and gold toga with gold leaves adorning her head in a crown. Her cheeks were blushing furiously as Seiya fought to contain his laughter. 

            "Konnichiwa Haruka-kun…" He chuckled. 

            "Shut up…" Haruka hissed slightly. 

            "Haruka! Stand still! I just have to make one little mark and…" Michiru painstakingly painted a few more additions onto the canvas before she set her brush down. "Perfect! Come here, Seiya. Tell me what you think." 

            Seiya walked next to Michiru and looked at the canvas. It was almost photographic and was of the highest quality. The picture was slightly different then the model. For instance, the toga on the canvas hung off Haruka in a more seductive manner, and her eyes were the same way. Of course there was an elaborate back-ground… and… that was odd.

            "Michiru, What's that?" Seiya pointed to a figure in the corner. Michiru looked at it and blushed.

            "You know… I don't know. When I started this piece about a month ago it was supposed to be Haruka as the focal point, but that girl just came up… it intrigues me." Michiru looked at the beautiful figure. 

            The woman in the background was beautiful… her hair was blonde-silver and her eyes glittered tranquilly through thick lashes. She was wearing a pure white toga and gold adornings on her body. The white of the fabric almost blended in completely with the woman's skin.  

            "Michiru… it kind of looks like … Usagi," Seiya said sadly. Michiru gave a start and looked at the picture again.

            It DID look like Usagi… the same hair style too. Who could forget those distinct  buns and pigtails? "It does… that's very odd…"

            "Excuse me, Michi-chan, can I change now?" Haruka asked, exasperated.

            "Go on ahead," Michiru chuckled. 

            Haruka nearly bolted to the bedroom as Michiru laughed at her. 

            "You know I think the best part about painting Haruka, is that I get to torture her," She said, almost maliciously.  

            Seiya chuckled. "Actually… it is kind of funny to see Haruka in a toga…"

            "Hm… You know, Seiya… you would make a great model for one of my paintings…"Michiru said, holding a finger to her lips in a thoughtful manner. 

            "Uh… No thanks, Michiru. I'll pass…" Seiya held up his hands in defense.

            "Awe… now come on, Seiya…" She smiled sweetly at him, "As a favor for me?"

            "Um… Ah…" Seiya stepped back as Michiru smiled sweetly at him with her pleading eyes.

            "Please?"

            "No… Michiru… It's-"

            "Let's go, Seiya-kun," Haruka said, walking out of the bedroom, dressed fully in a pair of baggy khaki's and a tee-shirt. 

            'Saved by Haruka! Thank you God!' Seiya thought, nodding at Haruka.

            "Sure. Let's go… Ja ne, Michiru!" Seiya said walking out the door.

            "Don't worry, Seiya! I'll get you! If it's the last thing I do!" Michiru called jokingly after the duo.

            "No thanks, Michiru!" Seiya laughed back.

            Haruka turned to Seiya as they walked down the street, "Michiru-chan, trying to get you to model for one of her paintings, I take it?"

             "Yep…" Seiya shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down. 

            "What is it, Seiya?" 

            "I could have saved her… you know. She was right there… why didn't I do anything?" Seiya looked down sadly.

            "Seiya, you could have gotten yourself killed. From what I hear there was nothing anyone could do. Not even you…" Haruka said with compassion.

            "I know… but I feel like there is. I wish she was back here…" Seiya sighed, as they turned into the restaurant. They were seated and Haruka looked up at him calmly.

            "So, who's next?" She questioned, after they had ordered their drinks. 

            Seiya leaned forward and whispered, "Mars."

            Haruka closed her eyes tightly as a look of deep concentration flashed over her face. After several long seconds, Haruka's eyes opened again. "I think… I remember her… the one with the fiery temper?"

            "Hai," Seiya nodded, "That's her… when she found out about Serenity and I… let's just say it was the last time I ever crossed her path…"

            Haruka chuckled. "I wonder if she's changed?"

            Seiya sighed exasperatedly, "Doubtful." 

            Haruka chuckled again, "This time be a little more discrete with your… relationships." 

            Seiya chuckled, and whispered, "You won't have to worry about that, I was reborn as a senshi for one purpose only: to find and retrieve the moon princess." 

            The waiter came and took their orders and menus.

            "So how were… Taiki and Yaten… you know… related with you back… then?" She questioned, when the waiter had left.

            "Captain Taiki and Captain Yaten. They were my second in command."

            "But why were they reborn also?"

            "They were in love too…"

            "Please don't tell me with Serenity…" Haruka said exasperatedly. 

            Seiya laughed, "No. Two Sailor Senshi, Mercury and Venus. Since they loved the two senshi, they had an indirect link with the princess through them. In the end… they were reborn with me. So they have not only one, but two quests. To find the princess and to find their own loves."

            Haruka rubbed her temples, "Ack…"

            "Don't worry about it. It'll become second nature in a while…" Seiya chuckled

            Haruka sighed. "I hope so…"

            Seiya smiled, "You know… you make one hell of a senshi. I was impressed with your work the other day."

            Haruka shook her head and chuckled, "I have yet to kill you for that comment though."

            "Yeah…" Seiya laughed, "I know. Oh, wait. Did you see the paper?" 

            "No…" Haruka looked interested.

            "Hang on a second," He stood up from the table and went to grab a paper from the front of the restaurant, then came back. "Check out the headline."

            Haruka grabbed the paper. On the front sat: New 'Sailor Senshi'! Who is it? Along with that came a picture of Haruka. Only… her breasts were three times as large, her hair was longer, her waist was much thinner, her legs were longer, and her fuku was MUCH skimpier. Underneath the picture sat: Artist's Rendition. 

            "NANI! ECCHI!" She yelled. 

            "Oh, wait.. you haven't seen mine yet…" He turned to the third page. And sure enough… the same changes were on Fighter as well. 

            "Oh Kami-sama! What the hell… what psychotic idiot thought this one up? Fucking hentai…" Haruka growled, trying to restrain from making a big scene. 

            "I told you, you had sexy legs," Seiya chuckled.

            "Oh shut up, Seiya…" Haruka smacked him on the head with the paper. 

            Seiya looked out the window into the street. There on the corner stood a woman with long black hair, and deep violet eyes. She looked oddly familiar to Seiya, but he brushed it off as the waiter brought their food.

            "So, now what?" Haruka questioned, picking at her fries. 

            Seiya shrugged, "We wait for Setsuna to heal, then it's off again…" 

            "I hate waiting… it makes me nervous…" Haruka said, sighing.

            "I know, but it's all we can do…" Seiya sat back and looked out the window again, this time the woman locked eyes with him.

            ~I know~ 

            Seiya nearly jumped ten feet. What was that! It was as if someone was speeking to him from inside his mind! It was… that woman… who was she!? He looked again quickly, only to find her missing.

            "Seiya! Yo, Seiya. What's wrong?" Haruka questioned. Seiya swallowed hard.

            "Nothing… I guess I was just thinking too hard…"

            A woman stood outside Mamoru's apartment, she knocked softly on the door. There was a noise from inside and the door opened to reveal a short, feminine-looking man, with deep jade eyes and silver hair. 

            "Konnichiwa," She said calmly. 

            "Can I help you?" The man asked, not wanting to be bothered with anything at the moment. 

            "I'm looking for Setsuna-san," She said in her presumptuous voice.

            "No one of that name lives here."

            "You lie," She said firmly. 

            "Wha?" He looked stunned at her forwardness. 

            She leaned forward to where her eyes were only a few inches from his, "Mars." She whispered softly.

            At that moment the man gasped, stepped back and threw open the door. He tried to step back further, but tripped over his own feet and crashed to the ground. "Yo- Yo- You know!" He stuttered.

            "Hai." The woman stepped over him and into the apartment. She waited calmly as the man picked himself up. "May I see Setsuna-san now?"

            "Yaten! What is all the racket!?" A deep voice said from the living room. The woman turned her head quickly to look into a handsome face with short, raven hair, and glittering blue eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?" He questioned immediately, after seeing the strange woman. 

            The woman bowed softly, "I am Hino Rei. I am here to speak with Setsuna-san."

            Mamoru stood thee staring at her angrily, "You have no right to trespass, looking for a woman that doesn't even live here! Leave now."

            The woman blinked calmly and stood her ground, "I am Sailor Mars." She said placidly. Mamoru looked as though he were choking on something.

            "Nani?" 

            "I am Sailor Mars," Rei repeated herself. 

            Mamoru backed away, "SETSUNA!" He yelled.

            Setsuna rushed out into the entry way where the three figures stood. "What is- MARS!" She gasped, her garnet eyes going wide.

            Rei bowed, "Konnichiwa, Setsuna-san."

            Setsuna regained her calm stature, "I should have known that you would be searching for us." 

            "I've known for a while… that I am a Sailor Senshi. Finding you was the hard part. When you reestablished Uranus's power… I knew exactly where to find you," Rei said, following Setsuna into the living room. They both sat on the couch, leaving two stunned men at the entry way.

            "The sacred fire, I suppose, has been keeping you in contact with everything?" Setsuna questioned.

            "Hai. I didn't quite understand many of the things the fire had shown me, but now it's falling into place," Rei sat perfectly strait and calm with her hands folded neatly in her lap. 

            "I see," Setsuna said calmly. She motioned to the two men off to the side, "I suppose you have met Mamoru-san, and Yaten-san?"

            A small smile tugged at Rei's mouth, "I have." 

            "I'm sorry…" Mamoru spoke softly, "For my behavior before…"

            Rei raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry about it. I believe you are… Mamoru-san?" 

            "Hai…" he said, bowing slightly.

            "And you must be Yaten-san, am I correct?" She questioned the silver-haired man. Yaten nodded. 

            "Hai," Yaten didn't bow. He held resentment suddenly for the raven haired woman. She was arrogant, pompous, and too calm for her own good. He looked at Mamoru, then at Setsuna and Rei. "I'm heading to Taiki's. I have some things I'd like to talk to him about."

            "Alright," Setsuna said calmly, she watched as he walked swiftly out of the room and down the hall.

            Usagi rolled over again, covered in sweat. It was one of the few moments she didn't have some nurse or maid waddling around her, trying to force-feed Usagi odd elixirs and medicines. She just wanted sleep… she wanted to be rid of whatever was causing this strange fever. 

            She forced herself to look at the door. And there… there she saw a wonderful figure, with long raven hair, indigo eyes, and a magnificent smile.

            "Seiya…" She whispered, her hand reaching out for him, "Hold me…" But within a moment, the figure had vanished, and in its place sat a large golden sword. But the sword exploded into flames of fire. Usagi gasped.

            "Fire…"  she whispered, afraid.

            Then the fire vanished, revealing a cold, black hole, lined with purple. From the hole came an immense gall that seemed like it was going to drown her. From the gale spouted a golden heart that glittered like the sun its self. The heart cracked into two pieces as it was struck by a spiny finger of green lightning. And the lightning fizzled to an end as it was encased by a glittering blue bubble.  Then there was a burst of white light as everything seemed to be encased by a garnet orb, and then… it faded into oblivion. 

            "Darkness…" Usagi wheezed out, closing her eyes and trying to push out the disturbing hallucinations. Only to find, when she closed her eyes… she was haunted by a deep voice and sparkling indigo eyes.

            Yaten walked into Taiki's apartment without even knocking. He looked up from a large book on the table. Next to him sat a pretty, small girl, with bright blue eyes, and short, deep blue hair. Taiki and her were hunched over the book, and were both writing on numerous sheets of paper.

            "Oh. I didn't know you were busy, Taiki-kun," Yaten blushed lightly.

            "It's okay, Yaten-kun. Can I help you?" Taiki questioned.

            Yaten felt a little sheepish. All he had wanted to do was to talk to Taiki. He cleared his throat slightly, "Um… Can I see you in private for a moment?"

            Taiki looked at Ami then back at Yaten. He knew Yaten wouldn't do this unless it was fairly important. "Sure. I'll be back in a moment, Ami-san."

            Ami watched as he stood up and followed Yaten into his room. "What is it, Yaten-kun?" he questioned when he had closed the door.

            "_She came looking for us…" He whispered._

            "Who?" Taiki asked, confused

            "Mars." 

            Taiki's eyes went wide as he suddenly had a hard time getting his breath. "_Mars?" He forced out._

            "She's sitting in Mamoru's apartment, making small talk with Setsuna," Yaten rolled his eyes, "I don't like her. She's pompous, overbearing, and arrogant."

            Taiki raised on eyebrow, "Hm… sounds a lot like some one _else I know."_

            "Shut up," Yaten hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

            "Listen, we're gonna have to get used to her… I know that our mission extends beyond finding the princess…" Taiki looked at Yaten softly, knowing that, that was why Yaten could be so hot-headed about senshi business. 

            He looked down, "I miss her…"

            Taiki placed a hand on his shoulder, "I miss her too…"

            Yaten looked up and breathed in deeply, "I know… I know…"

            "It's going to be okay."

            "But we're so close! I just wish… I just wish I could feel her in my arms again, Taiki…" Yaten looked down at his hands and sighed deeply.

            "I know the pain…" Taiki looked away, but they both jumped as some one at the door knocked.

            "Taiki-san?" It was a very airy and gently voice.

            Taiki opened the door, "Gomen ne, Ami-san."

            "Taiki-san, It's time for me to go home. I will be back tomorrow, if that's alright with you?"

            "Sure. Tomorrow, we'll see if we can figure out those equations, alright?"

            "Hai," She bowed. "Sayonara, san." With that she stepped softly out of the apartment. 

            Yaten looked at Taiki strangely, "Who was that?"

            "My lab partner. Mizuno-san," Taiki shrugged. 

            "Mm," Yaten looked angrily at the closed door, "Come on, you'd better be meeting Pyro."

            Taiki chuckled and followed him down the hall.

            Ami looked down the hall as she waited for Makoto to open her door. At the far end stood Taiki-san and his friend. 

            'Huh… I wonder what that was all about before…' she thought. Her thoughts were cut short as the door opened.

            "Ami-chan!" Makoto let her inside. "Have you heard anything yet?"

            Ami shook her head sadly, "No… I'm really worried, Mako-chan… people just don't disappear…"

            Makoto looked down sadly at the carpet, "The police are almost ready to pronounce Usagi… dead…"

            "BUT SHE'S NOT!" Ami yelled, tears bursting suddenly to her eyes. Makoto joined in with the shedding of tears.

            "I know… I KNOW! I would feel it… but she's no where to be found… and Seiya's apartment… it was attacked…" Makoto looked down.

            "NO! I REFUSE TO BELIVE SHE'S DEAD!" Ami yelled, "She's out there some where! We have to find her, Mako!"

            "How? Ami, How?" 

            To this, Ami had no comment… all she wanted was her friend… back… safe… 

            "They can't… she's not dead… _she's alive," Ami was filled with determination, "She __is alive! And we're going to find her!" _

            Rei looked up at the two new faces in the room. "Konnichiwa Yaten-san, and Taiki-san, I suppose?"

            Taiki nodded, "Hai. And you must be…"

            "Hino Rei," She nodded.

            "Konnichiwa." Taiki said with a calmness that matched her own.

            "Is Seiya-san going to be coming?" Rei questioned Setsuna. 

            She rolled her eyes, "Doubtful… he's out with Haruka now…"

            Rei looked a little surprised, "Oh? Haruka and him are…"

            Setsuna was a little confused by her reaction, "Best Friends. Haruka has… another." 

            "Oh…" Rei's face turned a light shade of pink, "Gomen."

            Setsuna looked a her strangely, "Rei… I may have enough power to return your senshi powers to yourself…"

            Taiki looked at her strangely, "Are you sure, Setsuna-san? I don't want you to…"

            "I'll be fine, Taiki-san. The sooner we get this finished with, the sooner we can retrieve the princess…" 

            "Hai…"

            Setsuna quickly transformed, with the same exotic lights and colors. Rei found the transformation intriguing as she watched the beautiful woman change into a higher concentration of magical power. 

            Within moments she had transformed and now was ready for to bring Rei into the world of the senshi.

            "Come here, Rei-san," Setsuna said. Rei took a step forward and held her head proudly. Setsuna raised her staff and gently touched Rei's forehead. 

            Rei closed her eyes as she felt a strange sensation on her forehead. It itched right in the middle of her forehead… and then burned… then it felt as though her whole body were on fire. For a moment she wanted to scream in pain and anguish, but she forced her mouth to stay close.

            Eventually the pain subsided and Rei stood thee, looking at a fatigued Setsuna. She smiled.

            "Welcome, Mars-" She was cut short as there sounded a knock on the door. 

            Mamoru looked at Yaten and Taiki, "Get her to bed. She needs rest. Rei, go sit with Setsuna, your sign is a little obvious."

            Rei touched the itching spot in her forehead. It felt oddly smooth in some parts. She nodded to Mamoru.

            "Hai," She walked off with Yaten and Taiki. 

            Mamoru went to the door and opened it, "Hai?"

            There stood a woman with long, wavy black hair and sad eyes, "Mamoru-san? I need to speak with Seiya-san." Her voice was rough, as though she had been crying.

            Mamoru suddenly recognized this as Usagi's mother. "He's not here right now, he should be back soon." Mamoru let her into the apartment.

            "The police… are giving the case another week… before they pronounce Usagi… dead…" She said through the tears.

            Mamoru looked deeply troubled. Even though he knew where Usagi was… the idea of death struck him fiercely. "No… they can't…" He whispered, tears threatening to fall. "Usagi's _alive… I know it…"_

            Ikuko sobbed heavily, "I don't know what to do… My little rabbit…" 

            Mamoru gave her a comforting hug, "It will be alright… we'll find her. She'll be back… I promise…"

            Mamoru's tears now fell freely down his face. 'I promise, Usako… I _will get you back… __I will get you back.' _


	18. Humorus Interlude

QUOTE #1: If you have cake, you should eat it! … Or smear it all over Seiya-san… ^^ CHIBI CHIBI!

QUOTE #2: Ahhh…. Cornbread and it's magical wonders….

A humorous interlude for all of you! Note: I didn't really edit this, but that's okay!  Maybe I'll get to it later! Well I hope you laugh! I don't own Sailor Moon, and Reviews are always appreciated… good or bad. Just tell me what you think. Especially about this chapter… it's a bit… risqué… 

**_NOTE: I think this chapter should be rated R for sexual content… however it's completely humorous… so it's up to you! Remember, reviews are appreciated, and if You leave your IM I'll be sure to IM YOU! Ja ne! _**

             Seiya knocked on the apartment door, then entered immediately. Mamoru sat on the couch with a raven haired woman next to him.

            "Tsukino-san!" he gasped. Ikuko looked up, tears running freely down her cheeks. She stood up.

            "Kou-san… My little rabbit… I came to you for anything that could help find her…" Ikuko sobbed coming toward him. 

            Seiya shook his head slowly. "Iie… Tsukino-san… I'm so sorry."

            "No… It's just… they're going to  pronounce her dead… if we don't find her or any _real evidence soon."_

            "I'm so sorry, Tsukino-san… You know that I only want Usagi back… I miss her…" Tears began to flow freely down his own face. Usagi? Dead? Surely he would have felt it by now! He knew she was alive… He _knew it!_

            "I know… I know… Arigato, Kou-san…" Ikuko said, going to the door.

            "If there's anything I can do… please don't hesitate to ask," Seiya said softly, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

            "The same goes for me, Tsukino-sama," Mamoru spoke up quickly. Seiya shot an evil glance back at him.

            "Thank you, Boys… I'll try everything to get her back… It'll be okay… Sayonara," She bowed softly before leaving.

            Seiya whipped around to stare angrily at Mamoru, "What is the deal with you and Usagi now?" He growled.

            "I LOVE HER!" Mamoru yelled, "I Love her, Seiya! Why are you so damn protective over her."

            "SHE'S MY SOUL MATE!" Seiya yelled back, "You don't even KNOW what our love is like! Nor will you ever!"

            "I LOVE HER!"

            "Stop it you two!" Luna growled from the couch. "Why are you fighting like this! Usagi will choose whoever she wants. It may be Mamoru, it may be Seiya, it could be anyone else!"

            "But I'm her soul mate!" Seiya yelled, "The only reason we were reborn again was so I could find her and be with her… Luna, she has my soul!" 

            Luna sighed and looked up at him, "Seiya… maybe it wasn't meant to be…"

            Seiya's face went white, "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Maybe Usagi wants someone else?"

            Seiya growled, "Forget it! I hate you! Both of you!" he turned to leave, but a new voice called out for him.

            "Seiya?" it whispered from across the living room. Seiya turned quickly to face a young woman. It had been the woman on the street before.

            "Who are you?" He choked out. Her violet eyes bore into him like a strange fire. 

            "I am… Hino Rei… Sailor Mars…" A deep blush quickly covered her cheeks. Everyone in the room stared strangely at her. This was the exact opposite of how she had been acting before. Now she was humble and careful of her words. This was a complete about-face. 

            His eyebrows knitted together, "I saw you today… on the street…" He looked at her forehead, where the symbol of mars lay, in a fading red color. He could tell that she had just received her powers of being a sailor senshi. 

            "Hai…" She blushed, avoiding his eyes. 

            "You spoke to me… through… telepathy…"

            "Hai…"

            He approached her, "Mars…" He whispered. Rei blushed even more and took a step back and gasped.

            "I must go!" She cried, running around him and out the door.

            "Nani? Rei-san! Matte!" He chased after her quickly. She was in the hall.

            "Gomen, Seiya-san… I didn't mean to run… I just suddenly remembered something I have to do…" She whispered. Seiya approached her.

            "Why are you afraid of me, Rei-san?" Seiya questioned.

            "I… I'm not… I just…"

            "Then why are you trembling?" Seiya questioned. He didn't mean to worry her.

            "I'm not!" She took her trembling hands, and held them behind her back. "I really must go!" She raced to the elevator and quickly escaped his gaze.

            "My… she's odd…" He said, rubbing his head. Shrugging he walked away and into his and Taiki's apartment. 

            Rei touched her heart softly, trying to calm its rapid beating, 'Seiya…' 

            Seiya looked out at the city  below him. It was getting late, and the sun was setting below him. 

            "Usagi…" He whispered, leaning against the railing of his balcony. "Gods Usagi… all I want is for you to be back here… in my arms again…" He ran his hand through his hair. 

            "I know I'm possessive of you… but damnit, Usagi! I can't help but being in love with you… I wish I could tell you I love you again. But… would you run away again? Would this whole process start over again?" There was a long pause, it was almost as if Seiya expected an answer from the stars.

            "Do you love Mamoru, Usagi? Like the way I love you? Please, Usagi… all I want is for you to b mine… and I want to be yours… for eternity… for always…" 

            He leaned forward and stared at the people below him, he let a few tears fall before he regained his normal composure. Why did Usagi cause all these emotions on him? Why was she the only one who could make him feel this way?

            "Usagi…"

            Michiru smiled at her student as she played the piece of music perfectly. She was the most adorable little girl with round cheeks, deep purple eyes and short black hair. 

            "Hotaru-chan, that was wonderful!" She patted Hotaru on the head softly. Hotaru grinned up at her instructor.

            "Domo-arigato, Michiru-sensei," She chimed, in her high-pitched voice. She began to pack up her violin as there came a knock at the door. Michiru grinned malevolently and went to open it.

            "Seiya!" She smiled happily at him, "I see you have shown up!"

            "You're a blackmailing, cheat!" He glowered at her, crossing his arms over his chest. The little girl looked up from her music at him and her sensei.

            "I know," Michiru smiled, then turned to her student, "It was a good lesson, Hotaru-chan. I'll see you next week, alright?"

            "Hai! Arigato, sensei!" She said calmly, then walked out of the apartment.

            "Now, Seiya…" Michiru had said when Hotaru left the apartment. "Take off your clothes."

            Seiya's face went stark white, "NANI!?" He gasped, "NO WAY! THIS WAS NOT IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION!"

            "Oh, now come on, Seiya! It's nothing I haven't seen before! Besides I have to do a nude painting for my art class!" She smiled innocently.      

            "NO WAY! There is no way I am going to pose nude!" He gasped, "And how does Haruka feel about this!?"

            "Just fine," Haruka shrugged, laughing. She leaned against the door frame in the right wall and grinned at him. 

            "Come on… Seiya… please? No one you know will be looking at you…" 

            "NO!"

            Michiru sighed, shaking her head, "Alright… I didn't want to do this… Haruka, close the curtains…" 

            Haruka grinned at Seiya and went around the living room and closed the curtains, then she turned on every light in the living room. 

             "Haruka… hold him!" Haruka grabbed him before he could react and Michiru proceeded to strip him of his clothes.

             "Michiru! NO! NO! AH! MURDER!" Seiya yelled. Before he knew it, he was stark naked in the middle of Michiru's living room. She grabbed his clothed and handed them to Haruka. 

            "Lock these up, Haruka," She giggled. Haruka was laughing deeply at her friend as she took the clothes. 

            "See, Seiya? You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of!" Michiru gestured toward him. "In fact…" She giggled, "I'd be proud if I were you…"

            Seiya glared at her, "Thanks for the encouragement, Michiru…" he said sardonically. She smiled malevolently at him, once again.

            "You can remove your hand any time now."

            "I'd prefer not," he said.

            Michiru shrugged as she went to get her paints, easel, and canvas from the closet. "Alright… then I can… how shall me say… make you appear less manly?"

            "ACK! NANI!?" He gasped.

            "Don't think I won't…" Michiru said sternly, while getting her brushes out.

            Seiya closed his eyes and removed his hand from its shielding position. Haruka chose this moment to walk in. She immediately burst out laughing at had to leave.

            "Yeah, well I'd like you to stand here and try this!" Seiya yelled after her.

            "I have… but it's different for me, because… well… ya know," Haruka winked and walked off. 

            "It's okay, Seiya. We're all professionals here…" Michiru said, sketching his frame on the canvas. 

            "Michiru… you aren't…?" He questioned.

            "If you keep your hand away from your penis, I won't…" she said calmly, while continuing to sketch. Haruka came out and all was paused for a moment as a drop cloth was laid down. 

            So! There he was! In the middle of his best friend's living room! Nude! Well, this was just going to be an interesting day… wasn't it? He stood there calmly as Michiru continued to sketch on her canvas, and as Haruka stood there and laughed furiously at his position.

            Seiya just glowered. 

            Rei knocked on the door to Mamoru's apartment calmly. She begged Seiya wasn't in there… He'd been doing the worst to her nervous system. There was something about him… something that made her heart beat furiously in her chest.

            "Rei-san!" Mamoru said, opening the door. She bowed to him.

            "Mamoru-san, I'm looking for Setsuna-san, do you know where she is?" she questioned.

            "Actually, Rei-san, we're going to go up to the mountains for a practice session today… but, we need to get Haruka-san and Seiya-san before we leave," Mamoru said. "You're coming with us right?"

            Rei nodded, "Hai… is there something I can do?"

            "Yeah," Mamoru said, "Seiya's over at Haruka's place right now, could you go and get them?"

            She nodded, "H-hai… ja ne…" She said. She'd been to Haruka's apartment once, and knew the place pretty well.

            She wondered why Seiya was over there… were him and Haruka … romantically involved? Why did this bother so much!? Seiya was nothing more then a colleague to her! He meant nothing! Nothing at all!

            'But…' Her mind flashed back to a few days before. She had been over at Taiki's apartment, when he had walked in. He smiled gently at her.

            "Hey, Rei-san," he said, "How are you?"

            "I…. I'm well. And you?" She forced out, trying to calm the rapid beating in her chest. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she looked up into his sparkling indigo eyes.

            "I'm good…" He smiled at her again. "Enjoying being a Sailor Senshi yet?"

            "I guess…" She blushed and looked away.

            "Don't worry. You'll be able to attack some unsuspecting youma with your attacks soon enough," He winked at her. "And then we'll be one step closer to finding the moon princess, eh?" 

            "Yeah…" She blushed, looking up into his smiling face again. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her again, before saying his good byes and walking into his room.

            Rei quickly pulled herself out of her reverie as she came upon a white-washed building. There, in number 208B sat Seiya… and Haruka. She wondered what was going on… with the two of them. Well, no matter, she had to get them anyway. 

            She climbed up the weather-beaten steps and onto the landing, where she walked across it and knocked on number 208B. No one came as she waited patiently, a blush quickly passing over her cheeks. What was going on in there?

            She knocked again and waited a little more. This time, she heard joyous laughter in response. She reached for the handle on the door and turned it slowly, to find it was unlocked. She turned it a little more and opened the door.

            Her eyes swept the living room  covered in old sheets. But the sheets weren't what grabbed her attention first. It happened to be something she was never supposed to see.  

            "Oh my!" She gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. Seiya sat there… in the middle of the room… completely NUDE!  She took a step back, gasping for breath, unable to tear her eyes away from Seiya.

            "WHAT!? REI-SAN?" Seiya bellowed, futilely trying to cover himself in the presence of young, virgin eyes. To say the least… it was a little hard, with some one of his… magnitude. (AN: You know Rei just seems to have this trouble with men. Ya know… walking in on them nude. But, unlike Mamoru, Seiya's actually got something to show! ^.~ Anyway… back to the story now…)

            Michiru quickly jumped forward and slammed the door. It was no use… Rei had seen what Seiya was hiding beneath his clothes, and there was no way to burn that image from her memory.

            "Oh my gods, Seiya! I'm so sorry!" Michiru apologized as Haruka went to retrieve his clothes.

            "Damn it!" He said, as he quickly dressed himself, "I will never be able to look at her again! That … view… was supposed to saved for someone else!" Seiya hissed. He grabbed his ponytail holder from Michiru and quickly re-did his hair.

            "Are you mad at me?" Michiru questioned. 

            Seiya looked at her and sighed, "No… I'm madder at _her for not waiting until someone answer the door. Haruka, will you see what she wants?"_

            Haruka nodded and walked out to where Rei sat, frozen stiff in surprise. Michiru blushed.

            "I'm sorry, Seiya… do you forgive me?" She questioned, "You don't have to come back, if you don't want."

            Seiya walked around to view her canvas. He smiled. "What are you kidding me? And leave this masterpiece unfinished?" He chided. Michiru grinned.

            "Ahhh… and the torture begins again. Same time next week?" She questioned. Seiya nodded.

            "Alright, same time next week. But after this picture is done, you must promise me never to ask a favor of me again! Deal?"

            Michiru smiled and shook her sea-green hair, "Alright."

            Suddenly Haruka's head popped in the apartment, "Hey, Seiya. Mamoru need us for something today." She gave 'the look' and Seiya knew what she meant.

            "Yeah, I thought he said something to me about it. I'll be right out, Haruka," He smiled once more at Michiru. "I guess I'll be seeing both of you next week, eh?"

            "Hai! See ya later, Seiya-san!" She waved as he walked out of the apartment. Then she burst into a fit of giggles. That little black-haired chick was now in for the ride of her life. Ahhh… the world was a funny place.

            Seiya looked over at Taiki as Haruka drove them to the mountains. Rei, Mamoru,  and Yaten were in Mamoru's car, and Setsuna was resting back at Mamoru's apartment. 

            "So tell me why Rei-san wouldn't talk to you?" Taiki questioned. Haruka suddenly chortled as Taiki brought the subject up.

            Seiya blushed, "She uh… saw something she wasn't supposed too…" He rubbed the back of his neck furiously. This grabbed Taiki's attention immediately. 

            "Like…?"

            "Like something that you have and I don't," Haruka laughed from the from seat.

            "Oh, shut up, Haruka…" Seiya said, "I've probably traumatized her."

            Taiki raised his eyebrows, "She saw your… penis? Wanna tell me how _this came about? Or should I not ask?"_

            "I was posing nude for Michiru because she's a sly fox…" Seiya growled for a moment, "And then she just walked in! I was forced into the whole thing! It's not as if I walked up to Rei and asked her if she wanted to see my penis! Trust me. My body is saved for _one person."_

            Taiki laughed, "You mean after the numerous girlfriends you've had?"

            Haruka laughed, "Yeah, the chick-magnet sitting back there!"

            Seiya crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay, okay… I get your point. But you know I love Usagi! I always will…"

            "And those women?" Taiki questioned.

            "I don't know…" Seiya blushed and looked away, "Infatuation I guess."

            "You're lucky I never told Luna about them… or it would have been your butt," Taiki spoke.

            "I know, I know… I owe you one on that part," Seiya said, laughing. 

            "Seiya… you're gonna get in trouble one day. Especially with Luna," Haruka said, from the front seat.

            "I love Usagi!" Seiya said defensively.

            "Yeah, Yeah… whatever…" Haruka laughed, turning off the highway. 

            Rei was quiet during the ride there. She couldn't burn the memory of a nude Seiya out of her mind. She knew it wasn't right to be dwelling over him, but… he had something worth dwelling over.

            'Stop it!' She scolded herself, 'You shouldn't think about stuff like that. You have a much more important mission on your hands!' 

            'But he's so… worth it,' Another part of her mind countered. After all… she _was a young woman… why couldn't she fantasize of being with Seiya?_

            'Because THAT'S NOT WHAT'S IMPORTANT!!!' She yelled in her mind, trying to focus. Oh… this training session was going to be long…

            "Fighter," Healer directed, "Move to your right, just a little… Okay! Now… go!" 

            "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter yelled, attacking a tree, and doing a back flip to get out of the way of debris. 

            "Yes! Star Dusted," Fighter did a little dance as Healer rolled her eyes.

            "Fighter… it was a tree. Come ON!" She threw her hands into the air. 

            **BONK! **

            A stick landed smack dab in the middle of Healer's forehead.

            "Shut up," Fighter snipped, walking off with her head held high.

            "Oh you're gonna get it!" Healer bent down and scooped up a ball of dirt to throw it at her.

            Maker roller her eyes, as she turned to Mars and Uranus, "They do this every training session… I don't get it…" 

            Uranus laughed as Fighter had wrestled the smaller Healer to the ground and was now pining her in the mud. She also noticed how careful Mars watched Fighter. Uranus nudged her.

            "Not still caught over that episode this afternoon are you?" she questioned.  Mars shook her head no. 

            "No… I'm just curious… what _was he doing over there?" she asked, trying to beat around the bush._

            Uranus laughed, "Michiru blackmailed him into being a model for one of her paintings. However… little did he know it was going to be nude…" She chuckled. "Ahhh, Michiru cracks me up sometimes."

            "Who is Michiru?" Mars questioned. Uranus smiled.

            "My girlfriend. I love her very much even if I don't show it sometimes," Uranus smiled, then laughed and Healer proceeded to grab Fighter's hair and yank hard.

            "Oh… so you and Seiya aren't… romantically involved?" Mars questioned. This was good to hear… maybe… 

            "Who? Seiya and I? NO WAY! Never… Seiya's … not my type," Uranus laughed, then laughed even harder as Fighter had ended up sitting on Healer's back, as Healer lay face-down in the mud. 


	19. Destruction

KONNICHIWA MINNA! It's me! Xaph-chan! Here for your literary pleasure! ^^;; So anyway… I didn't name this 'Saturn' because there isn't that much Saturn… I personally think it's boring… but so… to each his own! There is Saturn there, but not a lot… so well, I hope you have fun! Ja ne!

PS: I don't own Sailor Moon! ^^

            A mud-covered Seiya went straight into the shower when he had returned to the apartment. The steaming water seemed to wash away not only the mud, but his cares also… well, most of them anyway. Usagi. 

            Usagi was still fresh on is mind, and a pain in his heart.  Seiya couldn't help but miss her. And Luna seemed to make things worse by telling him that Usagi may not be with him. It hurt him inside… 

            "Damnit," He cursed as the hot water suddenly ran out. He stepped out of the shower quickly and wrapped himself in a towel. He walked into his room, tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Not really caring who saw him in a towel he went to the door and opened.

            There stood a raven-haired young woman with wide-violet eyes, and a frightened expression.

            "Oh!" She gasped, stepping back. Well, at least this time there was something covering 'down there'. 

            "Ah! Rei-san!" Seiya blushed red, rubbing the back of his neck as the other hand fought to hold the towel up. "Um… come in… why don't you wait here… and I can go change!"

            Seiya quickly raced to his room and dressed. He wanted to know what the girl wanted. He really wasn't in the mood for some 'bonding with your colleague' time. Finally he returned to where Rei was. She sat very nervously on the couch, with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

            "So what's up?" Seiya questioned.

            "I…" Rei blushed suddenly as she looked into his eyes. Something inside of them made her whole body seem as if it was on fire. "I wanted to… apologize for what happened before. I didn't see anything… I mean well… uh…"

            Seiya blushed, "Rei-san, it's alright. I mean… I didn't mean to frighten you or anything, but wait until someone answers the door next time, okay?"

            Rei nodded. She knew he was treating her as if she was a child… but it didn't seem to bother her. In fact, there was something she liked about it. She smiled softly up at him, then rose and bowed.

            "I just wanted to apologize… I-"

            There came a sudden knock at the door. Seiya went to open it, there stood a blue-haired young woman with shining blue eyes. Rei quickly felt jealousy sweep over her. And exactly _who was __this … __girl?_

            "Ami-san? Are you okay?" Seiya asked, placing his hands on the sounders of the smaller girl. Ami shoved a piece of paper into his face and sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. He took it into his hands and began to read the small print.

            "'This states that after extensive investigation, we have found no evidence of any kind with the kidnapping of one, Tsukino Usagi, and we must hereby claim her to be…'" Seiya looked at the last word, tears pouring from his eyes.

            "'Dead…'" He whispered. Ami sobbed and threw herself into his arms. Her best friend… dead! Gone forever!

            "Seiya-san," She sobbed into his shirt, "She can't be dead! She just can't!!" 

            Seiya rubbed Ami's back as he whispered comforting things to her. 

            "Ami-san… Shhh…. Calm down," he whispered, trying to force his own tears down, "It's all right. It's going to be alright. Usagi's out there, I swear. She'd never leave us…" 

            Ami pulled away suddenly and yelled in anger, grabbed the paper from him and threw it on the ground. "DAMN THEM! Damn everyone of them! The police! The stupid… 'enemy'… and those blasted Sailor Senshi for not saving her! They let her get away! I hate them!" 

            This comment struck Seiya like a dagger. It made him feel like he'd never be able to get Usagi back. Like there was no hope left. But most of all, like he wasn't true to his duty of being Sailor Star Fighter. 

            Ami cried into his shoulder, pounding on his chest with her tiny fists. "I just want Usagi back!"

            "Ami, it's okay… it'll be okay. She'll be back. I promise. I promise…" He held her tightly, rubbing her back comfortingly. She gasped for breaths of air as she rubbed her face into his shoulder.

            "Ami… Ami, it'll be okay. Calm down… calm down," He whispered, his own tears falling into her aqua hair. 

            "I know…" she whispered, her sobs becoming less and less evident. Slowly she pulled away from him and looked sadly up into his eyes. "I can't stay…" She picked up the paper and folded it into her back pocket. "Mako-chan is waiting for me…" She sniffed, tears coming to her eyes again, "I just thought… you should know."

            "Ami… she'll be back. Usagi will come back," Seiya said sternly. He was going to make sure that she got back. 

            "I know… I know… Sayonara, Seiya-san…" She forced out, then walked out of the apartment. Seiya ran his fingers through his thick, dark hair. 

            "Usa…" He whispered, his indigo eyes clouding over. "She's not dead," He was now speaking to himself, and Rei felt some how… as if she were eavesdropping on his private thoughts. "I'll get you back, Usagi. I promise… Yakusoku."  

            Rei felt … hurt in a way. What was this all about? Seiya was going to be hers! Only hers! And no one was going to tell her otherwise! She looked up at him silently.

            "It'll be alright, Seiya… she'll be back before you know it. We'll get her back…" She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then bowed softly and left.

            Seiya watched her go, touching his cheek. He was glad for the comfort and support she gave him, but he was anything but interested in her. He loved Usagi… he would always love Usagi, and there was no mistaking that.

            Hotaru looked up at the black sky, riddled with stars. She smiled and closed her eyes as she saw a shooting star. 

            "Star-light, Star-bright, grant this wish I wish tonight…," she whispered, "I wish… I wish that something interesting could happen to me. Something special…" The thirteen year-old smiled as she opened her eyes and the star faded from her view. 

            She picked the paper she had been doodling on and studied it carefully. It was a beautiful princess… but she seemed sad. So sad… Hotaru wanted to make her look happy, but she couldn't find it within herself.

            "Hm… I wonder what makes you so sad…" She placed the paper in a folder and put it away. Something told her that it was time to go to bed, because tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. 

            "Who?" 

            "Saturn," Setsuna said. She was been back on her feet, and had been so for several days. It was time to reawaken the next Sailor Senshi. 

            "Saturn?" Haruka questioned, "Why?" 

            Setsuna looked up at Haruka, "She has powers you wouldn't believe. She is the Sailor Senshi of Destruction." 

            "But…" Haruka thought for a moment, "She was always the youngest one, was she not?" 

            Luna nodded, "Hai… but she could be the oldest of us now." Everyone seemingly agreed. Seiya merely looked up, nodded, and then looked back to the floor again.

            He had been quiet for the past several days. He hadn't mentioned Usagi's 'death' and he didn't want to. The only one who knew about it was Rei, because she had been in the room with him. And she'd barely spoken since she became a senshi. 

            "We're going to see her this afternoon," Taiki spoke, calmly. Seiya looked up, and spoke for the first time that meeting.

            "I'm not… or I can't, really…" Seiya said. Mamoru looked strangely at him.

            "Where are you going?" He questioned.

            Seiya looked sadly at them, his eyes graced with tears, "To Usagi's funeral."

            Everyone went silent and stared at him.

            "Several days ago… Ami  came to me and she showed me this paper that Usagi's parents had given her. They couldn't find any trace of Usagi… and she is presumed dead." He bit his lip slightly, and looked away from their eyes.

            "Oh, Seiya…" Luna whispered.

            "Usagi?" Mamoru looked as though he were in a state of shock, her funeral? Usagi… dead? "I'm coming with you," he stated firmly. Seiya immediately glared at him with hatred.

            "No." He stated simply and forcefully.  

            "No? She's _my girlfriend!" Mamoru snipped losing his temper quickly._

            "So? I don't want you there. She's still alive, and you know it!" Seiya hissed.

            "So!? What would her parents think if I didn't show up to my own girlfriend's funeral?" Mamoru yelled back. "And you don't decide what I do and don't do anyway!"

            "_Your Girlfriend!?" Seiya hissed._

            "Yeah!" Mamoru yelled, standing up to look more aggressive, "_My girlfriend. You've got a problem with that? She loves me! Not you! Nor will she __ever love you, so go to hell, Seiya."_

            Seiya glared at him before storming out of the apartment. Haruka stared at her friend and Rei looked worriedly at the closed door. Mamoru seemed pissed as all hell, and Setsuna and Luna were exchanging glances. 

            Everyone knew Mamoru had lost his temper. The little squabbles between him and Seiya were building upon one another and it was beginning to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Words of hatred for the other were exchanged, but it would always lead to Usagi. Who did she really belong to? 

Seiya loved her with his whole heart, he'd been reborn to find her. Mamoru had nothing like that to his name. True, he knew there was something he felt inside him during the Silver Millennium, but he loved her now and there was no mistaking that love. So damned be anyone who got in his way, and that included Seiya. 

            Seiya slammed his fist on the wall. "DAMN HIM!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He futilely tried to wipe away the moisture on his face. He hated Mamoru for saying those words… what if he was right? What if what everything Mamoru said was right? What if Usagi didn't love him any more? What if he was only reborn because he would need closure…

            "But…" Seiya sobbed, "My children…"  He looked out the window. He promised Ami he would be there… he promised. 

            Seiya got up and changed into something dark and formal. The sky was clouding heavily, and it seemed to mirror the feeling within him. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt depressed… there would be weeks before he would know if Usagi loved him. Was it worth it to wait that long? 

            Trying to push aside the thoughts, he put on his black blazer and walked out of the apartment. Usagi's friends needed him today. 

            Ami was dressed all in black as she saw his car pull up. She looked up and nudged Minako and Makoto. 

            "He came," She whispered as they both looked up as his stylish red car pulled into cemetery and parked. He got out and approached them.

            "Hello…" He whispered.

            "Hello…" They all said gravely back. 

            The minister came forward and cleared his throat. "Please… I would like you all to sit down…"

            Mamoru squirmed in the car seat next to Haruka. He should be at Usagi's funeral, he shouldn't be reawakening this senshi. It wasn't… it wasn't right. He loved Usagi. He should _be there!_

             Haruka looked over at him, "This is your duty, Mamoru-san. This is what you are meant to do. Let Seiya be."

            Mamoru glared at her before speaking, "Haruka-san, you don't understand… I _love her. I've never loved anyone like this before. I just… Argh!" He cried in frustration, "Why is it always Seiya? Why can't __I love Usagi?" _

            "You may love Usagi-san, but that doesn't keep her to you. Maybe she loves Seiya… Maybe she loves you. Mamoru, it's her choice. And I know it will hurt if it's not you… but this is why life is worth living. To feel pain… and then the gladness that comes after." Haruka spoke with an odd, heavy sort of calmness. It made Mamoru feel more at-ease with himself and the way things were. 

            "Maybe you're right, Haruka-san…" 

            Suddenly the dark clouds burst with a billion tears as the city became soaked. Mamoru sighed deeply. 

            'Usako…'

            Seiya didn't move as the rain fell upon him. In fact… no one moved. Everyone stood there, staring at the casket. Seiya knew there was no body inside it… but he felt as though this seemed to be a premonition of the future.

            What if they didn't get Usagi back? What if all of their careful preparations failed? What if…

            Seiya stepped up to the casket and everyone stared at him. He didn't care. He leaned forward and kissed the wet surface softly. In this casket lay nothing… nothing but Seiya's fears. Maybe now… it was time to bury them. Maybe now… it was time to get Usagi back.

            A young girl of thirteen answered the door. She held a smile on her face that glittered endlessly.

            "Hello, Haruka-san!" She smiled. Haruka nearly choked.

            "Hotaru-chan?" Haruka stepped back, feeling her head reel. Setsuna looked over at the sandy haired woman.

            "Haruka-san? Are you all right?" She questioned. Haruka looked as though she were going to faint.

            "Setsuna! Hotaru is a _child!" Haruka growled, "We can't awaken her! She-"_

            "She is the next senshi. She will understand," Setsuna said quickly in a no-nonsense tone. 

            Hotaru watched this display with intent eyes. There was something about it that she felt she was supposed to know and understand. 

            "Would you like to come inside?" She questioned. Haruka glared at Setsuna before excepting her offer. 

            They sat around Hotaru's coffee table, staring at each other. Hotaru was silent and she rose from her spot next to Haruka to pace around the living room angrily.

            "No!" She stated firmly after a while. Setsuna looked at her in surprise.

            "'No'? But… You _have to! The world depends on you!" _

            "So what!? I'm a child! I can't do this! I'm thirteen, I'm supposed to be interested in boys and music, not fending the world of evil!" Hotaru had a good point. 

            "But-" Setsuna began. Haruka cut her off.

            "She's right, Setsuna-san."  

            "You can just shut up," Setsuna snipped. Haruka raised an eyebrow. Setsuna had never spoken like this to anyone before.

            "Ya know what Setsuna! You can just shove it," Haruka growled angrily.

            Setsuna's head jerked in surprise, "What?"

            "You heard me! You can't take it, that some one other then you is right!" 

            "Well-"

            "Stop this!" Rei rose from her position in a chair and looked angrily at the two. She stepped around the couch to look at Hotaru. 

            "Hotaru-san… I know this is a big deal for you… but, we need you. Not just us as a group, but the whole world needs you. The princess needs you, I know this is hard. But please, Hotaru-san, we need your help more then anything…"

            Hotaru looked at the young, raven-haired woman in shock. She was quiet for a moment as she averted her gaze. Then the two pairs of violet eyes matched again, and Hotaru silently nodded. 

            Tears flowed silently down both their faces as Rei embraced the young child. 

            "Thank You, Seiya-san, for coming…" Usagi's parents said. He shook his head quietly.

            "No… I wanted to come," he swallowed hard and looked into their sad faces, "She'll come back. I know it… Usagi won't give up…" 

            They nodded, tears flowing down their face. "I hope so…"

            Seiya looked at them determinedly, "I know so."

            Hotaru felt an odd burning in the middle of her forehead and she rubbed furiously at the spot. "What is it?"

            "The symbol of Saturn," Setsuna said. She had calmed down but was still angry at Haruka. Haruka had no right to say such things to her!

            "So… now what?" Hotaru asked.

            "Now we have a training session in a few days," Luna spoke. Hotaru was still a little worried that the cat actually talked. 

            "Or an attack," Haruka mumbled sardonically.  

            "Attack?" Hotaru looked petrified, "You mean… I still have to fight?"

            "Well…" Setsuna looked confused, "That is part of being a senshi."

            "I don't want to fight! I'm too young!" Hotaru looked as if she were going to cry.

            Haruka smirked at Setsuna, knowing that Setsuna was finding out that she was getting more then she bargained for. 

            "Hotaru… it will be okay, everyone is here for you. Me, Uranus, Healer, Maker, Pluto… and Fighter," Rei said, patting Hotaru on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay." 

            Hotaru looked up at the young woman, tears gracing her eyes. 

            "I'm here for you," Rei hugged the young girl and she nodded.

            "Thank you…"

            Haruka stood up and hugged Hotaru also, "We'll protect you, Hotaru. And you'll start to remember things…"

            Hotaru looked interested at this, "What things?"

            "Like the princess… the Kingdom… Seiya. Your attacks, henshin… things that are repressed as a side effect of the rebirth," Rei said calmly. Hotaru nodded for a moment.

            "Like the woman I saw when Setsuna touched me?"

            "What did you see?" Haruka looked interested.

            "A pretty woman, kissing a man… she had long blonde hair… and the guy had long black hair…" Hotaru looked up innocently. "Who were they?"

            "The blonde one was the princess," Taiki spoke up, "And the other was Seiya. Don't worry, you'll get to meet him… although…"

             Yaten snickered without Taiki even having to finish his statement. "No comment," He chuckled.

            Setsuna popped open one eye and stared at the two, "Let's go home…" she whined slightly, "I'm tired and very… irritated." 

            Everyone chuckled at her and they said good-bye to Hotaru. She nodded, and told them to call her. 

            "It's gonna be okay," Haruka said before she left, "You have nothing to worry about."

            Hotaru looked up at her with her seep purple eyes an nodded slowly. "I… I think it will be…" She whispered softly. Haruka ruffled her hair, as she always did when she was at her apartment, and smiled.


	20. I'm Your Venus I'm Your Fire

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! Heheheheheheeeeee! I'm back from my great and GLORIOUS vacation to England! So that's why this chapter was a little slow to come out, but I think it's worth the wait! Okay…. To each his own…. -_-;; 

            ANYWHO! I'm out and about and enjoying the nice weather I've seen insuch a LONG time. I did a little switching with the characters on who was to be awakened next so… just a little note. Well I hope you all have a great summer! Love ya lots:

            Xaph-chan! 

PS: I don't own Sailor Moon! ^^

            Seiya tossed his keys onto the table and looked out at the dark sky. It threatened to fall with rain again. He glanced over at the red-blinking light on his telephone. He pressed the play button and went to the window.

            "Mr. Seiya Kou, this is Mr. Hayashibara, your landlord. I just called to let you know that your apartment has been repaired, and your furniture shall be replaced within the week. You are free to move back any time. Thank you, Mr. Kou." The answering machine gave a beep and the light stopped blinking. 

            This brightened Seiya's day slightly, at least now he wouldn't have to be so close to Mamoru-san, and he wouldn't have to deal with the endless feuding and stupid fights. He hated being around him more then anything. What gave him the right to claim Usagi as his! Then again… what gave Seiya that right also?

            "Damnit…" he ran his fingers through his hair angrily.  This was so stupid! He was toiling over this day in and day out! He needed to clear his mind of this… he needed to be with Usagi… she would always make him feel better.

            'Usagi… I miss you…'

            Usagi's eyes jolted open and she stared up at the ceiling with a strange sensation flowing over her. Her fever had diminished and she was feeling a little better then yesterday.

            "Usagi?" A man with silver hair and blue robes walked in. Usagi sat up, choking down pain.

            "Xavier?" She questioned. He smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

            "How are you feeling today, my little flower?" He called her that often now, saying that Usagi was a young bud on the edge of being a blossoming flower. It made no sense to her what so ever, but she went along with it anyway.

            "I feel better…" 

            "That's good. Do you feel well enough to join me for a walk around the grounds?" He questioned.

            Usagi shook her head, "No… thank you."

            "Well, is there anything I can do for you?" He questioned.

            "Actually… Xavier?"

            "Hm?"

            "Are there any books about the Silver Millennium?" 

            Xavier was shocked by her question. He shook his head, "No. But I can answer any questions you might have."

            "Did I have… guardians? Like those Sailor Senshi…?" she had seen Sailor Senshi-like figures in her fevered dreams, and she wondered exactly who they were…

            "Actually, Usagi… you did," Xavier said, surprised, "But they weren't reborn. When they died… they died."

            Xavier didn't care that he was lying to her, she didn't need to know anything like that… she deserved to be kept from the truth. After what he had to go through to find her, he'd be damned if he let her flee from his grasp again.

            "Now you lie down, Usagi… I want you getting better," He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up around her. "Sleep well."

            "Mmm-hmmm…" Usagi drifted into sleep, the thoughts of the beautiful protectors dancing in her mind.

            "Damnit…" Xavier hissed, storming out of Usagi's room. A woman stood there in the hall, waiting for him. He barely acknowledged her presence as she nearly jogged to keep up with his tempered pace.

            "What seems to be the problem, Sir?" She questioned between breaths.

            "Usagi! Damnit! She's beginning to remember her senshi!" he whipped around and glared at his assistant, "General, if you don't stop them soon, we're going to have ten very angry senshi on our hands."

            "Yes, Sir! I know, Sir! I'll attack with one of my better phages, sir. I won't let them get away," She stated, drawing herself to attention.

            "Hm…" He looked her up and down speculatively, "You had better not, General." With that he turned and brushed her off in a huff of anger. 

            Kaoraan watched him leave, as she bit her lip. She decided it best not to tell him that another senshi had been woken. Otherwise it would be her neck… 

            "Blast that man," She growled, heading back to her quarters, "I do everything he says! Why can't he do these things himself…" Kaoraan looked at the portrait of him over her fireplace.

            'Still…' she thought. 'Damnit, Xavier! Don't you understand why I put up with your shit? Don't you even realize why I do _everything for you…?' Kaoraan breathed deeply, letting one tear fall from her eye, 'I love you…' _

            "So you're leaving, Seiya?" Taiki questioned as he watched Seiya shove numerous items into a large red bag. Seiya nodded calmly.

            For some reason it bothered Taiki that he was going to be alone in the apartment again. Even though Seiya could get on his nerves sometimes… it wasn't quite the same without him.

            "It won't be the same with out you," Taiki said, stating his thoughts.

            Seiya smiled over his shoulder at his tall friend, "It won't be the same without you either, Tai. But I can't put up with Mamoru any more… it's getting worse. Every time I turn around it's a snide remark or a fight or _something. It's just not worth it anymore…" _

            "I know it's been rough for the both of you… without Usagi to talk to, you've both become scared and irritated… it's odd how you two can be so alike sometimes," Taiki covered his mouth slightly, hoping he hadn't said the wrong thing.

            "Yeah… sometimes we _are a lot alike…" Seiya sighed slightly and tossed a shirt into the  bag. _

            "Seiya, I wonder…" Taiki began.

            "You wonder what?" Seiya questioned.

            "I wonder… who's going to be awoken next…" he thought for a while. Seiya smiled.

            "Venus… that should make Yaten happy enough to keep his mouth shut for a while," Seiya tossed several more items into the bag. 

            Taiki laughed, but secretly, inside he was jealous. Venus? What about Mercury? _He needed some one to hold __too! He needed to feel Mercury in his arms again, and to kiss her like he once had. It wasn't fair!_

            "Taiki?" Seiya questioned. Taiki had blanked out on Seiya a while back and was now worrying him slightly.

            "Huh?"  Taiki snapped out of his trance.

            "Taiki are you okay? What's the matter?"

            Taiki blushed, but quickly made up a lie, "I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you, Seiya."

            Seiya smiled, "I'll miss you too." Seiya hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and grabbed the keys to his car and apartment. "Good-bye, Taiki. I'll see you in a few days."

            "Ja ne, Seiya…" Taiki said, as he led Seiya to the door. 

            "Take care, Okay?" Seiya smiled at him before walking down the hall and into the elevator. 

            Taiki smiled at his friend then closed the door. Seiya was off again. It felt a little odd to watch him go. It was like Seiya would be leaving his life forever. Then again… Seiya had become so obsessive over Usagi, so obsessive over getting her back, that he had become withdrawn. It had been a slow process, but Taiki knew that everyone must have noticed his change in character. 

            "Seiya… take care… there's going to be many trials for you ahead…" Taiki sighed. 

            "Is that what she said?" Yaten's green eyes glimmered like stars at the young woman's word.

            "Hai," Rei had been filing her nails as she waited for Taiki. She looked up at him and watched the largest grin she had ever seen spread across his face. 

            "YES!" Yaten yelled and jumped around, "I LOVE YOU SETSUNA!" Yaten ran out of the apartment, laughing and screaming at the top of his lungs. 

            "Oh my…" Rei watched him strangely as he giggled like a girl and ran back and forth through the halls. 

            "Hey, Rei…" Seiya walked through the door that Yaten had carelessly left open. Rei looked up and blushed lightly.

            "Hi, Seiya…" she said to him, "How's the apartment?"

            "Lonely… It's not the same without a roommate," Seiya laughed as he got himself a glass of water. "I take it you broke the news to Yaten."

            "I did… I didn't think he'd react like _that though…" She put the file back into her purse and looked over at Seiya. _

            "Have you seen Taiki?" She questioned, "Setsuna wants to talk to him."

            Seiya thought for a moment then shook his head, "No… come to think of it… I haven't seen much of him period." He thought some more, "Ya know… he seemed kind of upset when I told him we're going to waken Venus next… I wonder if he was jealous."

            "Lonely seems more of the case," Rei stated, "I think he just wants to have some one to love." (AN: Like the cheezy American SM song! I WANT SOME ONE TO LOVE TO GIVE MY EVERYTHING! I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU BE WITH YOU BABY!) 

            Seiya cracked a smile, "And what about you, Rei? On that same boat?"

            Rei blushed, "Who me! No way!" She quickly covered her face with her hands. 

            "Sure ya aren't," He chuckled and gave her a nudge. "So think we should take Hotaru on a training session before we wake Venus?" He had quickly changed the subject to avoid confrontation, he knew how girls could be.

            "Eh… I don't know… it's more up to Setsuna then anything else…"

            "Yeah… I know-"

            "YOU GUYS!" Taiki burst through the room, gasping for breath, "Attack on twenty second street! Uranus and Saturn are holding them off! Where's Yaten!?"

            "I don't know!" Seiya and Rei quickly exchanged glances then transformed without any other words. Within moments, Sailor Star Maker and Fighter, and Sailor Mars, were rushing down the street in high-heeled shoes. 

            "WORLD SHAKING!" 

            **BOOM!**

            "You're going to have to do better then _that," Said a spiny voice from the resulting dirt cloud of Uranus' attack. The cloud fell and there stood a tall, thin woman with glowing golden skin and fire-red eyes and hair. Golden strips of fabric flowed around her and covered her in the places that needed to be covered, for modesty's sake._

            "Damnit! Hotaru! Attack!" 

            Hotaru raised her staff, "Silence Wall!" 

            **BOOM!**

            "Ah!" The phage was knocked off her feet. "Damn you!" She quickly got to her feet, "BURNING SPEAR!" A flaming spear appeared suddenly in her hand, and was thrown at the two Senshi. 

            "AH! Hotaru!" Uranus jumped into Hotaru and they rolled out of the blast. 

            "Are You guys all right?" Fighter had appeared at their side, helping them to their feet.

            "Yeah, we're fine, but that phage is hard to beat, Fighter! Be careful!" Uranus said. Hotaru nodded in agreement. 

            Fighter stepped forward and raised her arm over her head, "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" She could feel the energy collecting in her hand, and then feel it being released in a shower of stars at the phage. 

            "Ahhh!" There were burns on the skin of the golden woman. She glared at them from under her fire hair. "You have made me angry…"

            "Not angry enough! STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Healer ran forward, her hands releasing the energy that lead to the phage's demise. 

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." She was gone.

            "Thank god! That one was tougher then usual," Fighter said. 

            Hotaru looked at all of them, she looked both scared and exhausted, "So that's what I do?" 

            Uranus gave her a hug, "Sorry to say, it is." 

            "Oh." She looked solemnly at her hands.

            "It's okay…" Uranus gave her another hug.

            "YOU DAMNED SENSHI!" A voice cried from in front of them. Their heads shot up to stare at the General who had introduced herself before. 

            "You!" Maker, Fighter, and Healer jumped in front of Uranus, Mars, and Saturn. 

            "Yes me! Damnit! You've beaten all my phages, and you've made me very angry…" She glared at them, "Believe me… I am not a pleasant person when I am angry…"

            "Neither are we! You've taken our princess, now give her back!" Fighter yelled, waving a fist at the woman.

            BOOM! She was struck with a powerful energy force from Kaoraan. Fighter was thrown several feet in the air and then bounced several times across the pavement, before coming to a halt. She glared at the brunette in front of her.

            Uranus gasped before her temper got the better hold of her. "Fighter! OKAY! That is ENOUGH! WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus attack with great force, and Kaoraan barely escaped the blast.

            "Damn you!" She threw her own energy at the other pesky senshi, sending Haruka skidding backward on her butt across the cement. Kaoraan laughed heartily, watching the scene with amusement.

            "You senshi are very funny people, Ha!" She chuckled some more.

            "… INFERNO!" Healer attacked quickly with her own powers, catching the woman off guard. 

            Kaoraan was thrown to the ground, a small stream of blood coming from her newly split lip. She growled up at the senshi, then rose to her feet. 

            "You haven't seen the last of me, Senshi!" She spat, "I'll come back for all of you!" Then, with a flash of bright red light, she had vanished. 

            "Oh my god…" Hotaru whispered. 

            Everyone looked at her frightened face, and suddenly felt terrible about having to put her through this. She was too young… but Serenity _needed to be retrieved. _

            Mamoru looked up as Yaten entered the apartment. He seemed to be torn between utter joy, and utter despair. 

            "Yaten? You alright?" He questioned, setting down his coffee. Yaten looked up and forced a small smile.

            "Kinda…" He went to the window and looked out, dark clouds had gathered and it appeared as though rain would be a definite addition to the weather. 

            "What is it?" Mamoru questioned him again.

            "Well…" Yaten thought for a moment, "I'm so excited about Venus being next… but… oh I don't know. Something doesn't feel quite right…" Yaten shrugged, "Like I'm betraying some one… but I can't be, can I?"

            Mamoru shrugged, "I don't know. You want Venus back, correct?"

            "More then anything in the universe."

            "Then that's all that matters."

            Yaten appeared to be thinking for a long time, "You're right." He said finally, a small smile breaking on his face.

            Taiki sighed as he poured himself a little tea. Raindrops thundered on his windows, pounding out any other sound. His heart felt heavy, he felt lost almost. In any aspect, he felt mirrored to the weather outside. Dreary, Cold, Sad. 

            He knew what was troubling him. But he wouldn't admit it to any one. No one would understand, no matter how much they said they did. No body would be able to feel what he felt right now. 

            Loneliness. Depression. Betrayal. Loss.

            This seemed to sum up most of what he felt. True there was a little joy and happiness in his thoughts, but it was a miniscule particle compared to his other feelings. He was glad for Yaten, he was happy Yaten finally got to see his Venus. But, he was rueful… _he wanted to see __his Mercury. His beloved. His __own goddess in disguise. _

            Taiki closed his eyes slowly, letting two warm tears roll from his eyes, down his cheeks, then off his chin and splatter on the table. He felt so lost without Mercury beside him… she would always know what to say to him, how to smile at him… the right way to kiss him. He missed all of that, and he would do anything to get it back.

            ** Her beautiful aqua eyes glimmered from beneath her shimmering blue hair. The orb of earth above them reflected light onto her angelic, pale skin. All-in-all she was the most magnificent creation of god that Taiki had ever seen. 

            "Tai-chan?" She questioned, rubbing his upper-arm. Taiki gave a start and pulled out of his trance, he smiled softly upon her, and took her into his arms.

            "Hai?" He questioned, a smile dancing across his face. 

            "Do you love me?" She smiled up at him, knowing the answer before she even began her sentence.

            "More then life it's self," Taiki stated boldly, brushing his lips across her forehead. He felt Mercury giggle in delight, then raise her face to his, whereupon, Taiki kissed her full, pink lips. **

            "I love you, Mercury… I'll do anything to get you back." Taiki was certain that he would not have to brave this world much longer, without his mercury.

            "So, Are you ready?" Seiya questioned Yaten. He could tell that Yaten was just itching to get out of the house. Oddly enough, Yaten had been the first one ready today. He just wanted to see his beloved.

            "More then anything… Setsuna-san, what is Venus' name again?" Yaten questioned.

            "Aino Minako," Came the reply. 

            THUNK

            Seiya stared at the ceiling from the floor. It was _who? Yaten stood over him and looked down._

            "Seiya?" He questioned.

            Seiya closed his eyes… He couldn't believe it… one of Usagi's best friends was… Venus? Was it a coincidence? 

            "Seiya, get off the floor," Yaten said sternly, giving him a firm kick in the side, "We're leaving."

            Seiya shook off his shock and followed the others out of the apartment building. Maybe this was good… 

Or maybe not…

            Yaten swallowed hard and rose his fist to knock softly at the white door. He heard nothing but silence behind him. Would she remember? Would she still feel the same way towards him? 

            The door slowly opened and a pair of sparkling sapphire eyes locked with his own jade ones. His breath was caught as he stared at the beautiful blonde… he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. This was _Venus… this was __his Venus!! _

            Acting on his thoughts, Yaten stepped forward, grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, and then kissed her like he'd never kissed before. Oh … it felt good to feel her lips against his again… he'd waited a millennium for this, he'd be damned if he had to wait any longer. 

            "Ack! Ecchi! Get off!!" Before Yaten knew it, his Aphrodite had brushed him off her and was now glaring at him from under her golden bangs. "Exactly _what do you thing you're __doing!?" She hissed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. _

            Yaten looked hurt for the first time in his life. She didn't remember him? He'd been reborn to find her and she didn't remember!? Damn the spell! 

            "Venus… I-"

            "VENUS!? Who in hell are you!? All of you!?" Minako struck a karate pose in a signal that she was ready to fight. Seiya's face popped up from behind the several people in front of him. "Minako-san? It's me, Seiya!" He stepped forward.

Minako's mood quickly did an about-face. Well, if Seiya was here then there was nothing to worry about! ^^

            "Seiya-san! It's good to see you!," Minako chimed and proceeded gave him a hug. At this Yaten blew a gasket. 

            "WHAT! Don't you dare hug her, Seiya! She's mine!" Yaten, for the first time in his life, resulted in using his fist. 

He pulled his arm back and smacked Seiya one good, right under his left eye. Seiya reeled backwards, grasping at the air. Yaten sure packed one hell of a punch when he wanted too.

In several seconds, Seiya had fallen to the floor at Minako's feet, however, due to his… 'unique' position, this resulted in him accidentally looking up Minako's skirt. Yaten knew immediately what had happened by Seiya's bright red face. All hell was about to break loose. Hold on to your hats kiddies, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride…

             "**HENTAI! HOW DARE YOU!!! BASTARD!" Yaten's voice seemed to shake the walls with his anger. He jumped forward, lodging his knee in Seiya's stomach, then proceeded to wrestle the hell out of him.**

"Eh! Ya-ten-kun… it eh was an AHHHHHHHH-cident!" Yaten was now rubbing Seiya's face into the yellow shag carpet as Minako let out an ear-piercing shriek and backed away from the brawling couple. 

            "What are you doing!?" She yelled, as she noticed that Seiya's nose was bleeding and several bumps and bruises were appearing on his body. She reached forward and grabbed Yaten's hair, then proceeded to yank him off her friend. 

            Yaten yelled in pain and she drew him to his feet, then glared right into his jade eyes. "Who are you and _WHY are you hurting my friend!?"_

            Yaten had never been afraid of anything before… but Minako scared the hell out of him right now. He swallowed hard, "Minako-san… I'm Y-Ya-Yaten…"

            Minako watched as Rei stepped forward and helped Seiya to his feet. She brushed back his hair and shook her head. "Are you okay?"

            Seiya rubbed a growing bump on his head, "Yeah… I'm fine."

            "Minako," Rei questioned, "Do you have any ice?"

            Minako nodded, "Yeah, come here. I'll get some ice while all of you can explain exactly what's going on." 

            BAM! BAM! BAM! Minako continuously smacked Yaten with an orange couch pillow. 

            "OFF!" She yelled as her battle cry. 

            "I didn't touch you!" Yaten protested, shielding his face with his arms. 

            "No! But you were thinking about it!" Minako continued to beat him mercilessly with her pillow. 

            "Hey! How do you know what I was thinking!?" He grabbed the pillow from her and sat on it, then crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

            "I just do!" She smacked his upper arm relentlessly. 

            Rei laughed at the scene as she held an ice pack to Seiya's head. It was really the first time she laughed in front of the group, but everyone found the display of Yaten and Minako too funny to notice. Seiya didn't though. He turned and looked over at her, then smiled that glittering, sexy smile.

            "That's the first time I've heard you laugh," he said. Rei blushed, and stopped her chiming giggles promptly. She said nothing and continued to press the ice-pack to his head.

            "You have a very pretty laugh, just the same," he whispered to her. 

            Rei's face burned with embarrassment and she avoided his gaze. 

            "Ah! Minako-san!"

            Rei let a small smile pass over her face, "You know, they almost fight as much as you and Mamoru-san."

            Seiya chuckled, "Yeah… but Minako's a little more violent."

            Rei smiled knowingly at him, then watched the display again.

            "OW! MINAKO! LET GO!" Yaten whined, trying to free his hair from Minako's stern grasp. 

            "OFF!"

            "I WAS NEVER ON!" Yaten whined again. 

            Seiya stood up and looked at the brawling couple, then around at the living room filled with people. 

            "I'm gonna go home now… I'll see you guys later, and Minako… try not to kill Yaten okay?"

            Minako looked up at him, the sign of Venus glowing brightly on her forehead. She just grinned maliciously, bearing her teeth in an almost animal–like way.

            "Is it okay if I tag along?" Rei questioned. Seiya nodded and they said good-bye to group, then left. 

            Mamoru and Setsuna had left a while back, Setsuna nearly falling asleep as she walked, and Taiki wasn't going to stick around with the endless flirting. Although… it was kind of fun to see Minako beat Yaten with household objects…

            He bid farewell and Minako sighed as the door closed behind them.

            "Jeez! I thought they'd never leave!" She breathed out deeply as Yaten stared at her in confusion.

            "Huh?"

            "I couldn't get them to leave… so I figured if I flirted with you enough…" She batted her eyes.

            "Your flirting is painful," Yaten stated simply.

            "Ah… that it is…" She stood up, "Do you want some tea?"

            "Nope," He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to where she was sitting next to him. Minako giggled.

            "I have a question," Yaten asked.

            "Alright," Minako shrugged, "Question away."

            "Do you remember?"

            "Remember…?" Minako fiend confusion, she had something up her sleeve.

            "Remember… what happened… you know, back in the Silver Millennium?" 

            "Hmmm… maybe… I see a bit of fuzz… if I could just refresh my memory…"

            With that, Yaten nearly pounced forward and kissed her. Minako grinned under his lips, then began to giggle as he pulled away.

            "What?" Yaten questioned.

            "Of course I remember," Minako giggled, batting her eyelashes at him, "How could I forget some one like you?"

            Yaten grinned, then grabbed her waist and kissed her again. This time he deepened the kiss my parting her lips with his tongue. He felt her heartbeat quicken and her breath grow deeper. 

            'Venus… my Aphrodite…' he thought as she buried her fingers in his silver hair. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist as she moaned lightly into his mouth.      She slowly pulled from the kiss, breathing deeply from the passion. Yaten grinned at her. 

            "Hoshiko…" She giggled, nuzzling her nose against his. Yaten's face burned a bright red as she giggled again.

            Yaten cleared his throat, trying to stop his blushing, "You haven't called me that for a long while… Minako-chan…"

            Minako laughed heartily, "That's because I didn't remember you for a long while." She nipped at his lips with hers and smiled. 

            Yaten took her into his arms as she sighed in contentment. 

            "Yaten?"

            "Hm?"

            "How come I remember the past better then the others… I mean, besides you and the other Starlights?"

            Yaten hadn't really thought about it… How come Minako remembered more? True, her memory wasn't perfect, but she remembered loads more then Haruka, or Hotaru… Yaten traced her sign as it slowly began to fade from her forehead.

            "I don't know…" He said slowly. 

            Minako smiled and kissed his cheeks. "I'm glad you found me, Yaten… I missed you more then I realized…"

            "Me too, Minako…" Yaten buried his face into her hair, "Me too…"


	21. Capture

HELLO THERE! It's me, Xaph! And here you go, chapter 21 of Voice… a fun filled, exciting chapter… yeah whatever… Well… okay then, announcements:

- I don't own Sailor Moon

- I need to know if anyone out there likes _She's Got It or __Trials of The Average High School Super-Hero.  Cause if no one is interested, then I won't bother with them anymore_

- E-mail me! I love it! (Xaphrin@tokyo.com)

- And most importantly: 

                      This chapter was brought to you by:

                                  **Fraks INC.  _Yeah… we'll do that._**

Be sure to visit their site at:

             **_http://www.geocities.com/xaphrin/index.html _**

Chapter 21:** Capture**

**            _(Date: August 1st 2002) _**

            Taiki glared at the setting sun.  It had been a truly horrible day. Absolutely awful. All the flirting and… disgusting display between one of his best friends and his friend's soul mate. He hated it. 

            Taiki threw a couch pillow at the floor and sighed. He wanted his Mercury, he wanted her so… much… 

            "I love you…"

            A knock sounded from the door, making him jump. Taiki glared at the door then stomped over to it, opened it, and glared at the small, blue-haired girl there.

            "_What?" He asked, irritably._

            Ami gave a start, she blushed furiously, "I'm sorry for bothering you, Taiki-kun. I just wanted to drop off the work I said I would do…" She handed him several papers, a folder, and a book. Taiki grabbed them harshly from her hands.

            "Anything else?" He asked, his temper short.

            Ami blinked, letting the blush deepen, "I was going to ask you if there was anything else you wanted me to do, Taiki-kun… I know you're anx-"

            "No! I'll call you some other time!" He closed the door abruptly in her face. He tossed the papers on the table without another thought, then went to wallow in his anger and self-pity. 

            Ami blinked at the door, her mind reeling with confusion. Taiki had never done that to her before… he'd always been a polite and caring gentleman, and even more-so after he found out about Usagi. 

            She sighed, shaking her head, and turned, only to see Minako standing there talking to an attractive young man with silver hair. Ami smiled slightly, the first time she had done so  in a while. At least Minako was coping with the situation.

            "Minako-chan!" Ami called out. Both Minako and the man turned to her.

            "Ami-chan! I didn't know you were here, what are you doing?" Minako walked up to her friend.

            "I had to drop off some work to Taiki."

            "Oh, that's right, he's your lab partner."

            The silver haired man smiled lightly at Ami, "Sorry about his attitude lately, he's trying to cope with some loss…"

            "Oh?" Ami questioned, trying fiercely to remember this man's name. "Loss of what?"

            He blushed, "His … girlfriend left him."

            Minako passed a strange look his way.

            "Oh, I didn't know he had a girlfriend…" Ami blushed. 

            "Well," Minako laughed lightly, "He doesn't any more!" she quickly changed the subject, "Ami-chan, have you met Yaten?"

            Ami held out her hand politely, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Yaten-san."

            "It's nice to see you again also, Ami-san," Yaten had been considerably politer since his discovery of Venus.   

            "I was just over to see Mako-chan," Minako said calmly, Ami nodded lightly.

            "How's she doing?" 

            "She sits in her apartment staring at all her pictures of Usagi…" Minako looked away. Even though she knew Usagi was still alive, it hurt to think of her dead.

            Ami nodded, "I think I'll go see her then…" she rushed off down the hall to her apartment.

            "Minako-chan?" Yaten asked, his hand grasping hers lightly. He noticed a few glittering drops of water on her face.

            "It's still hard to think about her… even though I know she's alive…" Minako whispered. Yaten kissed her cheeks, then kissed her lips softly. 

            "It'll be okay. We'll get her back, Minako-chan. I promise," He held her for a while, before the two of them went into his apartment. 

            "Hey, Michiru-san," Seiya said as he walked into her apartment. She looked up from her book and smiled at him.

            "Seiya, How've you been?" She closed the book as he sat down across from her.

            "I've been doing pretty well," He shrugged.

            "Are you here to see Haruka? Because-"

            "Actually, I wanted to see you, Michiru…" Seiya blushed, looking away. He needed some one to talk to, some one whom he could confess his thoughts about Usagi. 

            "Well, what is it, Seiya? You know you can tell me anything," She smiled very comfortingly at the man across from her. He smiled back, feeling his heart go lighter. Everything was going to be alright.

             "Michiru… I nee-" 

            He was cut off quickly and before he knew it some one had broken down the door. A beautiful woman with mahogany hair, blazing yellow eyes, and one hell of a temper. 

            "You blasted son of a bitch! Do you know exactly how long it took me to find you!?" 

             Kaoraan. 

            She stepped forward into the apartment, her hands on her hips, which were cocked to the side. She stared at him and smiled malevolently. "…But," She said softly, her voice tainted like a disease, "I found you."

            Seiya jumped up, his  body snapping into battle form. Michiru gasped as he took a step infront of her, growling at the woman. She didn't know what was going on! Who was this woman? And what did she want with Seiya!?

            "Seiya! What is this!?" Michiru yelped, her eyes going wide in fright. He just glared at the woman, his body slightly hunched and his muscles tense. 

            "Kaoraan, your dirt's with me, not her… leave her be…" Seiya glared.

            Kaoraan just sneered, crossing her arms over her chest, "Actually, my 'dirt' is with both of you. Isn't that right, _Neptune." She looked at the sea-haired woman and laughed heartily as Seiya's mouth dropped._

            "Wha…?" He asked, not really believing what this woman was saying. It couldn't be true! Michiru was… well, she was Michiru. She couldn't be a Sailor Senshi! It wasn't possible. He stared at Michiru, who was holding a look of great confusion. Then he looked at Kaoraan at the door, who just sneered at him. 

            "Hard to believe isn't it? Your sweet … thing… is your next senshi. I almost didn't believe it either… but now I think it's rather funny…"

            "I… No! This is wrong! It's all wrong!" Seiya growled, glaring at Kaoraan. She just shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulders. 

            "Oh, You heard me… and I plan to finish you both off… that way my master will be very pleased with me…" She chuckled evilly, putting a finger to her lips, in an almost thoughtful manner.  "Now… which one first… I wonder…" She laughed some more. 

            Seiya couldn't take any more, he raised one hand into the air and began to shout:

            "Fighter Star- UFF!!" 

             Kaoraan had caught him quickly and harshly in the stomach before he could finish. She glared as she stood over him. "You think you can out whit me, Baka? You sure as hell can't out-gun me!" She flicked one finger and bolts of pure power came down upon him, zapping him of his energy. 

            He dropped from his doubled up position, to falling to the floor. His body was in so much pain at once, he almost felt as though he were going to pass out! His henshin microphone had fallen to the floor, where it could no longer be reached by him. Kaoraan stepped on it, laughing, then kicked Seiya in the side fully, hearing a rib crack. He groaned in pain, trying to grasp at his side as she laughed and kicked him again. This was too much fun!

            "Kaoraan!" A firm voice said from behind her. She turned quickly, her eyes wide and her aura suddenly filled with fear, and quickly stood at attention. There stood a silver-haired man, dressing in robes of blue, he looked at the frighten sea-haired girl, knowing who she was. Then at Seiya, doubled up on the floor, then at Kaoraan. He nodded his head lightly at her. 

            "Sir!" She saluted him by crossing her right arm over her chest and bowing deeply. 

            Xavier took a step forward, his eyes locking with Seiya's. Seiya was the key to end his anger… Seiya was his revenge… 

            Seiya looked up at him, grasping his side. He knew who this man was, it was Xavier… and he had Usagi. He looked towards his henshin microphone, biting his lip. Xavier bend down and grasped Seiya's chin harshly.

            "I think I may just have to finish you off myself…" He sneered, "And maybe a little torture that could make you … think." He straightened up, looking commandingly at Kaoraan by the door.

            "Do not kill this one, General. I think I'd like to kill him myself…" He paused for a moment, looking back at Michiru, "Yes. You may finish that one though…" He pointed nonchalantly at her, who stood frozen with fear at him. "Have fun, General…"

            "WE MUST GO!" Rei had burst through the door to Mamoru and Yaten's apartment. There on the couch, sat a sleeping Minako and Yaten.

            "GET UP YOU LAZY GITS!!!" She yelled, slapping them both. They both awoke with a start, Yaten jumping to his feet in instinct, while rubbing his sore cheek. Minako looked up at the raven-haired woman. Minako really wasn't fond of her… but she did what she said anyway. Suddenly, Mamoru burst into the living room, along with Setsuna close behind him. Rei turned to them both, speaking urgently to them. 

            "Seiya is going to be taken away and Neptune is in trouble! Xavier and his blasted general are here! They're attacking Neptune!"

            "But… we haven't awoken Neptune yet…" Yaten looked confused, but Setsuna looked like the world was going to end. Her eyes were wide and her face was white.

             "Damnit! Henshin yo! If we don't save Neptune, then the Princess will never be woken!" Setsuna shielded her eyes from the lights of their transformations, they nearly blinded her. When they were finished she quickly barked out orders before all of them ran into the streets.

            "Let's go! Rei, go get Taiki and phone Hotaru and Haruka! I have a feeling this is going to be troublesome…" The other senshi nodded and ran out the building as Rei ran to the phone.

             'Seiya…' Rei thought, tears in her eyes. 'I need you… don't go…' 

            "Well…" Xavier bent down and picked Seiya up by his neck, his feet dangling above the ground. "You seem to be in a strange predicament, don't you? No henshin microphone, your friend is in peril, and none of your senshi are here to save you. I _could kill you now. It would be quick, it would be painless… but it would be absolutely no fun." He chuckled evilly, then sneered at them. _

            Seiya couldn't reply, no matter how much he wanted to. He just tried to glare at Xavier, his whole soul was filled with a passionate hatred for him.

            "Drop HIM! WORLD SHAKING!" 

            BOOM!

            Seiya fell to the ground, rolled several times, then came to a halt, gasping for air. He looked to the door, where Haruka stood her arms out and ready for battle.

            "Step away from Michiru and Seiya…" She growled, her body more then ready to fight. They had messed with the two things that could make Haruka _really mad. And you never __ever wanted to see Haruka __really mad. _

            "Haruka…" Seiya wheezed out, "Michiru… She's Neptune… don't let them hurt her!" 

            "She's _who!?" Okay, well… this was kind of a bad time to tell her this. Haruka let her guard down, staring at Michiru, who stared at Haruka with fear, surprise, and anger.  _

            "General!" Xavier yelled out, taking back Haruka's attention, and before grabbing Seiya, "Finish them off!" Then in a flash of blue light, he was gone, having taken Seiya with him. 

            "Seiya!!" Haruka yelled, then turned back to Kaoraan, "Okay… that's it, bitch. You want a fight? You've got one! Come and get me!"

            "With Pleasure….. AH! What the!?" 

            Several more Senshi had burst through the door.

            "I'm not wasting my precious energy on lousy senshi!" She sneered coldly, "Why don't you ban together and start your futile search for your friend!?" She then left quickly in a flash of red light. 

            "Damnit! FIGHT ME!?" Haruka pounded her fist into the wall and looked up at the ceiling. The other Senshi stared at her, then at the spot where Seiya had been laying. This was a difficult loss for them….

            Michiru just stood frozen in shock, on the far side of the room, staring at the eight senshi across from her. "Um… I…." She couldn't find words. They each looked up at her, tears in their eyes… even Haruka. 

            Xavier looked at Usagi as she stood up as he entered the room. "Hello, my little flower," He said, taking a seat across from her.

            "Hello, Xavier…" She forced a smile. There was something odd about him today… it was almost as If Xavier could be the happiest man alive… and that just didn't seem quite right for him.

            "You seem to be in a good mood today," She commented, setting her book to the side. Xavier smiled. It was a cold smile that made shivers run down Usagi's spine. 

            "I am… I have caught a rouge guard… he had been passing information to my enemy…" He folded his hands neatly in his lap. 

            "Who is your enemy?" Usagi questioned. He lived in utter luxury and void of worry, who exactly could he be enemies with?

            "Just an old rival…" Xavier leaned back in his chair. 

            "Oh…" Usagi looked into his blue eyes.

            "Anyway… I was wondering if you wanted to come and see his torture…"

            Usagi's eyes wen t wide. Torture? He couldn't be _serious! That was SO barbaric! She didn't say that though, lest she upset him. "Um… no… I'm not feeling very well…"_

            Xavier looked at her strangely, "Is your fever coming back?"

            Usagi lied quickly, "I don't know… it might be…"

            Xavier nodded once in comprehension, "Ah. Well, then you should rest…" He stood up, bowing lightly to the beautiful blonde. "I'll come and see you tomorrow…" With that he quickly exited the room.

             'Something is not right….' Usagi thought, getting to her feet. She poked her head out of the room just in time to see Xavier hurry around a corner. 'I better follow him… whatever this is can't be good…'

            She quickly and silently stepped from the room into the hall, and followed the same direction of Xavier, making sure she stayed out of sight. Before she knew it, she came to an elaborately carved door, that was open just enough to let sound come through.  She knew this room… it was Xavier's drawing room… where he and that… Kaoraan woman always talked. Huh…

            She took a deep breath, silently pressed her ear against the crack in the doors, and listened.

            "…It's a shame we don't have a better torture chamber… or a dungeon… otherwise this would be much more fun." That was Xavier's voice! Usagi listened more intently. 

            "Yes… but watching his 'Beloved' in immense pain would be torture enough for him." Who was that? Wait… wasn't it his General… Kaoraan? 

            "Don't touch Usagi. She's mine. If you touch her general…" Xavier was stern with his words, but Usagi was frightened… did they want to kill her? But… why? Usagi felt a deep fear cross over her… why? 

            "But what about Seiya?" Kaoraan seemed in distress. 

            "Oh don't worry, we'll find a creative enough way to get rid of Seiya…"

            Usagi's fear was quickly replaced with shock. Seiya!? Seiya was … here? She had to find him! She _HAD to! If she found him…. Maybe they could get out! Or… at the least… she would be with him…_

             Usagi ran away from the door and down the halls…. Where? Where could that sad excuse for a man put Seiya? He had to be hidden… but where!?  Oh where could he… ah-ha! There. Xavier must think Usagi to be very stupid…. Because guarding a door were four guards…. Usagi approached them and they stared her down evilly. 

            Usagi didn't even bother, she quickly rushed off to her room. She had another idea….

            Usagi moved back a tapestry in her quarters, revealing an almost ordinary looking piece of wall… ordinary, save for the golden handle. This was the hidden servants' passageways. It connected every room in the castle, so the maids weren't to be seen… nor Usagi. 

            She turned the handle and pushed the door open firmly, looking down the dark corridor. Usagi grabbed a candle stick and pushed herself into the devouring darkness. If she was right… Seiya's room would be- AH! Staircase! 

            Usagi slipped down it, onto the level below and through the dimly lighted corridor for another five minutes. Then… there was a door. Usagi turned the handle slowly pulling the door toward her, and looking at the backside of a tapestry. She pushed the tapestry aside and gasped at what she saw in the dimly lit room

            There, lay a lumpy figure on the bed. Groaning in pain. Dark hair was plastered against a muscular body, and blood was evident on the sheet of the bed and skin of the person.

            "Seiya…" Usagi wanted to cry. She stood there watching the man before she stepped forward, almost silently.

            The man sat up in a flash, his body ready to fight, "Come and get me Ba-… Usagi…?" He stared at the young blonde, clothed in a pale orange gown. She looked more radiant then ever… like an angel…

            "Usagi?" he questioned again. 

            At this Usagi began to cry, she nodded and ran forward, jumping onto his bed and into his arms. Dried blood caked his body and the sheets, but Usagi didn't care. She just sat there and cried, happier then anything that he was here… and he was alive.

            "Seiya… it's you!" She whispered, holding him close. 

            "Oh, Usagi… Usagi…" He stroked her hair, feeling it's softness in his hands. He pulled away slowly, looking her up and down, then he forced a smile.

            "You look beautiful…. At least it's good to know he's treating you properly…" Seiya said, brushing his hands over her shoulders. 

            "What are you doing here?" Usagi quickly avoided the subject as her cheeks flamed up, "What does Xavier want with you?"

            "He wants to kill me," Seiya hissed suddenly, looking away from her. Usagi blinked, her eyes filled with fear for him

            "But… why?"

            "Because…" He said it as if it were the only reason Xavier had brought him here. She didn't need to know that he was Fighter… quite yet… of her past… that would hopefully be taken care of by the senshi…

            Usagi looked confused. He hadn't answered her question, but she knew better then to press the issue. Seiya touched her hand, making Usagi face him. Then he said very suddenly and firmly:

            "You shouldn't be here, go."

            Usagi was stunned at his forwardness, "What?"

            "Go. Usagi, if you get caught I'll never forgive myself."

            "But… I don't want to go!" She felt the hot tears quickly come to her eyes, "Seiya, you're the only person I've wanted to see since I've been kidnapped! Please… don't make me go."

            Seiya felt his heart wrench at her words. "Usagi…" He whispered, then leaned forward and kissed her tears. It felt good to feel his lips against her skin, it was almost like he were free. 

            "Usagi, be careful… Xavier is a dangerous man…" Seiya whispered firmly.

            "I know…" Usagi looked sheepish, "Why haven't they bandaged you?" she asked, taking one of his hands softly, feeling the gashes and swollen fingers in her own delicate, untouched hands. 

            Seiya smiled lightly. She was so naïve… "They want me dead, Usagi."

            "I'll do it then…" She whispered, touching one of his wounds on his arm lightly, "Next time I come."

            "Usagi, you _can't. Then Xavier will know you've been here. You can't come here any more…" Seiya said, this time in a no-nonsense tone. He didn't want Usagi to be in any danger, he'd kill himself before he let any harm come to Usagi. _

            She suddenly looked very angry, pressing her lips together in a firm lines and narrowing her eyes at him.  Seiya had only seen her like this once before, and it frightened him, "And who's going to stop me?" she growled.

            Seiya swallowed hard. With that look on her face, he sure as hell didn't want to stop her from doing _anything. _

            "Thought so," She said after the silence. "Seiya… I-"

            "Shh!" He whispered then listened.

            "… Let me see him."

            "Hide, Usagi!" He pushed her off the bed and under it, then quickly lied down, moaning in pain again. 

            "So, Seiya… are you comfortable?" Said a sly and evil voice. Usagi watched silver boots on the stone floor from her position under the bed.

            Seiya glared at him, saying nothing. He wanted to yell, he wanted to spit in his face… but he just sat there feeling the worst case of contempt run over him. 

            "If you're good, I might just bring Serenity in for your next torture session. How would that make you feel?" He laughed evilly, watching the horror on Seiya's face… but there was always the silence.

            "Well then, I guess _we'll see you tomorrow morning!"_

            The sound of retreating footsteps and a closing door, made Usagi pop out from under the bed. She crawled up to be with Seiya again, feeling the tears. 

            "No!" She cried, "I don't want them to hurt you!"

            "Sh! Usagi… you've got to be calm… I'm okay. I'm a big tough man, remember?" He stroked her cheek, trying to smile 

            Usagi leaned forward and cried into his bloody shirt. Seiya held her close for a moment, then pulled her away. "Everything is going to be alright, Usagi."

            "I don't want to see you hurt Seiya…. I- I-"

            "It's okay," Seiya placed his finger-tips on her lips, quieting her. "You've got to go now, Usagi. You're going to be caught."

            Usagi nodded forcefully, a few more tears running down her cheeks. "I'll try to see you again, I promise."

            "Don't," Seiya said firmly, "I want you to be safe."

            "I don't care what happens to me!" 

            Seiya looked firmly at her, "Well _I care what happens to you, and you must go now… I don't want you to be hurt… or in any danger."_

            "Seiya, I-" Usagi began her protest.

            "Go!" He said firmly. She blinked and rose from his bed.

            "Seiya… I just…"

            Seiya cupped her cheek, "You'll be safer once you leave… I care about you Usagi…" 

            She nodded slowly, letting more tears into freedom. "I guess I should go now…" Usagi whispered. 

            "Keep out of Xavier's way, Usagi…" Seiya said as once last warning.

            Usagi felt the hot tears run down her face, "Just as long as you do too…" She quickly went to the door and snuck out of his room. Seiya watched her go with a heavy heart… She had need to see him… to be with him, and now he doubted he would live to the end of the week.

            'But at least I got to see her…' he thought, watching the door, 'Maybe one last time.'


	22. The Rough Sea

FORGIVE ME MINNA-SAN! I am so sorry I ever strayed from you. I tried my MK Fanfic skills, only to discover how much people hate me (Trust me, me self-esteem has dropped to an all time low). So… I guess this is the end on my MK days. Sorry this chapter is so short… there really isn't too much content to it… but I'll try to get some chapters with content out soon. Thank you for your patience with me. It means everything. I love you! 

PS: I don't own Sailor Moon

            Michiru looked at all the strangely dressed beings in her living room. "I'm a what?" She questioned.

             Haruka looked as though she were going to have a heart attack. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale. She stared at Michiru with eyes not believing. 

            "A senshi… Sailor Neptune, to be exact," The tall, green-haired senshi spoke to her. She was very calm about the whole situation. 

            "NO! She can't be! I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone, but Michiru _can't be one too!" Uranus jumped up, yelling forcefully at the green-haired woman. "It's not right…"_

            "I'm Sorry, Haruka-san, But-"

            Michiru blew a gasket at this, "_HARUKA!! Why didn't you ever tell me!? You made up all those lies when you left unexpectedly! You __lied to me!"_

             Haruka's eyes narrowed at Michiru, "Well, what was I supposed to say: 'Excuse me, Michiru, but I have to save the world now.' What would you have done then!? Huh? Thrown me into a loony bin?" 

             "Seems plausible!" Michiru yelled back, then stepped forward and slapped Haruka hard across the face. 

             "Damn you, Michiru," Haruka said, touching her cheek. 

             "Yeah, Damn you too, Haruka," Michiru glared at Haruka.  

             "Umm…. I don't mean to interrupt your feuding, but… what about Seiya?" A raven-haired young woman said from behind Haruka.   

            "She's right," Said a pretty blonde from her side, "Seiya needs to be returned. We can't go on without him."

            "We may have to, Minako… I don't think we can penetrate through Xavier's forces unless we have all the senshi."

             "True," A silver-haired woman said from Minako's side, "But we're not all here without Seiya." 

             "Okay… will some one _please explain what is going on here?" Michiru said forcefully, putting fists on her hips.  _

             "Michiru-san, you are the Sailor Senshi of Neptune," Pluto said, her garnet eyes bearing into Michiru. 

            "I am a what? I'm sorry… but you must have the wrong person… I _can't be a … a… sailor senshi…" Michiru asked her eyes wide and flitting from person to person in the room._

            "And why not?" Pluto questioned.

             "Well… I don't have it hereditarily or anything of the like… at least I don't think so. My second cousin removed is a Kendo club advisor…" Michiru looked up at the ceiling quizzically, "if that has anything to do with it…"

            A brunette woman next to Pluto raised an eyebrow, "Uh… I don't think so…"

             "Listen, Michiru-san, you _are Sailor Neptune, and we need you," The black-haired, purple-eyed one spoke again, "We have to get our princess… we have to get our other Senshi back…"_

            "Hold it… _Seiya is a Sailor Senshi!?" Michiru rose an eyebrow, her mouth dropping open in surprise._

             "Well… yes. Since Seiya was the head of the Moon Kingdom's army, he was very powerful indeed. When he died and was reborn, his new mission was to re-discover his love and protect her by any means necessary, this meant that he had to become a Senshi, and since only women can be Sailor Senshi… there had to be a bending of rules," Pluto spoke calmly. "Healer and Maker." She motioned to them, "Are the same way."

            Healer raised an eyebrow, "Thank you for putting it so… bluntly, Setsuna-san." 

            The blonde next to her was looking quizzically at her, "So, THAT'S why you're a female when you transform?" She questioned.

            The silver-haired woman blushed then nodded, "Yeah."

             "Huh… but isn't _your mission to find me?" Minako questioned._

            "Yes, but, since Seiya and I have kind of a 'bonded soul', as well as you and the princess, she has to be reawakened before I lose my ability to transform and my mission is complete."

             "Huh…" The blonde shrugged, "Whatever…"

            The raven haired girl looked irritated again, "Can we get _back on the subject of Seiya now? He's just been kidnapped by our archenemy, do you think Xavier is just going to sit around and __wait while we awake the other two senshi?" _

            "Calm down, Rei… we're going to rescue him," Minako spoke, "He's just within our grasp…"

             "Michiru has to receive her powers…" Pluto spoke quickly, then she turned to the beautiful woman, "Please, Michiru. Close your eyes."

             Michiru closed her eyes, then she felt a strange burning sensation on her forehead… and a massive headache… And the bright, sea-green light… OH THE FEELINGS THE IMAGES! THE PAIN!

             "Michiru!" Haruka leapt forward and caught Michiru before she slammed into the ground. She smiled up into Haruka's eyes.

             "Arigato… my Uranus-chan…"

             Xavier walked into the room, seeing Usagi sitting by the fire in a gown of powder blue. She seemed deep in thought as she watched the dancing flames.  

            "My little flower… how are you today?" he questioned, startling her from her thoughts. She looked up calmly into is ice-blue eyes.

            "I'm fine, thank you, Xavier," She said formally, and stiffly.

            "That is good, my lovely," He sat down across from her, "Well… I have something I think you may enjoy… the rouge guard we have captured is scheduled to continue his torture today. Why don't you come and watch? It will be very entertaining."  He opened his arms in a gesture of welcome.

            Usagi fought to hold in a glare… and her stomach. Just to think of what they might do to Seiya was disheartening. 

            'You're a barbarian and a liar!!' Usagi thought, while glaring at the flames, "I'm not feeling very well, Xavier," She replied coldly.

            Xavier simply smiled that chilling smile of his, "Oh, but, I think this may be of interest to you…" He remarked smoothly. 

            Usagi looked up at him questioningly, her eyes filled with feared curiosity. Exactly what was he talking about? Enjoy torture? Never! And especially not with Seiya's life on the line. 

            "You see, I promised him that I would bring a fair maiden for him to look upon while he was being tortured… Sort of a last respect… Call me a soft soul." 

            Usagi felt her throat tighten, her breath caught in her chest, "You plan to kill him today?"

            "Well… no…" Xavier looked calm as he shrugged, "But you never know. He might die." He said it some carelessly that Usagi felt as though she were going to be sick. She couldn't let that happen. She knew who this 'rouge guard' was. It was Seiya, and she'd be damned if Xavier tried to kill him. She had to think of something, and it had to be fast…

            "Keep him alive, Xavier." Usagi tried horrendously to keep her voice cool, "Wait until he is well again… and then let _me deal with him. Any rouge guard deserves a punishment worthy of his crime. And what better way to torture him, then when he is healed and able to feel the full effect of pain?"_

            Xavier seemed impressed by this and he smiled, his true nature showing through, "Your wish is my command, my little flower. We will torture him today… and then we'll let him heal… and you may dispose of him as you please."

            'I Can't believe I said that!' Usagi wanted to scream. She wanted to cry, Seiya… in pain? Near death? Could it be? But… she had to keep this façade up, or all would be lost. Including Seiya. 

             Xavier offered is arm to her and she took it politely, following him down the halls to a room at the end of a hall Usagi never went to. Here it was cold and damp, and there was a funny feeling in the air. A feeling that sent shivers of something deeper then fear down her spine. 

            Xavier opened a cracked wooden door with a small, barred window. He led inside and she gasped at the sight of the inside of the tiny, cold room. 

            Usagi gasped as she saw him chained to the wall and she wanted to cry. He was hanging limply, but he was awake and alive, thank goodness for that. He looked at Usagi and his eyes went soft. He didn't want her here. He didn't want her to see him like this. He knew she would cry, and he wanted her to know nothing about this. It was all for the better. 

            "Begin his torture with twenty lashes," Xavier said coldly. Usagi wanted to whimper as she watched the man pull out a horrible looking whip. 

            "One!"

            Seiya kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't give Xavier the satisfaction of hearing him scream. 

            "Two!"

            Usagi was fighting the tears in her eyes as she backed against the wall.

            "Three!"

            Seiya bit his tongue, feeling blood rush into his mouth.

            "Four!"

            Usagi couldn't take it! She was going to be sick!

            "Five!"

            Seiya watched as Usagi's face turned white.

            "Six!"

            Usagi ran from the room, unable to take any more. 

            Xavier watched her go, then turned to the guard, "Finish his sentence. It must have been too much for her stomach to take."

            "Seven!"

            Usagi stood outside the door, she heard the guard yell the numbers. When twenty finally came, she breathed a sigh of relief.  She was going to see Seiya tonight… and damned be any one who said otherwise! She was going to help him heal. She had to… she loved him. 

            Usagi quickly ran off down the hall to her chamber. She didn't want Xavier to see her, otherwise he would know something was going on.

            What was she going to do! Seiya couldn't stay here! If he did he would die… Usagi's eyes closed as she tried to think quickly. There had to be some way to get him here… but _how?_


	23. Trials

**The Voice of an Angel**

(September 24, 2002)

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Xaph-chan is back ::Does her funny jig:: and she's here with the next enthralling chapter of 'Voice of an Angel'!! I talk in the third person! He-he! Okay!  I have a few announcements:

1 -  This story was brought to you by: **FRAKS INC.  _Yeah…we'll do that. _**

Be sure to visit their web site at: http://www.geocities.com/xaphrin/index.html

2 – _Trials Of The Average High School Super-Hero is up and running again, in case you wish to read it._

3 – **I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF FAN-FICTIONS FOR MY WEB SITE!! (FRAKS INC.) I HAVE ALMOST NOTHING… IF YOU CAN EVEN TYPE ONE WORD I AM MORE THEN WILLING TO PUT IT ON THE WEB SITE FOR YOU. PLEASE… I NEED YOUR HELP!! I CAN'T DO IT WITH OUT YOU! **

**PLEASE!! YOU CAN E-MAIL ME OR VISIT MY WEBSITE AND FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS UNDER 'FAN-FICTIONS' PLEASE!!! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

That is all of that… now on with the story! Enjoy yourself!! 

            A day had passed and Setsuna had slept it away. Haruka wouldn't let Michiru out of her sight. It was her mission now to protect her love, and that she would do. 

             "Michiru, are you sure you're alright?" Haruka asked.

            Michiru rolled her eyes, "Haruka-chan, for the hundredth time… I am _fine." She paged through her magazine as silence fell again._

            "Michi-chan, is there anything I can do for you?" 

            A fashion magazine came hurtling in Haruka's direction. She ducked it quickly. 

            "I'll take that as a 'No.'"

            Michiru glared and the sandy blonde, "You can take that as a 'If you don't quit obsessing over me, I'm gonna kick you.'"

            Haruka took a step back in fear. "Alright… alright. I see…"

            Michiru shook her head and sighed. She turned to look as there came a knock from the door. Haruka went to it, under the glare of Michiru. 

            As Haruka opened open the door, she saw a pretty blonde smiling at her. 

             "Konnichiwa, Haruka-sempai. How are you today?" Minako smiled brightly, showing her teeth.

            Haruka raised a skeptical eyebrow, "What do you want, Minako-chan?"

            She let her smile fall a little, "Mamoru-san wants to call a meeting. He thinks that Setsuna-san might not be able to recover from reawakening Michiru as soon as we had hoped."

             Haruka's eyes widened and she glanced back at Michiru who looked just as surprised. "How far off does he think we are?"

            Minako grimaced, her smiled completely fading, "A year."

            Usagi slipped down the hall and into her room. She had stolen some things from the kitchens and the medicine storage. She needed to help Seiya… he had to live enough so she could get him out… he couldn't stay here… it was dangerous. 

            She slipped quickly through the hidden door to Seiya's room. Holding her breath in fear of what she might see, she then cracked open his door and peered in. 

            He, of course, was on the bloody sheets trying to fight his moans of pain. Her heart ached for him… she wished more than anything that he didn't have to go through this. It was terrible, it was inhumane, and it shattered Usagi's heart.

            "Seiya?" she questioned softly, making herself known to him. 

            He forced his gaze upon her, shame shining in his eyes. He didn't want her to see him like this… "You shouldn't have come, Usagi…" her whispered.

            Usagi stepped forward and sat on the edge of his bed, brushing the damp hair from his eyes. "Well, I did anyway…" Her voice was gentle, but firm. As if nothing he could say would make her change her mind. 

            "You're going to get caught…" He hadn't picked his head up from the pillow, he just couldn't move. He didn't have the will, nor physical, power to do so. 

            "Not, if I'm careful…" She pulled out a bottle and a cloth from the sack by her side. She opened the bottle, poured the green liquid onto the cloth, and pressed it to a wound. This was rewarded by a cry of anguish, and Seiya trying to futilely bat her hand away from him.

            "What _is that!?" He asked, cradling the wound on his arm._

            "It's an herbal medicine to help you heal faster and better. I know it hurts, but you're going to have to bear it. It's helping kill the bacteria…" Usagi said, holding the cloth just above another wound.

            "Don't touch me with tha- AHHHHHH!" He cried again as this time it was pressed to a large, and deeply infected gash on his chest. 

            He wanted to glare at her, but he knew that she was saving his life. He knew that Usagi was doing all she could to keep him alive… and it made his heart flutter. 

             Suddenly she looked sullen, "Seiya… I have to tell you something."

            "Nani?" He asked, reaching out and touching her hand in a comforting way.

            "Xavier has left your fate up to me…" She looked slowly at him as his mouth dropped. "I'm supposed to kill you after you've healed… Seiya, please believe me, I did it to buy us time so I can get you out of here."

            He looked at her firmly, "I won't go without you."

            "Stop being stubborn. You're in no condition to stay here."

            "Neither are you."

            "Well at least I have all my bodily fluids," She pointed to the sheets. Seiya turned away, then looked back at her, his eyes filled determination.

            "I'll die before I leave here without you."

            "Don't say that, or you may just die…" Usagi leaned over him, her fingers brushing his damp hair off his face. "And I couldn't bear that…"

            Seiya felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was blushing… now! While he was bleeding to death on dirty sheets, in some bizarre, magical place, with death lurking at his side, and she still managed to make him blush. 

             "Usagi…?" He questioned through clenched teeth, as she pressed the funny green liquid again to his body. 

            "Hai?"

            "I love you."

            Usagi stopped what she was doing to look at him. She felt her cheeks turn red and her eyes go wide. Taking a deep breath she broke off a piece of bread and handed it too him. He watched her every move as she continued tending to his wounds. 

            He looked at her as she began to feed him soup. This time still saying nothing. He figured that mustn't feel the same way. He blushed and turned away from the soup. It wasn't worth it if she didn't care about him. 

             "Seiya… eat… you need your strength…"  

            He looked into her worried eyes and turned away. 

             "Seiya…" Usagi was nearly begging now, "Please eat…"

            Seiya turned away again.

            Tears rolled down Usagi's round cheeks. Why wouldn't he eat? What was it? She was so worried about him…

            "Seiya, Please…"

            He turned his head to look her in the eyes and then turned away again. 

             "Seiya… what's wrong?"

             "Usagi… Usagi, I love you… and you don't even listen to my words! I can't live without you… it's not worth living if you don't love me," He said, not looking her in the eyes.

            Usagi felt a pressure in her chest as her feelings swelled up from the depths of her soul, "Gomen-nasai!" She cried before running from the room. She couldn't bear to face him. She couldn't tell him how she felt! What if something happened to him after she told him… Then Usagi would be in torment for the rest of her life! Because she knew… she knew she loved him. 

            Haruka paced around the apartment. She either wanted to be sick or she wanted to kill. A year? Would it honestly take a _year? She __knew Seiya wasn't going to last that long. She knew that he would probably die within the next month._

            "This makes me SICK!" She yelled, wanting to punch the wall, "We are so CLOSE! So close I could be SICK!"

            Rei looked up, her face somber. Apparently she had been thinking along the same lines of Haruka. "We can't go on with out the other senshi…"

             Mamoru looked into her eyes, "And we can't revive the other senshi without the powers of Setsuna…"

             "Damnit!" Minako yelled, "Usagi-chan is in mortal danger… and we can't do anything about it."

            "Are we sure she's still alive?" Taiki questioned. He was rewarded with several angry glares. 

            "Hai. That is a fact, without a doubt. But… we don't know exactly what Xavier wants with her. Or why he so desperately needs her to be alive…" Yaten said.

            "This isn't right, goddamnit!" Minako swore suddenly. Yaten placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "Calm down, Minako-chan… everything is going to be alright."

            For the first time Minako really glared at him with pure anger in her eyes, "No it won't, Yaten! She's stuck in lord knows where, we can't get to her without waking the other senshi, and we can't waken the other senshi because of Setsuna's lack in energy. Basically: We're _screwed!!!"_

             Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. They knew she had a valid and unavoidable point. What were they going to do?

             "Minako…"

            She glared, "I don't wanna hear it. I don't want to hear some sugared bull shit. I know we can't get her back…" Tears suddenly broke free and ran down her cheeks as he voice grew soft, "I know it… I…"

            Yaten stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her narrow shoulders. He looked worriedly at everyone before leading Minako away. 

            "She's right," Rei said pessimistically, her eyes going dark, "We all know she is." 

            The silence was even more ear deafening as every one's eyes fell to the ground.

            "There has to be another way," Hotaru spoke up, "There has to be some… some kind of alternate route. How were the other senshi supposed to be woken before Setsuna sped up the process?"

             Everyone looked around and shrugged. No one knew the answer to a question that had never been asked.

            "I know," Luna spoke up from the top of the entertainment center, "I can help bring them awake… It really is my responsibility…. But I can't do it without some senshi… which may leave you drained."

            "Why?" Michiru asked.

            "Well, the wakening of the senshi is really only supposed to be done by the princess herself, but since she isn't here we can't, so I need the energy of some senshi. It is slightly dangerous but … desperate times call for desperate measures."

            "I'll help you with the next senshi, Luna-san," Taiki spoke softly. Maybe he could have his princess awakened…

            "Good, you can help me awaken Mercury. But she is our last senshi, Jupiter will woken tomorrow. Haruka, Rei, and Michiru, all of you are to assist me tomorrow, alright?"

            They nodded solemnly in response, but Taiki wanted to yell in anguish. Why, exactly, was Mercury the last to be woken? Was it some sort of mocking joke? He said nothing, and pursed his lips.

             "Tomorrow… Jupiter," Luna said, "We'll get the name of the girl from Setsu-"

             "NANI!!!???" Came from the bedroom where Setsuna lay. Minako ran out, eyes wide, her voice caught in her throat. Her face was as white as a ghost and it frightened everyone to the core. 

            "What is it?" Luna questioned quickly and worriedly. 

             "Jupiter… Jupiter is Makoto!!!"

            Usagi pulled the covers over her head as firm knocking resounded from the door. She groaned as they came again and poked her head out. 

            "Nani yo?" She questioned loudly.

            "Usagi-san, it's Xavier. May I come in?" 

            Usagi sighed deeply, and threw on a housecoat before going to the door. "Hai?" She questioned, opening it slowly.

            "I just wanted to see how my little flower was doing today," He said, coming into the receiving room. "You look lovely as ever."

            Usagi suddenly felt his eyes on her and she thought that her clothes didn't sufficiently clothe her properly. She avoided his eyes as her cheeks burned red. "Arigato…" She whispered softly. 

            "My little flower, I'm afraid I have some news." Xavier was serious and coolly collected as he spoke

            Usagi felt her throat tighten… was it about Seiya? She'd kill him if it was. "Hai?"

            "I'm afraid I must leave for a few days… and I have to leave today," He sat down on a blue couch and looked into the fire.  She breathed a sigh of relief. 

            "Oh…" Usagi didn't know exactly what to say… what was she supposed to say? "I'll miss you," She lied quickly. 

             Xavier's eyebrows lifted at this comment, "Oh. Well, I will miss you too."  He stood up, then reached out and touched her cheek. "You _are beautiful…"_

             "A…arigatou…" She whispered softly, her gaze avoiding his. What had she done? She'd shown interest, no matter how fake, in Xavier. This could prove to be devil's advocate. As she thought these things, Xavier leaned in and touched her lips softly with his own. Usagi's heart quickly stopped beating as she tried hard not to scream in disgust. How could this sorry excuse for a human-bring be kissing her! ICK! This mad had tried to kill Seiya! 

            Xavier pulled away slowly, smiling slightly. "I will not be gone long, my little flower…" He touched her lips with his fingertips, then bowed lightly and swiftly excited the room. 

            Usagi watched him go, her heart suddenly beating rapidly within her chest. 'He… he kissed me…' 

            She spat quickly, then ran for water. 

            'He kissed me!!!!' She wanted to scream as she gargled the water, then washed her lips with soap. 

             'Bastard! I hate him! He tried to kill Seiya why would he think that I would even be _slightly interested in him!?' She finished her 'washing-of-the-mouth', and quickly dressed. She had a particular raven-haired man to see. _

            "I love you, Seiya…" Usagi said to herself as she pulled on her dress, "She had to say those words to him, then fight to get him out of here. He was going to die if he stayed… and Usagi couldn't bear that.

            Without delay, she ran through the  dark servants passageways to her destination. There was that  'something' that had to be said to a particular raven-haired man. 

             "Seiya!!" She cried throwing the door open and running to where he lay on the bed. 

            He sat up in a flash, staring in shock as she jumped on the filthy bed to push herself into his arms. 

            What could make his little rabbit do such a thing? She'd never acted this way before… it frightened Seiya. … If Xavier had laid a single _cell of one of his fingers on Usagi, he would personally strangle him, then burn his body! _

            He stroked her hair softly, rocking her gently into a lulled sense of contentment. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart, and her hot, wet breath on his bare chest. It brought him into a strange world of love and lust, but he was quickly snapped out of it as Usagi pulled away to look at him.

            "Calm down, Usagi. What's wrong?" Seiya whispered, cupping her cheeks and stroking them with his thumbs.

            "Xavier kissed me, Seiya!!!" She sobbed, leaning forward and burying her face into his nice, warm chest. 

            "He… he what?" Seiya wasn't appalled or anything, but. He _kissed  Usagi? That was just plain gross… it's like kissing mummy. Or your dog… or dog's bum, depending on your degree of hate for the man. _

            "Kissed me! Seiya…" She sniffed, "I don't like him kissing me." She pouted in response to the memory of Xavier touching her lips. 

            Seiya was amazed at how young Usagi could still act. He stroked her hair gently, smiling comfortingly. "It's okay, Usagi…" 

            She tilted her face up to his, and he smiled down on her. She hugged his middle tightly, snuggling deep into his embrace.

            "I'm glad you love me, Seiya…" She said suddenly, her vocal box vibrating against his breastbone.

            Seiya's face went red and he looked down at her. She had to bring his up now? "H-how so?"

             "Because…" She smiled, "I love you too…" 

Note: I don't Own Sailor Moon, thank you! ^^


	24. Do We Have A Deal?

**The Voice of an Angel – _The Twenty Fourth Chapter_**

_(Date: October 31st, 2002)_

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Xaphrin desu! What's going on? Are ya doing good? Well finally after months of horrid torment (Of both me and you) I finally got out the 24th chapter. It's actually pretty good in my opinion, but I wrote it so what in hell do I know? 

Anyway, Here ya go. I hope to get the 25th chapter out, then wrap it up soon (Within the next 3-4 chapters… where exactly did Mamoru go?)! If you're looking for a Halloween Seiya and Usagi story, be sure to read: _Happy Halloween! Under my profile page! DOMO-ARIGATOU! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! _

THIS CHAPTER WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY:

**FRAKS INC.**

_Yeah… we'll do that!_

Be sure to visit their website at:

http://www.geocities.com/xaphrin/index.html

(Copy and paste is gooooooood)

AND

**Viewers like You!**

_"A drunken bet gone horribly, horribly wrong…"_

            Seiya swallowed hard as he pushed the tapestry away. What if there was- His thoughts were cut off as he looked around the room. 

            Usagi had told him how to get to her room, because he had asked with the pure intention of coming to see her while he was not under the watchful eye of Xavier.  Now, standing here, he saw how Usagi was really treated… like the princess she was. 

            Gold and silver mingled with shades of pale and deep blue. To his right was a large, white marble fireplace, surrounded by couches and chairs adorned in blue and silver. The walls were hung with blue tapestries and her bed was made of ebony inlaid with gold and sapphire, then surrounded by pale blue, silk curtains. 

            His attention was quickly drawn from the bed, to the person lying _in the bed. Her golden hair was spread out over the pillows. He was seemingly entranced to her form by some unknown force, and his heart pounded in his chest as he leaned over her. _

            She stirred, jolting him from his state of ecstasy. Her eyes drifted open and she smiled at him. "Ohayo…"

            He swallowed hard, his cheeks burning a bright red.  "Ohayo…"

            She forced herself to sit up on her forearms and she smiled again, looking into his indigo eyes. 

            "Ah…" He stuttered with his words as she pushed herself into a full sitting position, resulting in her being face to face with him.

            "How'd you sleep?" She asked calmly.

             "Well…" He responded, his gaze fell, noticing the way her silk bed dress clung to her. He felt his stomach go tight and he swallowed hard, forcing his gaze back into her face. 

             "What's wrong?" Usagi questioned, her eyes filled with concern.

            Seiya looked at her again, clean, pristine, beautiful. And then at him self, dirty, blood-covered, exhausted. He hated comparing himself to others, but it was so hard not to while he was in his present state. 

            Usagi smiled, suddenly knowing what he was thinking. "Do you want a shower?"

            Seiya's cheeks flared, but he nodded, "Hai." 

            Usagi showed him where the bathroom was then found some clothes that she had smuggled for him, and let him relax in peace.

            Minako sat in Yaten's arms. They lay on his bed in silence as they waited for the others to get to the apartment.

            "It's not fair." Tears streamed down Minako's face. "Makoto shouldn't have to deal with this… Makoto has nothing to do with this."

            "I know, Minako-chan, but sometimes it's not always how this goes." Yaten stroked her hair and rocked her gently.

            "I wish none of this happened."

            "It's no use, wishing for things that can't be…"

             "Ohayo! Minna-san? Haruka desu!" a masculine voice called out. 

            Yaten helped Minako to her feet, and they walked out into the living room.

            "Hey, Haruka. What's up?" Yaten asked.

            "Not much," She replied, shrugging. 

            "Is Rei here yet?" Michiru questioned.

            "No," Said a soft voice from the couch. Everyone turned to see Luna stretched out, bathing in the early morning sun. "She should be here soon." 

             "Ohayo! Rei desu!" Rei called out as soon as she walked into the apartment. Everyone turned to look at the door as she slipped off her shoes. "Sorry I'm late. The summer festival is coming up and I've been busy all week!"

            Luna nodded as she stretched herself out and stood up. "Daijoubu. Is everyone ready to head to Makoto's?"

            "Hai," Everyone said as they nodded. 

            "Good luck," Yaten said as they walked out the door. 

            "Hai… Good luck." Minako whispered, her eyes sad.

             "Minako-chan…" Yaten wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders and brought her close to himself. "Daijoubu… Daijoubu… Mina-chan… suki da… zutto suki da…"

            Tears fell down Minako's pale face and she forced a smiled, "Me too…"  

            Seiya couldn't believe how much better he felt after he stepped out of the bathroom, cleaned, and in real clothing. His hair hung loosely down his back and he smiled brightly as Usagi stood up. 

            She was wearing a lavender gown with powder-blue lace. She looked… like a princess… like she was supposed to. 

             "Ohayo," She said, "Daijoubu?"

            "Hai!" Seiya smiled, "I feel a lot better then I have the past week." He approached her. "That dress looks lovely on you, Usagi-chan."

            "Do you think so? It was just made. Oh! I'm having breakfast brought up here, if you want some."

            Seiya's stomach growled in response. "Gomen-ne…" He blushed.

            "Are you hungry?" She giggled. 

            Seiya nodded. He felt stupid, being pampered like this. He was the one who was supposed to be comforting her, not the other way around. Why did she always have to go and make things more difficult? 

             "Seiya?" Her voice was tender now, as if she were afraid to ask him something. 

            "Nani desu ka?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion and worry. 

            "Can I… talk… with you?" 

            Seiya started. "Of course… what do you want to talk about?"

             "Seiya… I… I'm wondering…" She looked up at him, worry and confusion shining brightly in her cool, cerulean eyes, "Why are you here?"

            He opened his mouth in shock. He couldn't tell her… he couldn't lie to her though. But now wasn't the time to tell her! If she knew, then she would reject him, and Seiya would never get her out of Xavier's grasp. 

            "I… I don't know… why are you here, Usagi?" He asked, sitting next to her on the sofa.

            "Xavier said…. Xavier said it was because I was a princess of the moon… the one's that the Sailor Senshi were looking for… but it doesn't make sense… Seiya…" there was a pause as she fought to sort her feelings, "I don't understand, Seiya…"

            This wasn't anything new to Seiya, that he knew. However, he still felt a pain in his heart every time he thought about it. Every time he thought about the burden that was bestowed on this young, innocent woman. 

            "It's okay, Usagi-chan," he said, cupping her cheeks. "I'm here with you…" He felt water run over his fingers and he wanted to cry himself. But he didn't, he had to be strong for her sake. 

            "Suki da, Seiya!" She threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly.

            "Suka da… Usa-chan… Suki da…." He whispered into her hair. 

            The door slowly opened to reveal dark, chestnut hair, and deep green eyes that appeared to be red and puffy… from something suck as crying. 

              "Konnichiwa?" She questioned, softly, "How may I help you?"

            "Kino Makoto-san?" Rei questioned.

            "Hai?"

            Michiru stepped forward and hugged Makoto tightly. She gasped in response to the sudden, unannounced, affectionate comfort. "Usagi will be back soon. We will retrieve her, Makoto. Yakusoku." 

            Makoto swallowed hard as the green-haired woman pulled away. Her tears had stopped and were now replaced with utter shock. 

            "Who are all of you?" She questioned.

            "We," Said a voice from her feet. She looked down, only to be in even more shock when she saw the cat talking, "Are the Sailor Senshi. And we have something very important to tell you, Makoto-san."

            The four people and one cat walked into the apartment. Makoto offered them a seat and tea, which they humbly accepted. 

            "I don't understand. Why are you here?" She questioned. 

            "Usagi, is the princess of the moon," The cat spoke. Makoto dropped her tea-cup as he hands began to shake. 

            "Nani?"

            The raven-haired woman spoke up, "Usagi-san is the princess of the moon, and you are her guardian, Sailor Jupiter." She drank her tea calmly, as if she had just said nothing special to Makoto. 

            "I'm… I'm…"

            "Rei is right, Makoto, You are Sailor Jupiter, and we need you to get Usagi back." Haruka said calmly.

            "But… how can I be…?" Her face was white and filled with nothing but confusion and utter shock.

            "You are … reincarnated. We must save Usagi from Xavier. I know you don't remember anything, but that was a partially a side-effect, partially a protection method," The cat said, jumping onto Makoto's lap. "When the princess is re-awoken, then all of your memories from you previous life will be returned to you."

            "Wait a second here… Usagi is the moon princess… and… she's still alive?" Makoto questioned, "And I'm supposed to save her from… from…"

             "Xavier? Well… yes. He has been jealous of Seiya and Usagi's love. He was betrothed to Usagi, but she loved another and her mother allowed the love, breaking off the marriage. Now he wants Usagi as his own, without any interference."

            "Wait a second! Seiya… Kou Seiya! As in… Usagi's old boyfriend?" 

            "Hai," Michiru said, "They were married in the past… they had two children… Xavier killed both the children and Seiya… and Usagi."

            "So… that's why Usagi was so attracted to Seiya the first time she met him?"

             "Possibly," Rei spoke up, "Or it could be that she just found him very attractive." She shrugged, "Whichever."

            Makoto looked at her, raising an eyebrow at the young woman's nonchalant tone. "Ah."

             "Makoto-san, you have to believe us… Minako is even counting on you," Luna pleaded.

             Makoto's eyes went wide and she stared in disbelief at the cat. "A…are you telling me that… that MINAKO is a… a _sailor senshi!?" Makoto seemed appalled by this new information._

            "Well… yes… it's odd, but Usagi's closest friends are her guardians. You, Minako… Mizuno-san." Haruka said, her eyes drifting out the window, then back towards Makoto, her mouth now falling through the floor.

            "Ami-chan… she's one too!?" 

            "Hai. Mizuno-san will be awakened soon, within the next few days, however, she has no inkling of her past," Luna spoke articulately and firmly. 

             "Damnit… and we're all set to retrieve Usagi-chan from … what's-his-face?" Makoto sat there in silence for a long while before speaking again. "I promised to my self a long time ago that I would do anything for anyone of my best friends, and I have to do this for Usagi. She's like the sister I never had…."

            Luna smiled brightly at Makoto, "You have chosen the right path, Makoto-san. Come here… and place you hand on my head. You may feel a slight burning sensation on your forehead…."

            Makoto did as she was instructed and placed her hand on Luna's head. And as she was told, there came a burning sensation in the middle of her own forehead. As thought it was being touched with a very hot light bulb. She yearned to itch it furiously. 

            Then came a slight pain at the back of her cerebellum, and memories were returning as though some invisible blockade of the psyche had finally been overrun. 

            She opened her eyes and smiled, "I understand now."

             Everyone around the room smiled back happily at the new sailor senshi. Sailor Jupiter.             

            Seiya held her tightly and kissed her forehead, "You are beautiful, Usagi…" he whispered after a while. She looked up at him.

             "Seiya…" She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Seiya… I just don't want you to leave me… stay with me tonight… please?"

            Seiya knew that he couldn't say no to her, but he also knew it wasn't right. "I can't, Usagi…"

            "But you can't go back there, don't leave me!" She threw herself into his arms. She knew he would be close, but not close enough. 

             "Usagi…"

            "Please stay!"

             "Alright…" he whispered, "I'll stay… I'll stay…" He kissed her softly as she snuggled deep within his embrace. 

            He knew that she would soon fall asleep, then he would place her in her bed, and he would sneak off. If he got caught, it would be the death of him… and if Xavier found out… well, he didn't even want to think about what he would do to poor Usagi.   
            He soon found his predictions true, and there she slept, breathing deeply in his arms. He picked her up and tucked her into her bed, pulling the covers tightly around her. 

             "Usagi… I wish you were never meant to carry this burden," he whispered, brushing bangs away from her closed eyes. She sighed in response. 

            "Usagi is special to you is she not?" said a cold voice from behind him. Seiya whipped around to find a brunette woman with flowing red, orange, and yellow garments. 

             "Kaoraan!" He growled.

            "Hush," She said, circling around his form, "You wouldn't want to wake your sleeping beauty." She turned to glare at the blonde. 

            "What do you want… you conniving wench?" Seiya's eyes narrowed at her. 

            "I'm honestly hurt by your insults. Really… I am," She said in a nonchalant, sarcastic way. "However… I have a business proposition for you." 

            "I don't make deals with serpents!"

            "Keep your voice down, or I'll yank your ponytail right off your high head!" She hissed. Kaoraan glared him into silence. "You love her, don't you?"

            "I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Seiya said sourly.

            "You'd like to get her out of here… wouldn't you?"

            Seiya's heart tightened, and he lowered his eyes to her level, "What is it you are about to propose."

            "I get you and her out. You don't kill Xavier. It's a simple enough deal that even you can understand it," She was sharp with her tongue.

             "What?"

             Kaoraan rolled her eyes, "I will get both of you out of here, you do not kill Xavier." 

            "Why?" He was suspicious of her intentions.

            Her eyes burned with fire and she stared at him, "Why I wish what I wish is none of your concern."

            Seiya smiled slyly, "You love him, don't you? You know that he's in love with Usagi… and you want him all for yourself… you _are a conniving wench."_

            "I'm well aware of your power, Seiya. I know that you could overrun me easily, especially with the source of your power at your side," She paused to nod toward Usagi's sleeping form, "And you are right about my intentions. I don't want your little… _mistress… screwing with my plans."_

            "She's my love… not my mistress."

            "She's your lover. Your bed maiden. Your fuck buddy for all I care," She was angry and sarcastic as her anger rose, "Will you agree to the proposition or not!"

            Seiya looked at Usagi, then at Kaoraan. "I don't know."

            She glared angrily, "I'll give you a day. And if you don't answer me, then I'll foil any plan you wish to start, and I may just kill the one thing you love most." Then in a huff of anger, and warmly colored fabrics, she exited the room. 

             'Usagi… what should I do?' 


	25. Aoi no Hikaru

**The Voice of an Angel – _November 17, 2002_**

Brought to you by:

**FRAKS INC.**

_Yeah… We'll do That!_

**(****http://www.geocities.com/xaphrin****)**

Hello, everyone! After long, hard, strenuous work, I did it! I finished that blasted story in… in better time then as of late, however, not the best time in the world. I worked hard and long and I hope you are going to enjoy  this chapter. (Okay so I didn't work _so long or __so hard… but… I worked) Anywho… Ami's finally here and I thought I would be able to wrap this up quickly… but fate hates me and for some reason this story is going to be a heck of a lot harder then I thought… so…. Look for a lot more from this chick! _

**SPECIAL:**

_Thanks for all your support, everyone. Without you I would have quit this fic a long time ago. It's you who keep me pushing to my limits! THANK YOU! ::Hugs everyone:: DOMO ARIGATOU! GRACIAS! MERCI! I LOVE YA!!_

PS: Remember, I don't own Sailor Moon!

Have fun!

**Chapter 25: Aoi no Hikaru (Shine of Blue)**

            Makoto stared at Taiki as he fussed with his hair in the mirror. She was already pretty close to him, since she talked with Ami and him almost everyday, but learning of his senshi powers, it seemed as if they had grown even closer. 

             "You're making more of a deal out of this then I would, Taiki," She said calmly. 

            He turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow in disagreement. "Oh?"

             "Yeah… I mean, you see Ami everyday don't you?" Makoto said, shrugging and sitting at the end of his bed.

            Taiki whipped around faster then a lightning bolt. He stared with wide eyes as Makoto. "Who said anything about Mizuno-san?"

            "Moshi Moshi? Where have you been, Taiki? Ami is Sailor Mercury."

            This news, although slightly common to Makoto, was all new to Taiki. Needless to say, there was a slight reaction coming from him. 

             "HOLD IT! AMI-SAN is… is… MY mercury!?"

             Makoto raised an eyebrow, "Yours? Well… yeah. I guess you could say that."

            He blinked ferociously as he stared at the green-eyed woman in front of him. "Anou… is this true?" 

             Makoto made a face, "No," She said sarcastically, "I'm just joking." She quickly turned serious, "Now exactly, why would I joke about something this serious?"

            He just stood there and blinked in surprise at her. 

             "Please… don't tell me you didn't know…"

            "I didn't."

             Makoto gasped, "Oh my! I'm sorry Taiki, I didn't mean to be so rude!"

             "Anou…" He stood there blinking for a moment. Why hadn't he seen it before? Ami was… Ami _was  beautiful… smart… perfect… and now his. He smiled lightly. He could already feel her in his arms. _

             "Mercury…" He smiled.

             "You're gonna make me sick," Makoto removed herself from his room and proceeded to the living room, leaving him alone. 

            Minako sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine. She looked up and grinned from ear to ear as Makoto entered the room. 

            "I told you he was disgusting, didn't I?" She laughed. She'd adjusted to Makoto being a Sailor Senshi better then she had expected. It was almost like it was some kind of club that they were both happy to be in. 

             Makoto made a face. "Yeah… but you didn't tell me that he was _that disgusting!" _

             "He's been like that _all day! I'm glad Mercury is coming soon… then we get to see the two of them make kissy faces at each other," Makoto laughed, pouting her lips together in a fish-like, kissy face. _

            "Ew… you're right…" 

            The two of them laughed heartily. Then in that same minute, the mood became serious as Minako turned to Makoto, her grin completely gone.

            "You ever what's going to happen after all of us… come together?" She asked, her eyes falling to the floor.

             Makoto breathed in deeply as she thought about it, "Not really… I wish I did though… It's going to be so different…" 

            Minako nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

            "Oh, chin-up, you two," Luna said, jumping from the entertainment system, "Things are going to be alright, and soon the Earth will be returned to it's rightful owners."

            Minako and Makoto both forced a smile and nodded, "Hai!"

            "That's the spirit you two!"

            "Ohayo Gozaimasu!*" A voice called from the entryway (*Good Morning). Three sets of eyes turned to see a raven-haired, violet-eyed beauty standing there, she bowed lightly before slipping off her shoes and entering the living room. "How is every one doing?"

            "We're well, what about you, Rei?" Luna asked calmly.

            "I'm fine, are we waiting for Taiki?" She asked, sitting down.

            "Hai… he's taking forever!" Minako crossed her arms over her chest and snarled slightly in the direction of his room.

            "What do you expect? After all… it _is his Mercury," Yaten said, coming in from the hall. "Have you guys seen Mamoru?" he questioned._

             "Mamoru?" everyone blinked.

            "Come to think of it…" Rei mused, "I really haven't seen him as of late…"

 _MAMORU: She's holding me hostage!!! Help!! Damn Authoress!!_

_ XAPHRIN: Who… me?? Now… why would I do that?_

_MAMO: I don't know!! YOU TELL ME!? Maybe you just want my BODY!_

_XAPH: (Pats him on the head) Now don't get full of yourself, I only forgot about you! _

_MAMO: Oh… **great! **__-_-;;_

            "I'm ready!" Taiki nearly bounded from his room to the front door. He looked at all of them irritably, "Well, what are we waiting for?" 

             Everyone sweatdropped, "Great…"

            Taiki rapped heartily at the door, his heart in his throat. Mercury was just a door away… why couldn't he be with her _NOW??? _

             "Taiki… you don't have to breakdown the door… jeez…" Minako said from behind him. He spun around and glared at her.

            "Oh, shut up…"

             Makoto grinned, "She has a point you know."

            "You shut up too," He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

            "Hai?" The door swung open to reveal a slender, blue-haired woman, with shining blue eyes.

            Taiki's heart fluttered, "MERCURY!" He jumped forward and embraced the woman, holding her tightly, while nuzzling his face into her hair, "I've missed you so much… I just want to hold you…"

             Everyone just stared, their sweatdrops not big enough to show on their heads. 

            "You are so… beautiful…" He whispered.

             "Anou… excuse me… do I-" She began.

            "Hush," Taiki interjected, "I know it doesn't make sense… but I love you."

            "Um… Taiki… you should _REALLY  let her go…" Minako cringed deeply._

            "You shut up," He hissed, holding the woman tighter.

            "No… Taiki, we're _SERIOUS…" Makoto began nervously. _

            There was a gasp and a scream from the doorframe. "PERVERT! PERVERT!" A high-pitched voice yelled, "SOME ONE IS MOLESTING MY MOTHER!!!"

            Taiki's head snapped up to come face to face with…Ami.

             "ECCHI!" She swung a frying pan at his head, hitting dead-on, and knocking him to the floor, then out of consciousness.  

             "Okay…" Makoto said, looking at Taiki, then at Ami's mother, then at Ami, "Remind me never to tick you off…"

            Ami's mother readjusted her dress and brushed herself off, then looked at Taiki on the floor and blinked, "Well… I suppose we should bring him in. Mako-chan, will you do the honors?"

            "Hai, Mizuno-san," Makoto grabbed his left ankle and drug him inside the apartment with ease.

            "Oh no… Taiki-sempai…" Ami stared at the frying pan in her hand, then at Taiki. "I didn't mean to do it, mother, really!" She pleaded, "I thought he was molesting you…"

            Ms. Mizuno just laughed, "Don't worry Ami. No harm done… he'll just have one heck of a headache…"

            Minako shrugged, "We told him not to do it, but was he wouldn't listen…"

            Rei chuckled as she stared at the man on the floor. 

            "So, what brings you three lovely ladies to our humble abode? I haven't seen much of your two trouble-makers lately," Ms. Mizuno questioned, smiling brightly  at the three girls.

            "Well," Makoto said, smiling pleasantly at Ms. Mizuno, "We came to talk to, Ami." She shot an urgent look at the blue-haired girl. 

            Minako nodded, "Yep… we have some problems… so…"

            "Well, alright," Ms. Mizuno smiled, "Let me know if you need anything."

            "Could you tell us if flat-head over here wakes up?" Minako said, jerking her thumb in the direction of Taiki. 

            Ms. Mizuno laughed in response then nodded, "Of course."

            "Come on, Ami… we need some privacy," Minako grabbed her friend's wrist and drug her into the girl's bedroom. 

             "What's all of this about?" Ami questioned as Makoto locked the door, "Why _were all of you over here? __Including Taiki-sempai?"_

             Makoto grinned, "What, you don't trust us?"

            "No," Ami said flatly.

            "Awe, we're hurt," Minako smiled sitting next to Ami on the bed. 

            "Okay, Ami… We can't keep beating around the bush, w have to tell you exactly what's going on," Makoto said, looking serious all of the sudden. Ami blinked at her sudden change of mood. 

            "What is it?" She questioned worriedly.

            "Ami, You are a Sailor Senshi," a voice said from her foot. Ami jumped about ten feet in the air and nearly clung to her ceiling in fright. 

             "WHAT IS THAT!?" She yelped, pointing at the cat. "It TALKED!?"

            The cat sighed, "Why is everyone so surprised that I can talk? You know it's not that big of a deal…"

            "I think it is!!" Ami yelped again. 

            "Ami you have to calm down, what we're telling you is fairly important," Makoto said, picking Luna up in her arms.

            "Well, what_ are you telling me?" She asked, glaring at the possessed cat in Mako-chan's arms. Luna jumped down and next to Ami._

            "As we've said before, Ami, you are the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury," The cat spoke in an eerily calm voice. 

            "I'm a what… a Sailor Senshi…?" She just blinked heavily. 

            "You are… as well as I am," Makoto grinned, "And Mina-chan."

            "You are… too? But this doesn't make any sense… I mean… I…" She breathed in very deeply. "How can I be a sailor senshi?"

            Luna blinked calmly, "You show the characteristics. You are Sailor Mercury…"

             "Mercury?" Ami questioned.

             "Hai…" Minako said, "I'm Sailor Venus and Makoto is Sailor Jupiter."

            "And I'm Sailor Mars," The young, raven-haired woman spoke from behind her two companions. 

            "And I'm… Sailor Mercury…" She thought for a moment, "Anou… what did Taiki have to do with all of this…"

             "Well…" Makoto tried to keep a straight face but ended up in endless fit of giggles, "Well… Taiki is a Sailor Senshi too!"

            Ami made the most amusing face ever, then blinked ferociously for about three minutes, "He's… a Sailor… Senshi…"

            Luna glared at Makoto as Rei tried to hold in her giggles. "_Now, how are we supposed to explain this situation to her."_

             Makoto shrugged, "I dunno."

             "Obviously."

             "Maybe, we'd better skip to the 'initiation'," Minako suggested. Luna nodded.

            "I suppose that's all we ban do. Ami-san?" She questioned.

            Ami blinked one last time before snapping out of her reverie and looking down at the talking black cat. "Hai?"

            "Place your hand on my forehead please…."

             "Doushite*?" She questioned, looking at her friends, who nodded at her solemnly (*Why?). 

            "Trust us, Ami-chan," Minako said softly. Everyone nodded and Ami placed her hand on the black cat's forehead.

            "Just close your eyes and be calm, Ami-san," The cat said, "You may feel a slight burning pain on your forehead…"

            Seiya poked his head in to the room, looking around for the being. 

            "I'm here," Said a voice from the sofa, "And Usagi is asleep." Two golden eyes turned to catch his gaze. 

            "So you've come…"

            "As have you. Your decision then?"

            "I don't have much of a choice… I accept your offer."

            There was an eerie silence that floated around the room. Kaoraan rose to her feet with a rustle of taffeta. Her low-cut, warmly colored dress suited her well, and for a moment Seiya thought she looked very beautiful.

            "Then I will arrange your departure…" She quickly removed herself from his presence, finding him vile and uncouth. 

            'I hope I did the right thing,' He thought to himself, as he watched the pompous, conniving wench take her leave, 'Usagi… damnit, Usagi… I love you so much… I can't bear to see you like this.'

            He cast a worried glance over at the sleeping form in the bed. She just turned in her sleep and sighed.

            "Usagi-chan…" 

            "Oh," Rei laughed, "I remember that! Taiki looked so funny in a canary yellow dress!" Everyone broke into fits of giggles.

            Ami remembered so many things, and when she was with these three, it felt just like old times. Back in the days when she was a princess, and a guardian. 

             Everyone suddenly smiled at each other suddenly.

             "It feels good to be together," Ami stated.

             "Memories are coming back quicker and clearer, too," Minako stated.

            Luna nodded from their feet, "Hai. They should, all the senshi have been found. Once we all gather… then all the memories will resurface, and the princess will be awakened."

            Ami looked at Luna calmly, "And then we will retrieve her and Seiya?"

            "Hai. Seiya… I'm so worried about him. He'll fret over Usagi, and Xavier… Xavier despises Seiya with a deep passion," She sighed deeply, "If he is alive it is just barely."

             Everyone was solemn for a few long moments.

            "Do we know for sure that he's alive?" Minako's voice was so quiet as she asked.

            Tears rushed to Rei's eyes at the accusation. What if he _was dead? She would know! Surely she would know!_

            "I know he's not dead!" Rei stated through her tears, then turned and yelled at the blonde, "It's treason for you to say that he is! He's alive and I know it!"

             Everyone blinked at her. What was she saying? This wasn't something you could consult the scared fires about… could it be that… she _loved Seiya?_

             "Anou…" She whispered, "Gomen…"

            "Rei, are you-" Makoto didn't have time to finish her sentence. The door burst open and in rushed a tall man with cobalt eyes and chestnut hair. 

             "Mercury!"

            Ami suddenly grew a conniving glint to her eyes.

             "Excuse me, sir, who are you?"

            Taiki fell to the floor at her feet. "Mercury! Ami! It's me… Taiki!"

            Ami was forcing down gales of laughter, at the moment. She just forced herself to blink blankly at the man at her feet.

             "Excuse me, sir, do I know you?"

             "ARGH! LUNA!" He grabbed the cat by the scruff of it's neck and picked it up so it was eye-level with himself. "Is she the RIGHT girl!? CAUSE IF SHE ISN'T….!?"

            "Oh, come now, Taiki," Said a pleasant, almost whimsical voice from his side, "You don't want me thinking that there's another girl in your life, do you?"

            He whirled on the petite, blue-haired beauty and smiled. "Ami?"

             "Konncihiwa, Taiki," She stated with a smiled, "How are you?"

            He picked her up and held her close to his chest, "Ami… how come I couldn't see it before? You were right in my arms… and I pushed you away…"

            "I forgive you." She smiled up at him and he smiled sweetly back down.

             "Hello!" Minako stated loudly, "_Some people would __like to keep their lunch __here!"_

            "Oh, shove it," Taiki said, then grabbed Ami and kissed her deeply. Ami was his now… and soon everything was going to be that utopian bliss it had been, before the end of the silver days. 

            Xavier sat calmly at a black marble table. His eyes were sullen and he looked tired. The man across from him just smiled maliciously. 

            "And? Do you wish to obtain my army?" The man said, his voice was cracking, as if he was old and smoked hard cigarettes his entire life.

            Xavier thought for a while longer, "And you ask for my Princess… in return for your army? You fool, don't you realize that the whole reason I want you army is to keep my princess?" His voice was harsh like poison, but it did not phase his companion.

            "Then, if I may be so bold as to request, your General, Kaoraan, I believe her name is?"

            This Xavier considered deeply. All this man was asking for was Kaoraan… he could deliver such a price. Kaoraan was nothing much to him, only his princess mattered.

            Xavier sneered frightfully, holding out his had in delight, "You have a deal."


	26. Reawakening

**Voice of an Angel - _(December 4, 2002)_**

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! It's the REAL 26th chapter of 'Voice' here for ya. Sorry it's so short, but I like the way I ended it. Anyway, I have a TON of announcements:

FIRST OFF:

My annual Seiya and Usagi Christmas story is out. Please drop by and see it if you want to read it. It's called: _'White Christmas'. I hope you enjoy that. _

Also, _I'll Be Home for Christmas, is still up and running (That's last years Christmas story), so if you haven't read it, I hope you will! ^^_

SECOND OFF:

**THERE IS A PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY!**

Yes there is! It's called: _'Prelude to a Symphony' This story covers the Senshi's lost memories, from the Silver Millennium, it's a companion story to __Voice (This story)_

It can ONLY be found here:

**http://www.geocities.com/yanagi_86/index.html******

Look under 'Fan-Fictions', also I have a couple pictures under 'Fan-Art' as well.

THIRD OFF:

FRAKS INC. is almost totally complete! You should check it out here:

**http://www.geocities.com/xaphrin******

FOURTH OFF (I wasn't kidding about these announcements):

 There's a new Seiya and Usagi fandom site opening around the bend. PLEASE check it out here:

_Sailor Star Dragon's:_

_Seiya and Usagi Safe Haven_

**http://www.geocities.com/kaoraan******

FIFTH OFF:

I really hope you're enjoying this story, but please review… because I don't know if you like it or if you don't! Have a great day! And remember:

I don't own Sailor Moon… otherwise Seiya would have ended up with Usagi, and that's the end of that. 

Chapter 26:

**Reawakening**

            "Seiya!" She growled, "Just lie down!"

            Seiya stared at Usagi as she tried to put more of the nasty-smelling, painful, herbal medicine crap on him again. There was no way he was going through that experience again. 

            "No!"

            "Stop being childish, it's good for you!"

            "No!"

            "Fine!" At that Usagi threw her whole self at him, and sent him flying on the bed. She sat on his hips, giving them the right pressure to keep him there without hurting him. But he suddenly knew that Usagi was going to have to move… 

             "Usagi… I'll let you apply the stuff… it you just… move…" he begged her.

            "Uh-uh!" She stated in defiance, "I don't trust you!"

             "Usagi…" He warned. He could now feel every curve her legs and pelvis made… and it drove him near the brink of insanity. 

            "Seiya, this _needs to be done…" she said, soaking the cloth with the green liquid._

            "And you _need to move," he was trying to push her off, it seemed very futile against her defiant nature. _

            "No!" She was content with putting the nasty stuff on him, and he was so worried about her find out his… 'secret', that he didn't even feel it… 

            "My… my… it seems I have discovered something new…" a voice said from the doorway. Seiya knew that voice. He sat up quickly, Usagi falling off of him and onto the bed.

            "K- K- KAORAAN! Anou… anou…" Usagi stuttered, trying to find words. She looked from Seiya to the general, to the bed, then blinked, "Anou…" 

            "Oh shut up, you little blonde twit," she said rolling her eyes, "I'm here to help you."

            Usagi's mouth fell open at this. What was she helping her with? She didn't understand. "Nani?"

            But Kaoraan didn't respond to her. She looked, instead, to Seiya and continued her conversation with him. "Xavier is returning today. I need to execute the plan quickly. We will do so tonight, you will be here at midnight and I will get you out. _And don't ask questions." _

            He nodded, "A deal is a deal. We will conjugate here at midnight tonight."

             "Good." Kaoraan looked at Usagi as if she were something nasty. "And you might want to fill your little twit in, she looks similar to a blubbering fish." With that statement, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

            Usagi looked at Seiya. "What was she talking about?" Her eyes were large and innocent and Seiya found it hard to tell her the truth.

             "Anou… she has offered to help us escape."

            Usagi stared at him, her eyes wide and shimmering with so many unspoken emotions and questions. Why had she offered this? Could she be in love with Seiya? Could she be in love with Xavier? 

             "Doushite?" Usagi questioned.

            "She loves Xavier, and she knows that you'll get in her way…" He looked over at her, her blue eyes sad.

            "Some how… some how I feel this is all my fault…"

            Seiya's heart jerked painfully at her words. He took her hands and pulled her closer to him. "Usagi-chan… none of this is your fault… what gave you that idea?"

            She looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Everything seems to have to do with me… why? Why does it seem my fault…" Tears splashed down her face, and Seiya pulled her into a tight embrace.

             "Usa-chan…." He whispered to her, "Usagi… none of this is your fault. You were just caught up in a mess that was never supposed to be…." He kissed her temple slightly, feeling her tremble harshly.

            "I'm so sorry, Seiya… I didn't mean for you to be part of this… I didn't mean for you to get tangled in this mess…" She buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed heavily. "I'm so sorry for everything…"

            Seiya held her tightly, "Usa-chan… I swear, this is not your fault. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry for not protecting you properly… the day you were captured…"

            Usagi looked at him, confusion and hurt in her eyes. "Seiya…" she whispered, "You did everything you could do… and it wasn't your fault…"

            They stared at each other for a long while before Usagi grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him towards her. "I love you," She whispered.

            He smiled, leaning down farther to touch her lips with his. "I love you too…"

            Usagi wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and brought him closer for another, deeper kiss. He responded whole-heartedly, tasking the sweet elixir locked within her. She was everything to him… and he would do anything to keep her safe… his princess…

             "Usagi…" he whispered to her, nibbling at the skin on her jaw. 

            "I love you…" She whispered again.

            "Suki da…" Seiya responded. "Suki da…"

            Haruka paced. And paced. And … paced. 

             "Haruka… stop that you're making me nervous," Minako said, looking up from a magazine. 

             "Gomen…" She said, then resumed pacing.

            "It's a lost cause, Minako," Michiru said from beside her, "She always does that when she's nervous."

            "Don't be so uptight, Haruka," Ami said lightly, "It's not good for your health."

            Haruka rolled her eyes this time and everyone laughed. 

            "We're back!" A voice said. The door opened and Mamoru and Rei came in, with Hotaru at their sides.

             "Konnichiwa!" everyone chimed smiling. 

            Luna jumped out of her sacred spot to sit in the middle of the ellipse of the twelve people. Everyone smiled at her, knowing that today was the day they were going to remember everything, and the day Princess Serenity would be awakened, if not returned.

            Setsuna smiled at Luna broadly, she knew that something good was going to happen. Usagi would return, Seiya would return, memories would be revealed, and the future would be bright, filled with just ruling and with a wonderful King and Queen. 

            "I'm happy this day has come," Hotaru spoke, her voice high in pitch, but soft in tone. 

            "So are we," Michiru said, looking into the eyes of her companions. 

            "It seems so long since we've started this quest…" Haruka spoke softly, "But now that it's over I know everything is going to be alright."

             Mamoru smiled. 'Usagi will be back,' he thought. 'Usagi will finally be mine…'

            "Is everyone ready?" Luna questioned. Everyone nodded slowly. "Good, transform then!" 

            With flashes of brightly colored lights, each woman (and man) had turned into their respective Sailor Senshi. Grinning broadly, then all held hands, and closed their eyes…

            Their princess would soon be found.

            Usagi sat on her bed, waiting for Seiya to return. He had gone back to his own room (for what purpose, he wouldn't say), and Usagi just wanted to be with him. She pouted lightly and ticked off the minutes on her hand.

            What if he had gotten lost? She suddenly feared the worst. Or he fell and hurt himself? Or-

            Her thoughts were cut off as her doors flew open to reveal and angry, silver-haired man. His blue eyes were dancing like the stormy sea.

            "You wench!" he reached out and slapped her. "I show you my hospitality, and this is how you repay me!" he threw a rag into her face. The rag was covered in a foul-smelling liquid.

            Usagi blinked. How could she have been so careless as to leave it hanging around?!

             "Xavier, I-"

            "You what!? You were planning to escape, weren't you!" His eyes were hard as he spoke. Suddenly his voice grew softer but it held all the malice it had before. "No matter. Seiya is going to be executed at midnight tonight, and then you will be mine, Serenity."

            With that, he pushed her onto the bed and crawled over her. "But I am going to take you now. I've waited long enough for this… you're _mine."_

            He unrobed her, ripping the fabric as he searched for what was held beneath the satins and lace. 

            "Xavier please! I didn't mean anything! I-"

            "SHUT UP!" he slapped her hard, and glared at her small, trembling form, now in her undergarments.

             "Please…" She pleaded with him, her face soaked with tears of pain, physical, emotional, and mental.

            He growled at her deeply. "You're mine…"

             "Xavier!" Kaoraan yelled, running into the room.

            Usagi let out a cry of relief as pressure was released from her body and Xavier turned to Kaoraan. 

            "And what do _you want?" He glared._

            "I want to know exactly _what you have done with me."_

            "I've sold you, in return I get an army to fight those stupid sailor senshi with. I found it quite the deal." 

             Kaoraan stood there, and for the first time, pain, fear, and hurt washed over her. "You… You… you sold me?"

            "Of course. What do I need a lousy general like you for? You couldn't even catch a measly sailor senshi! I had to do it for you!" he glared into her deep golden eyes.

            "YOU BASTARD!" With that Kaoraan grabbed his long, white hair and yanked hard. "I LOVE YOU!"

            "Well! I don't love you!" He slapped her hard, and Kaoraan growled. "You're stupid, insecure, and you can't even complete small, miniscule tasks. You are the worst general ever!"

            Usagi's eyes were filled with concern as she watched this scene between the two of them. She had never seen anything like this… Kaoraan loved him, and he hated her with a passion. Usagi felt so sorry for Kaoraan, wasting her energy, her beauty, and her love on such a horrible man. 

             Suddenly Usagi was torn from her thoughts as she felt a strange sensation wash over her. It was as if she had dipped herself into a very warp bath. Her mind became focused like a pin and a bright light blinded her vision, and knocked out her senses. Things were beginning to fade and new… feelings, memories, and visions all came rushing back to her mind. It was as if, her warm wath had turned into a boiling mudslide. She grabbed her head and wailed as she tried to comprehend everything.

            "I-" Xavier began, but then looked at Usagi, his mouth dropping open. "No." he whispered. "This can't be… this… this…"

            The light faded and Usagi opened her eyes and glare at Xavier with a passion of hatred that no one thought Usagi could posses. Her eyes had gone many shades lighter until they were just the faintest of blue (Think of Frodo's from _Lord of the Rings), and her hair had grown longer… and silver. She spoke, her voice was calm, but filled with rage and hatred for the being in front of her. _

            "You killed my Love. You killed my Family. You killed my Friends. But worst of all… you killed my children." Her voice was hoarse and Kaoraan suddenly knew what this new woman was speaking of. The past from the Silver Millennium, it was coming back to haunt Xavier.

             "I…" He stuttered. "I killed you! I know I did!"

            "SO!" She slapped him hard, sending him across the room. "You are not going to get away with this."

            Xavier suddenly glared, then touched a jewel, hanging from a chain around his neck. "Oh… but I think I will…"

            Within that moment, the room was covered in his newly discovered army. Kaoraan and Princess Serenity were surrounded by strange beings with their broad swords drawn. 

            "I didn't want to do this… but I might just have to kill both of you tonight," Xavier said, his voice thick with anger and hatred for the women in front of him. "It'll be a triple header… I can kill all three of you in a slow painful death…" he grinned. Then held his head high as he looked at the guards, "Chain them up, and throw them in with the other one."

            The twisted beings nodded, before taking iron shackles and chaining the women. Serenity felt fear wash over her, and Kaoraan didn't know what to do. She had to get out of this mess now… she had to make amends… and possibly then, could the three prisoners escape. 

            "Hold on, Serenity," Kaoraan addressed her in a new way and Usagi felt herself blush. Although she had new memories, she was _still Usagi. _

            "We're going to get out of here… I promise…"

            Usagi nodded and they were forced a sword-point down the hall. "I trust you."

            "You have no choice…" 


	27. Corruption Only Leads to Misery

**KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!**

I did it! Yes I did! I finally finished the next chapter of _Voice of an Angel. It took me long enough but I did it. You're going to hate this chapter… it's not quite the end… but you're going to hate me with a deep an devotional passion. But again, it's not quite the end… so, all in all, I want you to enjoy the story, and you can hate me until the next chapter (Which will be the last)._

PLEASE REMEMBER:

Plagiarism is BAD!!! Reviews are GOOD!!!

I don't own Sailor Moon!!

ALSO!!:

Sailor Star Dragon's:

Seiya and Usagi Safe-Haven

&

FRAKS INC.

_Yeah…we'll do that!_

(URLs are available on my Profile page)

Chapter: 27

Date: March 1, 2003

**  Corruption Only Leads to Misery **

            Setsuna gasped as she fell to the floor, her green hair fanning out like foliage of the sea. Haruka ran to her side, holding her shoulders. 

             "Setsuna-san! Nani desu ka?" She questioned quickly as she other senshi joined her.

            "It worked…" Setsuna whispered, sweat beading on her forehead. "The princess has awoken… but that is not what ails me."

            "What is it?" Luna questioned quickly, a deep fear was showing in her cracking voice.

            "The princess is in grave danger… and it is worse that what we could possibly imagine…"

             Everyone looked at each other in silence. 

             "Then…" Makoto said slowly, "I guess it's time to suit up."

            Usagi was thrown into a cage with Kaoraan. Their hands were bound with rusty chains that dug deeply into the soft flesh. 

            Usagi sat on the floor, which was covered in years of caked mud and blood, and spelt of must and mildew. Kaoraan paced the tiny cage slowly, deep in thought. Finally, she plunged to the floor, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

            "I can't do it…" She whispered. "No matter how hard I try… I cannot get us out of here… I've failed you, Serenity."

            Usagi scooted over the floor to where Kaoraan sat. "You haven't failed me, Kaoraan… we both tried our best… and that is all we can do."

            "But… we're going to die… and I can't save you. Now you'll consider me as an enemy forever…"

            Usagi kissed Kaoraan's forehead. "You tried, and that makes you my friend…"

            "If I could hug you, Serenity, I would…"

            At those words they both broke into tears. Their cries echoed off the stone walls and made them feel foolish, but also relived. 

            The door opened and they both turned, tears still streaming down their face, but fear the most prominent emotion in their features. 

            A very tall, very large and buff man walked in… carrying Seiya! 

            He was badly bruised and looked exhausted. He forced his head to look at Usagi, and as he did his eyes grew wide…

             Serenity

            Usagi was now Princess Serenity!

            The man carried him through the room, and tossed him into the cage. 

            "The master will speak with you later…" then he turned, as swiftly as a man of his size could, and left. 

             "Serenity…" Seiya whispered, staring at the woman before him. 

            Usagi blushed and turned away… "Hello, Seiya…" 

            "Oh! You silly girl!" He kissed her passionately, wanting more then anything to wrap his arms around her. He knew that was impossible… but now anything was possible, now that Usagi remembered… 

             Kaoraan felt her cheeks blush a bright red as she watched them share their kiss. She had her own dreams of love, and they were crushed under the heated pain of hatred and anger. Hot tears streamed down her face and she turned quietly away. It wasn't her place to look on anyway. 

            Usagi nuzzled her head under Seiya's chin and sighed. The mood was melancholy, it was as if everyone knew their fate was going to be death. 

             Kaoraan looked over at the two of them slowly and solemnly. She thought about her own love, how it had deteriorated before her eyes. 

            'Why did I love him? What made me think he was so tangible?' More tears streamed down her face, she quickly rubbed her cheek against her shoulder to stop them. It did her no good now to sit here and cry, Serenity was in danger… and Serenity was her main priority now. 

             "Serenity?" She asked. In response to her voice, two pairs of eyes looked at her. For a moment Kaoraan felt as thought she were stripped nude and left standing on the floor. It was almost as if their eyes could she through her out shell into the very depths of her soul. 

            She regained her strength and continued. "Princess, Xavier is going to return soon…"

            Usagi broke away from Seiya and nodded. "I know. I guess this is the end… I'm sorry I failed you…"

            "You didn't fail us, Princess. We failed you," Kaoraan's voice was strangely solemn and calm. 

            "Usagi, everything's going to be alright," Seiya said in a way that was so comforting, Usagi thought for a split second that everything was going to be all right, then reality smacked her and she knew it wasn't going to be. Death was their only option.

            "I don't see how…" her eyes fell to the ground, then back into Seiya's eyes. 

            "No matter what… we'll always have each other… death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it for a while…" a small smile appeared on his lips, and he kissed her forehead. 

            Usagi let tears fall down her cheeks and she took a deep breath. "Will I see you again then?"

            "Of course…"

             "Touching… really it is. It's so touching I have half a mind to _gag."_

            Three pairs of eyes turned to stair into one pair of frighteningly icy eyes. Xavier raised an eyebrow as he walked around the cage that held them in their spot. Seiya stepped in front of the two girls as the silver-haired bastard approached even more. 

            "Ahhh, it _is nice to have power again… to be in control of the events around me. I'm so sorry to have to do this, really I am, but it's just you'll all get in my way for universal domination. Do remember I hold you in the highest respect." A smirk moved slowly across his face. _

            "You and the word 'respect' should never be used in the same sentence, Xavier." Serenity glared at him over Seiya's shoulder. 

            His eyes narrowed at her. "You _are_ rather helpless without your _amazing_ senshi, aren't you? Do you know how it was that I tracked you down, you helpless, pathetic twit?"

            Usagi gave a start, she hadn't questioned the idea for a long time, and now he was bringing it up again? She looked at him in a deeply questioning way, she wanted to know… but she wasn't sure if she'd like the outcome from his mouth. 

             "How?" 

            He smirked. "The scar on your neck… you remember now, don't you?"

            She blinked, the scar had healed, and almost disappeared within the first week of her arrival here. She hadn't thought about it, why it healed so perfect or so fast. 

            "I can see your pathetic confusion in your eyes… so let me enlighten you. Within your body is a substance that I developed from my own blood. It is injected into your body and allows me to track you and capture you whenever I want. The problem, however, is that it doesn't stop you being defended… and it can take sometime for it to become more prominent to my senses, so I had my minions track you down and inject you again…" A smile of pure ice and snow split across his face. "You now know how I was able to find you… maybe you aren't as stupid as you look."

            Usagi just stared. He could track her down anywhere! He knew the whole time that she was going to see Seiya! He knew her whereabouts in every single moment! It was unfathomable… escape and freedom seemed even dimmer then they had before.

             "Ahhh… life is good to me."

            Usagi's eyes fell to the floor.

            "I had best kill you fast, otherwise your stupid and pathetic excuses for warriors might show." Xavier reached across his chest and stomach to his left side, and from a sheath, he pulled a gleaming sword. 

            Usagi looked into Seiya's eyes, and then into Kaoraan's. Death was inevitable now. 

             "Pathetic! He called me pathetic! I'll show you pathetic! DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

            From the wall to their right a wave of power, that oddly resembled a tsunami, cracked the wall and crushed the sword Xavier held, as well as threw him across the room to slam into the brick wall. 

            Ten senshi stepped through the giant hole and grinned at the three in the cage. Venus held up her fingers in a 'V is for Victory' sign and grinned.

             "Thought you might need some help there, Serenity!"

             "Minako-chan!!" Usagi's face couldn't help but smile. 

            "Okay! Free the princess and Seiya!" Haruka had Xavier in a head-lock and was giving him a major noogie. 

            "You are messing up my hair!!" He elbowed her harshly in the stomach, sending her flying across the room and into a corner. The jokes stopped quickly and everyone became battle ready. Maybe twelve against one wasn't going to be as easy as they had planned.

            "You are wasting your time, I'll have you know," He said calmly as he proceeded to repair his damaged hair. 

            "In what way?" Makoto glared.

            "In the only way you know how." He snapped his fingers, and from the hole, flew in about a hundred guards, each armed with a sword, that looked as it could cut a diamond brick cleanly in half. 

            Usagi's cuffed hands found Kaoraan's and they gasped in fear. Seiya still held his dominant position in front of the two, but his own heart pounded adrenaline through his body. This battle was turning too rapidly to know who was going to come out on top…

             "Attack." Xavier said calmly.

            Within that instant, a hundred guards charged at the ten senshi, who quickly began pulling out all stops. 

            Xavier walked through the grim battle as if it were nothing more then the cool waters of a calm sea. His eyes were locked on the small, untouched cage.

             "MERCURY! XAVIER!" A voice called above the din. 

            A, tiny blue haired girl kicked a guard hard in the face before yelling: "SHABON SPRAY!"

            Xavier turned, and looked calmly at the spray of power that came careening towards him. Then he held his palm out at the last possible moment… 

            It stopped. The power fell to the ground in a glitter of fading dust. Mercury stared in complete disbelief as he pointed his palm to the fading power, and it began to fly towards his own hand. It disappeared for a moment… then…

             Mercury ducked and rolled as the power shot back at it's creator, but resulted in smacking a guard in the face. He turned into the ice that Xavier _should have been. _

             "ARGH! SOME ONE STOP HIM!!"

            No one could… their attacks could only attack one person at a time, and everyone had about ten guards attacking _them_. 

             "Xavier…" Seiya said with nothing less then pure and honest hatred in his voice.

            Xavier had approached them, his eyes calm and cool. He looked up into Seiya's own eyes, smiled then held his hand to his lips and blew softly across his palm. 

            Seiya's skin turned a silvery blue and purple blood leaked from the wounds that had not quite healed from his previous encounters with pain. His voice became void, his heart became still, and his soul slipped through the grasping, golden fingers of life.

             "SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Usagi had never yelled so hard in her life. She tried to grasp for his falling, dead body… but nothing prevailed. She only fell onto her knees, staring up at the back of Kaoraan.

            "I loved you… and you betrayed my heart… I don't need you… I only need my loyal princess… GOLDE-"

             Silence… 

            "I despise someone that cannot do what I ask of them…" Xavier spit in her face.

            She fell… a lifeless body next to Usagi. 

            "And you… you've let me down, Serenity… I would have thought you more powerful then that… tisk tisk. You really _are nothing_ without your senshi… aren't you?"

            She looked up slowly into his eyes and whispered: "Nothing you can say… will hurt me now. Seiya and I are joined by the bonds of love… something you will never understand… I pity you…"

            With that, cold steel was plunged through her chest, dark blood seeped from her body and covered the floor where her two faithful companions lied.

             "That… was awful… now who is going to clean up the mess?" He shook his head and sighed, then began to walk out of the room.

            The fighting suddenly stopped, and the soldiers quickly formed neat, parallel lines.

             "USAGI!"

             "SEIYA!" 

            The senshi ran to the bodies.

            Xavier didn't move.

             "Payment… you _killed my payment?!"_

            The ten senshi, through their tears, stared at a dark figure that stood in front of the soldiers. Xavier was frozen in something that resembled fear.

            "I lend you my army and you kill my payment!?"

            "She's _my servant! I will do with her as I see fit!" Xavier tried to glare back, but his fear was too great._

            "And you are under my contract, so I will do with you as I see fit!" 

            White light streamed from every pore in his body… 

            and then there was nothing… 

            nothing but… silence…

            The man was gone. The soldiers were gone. Xavier was gone. Seiya's body was gone. Usagi's body was gone. Kaoraan's body was gone. And the ten senshi that had failed in the protection of their princess… were gone.

            Failure had come and gone… but true love would last forever…

I told you you would hate me. And so you do!! BUT IT'S NOT OVER!! SO DON'T FLAME ME UNLESS YOU ABSOLUTELY FEEL THE NEED! Then I will accept your flames graciously. So ja ne! 

PS: Check out some of my new ficcies that will be coming up soon or are out now!

Prelude to a Symphony (SPECIAL EDITION FAN-FIC)

            Anime: Sailor Moon

            Pairing: Seiya and Usagi

            Can _only be found: _

Summary:

 What were the events that lead up to the fall of the Silver Millennium? Why was Xavier so angry with the Royal family of the moon? Do you wonder? This is the prologue to: Voice of an Angel. Read and find out!

White Christmas

            Anime: Sailor Moon

            Pairing: Seiya and Usagi

Summary:

Usagi cannot control the silver crystal on her own. As a result, strange side effects begin to arise and break her shine. The senshi send her on a much needed vacation… but what happens when she runs into an old friend?

Sakura no Ai 

            Anime: Sailor Moon 

Pairing: Yaten and Usagi

 Summary: 

Usagi becomes one of the few and respected Geisha. But what happens when one, unorthodox man turns her whole world upside down?

Yume

            Anime: Samurai Girl Real Bout High School  (Can be found under: Misc. Anime)

            Pairing: Ryoko and Shizuma

Summary:

Shizuma has a few, strange dreams, and as a result new feeling begin to arise. What _is_ so captivating about Miss Mitsurugi?

Come Back to Me

            Anime: 3X3 Eyes

            Pairing: Yakumo and Pai 

Summary:

Pai finally returns to Tokyo. Yakumo agrees to keep his promise and make her human, so off they trot to Hong Kong… but WHERE'S PAI!? Now Pa-bo, Ken-Ken, and Dawn-chan join Yakumo to look for the missing Pai!

Todai no Yume

            Anime: Original Work

 Availability is Unknown at this Moment

Summary: It's been Zak's dream to go to Tokyo University! Picking up his bags, he leaves his rural, American town to head to the big-city… only what happens when strange things arise… and his room-mate turns out to be a friend from home? Two lost American's living in Tokyo, just trying to get by… what good can come from that?


	28. The Future Holds the Key

**VOA: Chapter 28**

**The Future Holds the Key**

               The late-afternoon sun streamed through the window like the exquisite feathers of a golden phoenix. It pooled onto the bed at the far corner of the room, and warmed the temperature immensely.

               'I hate this.' 

               A lump rolled beneath the blue covers and groaned loudly.

               His dreams had been haunting him again. The dreams of the beautiful woman with golden hair and eyes the shimmered like blue sapphires, accompanied by a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. 

               He loved an intangible being with a passion that was almost impossible to comprehend. It was as if he was dying of thirst and he was unable to reach the pristine river, which lay just a few feet away. 

               'I hate this.' He thought again, refusing to open his eyes due to the hope that he could retain the image from his dreams for ages to come. 

               "Aww, to hell with it." 

               He opened his eyes and lay there, staring at the ceiling. 'Why must it always be like this? I hate it… I love some one who doesn't exist.'

               At that moment, his door opened slowly and very pretty woman with shining purple hair and blue eyes that matched the deep sea. She was dressed simply in a maid's uniform and had a strange metal attachment at the base of her neck.

               "Konnichiwa, Seiya-sama." She bowed and walked in with clothes folded neatly in her arms.

               "Konnichiwa, Chitose-chan." Seiya sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Did you finish the laundry?"

               "Hai, Seiya-sama." She placed the clothes at the end of his bed and stood there with her hands folded neatly in front of herself. 

               "Did you have time to run a diagnostic, like I asked?" 

               "Iie, Seiya-sama. I didn't have time to run the diagnostic completely before my scheduled shut down period. Gomen-nasai."

               "Nah, I prefer to run it myself anyway, arigatou." 

               "As you wish. Seiya-sama, Chiba-san called earlier to let you know that he will be dropping by later. For your birthday."

               "Awe shit…" Seiya groaned loudly and flopped back onto the covers beneath him. 

               "I'm sorry if I have bothered you in anyway, Seiya-sama."

               "No, it's not you, Chitose-chan. It's stupid Mamo-baka…" Seiya growled slowly and sat up again, sighing. 

               Seiya _hated to celebrate his birthday. He despised it. He wasn't really sure why he didn't like to celebrate it so much, but he knew for a fact that wasting a day on celebrating his birthday was frivolous. However, it was Mamoru's every dream and wish to make Seiya happy on his birthday. Ever since they had first met it had been like this, but Seiya knew there was little or no point in doing the things he did._

               "Maybe it's because my life is incomplete…" 

               "Nani, Seiya-sama?" Chitose questioned, cocking her head to the side. 

               "Nothing…" There was a pause and then Seiya looked back up at his service unit. "Chitose does my life seem incomplete to you?"

               She blinked several times in a response of trying to compute the question. "I don't understand. If you're talking about the essentials of life, I doubt very much that your life is then incomplete."

               Seiya smiled at her simplemindedness. "In many ways that would be true, but I _am missing something essential."_

               "What would that be, Seiya-sama?"

               "Love." 

               Chitose stared for a long time at Seiya. "I don't understand."

               Seiya smiled again. "I didn't expect that you would. And that's okay."

               "Seiya-sama, if I may interrupt, Mamoru-san is requesting permission to enter the apartment building."

               "Let him in. Go make him comfortable, please."

               "Yes, Seiya-sama." 

               She bowed deeply before exiting Seiya's bedroom. He watched her leave and smiled to himself. She was a very interesting thing, so helpful but lacking in any reason that wasn't programmed. 

               'I might as well get dressed.' 

               He glanced at the clock and it stated 15:30 in blue digital numbers. He shrugged and pulled on a pair of pants and a tee shirt, then pulled back his long black hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck. 

               'Time to go deal with Mamo-baka… oi…'

               He opened the door, and just as he did a shout resounded through the hall.

               "BIRTHDAY BOY!"

               "I hate you Mamoru…" Seiya growled loudly as he walked into the living room. Mamoru sat on the couch as Chitose busied herself in the kitchen.

               "I hate you too, Seiya. So what's up?"

               "My fear of being with you… and my blood pressure due to my fear of being with you," Seiya replied sardonically.

               "Good to know. There's a band playing in the park and I thought you and I should go chill there for the afternoon." 

               Seiya raised an eyebrow. Of all the ideas for a birthday celebration, this one was the lamest Mamoru had come up with yet. 

               "Okay, what's there for you?"

               Mamoru blushed deeply. "You noticed?"

               "Ah… yeah."

               "Well… there's this girl I met the other night… she plays guitar for this band… and I really _really like her."_

               Seiya rolled his eyes. "Mamoru, you really _really_ like anything that has long hair and wears a skirt." 

               "I'll have you know I'm insulted by that," Mamoru replied with mock indigence. 

               "I'm _sure you are." _

               "But she's different…"

               "In what way?" Seiya went to the kitchen and took a cup of tea that Chitose had prepared. "Thank you, Chitose-chan."

               "She's smart, and pretty, and nice, and funny… and musically inclined… and she has really nice breasts…"

               Seiya snorted into his tea, nearly choking on the hot liquid. "Nani?" 

               "Hey." Mamoru shrugged. "I notice those things…" A glazed look slowly came over his eyes.

               "MAMORU!" Seiya snapped loudly, "I will not have my nice, _expensive_ couch stained because of you."

               "You insult me," Mamoru said, rolling his eyes.

               "And I do it on purpose. Come on, Mamoru… let's get that day from hell over with. I wanted to run a diagnostic and defrag Chitose today, but I guess that's not an option."

               Mamoru stood up and raised an eyebrow at Seiya. "You lead a boring, monotonous life. You know that?"

               "Yes. And I'm proud of it."

               They drove there in silence, Seiya brooding over the fact that he had to go see some stupid band on his day of rest. On the only day he didn't want to do anything. 

               "Come on, Seiya… your boring, monotonous life can last one day without you in it," Mamoru said, as Seiya was still brooding a few minutes before the beginning of the concert.  

               "I'll have you know I enjoy my boring, monotonous life. It doesn't change and I like that." Seiya growled lightly at him.

               "Dude, chill… the concert's about to start." Mamoru's words were true and music began to pour from the band shell in front of them.

               A smiling face appeared at the frond of the stage and Seiya's breath caught in his throat. He was dreaming…. He HAD TO BE!!!! 

               For there on the stage… stood the girl that haunted his dreams with an uncontrollable pain. Her yards of silky golden hair, her sapphire eyes, and her creamy white skin. All tangible and vibrant. It felt as though the river had changed it's course and flowed over his thirsty body. 

               "Oh my gods…" he whispered, feeling his body elate at her being.

               "Minna! Usagi desu! I'm here to sing! Are you ready for some music!?" Her voice was light. Like liquid sunshine pouring into crystal glasses. 

               A shout of joy came from the crowd around the band shell. But Seiya couldn't say anything, all he could do was stare at the woman on the stage. The woman he knew was from his dreams.

               Don't ask him how he knew. He just _knew_. As if some sixth sense had suddenly appeared in his senses and taken over everything. 

               "Great! Cause I'm ready to sing!!"

               At this the guitars burst into chords of a rock song and Usagi began to sway her hips to the music, allowing the first few measures of the song to seep into the crowd of people at her feet. 

               Then her voice rang out, as clear as a bell on a silent winter's morning, and just as beautiful too.
    
    _ sagasou  yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume_
    
    _setsunakute mo  ima nara sagaseru darou_
    
    _mekurumeku  mainichi no katachi kaete_

_setsunakute mo  tashika na ima o kanjiyou_
    
    _mikake yori mo tanjun de  dakedo tsutaekirenakute_

_iitai KOTO wa  itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE_

For a sheer moment her voice faltered, and Seiya understood why: She had locked eyes with him. This couldn't be coincidence… there had to be something between them. Ther just _had_ to be!
    
    _kodomojimita KOTO nante  ima sara ienai_

_toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo  wakariaezuni_
    
    _24 (nijuuyo) jikan  kimi o shinjiteru yo_
    
    _mitsumeteru yo  arifureta kotoba demo_
    
    _toki wa itsumo  isogi ashi de warau_

_omoide yori  motometai ima o mitsukeyou_
    
    _ugokidasanakya hajimannai  nayamidasu to tomerannai_

_hitoyo kagiri no yume ni  amaete itaku wa nai shi_

She had locked eyes with him again and Seiya felt adrenaline pound harshly in his ears. She was going to be _his… she _was_ his!_
    
    _otome CHIKKU na negai mo  sono mama okizari_
    
    _ai ga subete SA  bokura no jidai wa  koko kara_

_hajimaru_
    
    _sora o tsukinuketeku  tori mitai ni NE_
    
    _oozora mau  IMEEJI ga ugokidasu_
    
    _arukou  michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo_

_itsu no ma ni ka  kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO_
    
    _24 (nijuuyo) jikan  kimi o shinjiteru yo_
    
    _mitsumeteru yo  arifureta kotoba demo_
    
    _toki wa itsumo  isogi ashi de warau_

_omoide yori  motometai ima o mitsukeyou_
    
    _sagasou  yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume_
    
    _setsunakute mo  ima nara sagaseru darou_
    
    _mekurumeku  mainichi no katachi kaete_

_setsunakute mo  tashika na ima o kanjiyou_

               The song had ended and left Seiya in a state of both torture and ecstasy. Torture that he could run up on stage and scream: 'You're the one!' and ecstasy because of him just being dear the girl of his dreams… it was both the best and worst thing of his pitiful life.

               The song had spoken to him, it had made flashes of things appear in his head. Things that he felt should have been more prominent and sooner. It was as if they were memories that had been slowly passed down to him through some primordial ancestor.

               He couldn't dwell on the subject much longer, because the woman of his dreams was beginning to sing again, and you couldn't tear his attention away if you wanted to. 

               The concert ended, leaving Seiya dumbfounded at having to stare into the face and eyes of a woman he had deemed imaginary and impossible to discover. 

               Mamoru was talking to the girl who had invited them, and Usagi was packing up the guitars. Seiya swallowed hard, then approached her slowly.

               "Aaa… konnichiwa, Usagi-san." 

               The words sounded stupid, as if they belong in anyone's mouth but his. But it got her attention all the same and she looked up.

               "Aaa… Konnichiwa…" Her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes fell to the ground.

               "I'm Kou Seiya…" Seiya said holding out his hand. 

               "It's nice to meet you…" Usagi took his hand and immediately they both felt a deep feeling of warmth pass over them slowly. It was as if they had stepped into a hot bath together. "Have I…"

               "I don't think so…"

               "Oh… I've never…"

               "I don't think I've ever…"

               "Oh…"

               There was a slow and awkward silence, in which Seiya was mortified to discover he was still holding her hand.

               "Aa… gomen-ne."

               Usagi blushed for a moment. "Did you like the show?"

               "Yeah, you guys are really good… I've never heard anything so good before."

               "Thanks…" She blushed again.

               "You have the voice of an angel, has any one told you that before."

               Usagi gave a start, and the silence around the two of them thickened until you could slice it with a knife. She then looked up into his deep indigo eyes. Her face was both pale and rosy, her eyes were wide and her lips were a deep pink.

               "Yes…" She whispered airily. "You have." 

::Dances:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! It's DONE! It's DONE! A year and X months and now it's DONE!! Now I can work on the other stuff I've begun and not have to worry about you people beating me on the head with a stick! 

 Here are my ANNOUNCEMENTS!:

THANK YOUS:

               You, first off, because you sat through all my junk and writer's block and you're still reading this goddamned story. So THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!

               Raven Haired Light, You have pushed me and laughed at me and given me good ideas that I could have never thought of on my own! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!

               Natsumi, you have put up with me through all of my odd quirks and strings of bizareness. You've given me a lot to think about, and I don't know what I'd do with out you! THANK YOU!

               Fushigi Hime, you pushed me all the time and gave me new hope towards finishing this piece of hairy literature. I own a BIG THANK YOU to you!

               And everyone who helped make this possible. You give me the most pleasure when I see that you liked the story, and you give me the most interesting insights when you tell me what's wrong! THANK YOU!!

Please Note: I don't own Sailor Moon

Also: The song I used is called 'I Am' by Hitomi. It's from: 'Inu Yasha' 

The translation is:
    
    _Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams_
    
    _Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,_
    
    _changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present._
    
    _It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all._

_I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket._
    
    _I can't say things with childlike plainess now._

_It's said that time settles all, but without understanding—_
    
    _I believe in you 24 hours a day_
    
    _I stare wide-eyed, even at common words_
    
    _Time is always laughing on its swift feet_

_Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories._
    
    _If we don't move, we can't start.  If we worry, we can't stop._

_I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits._
    
    _A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is._

_Love is everything.  Our era starts from here._
    
    _Like a bird cutting through the sky,_
    
    _the image dancing in the great sky begins to move_
    
    _Let's walk -- the road goes on for long, but_

_it'll shine like a diamond before we know it._
    
    _I believe in you 24 hours a day_
    
    _I stare wide-eyed, even at common words_
    
    _Time is always laughing on its swift feet_

_Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories._
    
    _Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams_
    
    _Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,_
    
    _changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present_

Anyway… I thought it fit pretty well, and I like the song a lot so I decided to use it. So you have fun! 

Thanks Again everyone!!

**Until Next Time!**

PS: Check out some of my new ficcies that will be coming up soon or are out now!

Prelude to a Symphony (SPECIAL EDITION FAN-FIC)

               Anime: Sailor Moon

               Pairing: Seiya and Usagi

               Can _only be found: (Please Note: If the URL is Unavailable it's because FF.Net is being a butt-head and is stripping showing my URL's. SO if this interests you the link can be found on my profile page! Hope to see ya there!)_

Summary:

 What were the events that lead up to the fall of the Silver Millennium? Why was Xavier so angry with the Royal family of the moon? Do you wonder? This is the prologue to: Voice of an Angel. Read and find out!


	29. Arise of a New VOA

**Konnichiwa! Minna-san!**

I got bored the other night, and I started to re-outline _Voice of an Angel_, and I realized that although the beginning was the same, the story it's self would have been completely different. To explain this, let me tell you a little story.

I wrote _Voice of an Angel_ on a whim. In other words, as soon as I got an idea, I put it in the story, resulting in something entirely different then what I wanted or expected. I like the way the Original one turned out, but I think I should write it the way I had originally intended.

So I'm just writing this to see what you think, so e-mail me or review or whatever. But I'm just curious to see what you think! Thanks a bunch!

Ja ne!

With Love: Xaph! 


End file.
